Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite Script
by digitaldreams0801
Summary: A new take on the story of Fire Emblem Fates! War has plagued the land for as long as anyone is able to remember, but Nohrian royal Corrin is determined to end it. Journey across the continent of Pheuyura alongside Corrin as a tale of birthrights, conquests, and revelations unfolds, bringing with it the horrors of war.
1. Prologue: Nohr

_Once, long ago, there were three dragon gods with no place to call home. There were the twins, the Dawn Dragon Akiri, and the Dusk Dragon Yugare, and their older brother, the Midnight Dragon Anankos. After their home, a haven for all dragons, had been destroyed alongside the rest of their companions, they needed somewhere new to reside. After flying aimlessly for many days and many nights, they came across a continent filled with many people who not only welcomed them but pleaded with the dragons to help them as well. Their home was dying out and food was growing thin quickly. The dragons thought of their lost home and decided to help the people. Akiri granted the land the light it needed to prosper. Yugare planted the seeds of life in the soil below that would allow plants to grow. Anankos established the law of the land and split it into three separate kingdoms, one segment for each dragon. Akiri became the patron of the eastern kingdom of Hoshido, the land of the white light. She bestowed four weapons upon a young noblewoman along with some of her draconic blood, proof of her royal heritage. Yugare went to the west and founded Nohr, the country of the black night. She gave her chosen noble five weapons to protect his home from further harm and passed on her dragon blood. Finally, Anankos settled in the middle and founded Valla, the moderator of the contrasting Nohr and Hoshido. He passed on three weapons and a song, all infused with his scales to increase their power. He gave his chosen lady some of his blood like his sisters had done. They all passed on other ancient relics, each one infused with scales from the legendary trio of dragons. Anankos dubbed the land would be named Pheuyura. For many centuries, the land enjoyed peace and calm, none knowing the suffering that the land had been founded upon. The three initial countries split off to form a total of ten, each filled with vibrant and varying people. Akiri and Yugare eventually died of old age. They were not as powerful as Anankos, so they passed on before he could since they lacked the magic needed to sustain themselves. Anankos lived on in honor of his sisters to uphold the peace they spent their lives protecting. However, this peace has since begun to draw to a close. Nohr and Hoshido have grown hostile towards one another. Anankos has mysteriously vanished and cannot do anything to calm the quarreling nations. No word has been heard from Valla in fifteen years, the kingdom now a forgotten shell of its former self. War is on the horizon. This is where our story starts. We begin in a fortress near the northern border of Nohr inhabited by very few people. The most notable resident is Corrin, the middle child of the Nohrian royal family. They were taken in by the royals following an unknown incident in which they lost their memories. They have never seen the world outside the four walls of the fortress, though they long for more one day. Little do they know, their wish is about to come true..._

 ** _Kingdom of Nohr, Northern Fortress_**

 _(The scene shows the Northern Fortress from the outside briefly before going inside Corrin's room. They are surrounded by Flora, Felicia, Jakob, Gunter, and Lilith. Corrin is asleep on the bed at the room's center)_

 **Flora:** Time to wake up, Lord Corrin!

 **Felicia:** Hey, wake up, Lord Corrin! Up and at 'em!

 **Gunter:** You have practice today, remember?

 **Jakob:** I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?

 **Corrin:** You got that right... Alright. I'm coming. Xander's probably waiting.

 _(The scene transitions to the rooftop. Corrin and Xander are sparring. However, Xander defeats Corrin)_

 **Xander:** Giving up so soon, Corrin? I expect more from you. Pick up your sword and try again. We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been monitoring your progress. He believes that you may finally be ready to leave the fortress and fight alongside me, Camilla, and Leo in battle.

 **Corrin:** Really?!

 **Xander:** Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle. Prove that all the time I've spent training you has not been in vain!

 _(The battle begins. The map is the same as the first chapter of Fates. Xander is standing at the top of the map with Corrin at the center. The objective is to defeat Xander)_

 **Xander:** The first move is yours, Corrin. Come at me when you are ready!

 _(After the first battle)_

 **Xander:** Hmm, looks like that wound needs attention. In that case...

 _(Xander uses the Dragon Vein)_

 **Corrin:** Ah! There was a Dragon Vein there?

 **Xander:** Yes. You should have sensed it as well. The blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all Nohrian royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it. Heal your wounds, then find the courage to come at me again.

 _(Xander is defeated)_

 **Xander:** Well done, Corrin.

 _(Corrin is defeated)_

 **Corrin:** How are you... so strong...?

 **Xander:** Is that all it takes to defeat you? What a shame... I guess Father won't be letting you leave after all...

 _(Game Over screen appears)_

 _(Once chapter is completed and Xander is defeated)_

 **Xander:** Well done, Corrin. You're getting stronger everyday.

 **Corrin:** Thanks, Xander. I couldn't have done it without you.

 **Xander:** I disagree. I believe you have natural talent. Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr.

 **Corrin:** Now you're just teasing me.

 **Xander:** I never joke about serious matters. I mean it. You bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness.

 **Leo:** Typical. You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?

 **Xander:** Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you are a talented mage with formidable magical abilities.

 **Leo:** Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power.

 _(Camilla and Elise enter)_

 **Camilla:** Are you all right, Corrin? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know.

 **Corrin:** I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always, thanks for your concern.

 **Elise:** I was worried about you too, Corrin!

 **Corrin:** I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?

 **Elise:** Do you like it when I visit?

 **Corrin:** Of course! I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to!

 **Elise:** I'm glad to hear that! Spending time with my sibling makes me so happy!

 _(Elise hugs the Avatar)_

 **Leo:** Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult you technically are?

 **Camilla:** I think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo.

 **Corrin:** Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient with me since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you.

 **Xander:** Now, I believe it's time for us to head for the palace. Father is waiting for us.

 _(The scene changes to the inside of the fortress in the stables)_

 **Lilith:** I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy. I'm going to go with you to the capital to look after your horses.

 **Corrin:** Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along, Lilith.

 **Xander:** Are the horses ready?

 **Lilith:** Yes, Milord.

 **Xander:** We should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting.

 **Corrin:** Yes, let's go!

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Gunter:** Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Corrin. Take good care of this place.

 **Flora:** Of course! You may rely on us.

 **Felicia:** Safe travels, Lady Corrin!

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Gunter:** Flora, you and Jakob will remain here to watch over the fortress. Felicia and I will accompany Lord Corrin. Take good care of this place.

 **Flora:** Of course! You may rely on us.

 **Jakob:** I wish you safe travels, Lord Corrin.

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Corrin:** Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon!

* * *

 _ **It sure has been a while, Fire Emblem Fates.**_

 _ **I did my rewrite of this story a few months ago. The skeleton plan alone ended up being 20,000 words in length. After ages of not doing anything with it, I decided to begin the actual script. A few people requested that I do a script for it, as if this were the game's script, so I decided to hop on board and do it!**_

 _ **This chapter is mostly the same from the original. A quick thing to note is that the prologue from the original (the dream sequence) has been cut. I didn't think it was necessary, so everything has been moved up one chapter because of that. Also, this chapter is much shorter than its original. Since I cut the dream, I cut out the conversation over the dream at the start. A few other things were snipped out since they were mostly white noise. This version of the chapter is much more to the point. The start of the chapter was a narration that explains the world building behind the rewrite. I feel like it's important enough baseline information that it needs a formal introduction at the start. The rest will be shown throughout the story. I thought it was a good idea to do it here since the world building in Fates was rather poor, so throwing in some right at the beginning seems vital to me.**_

 _ **If you haven't already, I highly suggest you look at my plan for this. There are a few baseline points I feel are important to go over regarding this rewrite that I covered over there. However, I'll recap the major ones:**_

 ** _\- Valla is no longer the invisible kingdom. I never liked that plot point, so instead of Valla being cursed and such, it exists, but it fell fifteen years before the rewrite begins._**

 ** _\- There are no child units in the main story! I repeat, there are no child units in the main story! I wasn't a fan of the way they were implemented in the first place, so I took them out of the main story. However, they will be getting an Heirs of Fate story that will go into them in much more depth. That will likely come out after the main routes have been completed._**

 ** _Those are the main two. Another important thing is that this rewrite now has a Twitter account! You can find it at fefatesrewrite. I'll post all my updates on there and post progress for the chapters as they come along. Plus, I'lll be opening a few fun activities over there as I gain more followers, so be sure to check that out if you want to stay updated._**

 ** _Aside from that, I think we're done here! Thank you for reading! Next time, we'll be going straight into chapter one!_**

 ** _\- Digital_**


	2. Chapter One: Gift of Ganglari

_(Kingdom of Nohr: Capital of Windmire. The camera shows Castle Krakenburg from the outside before fading to the indoors. King Garon is sitting on a throne as the Nohrian royal children enter)_

 **Garon:** I see you made it here safely, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel as if I'm dreaming...

 **Garon:** It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world.

 **Elise:** But, Father, will they be all right outside of the fortress?

 **Corrin:** I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here, and I'm ready to fight.

 **Garon:** Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido. We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of this divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield this power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they can use this power. I expect no less from you.

 **Corrin:** I am aware of your expectations, Father. I have trained daily to become as strong as my siblings.

 **Garon:** You show promise, but you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr.

 _(Garon hands Ganglari to Corrin)_

 **Garon:** This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic. With this sword, you can crush the Hoshidan army with ease.

 **Corrin:** Thank you for this generous gift, Father.

 **Garon:** Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use. Bring out the prisoners!

 **Corrin:** Prisoners?

 _(Kaze, Rinkah, and four other Hoshidan captives run onscreen)_

 **Garon:** These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see you fight with my own eyes. Use that blade to strike them down.

 _(The battle begins. If Corrin is male)_

 **Gunter:** I shall join you, milord. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Felicia, will you join us as well?

 **Felicia:** Of course! I'm as much a bodyguard as a domestic, after all. To be honest, I was never great at the domestic stuff anyways...

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Gunter:** I shall join you, milady. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Jakob, will you join us as well?

 **Jakob:** Naturally. I couldn't allow someone of your advanced years to bear the burden alone. Relax, Corrin. There is no need for you to soil your hands with this filth. Please relax and leave the fighting to us.

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Rinkah:** I am Rinkah, daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian royal?

 **Corrin:** I'm Corrin.

 **Kaze:** Corrin...

 **Corrin:** Huh? Have you heard of me?

 **Kaze:** ... I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do.

 **Garon:** Kill them all!

 _(The camera points out a Dragon Vein. If Corrin is male)_

 **Corrin:** Is that...?

 **Felicia:** Is something wrong, milord?

 **Corrin:** I feel... something emanating from the ground. Could it be...

 _(Corrin uses the Dragon Vein_ )

 **Felicia:** Oh! Th-that's amazing! You blew away all the debris!

 **Garon:** Heh...Well done.

 **Gunter:** Excellent plan, milord-now we can hide in there and ambush our foes.

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Corrin:** Is that...?

 **Jakob:** Hm? Is something the matter, milady?

 **Corrin:** I feel...something emanating from the ground. Could it be...

 _(Corrin uses the Dragon Vein_ )

 **Jakob:** Extraordinary! No debris field can stand up to your mighty lineage!

 **Garon:** Heh... Well done.

 **Gunter:** Excellent plan, milady-now we can hide in there and ambush our foes.

 _(Both options converge here. When Gunter is selected)_

 **Gunter:** Remain focused. This is no mock battle. A mistake here could cost your life.

 _(When Felicia is selected)_

 **Felicia:** You should know I'm trained to use daggers up close or thrown from afar. I can even do it while hiding behind walls, which might come in handy!

 _(When Jakob is selected)_

 **Jakob:** I'm well trained in the dagger, which is effective both up close and at range. I can even fight while hiding behind walls, which may prove useful.

 _(Player phase on turn two)_

 **Gunter:** Remember your training. Each weapon has strengths and weaknesses. Consider them before you attack.

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** It's useful to stay close to your allies. If you stand side by side, you can help each other in battle.

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** It's useful to stay close to your allies. If you fight side by side, you can help each other in combat.

 _(Felicia is selected a second time)_

 **Felicia:** Maids can also use staves to heal wounds. If you get hurt, let me know right away!

 _(If Jakob is selected a second time)_

 **Jakob:** Butlers can also use staves to heal wounds. Please inform me immediately should you be injured.

 _(Kaze is engaged in combat by anyone aside from Corrin)_

 **Kaze:** A ninja's shuriken may not cut deep, but it can sap you of your strength. You death need not come all at once.

 _(If Corrin engages Kaze in combat)_

 **Corrin:** You seemed to know my name before. Where do you know me from? Does it have anything to do with my lost memories?

 **Kaze:** It does not matter. We have no choice but to fight, so let the battle begin.

 _(Kaze is defeated)_

 **Kaze:** I regret... nothing...

 _(Rinkah is engaged in combat)_

 **Rinkah:** Behold the might of the Flame Tribe!

 _(Rinkah is defeated)_

 **Rinkah:** Nohrian scum...

 _(After the fight is over, this dialogue begins)_

 **Kaze:** This is how it ends...

 **Corrin:** I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong...

 **Garon:** Don't just stand there! Finish them!

 **Corrin:** But, Father, they're beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?

 **Garon:** You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!

 **Corrin:** No! It's wrong!

 **Elise:** Corrin! What are you-

 **Garon:** You would defy me directly?!

 **Xander:** Father, please forgive them. Corrin doesn't yet understand our situation.

 **Garon:** Fine, Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too.

 **Xander:** Stand down, Corrin. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to-

 **Corrin:** These people can't fight anymore! Why not show mercy?

 **Leo:** Why does this fall to me?

 _(Leo uses Brynhildr to make Kaze and Rinkah collapse before turning to Garon)_

 **Leo:** I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sibling. I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of them...

 **Garon:** Enough! I will consider the matter later!

 _(Garon leaves)_

Corrin: Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to kill them!

 **Leo:** Agreed. Now hush.

 **Xander:** Enough, both of you. The battle is over. Now, we must hurry the prisoners out before Father realizes what you have done.

 **Corrin:** Leo, your spell...

 **Leo:** Was only enough to weaken them, yes. I should have followed Father's orders, but Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I upset you.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Leo.

 **Elise:** Thank you! That was great!

 **Camilla:** It was, but we must be careful. Father never forgets a slight.

 _(The scene changes to outside Castle Krakenburg)_

 **Xander:** Listen well. It is only my sibling's kind heart that has bought your freedom. Leave now, lest you be spotted by our king.

 **Rinkah:** Softhearted fool...

 **Corrin:** I understand that Hoshido and Nohr are at war, but I'm trying to plan ahead for when the war is over and we can all live in peace.

 **Rinkah:** I've heard of a sheltered Nohrian noble who knows nothing of the outside world. I see now those rumors are true. If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways. The world is less forgiving than you realize.

 _(Kaze and Rinkah leave)_

* * *

 ** _Another chapter of the rewrite!_**

 ** _I've been getting more and more excited for this the more that I type it. I'm going to be able to jump right into the Birthright path after finishing up chapter six. I'm pretty hyped to start implementing major changes. The only alterations right now are minor, so getting into the larger differences will be exciting._**

 ** _Anyways, I think that's about all I have to say for now! I'll see you all later!_**

 ** _-Digital_**


	3. Chapter Two: Journey Begins

_(Corrin and Elise stand outside the door of the throne room in Castle Krakenburg. Corrin makes to go and knock, but the door is opened before they get the chance. Xander walks out)_

 **Corrin:** Ah! Xander! Is Father in there? I was hoping he'd be able to forgive me for what happened before...

 **Xander:** As a matter of fact, yes. He just finished his strategy meeting with Iago. He requested that I come and find you, actually. Go inside and see what he needs. It would be best to avoid keeping him waiting.

 **Corrin:** Alright... Elise, I'm not going to make you come with me. I don't want him getting angry with you for defending me.

 **Elise:** But I want to make sure that you're okay!

 **Corrin:** If you're so insistent on coming... Alright. Just know that you can leave if things get too intense.

 **Xander:** I wish to come along as well. Maybe he'll be merciful with your punishment for disobeying him.

 _(The three enter the throne room of Nohr, where Garon is sitting atop the throne)_

 **Corrin:** Father, I am here to-

 **Garon:** Silence! I know why you have come. I have decided that I will grant you some leeway since you are my child. I have something in mind. If you can complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full.

 **Corrin:** What sort of mission?

 **Garon:** There is an abandoned fortress on the border between Hoshido and Nohr. I wish to know if it is still serviceable. You are to go there and inspect the premises. No battle is required. I won't tolerate a second disappointment. Do you understand?

 **Corrin:** Yes, Father. It shall be done.

 _(Shortly after, Corrin is preparing for the mission. Garon has left. The Nohrian siblings are crowded around Corrin)_

 **Camilla:** Are you sure you're going to be okay out there? I don't like this...

 **Corrin:** Of course. Don't worry. It's just an abandoned fort.

 **Leo:** You're acting rather casual about all this. It isn't like Father to be so forgiving.

 **Elise:** That's enough, Leo! Don't be so worried all the time. And don't try to scare them before their first mission!

 **Camilla:** I suppose I'll just have to come along. That way I know Corrin will be safe.

 **Iago:** I'm afraid that's not possible.

 _(Iago and Garon enter)_

 **Camilla:** Why not, Iago?

 **Iago:** King Garon intends this expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I was entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether your sibling is worthy... They are part of the royal lineage. Your assistance would simply muddle the results.

 **Corrin:** Understood. Camilla, I need to do this all by myself. Surely you understand.

 **Garon:** Not all by yourself, Avatar.

 **Corrin:** Father!

 **Garon:** Rest assured, I don't intend to send you out there completely defenseless.

 _(Hans enters)_

 **Hans:** Milord.

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Garon:** This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior who will ensure no trouble befalls you. He will be going with you, Gunter, and Felicia.

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Garon:** This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior who will ensure no trouble befalls you. He will be going with you, Gunter, and Felicia. _  
_

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Father

 _(Xander approaches Corrin)_

 **Xander:** Be careful, Corrin. Be wary of that man.

 **Corrin:** What do you mean?

 **Garon:** Corrin! Your departure time has come!

 **Xander:** Just be careful. Stay on your toes.

 **Corrin:** I will, Xander. Promise.

 _(The scene shifts to the Bottomless Canyon between Hoshido and Nohr. There is no kingdom at the bottom of it, because that would be ridiculous)_

 **Corrin:** Is this it? The Bottomless Canyon?

 **Gunter:** Yes. It's the natural boundary between Hoshido and Nohr. The fort that King Garon wants surveyed is over there.

 **Corrin:** It's not so bad. The fresh air feels great. It's spectacular compared to the stuffy air of the Northern Fortress.

 _(The Hoshidan army appears, Saizo leading them)_

 **Gunter:** The fort isn't as abandoned as we thought. Why in Yugare's name is this place crawling with Hoshidans?

 **Saizo:** Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack!

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** What should we do?

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** What should we do?

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Corrin:** We're not here to fight. Let's turn back and report to Father.

 **Gunter:** Wise decision.

 **Hans:** Who asked you?

 **Gunter:** What?

 _(Hans kills an enemy samurai)_

 **Hans:** Die, Hoshidan scumbags!

 **Saizo:** You'll pay for this!

 **Corrin:** Hans, what are you doing?! We had no reason to engage these troops! We should have tried diplomacy first! We weren't sent here to fight!

 **Hans:** Speak for yourself.

 **Corrin:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Saizo:** Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!

 **Gunter:** There's no getting out of this now. Get ready to fight!

 _(Start of first player phase)_

 **Gunter:** There are two types of battle formations. You'll need to learn them both fast. You can take a defensive position by moving with an ally. Your ally will give you support but won't be able to attack. If you want to attack more, stay side by side. Allies may attack simultaneously. I'd tell you more, but you're about to receive some practical experience...

 _(Start of second player phase)_

 **Gunter:** I'm afraid the enemy's position across that bridge may be impenetrable. We've got to find another way across. See if you can find a Dragon Vein around here!

 _(Dragon Vein is used)_

 **Saizo:** I've seen Lord Ryoma use a similar power to that... Who are the people we're fighting?

 _(Enemy reinforcements appear. If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** Look! More troops are arriving from the south!

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** It appears they called for backup.

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Gunter:** More enemy reinforcements. Take caution.

 _(Hans engages in combat)_

 **Hans:** You all will die today!

 _(Hans is defeated)_

 **Hans:** I've one enough damage for the time being. Time to lay low and see how this plays out...

 _(Saizo is engaged)_

 **Saizo:** You must realize what you've done here today. Hoshido won't stand for this. Revenge will be ours!

 _(Saizo is defeated)_

 **Saizo:** Damn you all! This isn't over...

 _(The battle ends)_

 **Corrin:** This isn't what I had in mind... At least I've completed Father's mission.

 **Saizo:** You're the leader of these troops? You're nothing more than a child.

 **Corrin:** Who are you?

 **Saizo:** That is unimportant. Your life ends here.

 _(Xander appears)_

 **Xander:** I won't allow it!

 **Saizo:** This must be their real commander...

 **Xander:** What's going on here?

 _(Camilla, Leo, and Elise appear)_

 **Camilla:** Are you alright? I was so worried about you.

 **Leo:** It appears we arrived just in time.

 **Elise:** We're all here for you!

 _(Kagero appears)_

 **Kagero:** Saizo! What's our status?

 **Saizo:** I misjudged the situation. We're outnumbered. Do we have anyone on the way?

 **Kagero:** Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me.

 **Saizo:** Then I think this battle is as good as won.

 **Xander:** More Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way. The fort's condition has been evaluated, and Corrin is safe. There's no reason to engage Hoshido further. It's time for us to retreat.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Xander.

 _(Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, and Felicia/Jakob leave first. Hans cuts off Corrin and Gunter when they try to take up the rear)_

 **Hans:** I still haven't accomplished my mission, but not to worry. It'll all be over soon.

 _(Hans swipes axe and knocks Gunter to the ground. Blood begins to pool around Gunter. He appears to be dead)_

 **Corrin:** Why are you doing this?!

 _(Corrin's arm transforms, giving the appearance of a dragon)_

 **Corrin:** You'll pay for this!

 **Hans:** What kind of freak are you?!

 _(Corrin attacks Hans)_

 **Corrin:** I want answers! Why are you doing this?! Why did you provoke the Hoshidans?! Why did you kill Gunter?! Answer me!

 **Hans:** I was just following orders. King Garon's orders.

 **Corrin:** You lie!

 _(Hans runs away)_

 **Corrin:** Come back here!

 _(The Ganglari acts violently. It hurls Corrin into the canyon below. Lilith appears and jumps in after them)_

 **Lilith:** Dragons grant me strength!

 _(Lilith transforms into a dragon and grabs Corrin)_

 **Corrin:** Lilith? Is that you? What are you?

 **Lilith:** I knew this day would come eventually... This may come as a shock, but I am not entirely human.

 **Corrin:** Are you a dragon?

 **Lilith:** Yes. This is my other form.

 _(Lilith starts losing her power and begins to fall)_

 **Lilith:** Eek!

 **Corrin:** Drop me if you must! I won't have you sacrifice yourself for me!

 **Lilith:** First Dragons, I call on you. Grant us access to the astral plane!

 _(A gateway opens and Lilith flies into it. The scene changes to the astral plane)_

 **Corrin:** What just happened? Where are we?

 **Lilith:** This is a world parallel to Pheuyura where Nohr and Hoshido are found. This is the astral plane. It is constructed from magic left behind when the First Dragons passed on.

 **Corrin:** How were you able to get us here?

 **Lilith:** The First Dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension. We are safe here under their protection. Oh! Allow me to prepare a place for you to rest.

 _(A treehouse appears nearby)_

 **Corrin:** Did you just use a Dragon Vein?

 **Lilith:** Yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely here since it is made purely from their power. You can change the land in nearly any way you like.

 **Corrin:** I have so much to learn... Is there anyone else here?

 **Lilith:** No, we are alone. Other astral dragons haven't been around in years. Ever since the passing of the First Dragons, the race has been dying out without their energy to sustain us. I'm not even a full-blooded astral dragon, but I am the last that remains due to the test of time.

 **Corrin:** I didn't mean to invoke any bad memories...

 **Lilith:** It's alright. I didn't know them anyways... But that is a story for another day.

 **Corrin:** I'll ask you that later on... For now, I want to know why you were there at all. I thought you were supposed to be back at the palace tending to the horses. Why did you come all the way to the canyon?

 **Lilith:** I overheard your siblings talking. Lord Xander arrested him at one point. While King Garon was claiming that he had been rehabilitated, your brother was still worried. He brought along the rest of your siblings to make sure you were alright. I couldn't help being worried about you as well, so I followed them. I tried to keep quiet and watch from the sidelines so I wouldn't get into unnecessary trouble. Of course, that all was tossed to the side when Hans attacked you... I had to help you, even if it caused trouble for me.

 **Corrin:** That was so selfless of you... Thank you, Lilith.

 **Lilith:** Now, you should get some rest. We can talk more in the morning.

 **Corrin:** Alright. Thanks again, Lilith. I'll see you tomorrow.

 _(The next day...)_

 **Lilith:** How are you feeling, Corrin? I know this is a lot to take in.

 **Corrin:** I feel much better now. I ave so many new questions about this world. I couldn't stop thinking about it before I went to sleep...

 **Lilith:** I'll answer them all in good time. For now, some business remains in the other world.

 **Corrin:** You're right. I can't relax until I know everyone made it safely home.

 **Lilith:** I'm afraid I won't be able to come with you. Since I'm not a full-blooded astral dragon, I can shift between this form and my human form, but I haven't gotten the hang of it yet. Until I figure it out, you'll have to return home in your own.

 **Corrin:** You take as long as you need. I'll be fine.

 **Lilith:** Oh, and one more thing. When I open the gate, you'll return to the same location where we came through to here. You'll be right on the Hoshidan border. Be prepared for an ambush.

 **Corrin:** I understand. I'll be ready.

 **Lilith:** Very well. Until we meet again, Corrin... May the gods be on your side.

 **Corrin:** As to you, Lilith.

 _(Back in the real world)_

 **Corrin:** I'm back... But where is everyone?

 **?:** You're mine, Nohrian scum!

 **Corrin:** Huh?!

 _(The screen goes dark as Corrin is knocked unconscious)_

* * *

 ** _We're back with another chapter!_**

 ** _I chose not to do two full-length chapters on my other stories so I can focus on this one for a week. I like typing this. It's pretty calming to do since there's no stress to get it done by a deadline. I might even get another chapter done soon so we can get right onto Birthright._**

 ** _This chapter has had the most changes so far. We've gotten a little bit of world building regarding Lilith and the astral dragons. More detail regarding them is revealed during the Hidden Truths DLC, which will either be after Birthright or after Conquest. Hidden Truths is mostly dedicated to Lilith in this version. Plus, it's a little bit longer, so we can get more information. Nice._**

 ** _I don't really have much else to say here. I'm excited for the next chapter. We get to head over to Hoshido and meet (best girl) Hinoka. Also, I've started developing a few 'canon pairings' that I'll be using for Heirs of Fate. I think I have five figured out so far. But taht isn't important yet. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it._**

 ** _Until next time, I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _-Digital_**


	4. Chapter Three: Hoshido

_(At Valley Settlement, inside the cabin. Corrin wakes up)_

 **Rinkah:** You're awake. Sorry about that bump on your head.

 **Corrin:** It's you! From the Flame Tribe, right? Where are we?

 **Rinkah:** Yes, I am Rinkah. This is a village within Hoshido's territory near where you and your Nohrian cronies attacked our border. I'm going to have to turn you over to the Hoshidan authorities.

 **Corrin:** I see... They'll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack. And then they'll probably execute me.

 **Rinkah:** I don't think so.

 **Corrin:** Gods, they're here already?

 **Rinkah:** Yes. It's time to go.

 _(Scene changes to a hill outside the cabin. Kaze meets with Rinkah and Corrin)_

 **Corrin:** We meet again... Kaze, right?

 **Kaze:** Yes. I'm glad we found you, Lord Corrin.

 _(Kaze kneels to Corrin)_

 **Corrin:** Wait, what? Am I missing something?

 **Kaze:** Please, come with me. All will be explai-

 _(A Faceless can be heard in the distance)_

 **Corrin:** What was that?

 **Kaze:** Damn... Faceless.

 **Rinkah:** They're not alone.

 **Kaze:** If I recall correctly, Lady Hinoka was headed over here due to the sighting of Lord Corrin...

 **Rinkah:** Then let's get going.

 _(Kaze and Rinkah run off to follow the sounds of battle)_

 **Corrin:** Hinoka? Faceless? What in the world is going on?

 _(Corrin follows Kaze and Rinkah. Nearby, Saizo, Kagero, and Ryoma can be seen)_

 **Ryoma:** Hinoka! Where are you?!

 _(Hinoka appears. A herd of Faceless are behind her)_

 **Hinoka:** Here!

 _(Hinoka, Ryoma, Saizo, and Kagero approach Kaze, Rinkah, and Corrin)_

 **Hinoka:** ...!

 **Saizo:** It's you.

 **Corrin:** I-I swear, I can explain-

 **Kaze:** Hold your fire, Saizo. Lord Corrin is on our side.

 **Ryoma:** Corrin...

 **Rinkah:** If you don't mind the interruption, we can talk about this later. Faceless are still hot on our heels.

 **Ryoma:** Yes, you're right. Don't let a single one get away! We can't have the nearby villages being put at risk!

 **Corrin:** What's going on? I don't understan-

 **Kaze:** We will explain everything soon enough. For now, help us defeat the Faceless!

 _(The battle begins. The map is similar to the game's version, but this version is not snowy, instead having green hills and a spring feeling to it. Kagero, Saizo, Hinoka, and Ryoma are all green NPC units. Rinkah, Kaze, and Corrin can be controlled by the player)_

 **Kaze:** Be careful. Even if they're mere mindless beasts, they can cause serious damage. Take your time and heal if need be. I have Vulneraries to pass around should we need them.

 _(Rinkah is selected)_

 **Rinkah:** Hm? That village... Not everyone has evacuated yet. We should warn them to stay away.

 _(Village is visited)_

 **Old Man:** Oh, thank you, kind warrior! Everyone in our village is so grateful. Please, take this.

 _(Dragon Vein is used to clear away hill)_

 **Rinkah:** Did you see that? They used a Dragon Vein!

 **Kaze:** This only further proves our theory that this is our Lord Corrin...

 _(When Corrin talks to Saizo)_

 **Saizo:** I remember you.

 **Corrin:** I-I'm very sorry about the attack. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt any of you.

 **Saizo:** Hmph.

 **Corrin:** *sigh* I get the feeling he won't be willing to hear an explanation so easily...

 _(Corrin talks to Ryoma)_

 **Corrin:** If you don't mind, could I ask you a question?

 **Ryoma:** Ah, Corrin. I'm glad to see you're still safe.

 **Corrin:** How do you know my name?

 **Ryoma:** You don't know?

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid not...

 **Ryoma:** I won't be able to explain the full extent of it to you now. Focus on staying alive for the time being. I'll tell you everything with time.

 **Corrin:** Alright... I wish I understood what was going on...

 _(Corrin talks to Hinoka)_

 **Corrin:** Are you alright? We're here to help.

 **Hinoka:** I'm fine... Gods, I can't believe it's really you. It's been so long...

 **Corrin:** Huh? What are you talking about?

 **Hinoka:** You... You don't remember?

 **Corrin:** Remember what?

 **Hinoka:** I should have seen this coming... Nohrian scumbags...

 **Corrin:** I don't understand...

 **Hinoka:** I'll tell you later... I'm just glad you're finally home again...

 **Corrin:** Okay... Again? I wonder what that could mean...

 _(Ryoma initiates battle for the first time)_

 **Ryoma:** Prepare to meet your end!

 _(Ryoma is defeated)_

 **Ryoma:** This is not... This is not how it should end...

 **Hinoka:** Ryoma! Retreat! We can take care of this!

 **Ryoma:** Alright... Everyone, stay safe!

 _(Hinoka initiates battle for the first time)_

 **Hinoka:** Do your worst, Faceless! I promise I can be meaner than you!

 _(Hinoka is defeated)_

 **Hinoka:** Ugh! I can't believe I lost to that... That thing!

 **Ryoma:** You've taken too much damage, Hinoka! You must retreat!

 **Hinoka:** Never! Urk... Well, maybe just this once...

 _(Saizo initiates battle for the first time)_

 **Saizo:** Your end has come.

 _(Saizo is defeated)_

 **Saizo:** This is not the last you will hear of me, Faceless scum...

 _(Kagero initiates battle for the first time)_

 **Kagero:** I will not allow you to invade Hoshido!

 _(Kagero is defeated)_

 **Kagero:** I must retreat... Stay safe, everyone!

 _(Corrin is defeated)_

 **Corrin:** I wasn't prepared for this... I'm sorry, I can't go on...

 **Ryoma:** Corrin, no! How could I let this happen...? And just when our family was whole again...

 _(Game Over screen appears)_

 _(When Faceless (boss) is fought)_

 **Faceless:** RWAAAAAAGH!

 _(Faceless is defeated)_

 **Faceless:** Urgh...

 _(After the battle)_

 **Ryoma:** I must thank you for coming to our aid. Those monsters could have caused a lot of damage.

 **Corrin:** It's what anybody would do... But I have a lot of questions... Why did you spare me? Shouldn't you be executing me for the attack on your people? That's what I was anticipating...

 **Hinoka:** How could we ever execute you? You're our sibling!

 **Corrin:** Wait... What? I'm your...?

 **Ryoma:** We shouldn't overwhelm them. For now, let's head back to the capital.

 **Hinoka:** Right. Mother will be waiting. Oh, she'll be so happy to hear that you've returned at last...

 **Corrin:** Can you at least start to tell me what's going on? My head is spinning...

 **Hinoka:** We were fighting against the Faceless. They're creatures without any will of their own. Nohrian mages send them over here to attack our border towns. They can't invade themselves without running into issues with the border guard, so they send those... things... over to fight us. They're like the ultimate physical soldiers, given how bulky they are.

 **Corrin:** The Nohrians... They wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people...

 **Hinoka:** Of course they would. They've been doing this for years. Not only did they take you away, but they've been consistently attacking us with Faceless for ages now.

 **Corrin:** I can't believe this...

 _(Scene changes to Castle Shirasagi's Throne Room. Kaze, Rinkah, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Corrin all stand near the throne)_

 **Corrin:** If you don't mind my asking... Why did you bring me here?

 **Hinoka:** I can't believe you really don't remember...

 **Ryoma:** Worry not, Hinoka. We can explain everything. Mother is on her way. We can help her tell Corrin what happened.

 **Corrin:** You keep talking like I know you, but... I don't recall ever meeting any of you.

 **Ryoma:** I suppose some introductions are in order then... My name is Ryoma. I am the high prince of Hoshido. I take it you've already met Kaze and Rinkah. My sister is Hinoka, one of Hoshido's most formidable warriors.

 **Hinoka:** And we know that you're Corrin.

 **Corrin:** But how did you-

 _(Corrin is cut off when Mikoto enters the room)_

 **Mikoto:** I cannot believe it is really you...

 **Corrin:** I'm sorry, do we know each other?

 **Mikoto:** Oh, I've missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!

 _(Mikoto hugs Corrin, making them panic)_

 **Corrin:** Your sweet child?! What are you talking about? That's not possible...

 **Mikoto:** Oh, my poor Corrin. It's a sad story. When you were younger, around ten years old, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!

 **Corrin:** But... King Garon is my father. None of what you're saying makes any sense.

 **Ryoma:** It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. Hinoka and I am your older siblings. You have three other siblings as well.

 **Corrin:** No, no, no... Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings...

 **Ryoma:** Are those the Nohrian royals? They're not your real family. I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but the war between them had temporarily settled. Your supposed father lured King Sumeragi, our father, to Nestra under the pretenses of a peace conference. His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood.

 **Hinoka:** And to make things even worse, he took you.

 **Corrin:** No... That's just not possible...

 **Ryoma:** You really don't remember any of this? Not a single memory...

 **Corrin:** No... Honestly, I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood. I remember that I had amnesia when the Nohrian royals took me in years ago, but I never guessed...

 _(A few flashbacks appear on the screen, each one blurry)_

 **Corrin:** There are times when I can sense something beneath the surface... A blurry image... But that's it. Nothing of substance.

 **Ryoma:** I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of the past with you. I know this is a lot to take in.

 **Corrin:** I... I need some time to think about this... I hope this isn't upsetting to you or anything... I'm sorry about all that's happened...

 **Mikoto:** It's alright. I can show you to your old room. Would that be fine with you?

 **Corrin:** Yes, of course...

 _(The scene changes. Mikoto and Corrin are in an old room of Castle Shirasagi)_

 **Mikoto:** We couldn't bear to touch a thing in this room after you were taken. If we put everything away, it would feel like giving up... You've grown so much. I can't believe how much you've changed.

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid I still don't remember anything... I just don't know how to respond to your stories. I do believe I could be your child, but everyone here simply feels like a stranger to me.

 **Mikoto:** I understand. Please don't worry about it.

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry. Here you are, my birth mother, and I don't feel a thing...

 **Mikoto:** It makes sense. You spent your whole childhood in Nohr, and from what you've said, it sounds as if you had amnesia... You will need time to think all of this through. But I hope that someday we can be a family again.

 **Corrin:** Thank you for your patience...

 **Mikoto:** For now, please make yourself comfortable. Explore the castle or stroll the grounds outside. You will be safe here.

 **Corrin:** Thank you...

 _(The scene changes. Corrin is standing near the lakeshore)_

 **Corrin:** I can't stop thinking about Xander... Or about Camilla, Leo, and Elise...

 _(A song can be heard)_

 **Corrin:** What a beautiful song...

 _(Corrin wanders nearby to see Azura standing on the edge of the water)_

 **Corrin:** Er, hello... I'm sorry to bother you. I just got lost in your singing. You sound lovely.

 **Azura:** You must be Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I am. And you are?

 **Azura:** I'm Azura. You came here from Nohr, correct?

 **Corrin:** Yes, I did. What about it?

 **Azura:** In that case, it might intrigue you to know that I was once a Nohrian princess as well.

 **Corrin:** You were? I don't understand. Surely I would have heard of you. I grew up with the Nohrian royal family...

 **Azura:** I've been here a long time. After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidans retaliated. For years, they tried desperately to get you back, but their attempts failed again and again. They took me instead since I wasn't as heavily guarded.

 **Corrin:** Gods... I'm so sorry.

 **Azura:** No, it's alright. I may technically be a hostage, but I'm happy here. The royals have accepted me with open arms as one of their own. Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter.

 **Corrin:** She seems lovely...

 **Azura:** She is...

 **Corrin:** I wish I could feel some connection to her. I know she loves me, and so do all the others, but I feel nothing...

 **Azura:** I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way.

 **Corrin:** Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?

 **Azura:** No. Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not.

 **Corrin:** I see...

 **Azura:** So, Corrin... What are you going to do?

 **Corrin:** I don't know. For now, I'm just going to spend some time thinking.

* * *

 _ **Copying and pasting this is sort of irritating. I have to bold every single person's name, which takes ages, especially with longer scripts like this. Rip.**_

 _ **In honor of Mikoto making it into Heroes, I suffered through this chapter to bring it to you. Yay.**_

 _ **Okay I'm going to go now. Bye.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	5. Chapter Four: Mother

_(In the Hoshidan Throne Room)_

 **Mikoto:** You look as if you're feeling better after some time to yourself, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I am, yes. I still have many questions, but at least now I have a few answers. Thank you for giving the space I needed to think.

 **Mikoto:** Of course. I'm glad to hear you're doing better.

 _(Yukimura appears)_

 **Yukimura:** Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin.

 **Mikoto:** Thank you, Yukimura. Corrin, you probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He's our royal strategist and one of our brightest leaders. We would be lost without him.

 **Yukimura:** You are too kind, milady.

 _(The rest of Hoshidan royal siblings appear)_

 **Mikoto:** I'd like to make a public announcement about your return, Corrin. There have been rumors circulating about you being a Nohrian spy. I would like to quell the fears of the people today. Yukimura, is everything ready?

 **Yukimura:** Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather in the plaza.

 **Mikoto:** Excellent. Thank you. Corrin, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before the event. I need to speak with Yukimura a bit more first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon.

 **Hinoka:** We'd be happy to show them around. Thank you, Mother.

 **Mikoto:** Azura, do you mind going with them as well?

 **Azura:** Not at all. It would be my pleasure.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Azura.

 **Takumi:** Hmph.

 **Sakura:** I can't wait to show you around! I think you'll l-love it here.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea.

 _(Scene changes to Shirasagi Castle Town)_

 **Corrin:** Everyone really is friendly here. And it's so bright and open. It's quite a contrast from the gloomy fortress I grew up in.

 **Azura:** I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here.

 **Takumi:** Just don't get too comfortable.

 **Corrin:** Pardon me?

 **Takumi:** I don't trust you. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?

 **Corrin:** Takumi, I swear I'm here with good intentions.

 **Takumi:** I don't trust you.

 **Sakura:** I apologize for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hothead. Anyway, how would you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? Its a Hoshidan speciality!

 **Corrin:** I'd love to. Thank you, Sakura.

 **Sakura:** You're welcome!

 **Corrin:** You know, I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age.

 **Sakura:** What's she like?

 **Corrin:** She's generous and kind, always putting the needs of others first.

 **Hinoka:** Alright, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza.

 _(The royal siblings all go to Mikoto, who is standing before a crowd of citizens. Corrin looks down and sees Ganglari shaking. The sword flies from its scabbard and into the hands of a robed figure in the crowd. The figure drives the blade downwards into the ground, causing a large explosion. People are sent flying in every direction from the blast. The Ganglari shatters into dozens of pieces that fly towards Corrin. Mikoto leaps in front of Corrin to block the shards heading towards them. She lets out a pained scream and falls into Corrin's arms)_

 **Mikoto:** You were not hurt? Tell me you're okay...

 **Corrin:** I'm fine...

 **Mikoto:** I'm so glad...

 _(Mikoto passes out)_

 **Corrin:** Mother!

 **Sakura:** Mother!

 _(Sakura goes to have a closer look, but Ryoma places a hand in front of her to stop her. He points Raijinto at the mysterious figure)_

 **Ryoma:** You there! Show yourself!

 _(Corrin begins to lose control of themselves before transforming into a feral dragon with a scream)_

 **Takumi:** Gods, what is that?

 **Ryoma:** It's a dragon... I never thought I'd see the day...

 **Yukimura:** I'm going to escort Queen Mikoto back to the palace! She's still alive!

 **Hinoka:** We'll take care of things here! Make sure Mother stays safe!

 _(The first player phase begins)_

 **Azura:** Corrin! If you can hear me, watch out for enemies carrying Wyrmslayers! That type of blade was designed to pierce dragon scales!

 _(Azura is selected)_

 **Azura:** My song can help you win this battle. Using it can give you another chance to move, so you can take cover in a pinch. Please don't hesitate to ask me for help!

 _(First ally phase begins)_

 **Ryoma:** Be careful, everyone! These are no mere Faceless. One wrong move and they're capable of ending you. I hope we can count on Corrin even in this new form...

 _(Second player phase begins)_

 **Sakura:** Watch out for magical attacks, Corrin! Your defense against physical attacks is strong, but you'll need higher resistance to protect yourself against mages!

 _(Ryoma engages in battle against the boss)_

 **Ryoma:** Prepare to die for your crimes against Hoshido!

 _(Ryoma is defeated)_

 **Ryoma:** You can kill me, but you cannot kill the spirit of Hoshido!

 **Sakura:** Brother, no! You have to retreat! We can't afford to lose you!

 **Ryoma:** You're right... I'll retreat for now.

 _(Boss is engaged in combat)_

 **?:** Show me what you've got.

 _(Boss is defeated)_

 **?:** Not bad...

 _(Corrin is defeated)_

 **Azura:** No! You can't die like this, Corrin!

 _(Game Over screen appears)_

 _(The battle ends. Corrin roars in agony as Azura begins singing Lost in Thoughts All Alone. Azura walks closer)_

 **Ryoma:** Azura! No! Stop!

 _(Azura ignores him and continues singing. Corrin cries out in fear and lashes out at Azura with one claw, pinning her to the ground. Azura cries out in pain)_

 **Sakura:** No!

 _(Azura falls down as Sakura covers her eyes with her hands. Corrin roars but stops when Azura sings again)_

 **Azura:** Kill me if you want, but do it as yourself...

 _(Corrin releases Azura and transforms back into a human. They clutch their head on the ground)_

 **Corrin:** I... I remember...!

 _(Flashback: Scene changes to a street in Nestra. Corrin stands behind Sumeragi, looking around the street quietly. They turn back to Sumeragi when Iago approaches. Iago reveals his knife, Spectre, and uses it to stab Sumeragi in the back. Corrin cries out in surprise. Their knees give out from shock. Iago pulls the knife out as Sumeragi screams)_

 **Garon:** I'm disappointed in you, Sumeragi. That wasn't even my best trap.

 _(Corrin begins to cry. Garon raises his axe, Bolverk, before hitting Sumeragi with it, killing him)_

 **Garon:** You poor thing. Fatherless at such a tender young age. You are my child now.

 _(Garon picks up Corrin as Iago kicks Sumeragi's body to the side. Just before Corrin's vision goes dark, an arrow is seen whistling through the air into Iago's arm. He yells out as the screen fades to black)_

 **Corrin:** My real father...

 **Azura:** Are you alright, Corrin?

 **Corrin:** Yes, I'm fine... I'm just disgusted with myself. Are you okay? I can't believe what I did to you? It was like I had no control over myself.

 **Azura:** Don't worry yourself. That wasn't you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs through your veins.

 **Corrin:** I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood.

 **Ryoma:** The blood of the Dusk Dragon Yugare runs in the Nohrian royal family. The blood of the Dawn Dragon Akiri runs through ours. But it appears you're special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon.

 **Azura:** I've heard of such a thing, but this is my first time seeing it in real life.

 **Corrin:** Never mind me. We can talk about this later. What happened to all the innocent people in town?

 _(Corrin looks around. The plaza has been devastated and is covered in smoke and debris)_

 **Corrin:** I can't believe this... The entire town is destroyed... An hour ago, these streets were filled with people and children and...

 **Ryoma:** Now you see, Corrin. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do. Let me guess. The sword you carried... It was a gift from King Garon, correct?

 **Corrin:** Yes...

 **Ryoma:** He masterminded the whole thing. It's not your fault. He knew you'd be captured and brought before Mother...

 **Corrin:** But why? Why would he do this? I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming...

 **Takumi:** Your apology means nothing! This is all your fault! Mother is severely injured! Countless others are dead! And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't shown up on our doorstep! You don't belong here!

 **Ryoma:** Takumi, enough!

 **Azura:** Your words won't change anything. All we can do now is ensure that Mother is rescued and the survivors are tended to.

 **Takumi:** Are we really supposed to believe they had no idea this would happen?

 **Hinoka:** Takumi, what are you saying? Knock it off! You just saw Corrin help us defeat those invading soldiers!

 **Takumi:** But they said it themselves! They had no control over themselves! Mother nearly died thanks to them!

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry... I've brought nothing but pain to all of you. It'd be better if I'd never come here. I should just leave.

 **Yukimura:** That isn't what Queen Mikoto wants.

 **Hinoka:** Yukimura! Is she okay?!

 **Yukimura:** She's alive. She survived the blast, but she was severely wounded. Our best healers are tending to her now.

 **Ryoma:** That's a relief...

 **Sakura:** W-Wait... If King Garon r-really set this into motion... Then... Wouldn't it make sense i-if he sent other fighters here while w-we were recovering from the a-attack?

 **Hinoka:** You're right... He must have been planning the attack on the town. It wouldn't surprise me if he's about to try and invade Hoshido since we're weakened now.

 _(Kaze appears onscreen)_

 **Kaze:** Lord Ryoma! I have important news. Reports from our border guards say that a large Nohrian force is gathering near the border. They're nearing the plains now.

 **Hinoka:** It appears Sakura was right.

 **Ryoma:** This is the final straw. We have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now... Death is too good for them. Who's with me?

 _(The royals exit with Kaze, leaving only Corrin and Azura behind)_

 **Corrin:** There must be another way. Surely the answer cannot be more bloodshed... But I feel I must follow them to the border. If I can help to avoid total war...

 **Azura:** Wait, Corrin! If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again. If you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether.

 **Corrin:** Is there anything I can do?

 **Azura:** Yes. This is called a Dragonstone. I've had it for quite some time, but it hasn't served much of a purpose. It would be much more helpful in your hands than mine. It will allow you to control your draconic power and still return to your human form.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Azura. I don't know what I'd do without you... I have more questions than answers right now, especially with what's just happened, but... I feel better having you at my side. I hope I can repay you for what you've done to help me. Between calming my dragon form and giving me this Dragonstone... I don't know how to make it up to you.

 **Azura:** Don't worry about doing that. You don't need to pay me back. For now, let's go to the border. The others will be waiting for us.

* * *

 _ **The next two chapters are pretty short (both are less than 500 words), so I'm going to go on and post them now. The rest of the chapters will be longer than those two, but they're necessary, even if they're short.**_

 _ **I'm going to go and get some water and then post some more stuff.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	6. Chapter Five: War on the Horizon

_(The scene begins on the Plains of Hoshido. Corrin, Hinoka, Takumi, Azura, and Sakura are all gathered together. Kaze and Rinkah stand nearby. Ryoma has gone ahead to confront Xander. Corrin's company is ambushed by an axe fighter, but Corrin fights the invader off with help from Hinoka)_

 **Hinoka:** Corrin, you seem distracted. What's the matter with you? If you're worried, don't be. We're all here with you. The Nohrians don't stand a chance!

 _(Scene transitions to Ryoma and Xander, who are fighting nearby)_

 **Ryoma:** I demand to know why your Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! I suspect that cowardly attack on my people was also your doing, princeling.

 **Xander:** I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse, you die here.

 _(Camilla, Leo and Elise appear)_

 **Elise:** Oh, no! The bridge collapsed! How can we help Corrin now?

 **Camilla:** Not to worry, Elise. This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!

 _(Camilla uses a Dragon Vein to dry the river)_

 **Camilla:** I would never let you down, darling. Now, follow me.

 **Leo:** Elise, you're not ready for the front lines. Stay back. Camilla and I will take care of the Hoshidans.

 _(Camilla and Leo move closer to the Hoshidan forces while Elise stays behind. Scene transitions to Hoshidan royals)_

 **Hinoka:** The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river!

 **Takumi:** Yeah, which means there must be some real big shots over there. Suits me just fine. I always wanted to use a Nohrian royal for target practice!

 **Hinoka:** Stay focused, Corrin. The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time.

 _(Hans enters from the left with reinforcements)_

 **Hans:** Listen up, cannon fodder! We have a direct order from King Garon. He says to kill them all!

 **Hinoka** : Dammit, their reinforcements have arrived!

 **Takumi:** The Nohrian royals are no pushovers. We should have expected reinforcements...

 _(A group of nine enemies pushes through the Hoshidan lines. Corrin, Sakura, Azura, Kaze, and Rinkah, this chapter's playable units, are surrounded. Note: Takumi and Hinoka are green units that act on their own)_

 **Takumi:** It's an ambush!

 **Hinoka:** We'll have to work together to ward them off!

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(If Sakura is defeated)_

 **Sakura:** Ah! I-I'm sorry, but I can't go on! P-Please, stay safe!

 _(If Takumi is defeated)_

 **Takumi:** Damn it all! I can't fight like this! I'm sorry, but have to retreat. Don't die!

 _(If Hinoka is defeated)_

 **Hinoka:** I'm counting on you all to take care of things! I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help!

 _(If Corrin is defeated)_

 **Corrin:** Ack-! That... That hurts... I'm sorry...

 **Hinoka:** No! Corrin, you have to wake up! Corrin!

 _(Game Over screen appears)_

 _(After the battle ends)_

 **Hinoka:** Good work fighting off that ambush. Now, let's hurry! We need to go and make sure Ryoma is okay!

* * *

 _ **This chapter is pretty short since I didn't know where else to cut it off for the Branch of Fate. Chapter six (after the branch at least) is much longer to make up for two short chapters back to back.**_

 _ **I don't have that one done though so we're going to jump into chapter six before the Branch of Fate.**_

 _ **Also: For anyone curious, here's the order of the stuff I'll be doing. This is subject to change, but Birthright will be first no matter what and Revelation will probably be last.**_

 _ **\- Birthright**_

 _ **\- Hidden Truths**_

 _ **\- Conquest**_

 _ **\- Heirs of Fate**_

 _ **\- Revelation**_

 _ **We're going to jump straight into Birthright after today, which is definitely going to be exciting. I'm hyped already.**_

 _ **Now, I'm going to go and edit this next chapter in ten minutes so I can post it before I have to sleep for school.**_

 _ **\- Digital**_


	7. Chapter Six: The Path is Yours

_(Hoshidan and Nohrian royals grow nearer to one another. They stand opposite one another, the Hoshidans and Azura on one side with the Nohrians on the other)_

 **Xander:** Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?

 **Corrin:** Xander! I'm fine. But... Why are you invading Hoshido?!

 **Xander:** Father says it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed.

 **Corrin:** Xander... I... I need a minute...

 **Ryoma:** Be careful, Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander!

 **Corrin:** Ryoma...

 **Camilla:** Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!

 **Leo:** I'm glad you're okay. You must have the devil's own luck.

 **Elise:** Yay! We got our sibling back!

 **Hinoka:** Nohrian scum! First you kidnap them, now you lie to them?! Corrin is my sibling, not yours!

 **Camilla:** You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sibling. You may not have them.

 **Ryoma:** Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!

 **Xander:** We have loved you and raised you since you were a child! Come home, Corrin! We can live as a family once more!

 **Ryoma:** Come home to Hoshido!

 **Xander:** No! Nohr is your home!

 _(Corrin looks at Xander, then back to Ryoma)_

 **Ryoma:** This way!

 _(Corrin looks to Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi, and Azura)_

 **Sakura:** C-Corrin?

 **Elise:** Corrin is my sibling!

 _(Corrin looks to the Nohrian royals. Xander holds out his hand)_

 **Xander:** We're your family.

 **Corrin:** My family...

 **The choice is yours to make. Will you...**

 **\- Defend Hoshido**

 **\- Fight with Nohr**

 **\- Refuse to choose a side**

 **Fate lies in your hands...**

* * *

 _ **And here you thought things couldn't get any shorter.**_

 _ **From here on out, I'll probably be setting up the chapter titles a bit differently. Maybe I'll do something like (B) Chapter Six: In the White Light. That will make it easy for people to tell what path the chapter is for. There's going to be six chapter sixes, so I need to tell them apart somehow.**_

 _ **I can figure that out later. For now, I hope you enjoyed the little spam for the end of the prologue!**_

 _ **\- Digital**_


	8. (B) Chapter Six: In the White Light

**-Defend Hoshido**

 **Is this the path you choose?**

 **-YES**

 **Corrin:** Xander, withdraw your troops.

 **Xander:** Corrin... Don't tell me you're siding with Hoshido.

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid so. I've made up my mind. I stand with Hoshido.

 **Xander:** I am well aware of your Hoshidan lineage. It is true that we lack common blood, but we've still treated you as kin since the day you arrived in Nohr. No matter what anyone says, you are my sibling. I know that Camilla, Leo, and Elise feel the same way. And Father will forgive you. I know it. You are of Nohr. Return to us, Corrin!

 **Corrin:** I'm sorry. I can't go back. King Garon is a coward and a liar. I've witnessed enough of his destruction. He sent Faceless to invade a village full of people unable to defend themselves. He caused an explosion in a crowded city with no regard for innocent life. Those are the actions of a madman. Tell me. If King Garon thinks of me as family, how could he have orchestrated this attack? I could have easily been killed with all those innocent people. Queen Mikoto put her life at risk to save me. I was just a pawn. Collateral damage. King Garon was willing to sacrifice my life and many others in pursuit of his agenda. Face it, Xander. Garon is no longer human. He's pure evil. I will no longer be treated as inconsequential by the man who was meant to be my father.

 **Xander:** I'm afraid... I don't have the answers you seek...

 **Corrin:** Xander, please join me! Join us and help but an end to his cruelty!

 **Xander:** I... Corrin...

 **Corrin:** You can stop this. Please, if you just side with Hoshido...

 **Xander:** I... I cannot. My loyalties lie with Nohr.

 **Corrin:** Xander, you don't need to do this.

 **Ryoma:** He's made up his mind. If that's his choice, then it's time for us to end this.

 **Corrin:** Ryoma! Please, we can settle this peacefully.

 **Ryoma:** What's wrong, Corrin? Lost your focus? Tossing your sword aside and dying as a martyr won't do us any good.

 **Xander:** If you dare to take my little sibling from me, it's time for our fight to begin. Camilla, Leo, Elise! Are you ready?

 **Camilla:** Darling, I was born ready. Let's clean this up quickly. We have some catching up to do with Corrin.

 **Leo:** You're coming with us. That's all there is to it, Corrin. Understand?

 **Elise:** Time to take Corrin back home!

 **Ryoma:** Corrin has made their choice. All that remains is to end this war here. Hinoka, Takumi, Azura, Sakura! Steel yourselves!

 **Hinoka:** They won't be taking you again.

 **Takumi:** Nohrian scum...

 **Sakura:** I-I'm ready...

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** I made it! I had a feeling you'd be here, Lord Corrin. Is everything alright?

 **Corrin:** Felicia? No, we're far from okay. Just come and join Hoshido. We need to end this invasion now.

 **Felicia:** Join Hoshido? I don't understand, but I'm here at your side!

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** Pardon me, Lady Corrin. It took me a while to track you down. Is everything okay?

 **Corrin:** Jakob? No, we're far from okay. Come and help me.

 **Jakob:** I apologize for my tardiness. I've been searching for you this whole time. Regardless, I'm here now, and I'll stand by your side.

 _(The battle begins. The Hoshidan royals, Corrin, Azura, Kaze, and Rinkah are playable, though no EXP will be gained if Hinoka, Takumi, or Ryoma is used)_

 _(Xander is engaged)_

 **Xander:** What foolishness. Corrin, it's time to return home to Nohr!

 _(Xander is engaged with Corrin)_

 **Xander:** So, you've truly chosen to take up arms against your own brother... It's not too late for all to be forgiven. Come back to Nohr with us.

 **Corrin:** I can't do that, Xander. I've made my decision, and I will stand by it.

 **Xander:** Father will be upset you haven't come home... To remain loyal to Nohr, I have no other choice. I'm sorry, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Xander!

 _(Xander is defeated)_

 **Xander:** How is this possible? We must retreat! This isn't over, Corrin...

 _(Engaging Camilla)_

 **Camilla:** Corrin belongs to us!

 _(Camilla is engaged with Corrin)_

 **Camilla:** Tell me this isn't really happening, my sweet Corrin! Won't you come back home with us?

 **Corrin:** Gods... Camilla... I wish it didn't have to be this way.

 **Camilla:** I don't believe it...

 _(Camilla is defeated)_

 **Camilla:** How could you let this happen, Corrin?

 _(Leo is engaged)_

 **Leo:** If you attack, I will offer no mercy. I hope you are prepared to die.

 _(Leo is engaged with Corrin)_

 **Leo:** What are you doing? There's still time to change your mind. I'll even smooth things over with Father. Please, come back to us.

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry, Leo, but I can't go back. Father is dead to me.

 **Leo:** Do you even hear what you're saying? This is madness! I suppose I have no choice but to fight you... Know that I take no joy in this...

 _(Leo is defeated)_

 **Leo:** You're... You're stronger than I expected...

 _(Elise is engaged)_

 **Elise:** I want my sibling back!

 _(Elise is engaged with Corrin)_

 **Elise:** Why are you doing this, Corrin? I don't want to fight you! Why don't you stop all of this and come home with us?

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry, Elise. The last thing I want to do is fight you, but I can't go back after what King Garon has done to this kingdom. Please... Please understand.

 **Elise:** Corrin, please!

 _(Elise is defeated)_

 **Elise:** I never thought this could happen...

 _(The battle ends. The Hoshidans stand together)_

 **Corrin:** Is this really our future? A lifetime of conflict with Nohr?

 **Azura:** Corrin... I can understand why you are reluctant to fight. If it would make you feel better, you can leave the fighting to me and Ryoma.

 **Corrin:** No... Burying my head in the sand won't change the reality of the situation. I will stand with you and the rest of Hoshido. I know this is the right choice, even if it's the hardest one I've ever had to make. I have to believe that this is the path that will eventually lead to peace... I just hope nobody gets hurt on the way...

* * *

 _ **I forgot to post this one, so I'm posting it with chapter seven. Oops.**_

 _ **I don't have much to say here. Rip. I'm going to head out now. I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	9. (B) Chapter Seven: Vow of Loyalty

_(A few days later. Corrin stands outside Fort Jinya, a fort near the border of Hoshido)_

 **Corrin:** So, this is Fort Jinya... If Yukimura is correct, Sakura is already here, helping to heal injured soldiers.

 _(Corrin enters the fort. Sakura, Hana, and Subaki are already here)_

 **Sakura:** Corrin! Thank you for coming!

 **Corrin:** Is everything okay, Sakura? I'm here to help.

 **Sakura:** Yes, but thank goodness you're here. We're really short staffed. We've only really got me, Hana, and Subaki. They're my retainers.

 **Hana:** It's nice to meet you, Lord Corrin.

 **Subaki:** It's a pleasure.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to meet both of you. I'm afraid you probably know more about me than I know about either of you...

 **Sakura:** That's alright. You'll be friends in no time. Let's focus on helping these soldiers for now.

 **Corrin:** Well, we should have plenty of time to relax and get to know each other after thi-

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** We've got trouble! Nohrian soldiers are gathering around the fort!

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** It doesn't look like we'll have time for that now. A faction of Nohrian soldiers has surrounded the fort.

 _(Both converge here)_

 **Corrin:** Seriously? We've barely arrived!

 **Subaki:** It appears that they haven't wasted any time in surrounding us.

 **Sakura:** I can't believe they'd attack at a time like this... We're using the fort as a makeshift medical wing! There's no military target here! Why can't they just leave us alone?

 **Hana:** Don't worry, milady. I can handle this.

 **Subaki:** With my help, of course.

 **Corrin:** I guess we'll be getting to know each other in a hurry. Nothing like a life-or-death situation to cut through the small talk.

 **Sakura:** Hana and Subaki are incredibly capable on the battlefield. They'll gladly help you.

 **Hana:** Of course.

 **Subaki:** Expect perfection, and you will not be disappointed.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to have your support. We should get moving and face the intruders head-on. We must defend the fort!

 _(The battle begins)_

 **Silas:** Corrin! Is that really you?

 **Corrin:** Silas? What are you doing here?

 **Silas:** I was sent here to capture you after King Garon heard of your betrayal. I didn't expect to see you so soon.

 **Corrin:** Silas, we really don't need to do this.

 **Silas:** It's this or be executed for treason... I'm sorry, Corrin.

 **Sakura:** Corrin? Who is that?

 **Corrin:** Silas and I have been friends for years. He was my closest companion in Nohr. He works as a guard for the royal family there. Silas always watched over the fortress where I was raised. I never expected him to be made to come here though...

 **Silas:** It seems we are destined to clash swords regardless of our past... Words cannot describe how awful I feel for this. Please, I hope you can understand...

 **Corrin:** Silas...

 _(Silas is engaged in combat)_

 **Silas:** Don't take this personally. I'm just following orders from King Garon...

 _(Silas is engaged with Corrin)_

 **Silas:** I never imagined we'd reunite under these circumstances...

 **Corrin:** Silas, I don't want to hurt you. You can come to Hoshido with me. It isn't too late!

 **Silas:** I have no choice. I'm sorry. I refuse to be executed when I have yet to bring you home.

 **Corrin:** Silas, please!

 _(Silas is defeated)_

 **Silas:** Curse the king...

 _(The battle ends. The Hoshidans and Corrin surround Silas)_

 **Silas:** Go on. You know what you have to do.

 **Corrin:** Silas, you don't need to let this happen.

 **Silas:** I already told you. I'm under orders from the king. If I fail, he'll undoubtedly have me executed.

 **Corrin:** Who cares about King Garon? You're on Hoshidan ground right now. Do you really think that we'd allow something like that to happen to you? You're my best friend, Silas. That's still the same, even if I'm fighting with Hoshido now. I'm not going to let you throw your life away like this.

 **Silas:** So... You really do want me on your side?

 **Corrin:** Of course I do! If you're willing to join me, I'll take you any day.

 **Silas:** You know... Some things are just more important than following the orders of the king. I'll join you, Corrin. My blade is yours.

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much, Silas!

 **Silas:** I knew coming into this fort that I wouldn't be able to kill you... I'm just glad you decided the same for me.

 **Corrin:** I would never say otherwise.

 **Silas:** That's good to hear.

 **Corrin:** The king definitely isn't the best person to take orders from right now anyways. He caused an explosion in the castle town a few days ago. Countless people lost their lives. My own mother is incredibly weak following the assault. I can't go back to him after that.

 **Silas:** Now that I've heard, I can't either. There were rumors here and there that something awful had happened to Hoshido, but I didn't know what it was until now.

 **Corrin:** King Garon did it all on purpose. I have no reason to return to him after that.

 **Silas:** I understand that completely.

 **Sakura:** I-If you don't mind my interrupting, I think that we should go back to healing the injured soldiers... The fort is safe now. We don't have anything else to worry about.

 **Corrin:** You're right. The sooner that we can take care of things here, the sooner we can return to Shirasagi to see Mother. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us.

 **Sakura** : Yukimura told me before I left this morning that everyone was splitting up. Since we didn't initiate this war, we have to make quick preparations for battle. Hinoka was going to the Wind Tribe in the northern area of Hoshido. Takumi was making sure the border near the Bottomless Canyon was secure. Ryoma was heading to the Nohrian territory of Cheve, I think. You and Azura were meant to stay at the capital.

 **Corrin:** I didn't get a briefing like that, but I guess that's because I didn't run into him on my way out. I was just worried about you and headed this way immediately when I learned where you were.

 **Sakura:** That's awfully kind of you, Corrin...

 **Corrin:** It's no problem.

 **Sakura:** Anyways, I was thinking we should head to the Wind Tribe. Hinoka might need our help.

 **Corrin:** Sounds like a plan to me.

 **Sakura:** But we can't get ahead of ourselves. Let's finish here first. Hinoka will be fine until then.

 **Corrin:** Got it. The soldiers await us. It's time to get going.

* * *

 _ **I updated this because I typed 6000 words today. Nice.**_

 _ **I don't have much to say about this. As you can see, I changed a few things. The 'Corrin forgot Silas' thing is gone since I never liked that plot device. Also, Takumi and Ryoma no longer go missing. Instead, the royals split up to gain allies for the war effort. Why? Because I said so, I guess.**_

 _ **You'll notice something next chapter about this story's structure. I don't know if I mentioned this before or not, but there aren't going to be paralogues in this. Mozu and Anna instead have their own chapters. Mozu's is up next. After that, back to your regularly scheduled plot!**_

 _ **I just figured it would be easier to take out the paralogues entirely since there are a few chapters from each path I wanted to cut (the first example that comes to mind being the stupid Birthright boat map against all the fliers). I could just replace them. So I did. Yay.**_

 _ **Aside from that, I think I'm done here. I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	10. (B) Chapter Eight: Tragic Start

_(Corrin, Sakura, and Azura stand around Mikoto, who is lying in a bedroom in Castle Shirasagi)_

 **Corrin:** Mother, how are you feeling? I'm glad to see that you're finally awake... I was worried about you...

 **Mikoto:** No need to worry about me, Corrin... I'll be alright... I'm glad that you're here... You... You are okay, yes?

 **Corrin:** Thanks to you, Mother...

 **Mikoto:** I'm glad...

 **Azura:** Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi are out at the moment. War broke out shortly after the attack on the castle town, so we're making preparations. They should be back in a few days. They'll be happy to know that you're feeling better.

 **Mikoto:** Are they all safe as well?

 **Sakura:** W-We're fine... It was just you from our family that was hurt... Do you think you'll get better one day?

 **Mikoto:** I'm sure of it, Sakura. This won't keep me down for long. I'll be back to normal in no time.

 **Corrin:** I'm happy to hear it. I was afraid you wouldn't be waking up after the attack...

 **Mikoto:** No need to worry about me, Corrin.

 _(Corrin takes Mikoto's hand and sits down on the bed next to her)_

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid we won't be able to stay for long though... We have to go and help Hinoka make an alliance with the Wind Tribe. Rinkah and the Flame Tribe have already agreed to help us, but we need to ensure that the Wind Tribe is on our side.

 **Azura:** I've heard of many Faceless raids taking place in that area... Regularly, I would have expected her to be on the way home by now, but I suppose that the attacks have been slowing her progress. The Wind Tribe is regularly a neutral territory lacking in much fighting experience. Since the village is rather small, they could easily be overwhelmed without help.

 **Sakura:** Then we should head there and help them! I trust Hinoka to defend herself, but I still worry...

 **Corrin:** I think it's time for us to go help her then... Be safe, Mother. We'll return home soon.

 **Mikoto:** Thank you, Corrin...

 **Azura:** I'll stay with her for a little bit longer. The healers said that she shouldn't be alone quite yet. I'll take care of her until she's a little better.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Azura. May the gods be with you.

 _(Scene changes. A few days later, Corrin, Sakura, Kaze, and Felicia/Jakob are walking on the way to the Wind Tribe. They are passing through a forested area in Hoshidan territory)_

 **Corrin:** How far are we from the Wind Tribe?

 **Kaze:** I'd estimate a day or two. The Wind Tribe is in the far northern area of Hoshido, near the border of Hoshido and Aulane. It's quite a distance from the palace. Lady Hinoka had quite an advantage, being able to ride there on her pegasus.

 **Corrin:** Aulane? I've never heard of that. Then again, I was rather sheltered growing up...

 **Kaze:** Aulane is a small nation near the top of Pheuyura. Its land is fertile in warmer seasons, though it can grow hostile near winter. Settlements are few and far between. The most notable is the Flame Tribe where Rinkah is from. The chieftain of the Flame Tribe rules over all of Aulane. Rinkah has royal blood in that sense, but she lacks dragon blood since only royals of Hoshido and Nohr have those abilities. While the Ice and Wind Tribes don't rule over entire countries like the Flame Tribe does, they still hold political power, so it's vital to have alliances with them in wartime.

 **Corrin:** I see... I had never heard of Aulane. I only ever knew of Nohr and Hoshido since I lived in Nohr and heard about the conflicts with Hoshido daily.

 **Sakura:** We can gladly tell you about the other kingdoms as we grow nearer to them. There are nine nations on Pheuyura in total.

 **Corrin:** I really appreciate the help, Sakura.

 **Sakura:** My pleasure...

 _(The roar of Faceless is heard in the distance)_

 **Corrin:** Did you hear that? It sounds like a Faceless!

 _(The group runs towards the source of the sound. They see a town being ravaged by Faceless. Mozu and her mother are among those in the village. Mozu's mother falls to the ground after tripping over the body of another villager)_

 **Old Woman:** Run, Mozu! Please, run and don't look back!

Mozu: Mother, no! Take my hand! We can escape together!

 _(A Faceless attacks Mozu's mother)_

 **Mozu:** No! Mother!

 _(Corrin and company arrive on the scene)_

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** This place has been completely destroyed!

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** This town has been ravaged by the Faceless.

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Corrin:** There must be some survivors! Come on! Let's start searching!

 _(The battle begins)_

 **Mozu:** Mother... My village... Everyone is dead... I have nowhere to go...! And the monsters! They're coming back for me!

 _(Corrin interacts with Mozu)_

 **Corrin:** Are you alright?

 **Mozu:** My mother... My friends...

 **Corrin:** I'm here to help. Where are they?

 **Mozu:** Mother wouldn't take my hand... She's...

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry... Stay behind me. I'll keep you safe.

 **Mozu:** I have to fight! For Mother! For everything those monsters took from me!

 _(After battle if Mozu is recruited by Corrin or survives paralogue)_

 **Corrin:** We've finished off the last of the Faceless.

 **Mozu:** What do I do...? They took my mother, my friends... Everything...

 **Corrin:** You must have some family near here. We'll be glad to take you there.

 **Mozu:** There's no one... I couldn't even start over here by myself. All the homes, fields... It's all been destroyed. I wouldn't want to stay here even if it wasn't. Everyone I called family is dead...

 **Corrin:** What's your name?

 **Mozu:** I-I'm Mozu...

 **Corrin:** Listen, Mozu... We'll be glad to take you in. We can't replace those you've lost, but we'll take care of you.

 **Mozu:** I can join you?

 **Corrin:** Yes, but only until we find a safe place to call home. Our group is bound by a dangerous cause. We go from one battle to the next, ever in peril. That's no life for you. We're trying to fight back against the Nohrians who sent the Faceless here in the first place.

 **Mozu:** I'm not afraid. I want to help. I need to keep your family safe for those who died here today.

 **Corrin:** Of course. Welcome to the party, Mozu. We're glad to have you.

 _(If Mozu is dead)_

 **Corrin:** We killed all of the Faceless, but the whole village... And that girl...

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** We did our best..

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** We did all we could.

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Corrin:** I suppose you're right... At least we stopped those abominations. We need to leave... Hinoka will need our help...

* * *

 _ **I forgot to update this story on here for a while. Oops.**_

 _ **I finished this update literally months ago, but I was sure that I posted it when I didn't. I'm really sorry about that. I'll get on it over the next few days. I promise.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	11. (B) Chapter Nine: Fierce Winds

_(Corrin, Kaze, and Sakura all approach the Wind Tribe village)_

 **Corrin:** Here we are... The Wind Tribe...

 **Sakura:** I'm glad to see it's still standing... If Azura was right about the Faceless attacks, then Hinoka might be wrapped up in fighting right now... We have to find her!

 **Kaze:** It doesn't look like we'll need to look far.

 _(Nearby, Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, Fuga, and Hayato are battling Faceless)_

 **Sakura:** H-Hinoka!

 **Hinoka:** Sakura! Corrin! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying close to the capital!

 **Corrin:** We were worried about you! Azura said she heard of Faceless raids in the area!

 **Hinoka:** Then she heard right! I don't even know how they got this far into Hoshido without being spotted! If they crossed the border from Nohr, they had to have gone through half of the kingdom to get here!

 **Kaze:** Gods... That seems impossible...

 **Corrin:** We can't dwell on how they got in here now. We just need to make sure that these villagers remain safe. How long has this been going on?

 **Hinoka:** I arrived here three days ago with my retainers, Setsuna and Azama. The chieftain of the tribe agreed to grant us alliance in the war after I arrived, but I haven't been able to get out. The Faceless have been coming in constantly!

 **Kaze:** Perhaps we should try and bring down the number of Faceless.

 **Corrin:** I agree. Let's defend the village the best we can!

 _(The battle begins. Unlike the game, this map is set up like a defense mission. Up at the top, there are five green units near the entrance to the village, Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, Hayato, and Fuga. Corrin's party is gathered down at the bottom. The objective of this map is to defend the village and rout the enemy. If the village is invaded, a Game Over is received. Regardless of if they survive or not, Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, and Hayato will join at the end of the map)_

 _(After the battle)_

 **Hinoka:** That's the last of them... They've stopped coming, so I think we can breathe easy for the time being...

 **Fuga:** Thank you for your help.

 **Corrin:** It was our pleasure. I just hope that will help with your Faceless problem. If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?

 **Hinoka:** Corrin, this is Chief Fuga. He's the chieftain of the Wind Tribe. Like I mentioned before, he's agreed to ally with us in the war.

 **Fuga:** It's a pleasure to see you again, Corrin. My, you've grown since we last met.

 **Corrin:** You know me?

 **Fuga:** Of course. Your father and I were once good friends. I haven't seen you since you were just a child though, due to a certain tragedy in Nestra...

 **Corrin:** Y-Yeah...

 **Fuga:** Corrin, I noticed that you lack a divine weapon.

 **Corrin:** Divine weapon? Am I supposed to have one?

 **Fuga:** They have run in the Hoshidan royal family for centuries. Word has it that they were gifts from the Dawn Dragon Akiri herself to the first queen of Hoshido.

 **Sakura:** Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and I all have one. Ryoma has Raijinto, which is the sword our father once used. Takumi uses the Fujin Yumi. I'm sure you noticed the bright blue bow he carries about.

 **Hinoka:** I use Warrior Princess, yet another bow of Hoshido. It gained its title from the first Hoshidan queen who wielded it. I'm nowhere near as proficient with the bow as Takumi though. I've always preferred the naginata, so I'm still honing my skills with it.

 **Sakura:** Finally, there's Sanata, a staff said to be able to heal any wound so long as it isn't fatal. Unlike most staves, it doesn't break after a few uses. That's what I have.

 **Corrin:** I see... Let me guess. You all got your divine weapons after Father passed away, yes?

 **Hinoka:** Yeah... Unfortunately, you were gone, so we didn't have much of anything to give to you. We didn't even know where you were.

 **Corrin:** That's alright. Don't worry about it. However, when you mention divine weapons, it reminds me a bit of Nohr.

 **Sakura:** Nohr?

 **Corrin:** Yeah. Over there, all four of the other royal siblings have divine weapons. Xander has the sword Siegfried, Camilla has the axe Sukeyu, Leo has the tome Brynhildr, and Elise has another tome called Moonlight.

 **Hinoka:** Legend has it that there were twelve divine weapons in total when the dragon goddesses left this mortal plane. However, it seems as if only eight are accounted for as of now... Do you think Nohr has any of the others?

 **Corrin:** If they did, I would probably know about it... But I don't know if we should be dwelling on the subject long. We should press on. Now that we've rescued the village from the Faceless, perhaps we should go back to Shirasagi. Mother is awake. She'll be wanting to see you, Hinoka.

 **Fuga:** Perhaps you should stop by Izumo as well. I am sure that the ruler will be glad to assist you in the battle against Nohr.

 **Hinoka:** You're right. We can cut through home, see Mother, and then go on to Izumo.

 **Fuga:** Before you go, I'd like to send someone with you. Hayato?

 _(Hayato enters)_

 **Hayato** : Yes?

 **Fuga:** I'd like you to travel with the Hoshidan royal family. You've always wanted to see the world outside of the village. Perhaps now is your chance.

 **Hayato:** Do you think you can take care of the village without me?

 **Fuga:** You don't need to worry about that. I'll be alright. No Faceless will get in so long as I'm here.

 **Corrin:** Hey, I remember you from the battle. Hayato, was it?

 **Fuga:** My son Hayato is one of our most powerful mages. He'll be a great asset to your team. Don't judge him by his youthful appearance. He can battle with all sorts of fighters, including Faceless as you saw today.

 **Hayato:** You don't need to play me up like that. They'll figure it out soon enough how skilled I am.

 **Fuga:** Perhaps it is my job as your guardian to do so, Hayato.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Chief Fuga. We're glad to have him.

 **Sakura:** We should get going... Thank you for all your help.

 **Fuga:** It was my pleasure, Sakura.

 _(Scene transition to outside of the village)_

 **Corrin:** We've gotten four new allies in the span of a battle... I must admit, that's rather impressive.

 **Hinoka:** Ah! That's right! In the midst of it all, I forgot to introduce my retainers to you. Corrin, meet Setsuna and Azama.

 **Setsuna:** Hey...

 **Azama:** Oh! So this is the one that you've been talking about for all those years! You know, if I didn't know any better, I would be convinced that you had a crush on-

 **Hinoka:** That's enough, Azama! Gods, why do I even keep you around again?

 **Azama:** Because you know that I'm the one who heals you when you feel the need to do something stupid in this meaningless plane of existence.

 **Hinoka:** *sigh* I swear, you...

 **Setsuna:** Lady Hinoka, I think I might have stepped into some quicksand...

 **Hinoka:** Setsuna!

 _(Hinoka rescues Setsuna from the quicksand)_

 **Hinoka:** I suppose it could have ben worse...

 **Setsuna:** Thank you, Lady Hinoka... Your help is appreciated...

 **Corrin:** Quite the cast of characters you've got here...

 **Hinoka:** Despite their unique quirks, they're still reliable. Setsuna's always been a strong fighter with the bow. Azama can heal you as well, assuming he's in the mood for it.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to have them on the team.

 **Sakura:** Let's keep going back home... I'm a little bit worried about Mother still...

 **Hinoka:** I agree. I'm glad she's doing better though. I was hesitant to leave the palace with her still injured.

 **Corrin:** Azura has been taking care of her in our absence, though she does appreciate the visitors.

 **Sakura:** I don't want to keep her waiting longer than we need to. Let's go.

* * *

 _ **The worst part about updating this story is that I have to go through and add all of the bolded stuff since it likes to unbold itself when I bring it over here. It's great. Yay.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	12. (B) Chapter Ten: Carefree King

_(A few days later, Corrin, Azura, Sakura, and Hinoka are all standing near a bed in the Hoshidan palace, having just arrived back from the Wind Tribe. Mikoto is lying on the bed)_

 **Hinoka:** Mother! I'm glad to see you're okay.

 **Mikoto:** How have things been going for you, Hinoka?

 **Hinoka:** I was at the Wind Tribe making an alliance for the war. It all started so suddenly... We've been scrambling to pull together a force to fight back against Nohr. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up.

 **Mikoto:** Worry not, Hinoka. I'm happy to see you safe after the attack.

 **Hinoka:** Thank you, Mother.

 **Mikoto:** What has happened so far in the war?

 **Corrin:** Not much. We made an alliance with Chief Fuga of the Wind Tribe. Sakura and I decided to go to Izumo to maybe gain help there. As of now, the Nohrians have us vastly outnumbered.

 **Hinoka:** But we'll be able to stop them. I promise.

 **Mikoto:** I wish it didn't have to be this way... I will never forgive Nohr for their crimes against Hoshido, but I still had wishes to end the war peacefully. It seems that won't be happening now.

 **Corrin:** It'll be okay. No need to worry, Mother.

 **Sakura:** Do you need anything of us?

 **Mikoto:** Can you tell me where Takumi and Ryoma are? I haven't seen them since I woke up.

 **Azura:** Takumi was working to defend the border of Hoshido. Ryoma left for the Nohrian territory Cheve after receiving a letter that they needed reinforcements.

 **Corrin:** Why would he be going to Nohrian territory though?

 **Azura:** Cheve was once an independent nation that rested on the far northern border of Nohr. It was well-known for its fighters, who could easily contend with the best of Pheuyura. However, when Nohr began its invasions, Cheve was swallowed early on. Ever since then, Chevois rebels have been hostile towards Nohr, trying to eliminate the soldiers occupying the country. My guess is that once they heard of the war's start, they sent a messenger to Hoshido to ask for assistance in fighting against Nohr in exchange for military strength.

 **Corrin:** How long has the occupation been going on?

 **Sakura:** It began a long time ago. I believe that it was when our grandfather was in power. That was when tensions between Nohr and Hoshido really began. I think Nohr invaded Cheve not long after.

 **Mikoto:** That wasn't the only place Nohr invaded...

 **Corrin:** What do you mean?

 **Mikoto:** Oh, it isn't important. Thank you for visiting me. You have things to do, yes?

 **Sakura:** We don't want to leave you just yet though... We just got back...

 **Mikoto:** War is brutal, I'm afraid. Nohr won't be waiting for you to finish things here. Izumo awaits you.

 **Hinoka:** Thank you again for seeing us, Mother.

 **Azura:** I'm going to stay with her for a little bit longer. I'll catch up to you all soon enough.

 **Corrin:** Alright. We'll see you then. Farewell, Mother. I hope you start feeling better soon.

 **Mikoto:** Thank you, Corrin.

 _(A few days later, the group arrives in Izumo. Corrin, Sakura, Hinoka, and Kaze enter the palace of Izumo, which is completely empty)_

 **Corrin:** So this is Izumo...

 **Sakura:** It's rather strange that it's so quiet here... The Izumite king is known far and wide for his lavish parties and festive outlook on life. Izumo is a country of fun in a way, even if it's also known for its close connection with the spirits of the dragon gods of old... I came here a few times on diplomatic visits with Mother... It's never been so empty...

 **Kaze:** Even if it is empty, we can be glad that Izumo is regularly neutral in battle. We shouldn't have to face any sort of battle while here.

 **Hinoka:** Come on, let's look around. It's strange that there's no one around. Do you think the Nohrians have already arrived?

 **Corrin:** I don't know...

 **Sakura:** Something is wrong. We need to see what's going on around here.

 _(The four begin to explore the Izumite palace. Scene transitions to a few minutes later following the search. Corrin, Sakura, and Kaze are all gathered together)_

 **Corrin:** I didn't see anything...

 **Sakura:** There weren't any bodies though... That's good... It looks like no battle has taken place...

 _(A large blast of fire appears and nearly hits Sakura. Kaze jumps in front of her and blocks the attack)_

 **Sakura:** Ah-!

 **Kaze:** Lady Sakura, are you alright?

 **Sakura:** I-I'm fine... What was that?

 **Iago:** It was just me.

 _(Iago appears onscreen)_

 **Corrin:** Iago!

 **Sakura:** Huh? Who is that?

 **Corrin:** I don't know much about him, but he seems to be the tactician of King Garon back in Nohr.

 **Iago:** They don't need to know anything about me, you little brat, and neither do you! King Garon has sent me to claim the life of the traitor who left behind Nohr for the enemy. I'll never understand you. We raised you, and you still turn back and decide to destroy us?

 **Corrin:** I cannot forgive your country's crimes against Hoshido! My choice was the right one!

 **Iago:** Keep telling yourself that... It matters not. Your life will be ended here!

 _(The battle begins. Unlike the chapter in the game, your playable units start at the very top of the map where Zola is in the original design. The objective is to break through at the bottom where Oboro, Hinoka, and Hinata enter with Corrin. Iago is positioned in the middle where the playable units begin in the official chapter, though he is locked in. He does not move and is very high level, unable to be attacked due to his position. Note: Hinoka cannot be deployed at the start of the map. At the start of turn two, Oboro and Hinata appear at the bottom of the screen with Hinoka. All of them are automatically playable)_

 **Hinoka:** It looks like the place wasn't as deserted as we thought...

 **Oboro:** I'm glad that we found you before things could go too far south, Lady Hinoka!

 **Hinata:** It's a shame we didn't have any luck in locating Lord Takumi...

 **Hinoka:** What happened to Takumi? Is he okay?

 **Oboro:** We can explain later. For now, it's time to deal with this Nohrian scum!

 _(Corrin talks to Oboro)_

 **Oboro:** Ah! You must be Lord Corrin, yes?

 **Corrin:** Yes, I am. How did you know?

 **Oboro:** I've heard about you from Lord Takumi and Lady Hinoka. I'm your brother's retainer. My name is Oboro.

 **Corrin:** It's nice to meet you, Oboro.

 **Oboro:** As to you. Do you happen to know where Lord Takumi is?

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid not. Is he missing?

 **Oboro:** Yes... I can explain it more later. For now, it's time to take care of this Nohrian scum!

 _(Corrin talks to Hinata)_

 **Hinata:** Aha! So you're the famous Lord Corrin!

 **Corrin:** Do we know each other?

 **Hinata:** The name's Hinata. I'm Lord Takumi's retainer. I heard that you were back in Hoshido.

 **Corrin:** It's nice to meet you, Hinata.

 **Hinata:** Perhaps we should continue this conversation a bit later. We can't have ourselves getting killed at a crucial moment like this.

 **Corrin:** I agree.

 _(After the battle)_

 **Corrin:** And that about takes care of things... I don't feel good about running, but I don't think we had much of an option. They were surrounding us so quickly. It didn't even feel natural.

 _(Iago appears)_

 **Iago:** You're lucky that we have to make an exit here. Be warned, young noble. Even if you have survived today, it won't last long. That much I promise you.

 _(Iago warps away)_

 **Corrin:** I wonder what could make him leave in such a hurry... He doesn't seem like the type to turn tail and run like that...

 **Leo:** Perhaps I had something to do with it.

 _(Leo enters)_

 **Corrin:** Leo!

 **Leo:** Hello, Corrin. Good to see you're still working with the enemy.

 **Corrin:** Leo, please listen to me. I don't want to fight you. We can end this peacefully! Nohr and Hoshido can become allies with just a little bit of diplomacy!

 **Leo:** I have nothing to say to a traitor like you. By leaving, you have ripped our family to shreds. I cannot stand to forgive that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way.

 **Corrin:** Why did you come here? Can you at least answer me that?

 **Leo:** Xander told me to. He suspected Iago was up to something, and it appears he was right.

 **Corrin:** Xander...

 **Leo:** Goodbye, Corrin. I hope you enjoy your new family.

 _(Leo exits)_

 **Corrin:** Leo, I...

 **Sakura:** Wh-What was that about?

 **Corrin:** I think he's still mad that I left Nohr... He's a logical young man, but he can let his emotions get the better of him at times. I suspect that he'll calm down soon. At the very least, I hope he does...

 **Hinoka:** He must still care about you if he came back to help you fight off that invasion.

 **Corrin:** That's true... Xander sent him, which means that he must have been worried too... I wish I could get through to them...

 **Oboro:** Excuse me... If you don't mind my butting in, I believe we have other business to attend to.

 **Hinata:** Yeah! Lord Takumi's gone missing!

 **Hinoka:** Missing? Takumi?

 **Hinata:** Yeah! We were fighting off a faction of Nohrian troops at the border. All of a sudden, he disappeared! Oboro and I were forced away from the scene of the fight after getting surrounded, so we had to come down here since it was the closest place we could recover!

 **Oboro:** It was quite the fight too. There seemed to be dozens upon dozens of Nohrians. Their leader was a man with an axe who kept screaming about how excited he was to spill Hoshidan blood.

 **Corrin:** Sounds like Hans...

 **Hinoka:** Regardless of who it was, we need to find Takumi. Someone around here has to have some information about him. Takumi is not the type of man to just go missing. There has to be something else at play here.

 **Sakura:** Hey, guys! The Izumite people are coming out!

 _(Izana appears)_

 **Izana:** I must thank you for saving us! I do need to ask though, who are you?

 **Corrin:** Oh! I'm Corrin. This is Sakura and Hinoka. We're from the Hoshidan royal family.

 **Sakura:** You're Archduke Izana, yes? You rule over Izumo.

 **Izana:** Right you are!

 **Corrin:** Then you're just the person we needed to see! If you don't mind my asking, we're here to see if you'd be willing to ally with us in the war against Nohr.

 **Izana:** Hm... Well, it seems like Nohr already thinks of us as the enemy after today.

 **Sakura:** What happened before we arrived?

 **Izana:** They attacked the palace and locked us all up! Luckily, nobody died. You fought them too, didn't you?

 **Corrin:** Yes, we did.

 **Izana:** Then you're friends to me! I don't know if Izumo will be able to supply you with any fighters as of now though. We'll need to fix up what happened here today for a little while.

 **Corrin:** That is completely understandable. Any contribution, now or in the future, is much appreciated.

 **Izana:** I'll give you what I can in the future! However, there is something I can give you now. You were looking for a lost companion, correct?

 **Corrin:** As a matter of fact, yes, we were. If the words Oboro and Hinata are to be believed, it seems that our brother, Takumi, has gone missing...

 **Sakura:** We have to go and find him...!

 **Izana:** I might be able to help you with that. While Izumo might throw fancy parties like no other, I have a few extra abilities that can be used to your advantage. I can see things from the past, present, and future. I could probably figure out where your brother went.

 **Corrin:** Really? That's amazing! Thank you so much!

 **Izana:** This is called the land of gods for a reason! We Izumites have very close ties with the three royal dragons that once roamed this land.

 **Corrin:** That's right... So you can contact Akiri, Yugare, and Anankos?

 **Izana:** In a way, yes. While our gods have left behind Pheuyura since the continent was founded, Izumites have a chance of being born with the power to communicate with them. Of course, Anankos has been lost from us for a long time...

 **Hinoka:** I heard that something had happened to him, but I can't say for sure what it was.

 **Corrin:** What could have happened? I've only ever heard Anankos' name. I'm afraid I don't know the details.

 **Izana:** Back in the olden days when Pheuyura was new, there were three gods that looked over the land. There was Akiri, who founded Hoshido, Yugare, the patron dragon of Nohr, and Anankos, the older brother of the two. Anankos always kept the peace, but he's gone missing, so it's impossible to communicate with him. Nobody's been able to contact him in fifty years or so. Maybe it has to do with the fall of his kingdom.

 **Corrin:** His kingdom?

 **Hinoka:** You heard before that there were nine countries on Pheuyura. That's not entirely true. There was one another one, but it has since fallen to Nohrian invasion. That happened roughly fifteen years ago. I've heard that the land is completely abandoned now. All the people have died. Not even the Nohrians have stuck around.

 **Corrin:** I understand...

 **Izana:** Anyways, it's time for our fortune reading! May Akiri grant us her blessing!

 _(A few minutes pass before Izana speaks again. He has been holding a crystal ball in silence while communicating with the gods)_

 **Izana:** Okay! I've figured it out! Your brother is near Mokushu! I don't know why he's all the way over there, but that's where he is!

 **Hinoka:** That's quite the distance from the border... Why is he there? He should be heading back to Shirasagi if he's retreating.

Izana: I don't know for sure. I get the feeling something bad has happened or will happen though.

 **Corrin:** Then let's get going. He could be in danger. Thank you for your help, Archduke Izana.

 **Izana:** My pleasure! I'll see you all later!

 _(The party leaves the Izumite palace)_

 **Hinoka:** I'm hoping the encounter in Mokushu will be peaceful. It should be, at the very least. I can't imagine Mokushu would be against us in the war.

 **Corrin:** I hope Takumi is alright... I'm worried about him...

 **Sakura:** We won't know for sure until we reach Mokushu...

 **Corrin:** You're right. Let's get going.

* * *

 _ **I finally got the formatting to work. Neat.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	13. (B) Chapter Eleven: Anna on the Run

_(As soon as Corrin arrives back following chapter ten, Corrin and Lilith speak near the throne of the astral plane)_

 **Lilith:** Lord Corrin! You'll never guess what I figured out how to do!

 **Corrin:** What is it?

 _(Lilith shifts back into human form)_

 **Lilith:** I can change back!

 **Corrin:** That's amazing!

 **Lilith:** I began to study the dragonstone that you were given. With some thinking, I realized that I had one of my own. I was given it a long time ago, but I never realized what purpose it served.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad that you can change back now.

 **Lilith:** I'll be able to join you in your fight from here on out.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Lilith!

 **Lilith:** It's my pleasure!

 _(Lilith has her own exclusive class in this version. It is called 'Draconic Maid'. She can use daggers, dragonstones, and staves. Her dagger rank goes to B, dragonstone to A, and staff to B)_

 _(When the next chapter starts, Corrin and company are walking near the border of Mokushu and Kohga. Kohga has been destroyed. Buildings are in shambles everywhere. Night has fallen)_

 **Corrin:** Are we getting closer to Mokushu?

 **Hinoka:** We are. We're in Kohga as of now.

 **Sakura:** Do you know much about Kohga, Corrin?

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid not. As you already know, I was a bit sheltered growing up.

 **Hinoka:** Kohga used to be a nation of ninjas. It was relatively small, but the best merchants in all of Pheuyura lived there. They were peaceful as well. It was filled with rolling hills and powerful fighters. However, the nation fell at some point years ago unexpectedly. None can say for sure what happened. The people of Kohga were slaughtered quickly. The buildings here have all caved in on themselves due to the damage they suffered during the attack.

 **Corrin:** Do you know who could have done it?

 **Hinoka:** Nobody knows. It wasn't Hoshido, I can assure you that much. Izumo and Mokushu are the closest, but Izumo has always been peaceful. Mokushu and Hoshido don't interact much, so there's the possibility Mokushu is guilty, but it would be best if we avoided saying so when we arrive.

 **Sakura:** We should be arriving there in two days or so...

 **Corrin:** That's good... We should probably get to resting soon. I don't want anybody getting hurt tomorrow. If a fight breaks out, we won't be doing ourselves any good if we're tired.

 **Sakura:** I agree... Let's go on and stop for the night...

 _(About an hour later, Corrin is standing near a lake alone)_

 **Corrin:** *sigh* With all that's been happening so far, I haven't had a moment to think... I can't help but worry about what will happen when I have to see my family from Nohr... King Garon is an absolute monster. There's no doubt about that. However... Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise are still good people. It isn't their fault that things had to be this way. I hope that they'll be willing to side with me and the rest of the Hoshidans. I don't want them to get hurt. It'll be a battle between their loyalty to Nohr and how much they care about me. I can't say what they'll decide now, but I pray that they trust me. Akiri, Yugare... If anybody out there can hear me, please help me when we meet...

 _(A loud crash is heard from nearby. Corrin quickly stands)_

 **Corrin:** What was that?!

 _(Corrin follows the sound and sees Anna surrounded by a group of Mokushujin. She is clearly outnumbered)_

 **Kotaro:** If you know what's good for you, you little brat, you'll surrender now. Mokushu doesn't take kindly to spies, I'll have you know.

 **Anna:** I was just following the trail of scandal that would eventually lead to all the cash in the world. It seems I was right. You're most certainly the money-bearing scumbag I was expecting to find here.

 **Kotaro:** If you continue mouthing off, I'll have to kill you.

 **Anna:** Ha! Like you can take me on!

 _(Anna fires an arrow at Kotaro, wounding him)_

 **Kotaro:** Grk-! You'll pay for that!

 **Anna:** What was that about killing me again?

 **Kotaro:** I don't have time for this. Kill the girl before she can escape!

 _(The other Mokushujin soldiers surround Anna while Kotaro runs off. Corrin leaves the area and returns to camp)_

 **Corrin:** Everybody! We're going to have to fight tonight after all!

 **Sakura:** Wh-What's going on?

 **Corrin:** A group of soldiers surrounded a girl near here. We have to help her.

 **Hinoka:** Alright. Let's get to work then!

 _(The map setup is the same as the Anna paralogue. The theme is distinctly Hoshidan instead however. The enemies are all Mokushujin fighters. Anna moves around each turn. She will join the party when she is spoken to by Corrin or automatically at the end of the map regardless of whether she survives or not)_

 _(When Corrin speaks with Anna)_

 **Corrin:** Hey! Are you alright?

 **Anna:** Who might you be?

 **Corrin:** I'm Corrin. I'm here to help you out in dealing with these guys.

 **Anna:** Thanks for the help, I suppose. The name's Anna... You know, you look like a royal with how fancy your clothes are... And over there... If my eyes aren't deceiving me, those are two of the Hoshidan princesses.

 **Corrin:** Yes, you're right. Hinoka, Sakura, and I are all Hoshidan royalty.

 **Anna:** Cha-ching! I'll help you out a little bit after we've finished up here. How does that sound?

 **Corrin:** That would be great. For now, let's finish things up here.

 _(Anna initiates combat)_

 **Anna:** You have no idea who you're dealing with. I hope you're ready to find out!

 _(Anna is defeated)_

 **Anna:** Yikes! That sure does hurt... I should probably scat before I get into even deeper trouble. I'll lay low for now.

 _(After the battle ends)_

 **Corrin:** Alright... That's the last of them.

 **Sakura:** Those were soldiers of Mokushu... I wonder why they'd be here in the ruins of Kohga. Nobody has been here in countless years. Kohga's people all died out long ago.

 **Corrin:** I can't say for sure. I'm just glad that we were able to take care of things. They were hounding this poor girl to no end before we started fighting...

 **Anna:** Oh, you mean me? It was no problem. They probably thought they were fighting an innocent little merchant only to get their butts handed to them. I'm a far more experienced outlaw than they realized.

 **Corrin:** I'm happy you're safe.

 **Anna:** Well, you're about to be even happier. Well, at the very least, you should be, considering the fact that you're Hoshidan nobility. Those were Mokushujin soldiers. You should know that they were planning on attacking you regardless of if you jumped into the fray or not.

 **Hinoka:** What? Why would they do that?

 **Anna:** I dug up some secrets involving Mokushu while passing through. It's all in the business of an outlaw, it seems. Since you're at war with Nohr, this is all crucial information...

 **Sakura:** What's going on? You seem pretty excited to tell us about all of this...

 **Anna:** I heard that Mokushu made an alliance with Nohr in secret. The daimyo, Kotaro, wants all of the land from Hoshido to himself when Nohr wins the war, as he puts it. Also, I heard something about this nation of Kohga, but I can't quite say for sure what it was...

 **Sakura:** Maybe Mokushu does have something to do with the fall of Kohga...

 **Anna:** And last, but certainly not least, Mokushu's leader killed an important Hoshidan noble some years ago.

 **Sakura:** Wh-What?! How did we not know about this?

 **Anna:** His name was Saizo. He was murdered by the daimyo during an investigation of Mokushu following the fall of Kohga. He also took away the daimyo's daughter and spirited her away shortly before his death. I can't say where she ended up. The daimyo doesn't seem to care at all. He's far too focused on conquering Hoshido.

 **Hinoka:** That's awful... As if we already didn't have a reason to head into Mokushu to find Takumi...

 **Corrin:** Isn't Ryoma's retainer also named Saizo?

 **Sakura:** The Saizo she means was his father. One of the noble lineages in Hoshido always names the oldest son in the family Saizo. He was murdered unexpectedly, though none could say who did it. Not long after, I heard someone new appeared at the palace, but I can't say who it was for sure. I was really young at the time.

 **Hinoka:** I don't remember that well either. Ryoma, Saizo, or Kaze would have a better idea. Kaze?

 **Kaze:** I'm afraid I don't know either. Saizo will know for sure.

 **Corrin:** Then let's make a point of talking to him when we arrive back at the palace or when we next see him.

 **Anna:** Would you all mind if I came with you? As I'm sure you can see, I can fight well. I can help you out in fighting off Mokushu.

 **Corrin:** I don't see any harm in that.

 **Sakura:** Alright. Now that things have been settled here, let's keep going. We have to talk with the daimyo of Mokushu for sure...

 _ **We're just going to pretend I didn't forget to post the next chapter on this story for ages.**_

 _ **I'm already done with 24 on Wattpad on AO3, so I really need to kick things into high gear here on FF. Here's hoping I can remember to do that.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	14. (B) Chapter Twelve: Masked Alliance

_(As soon as Corrin arrives back following chapter ten, Corrin and Lilith speak near the throne of the astral plane)_

 **Lilith:** Lord Corrin! You'll never guess what I figured out how to do!

 **Corrin:** What is it?

 _(Lilith shifts back into human form)_

 **Lilith:** I can change back!

 **Corrin:** That's amazing!

 **Lilith:** I began to study the dragonstone that you were given. With some thinking, I realized that I had one of my own. I was given it a long time ago, but I never realized what purpose it served.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad that you can change back now.

 **Lilith:** I'll be able to join you in your fight from here on out.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Lilith!

 **Lilith:** It's my pleasure!

 _(Lilith has her own exclusive class in this version. It is called 'Draconic Maid'. She can use daggers, dragonstones, and staves. Her dagger rank goes to B, dragonstone to A, and staff to B)_

 _(The scene is a few days later. The party is traveling through a forest of Mokushu)_

 **Corrin:** I'm surprised we haven't run into any soldiers yet. From what Anna told us, Mokushu shouldn't be holding back.

 **Anna:** They're allied with Nohr, so they should be attacking us right now. I've never seen Mokushu so empty, even if I've only been here a few days.

 **Kaze:** Do you think they might be planning something?

 **Hinoka:** It wouldn't surprise me. We need to try and take care of Mokushu for what the nation has done so far. Toppling Kohga and murdering a Hoshidan noble... Both are high crimes with heavy prices. First, we need to find Takumi though. I don't want him getting hurt while he's alone.

 **Sakura:** T-Takumi is strong... He'll be okay...

 **Kaze:** Wait a moment... Did you hear that?

 **Hinoka:** Hear what?

 **Kaze:** Watch out!

 _(Kaze dives in front of Sakura, blocking the blow of an oncoming shuriken)_

 **Sakura:** Th-Thank you, Kaze...

 **Kaze:** This is a Mokushijin weapon... Some of their ninjas must be nearby.

 **Kotaro:** We're closer than you think.

 _(Kotaro and many Mokushujin surround the group)_

 **Corrin** : I remember you! I saw you harassing Anna a few days ago!

 **Anna:** Allow me to introduce you to the traitorous daimyo of Mokushu, Kotaro. These days, he's trying to take over Hoshidan land, yes?

 **Kotaro:** You shouldn't have been meddling where you don't belong. What Mokushu does is none of your business, whelp.

 **Hinoka:** What do you want from us?

 **Kotaro:** Many things. First and foremost, you are Hoshidan royals, lovely prizes Nohr would simply love. When Nohr captures Hoshido, Mokushu is going to get some of its land. The sooner the royals fall, the better. However, you also know far too much regarding the past of Mokushu, so your end has come.

 **Corrin:** We're going to have to fight our way out of this.

 **Sakura:** I hope he doesn't have Takumi somewhere...

 **Anna:** When I was here, he didn't have any prisoners, Hoshidan or otherwise. I just hope nothing has happened in the time since I've joined you all.

 **Corrin:** We can worry about Takumi later. For the time being, we have to get out of here alive!

 _(The battle begins on the Mokushu forest map. The enemy placements are much the same. The objective is to defeat Kotaro. Note: Takumi does not appear from the left side of the map in this chapter)_

 _(Kotaro is engaged in combat)_

 **Kotaro:** You will now see the might of Mokushu that has toppled nations!

 _(Kaze engages Kotaro in combat)_

 **Kotaro:** You look rather familiar, ninja...

 **Kaze:**...

 **Kotaro:** That's right. You look like the man from Hoshido I killed all those years ago. I heard he had sons. Would you be one of them?

 **Kaze:** Yes, I am.

 **Kotaro:** Good, good. I can reunite father and son in the afterlife now!

 _(Kotaro is defeated)_

 **Kotaro:** Curse you...

 _(The battle ends. Instead of dying, Kotaro has been spared by the Hoshidan army temporarily)_

 **Corrin:** Nohr will be upset to hear one of its valued allies has fallen in battle.

 **Kotaro:** You can say that all you want. The end has not yet come for me.

 **Hinoka:** Say that all you want. We all know the truth is that you've been caught.

 **Kaze:** Saizo will be happy to hear of his defeat.

 **Sakura:** Wait... I see something in the distance...

 **Hinoka:** See what?

 **Sakura:** It looks like fire, but it's purple!

 **Corrin:** There's a bunch of people coming closer. I can't tell where they're from, but they don't seem Hoshidan at all...

 _(The leader of the troop is revealed to be a man. He is surrounded by purple fire, walking as if he has no control over his body. With glassy eyes, he prepares an arrow and fires it at the party. Corrin barely manages to dodge the shot)_

 **Kotaro:** What a convenient distraction...

 _(Kotaro runs from the scene while the Hoshidans are distracted by the arrow)_

 **Sakura:** Corrin! Are you alright?!

 **Corrin:** I'm fine... Just a little rattled... What was that?

 **Hinoka:** It looks like we're not out of the woods just yet. I doubt we can get out of this peacefully, so we're going to have to fight once again.

 **Corrin:** I agree... Everyone, to arms!

* * *

 _ **I remembered to do it today. Awesome.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	15. (B) Chapter Thirteen: Purple Flames

**_Corrin:_** They're getting closer... Wait, the leader of that group... Is that... Takumi?!

 ** _Sakura:_** Wh-What?! I-It can't be!

 ** _Hinoka:_** It certainly does look like Takumi... But how is that possible? I don't think he's ever been seen with purple fire before...

 ** _Corrin:_** Something is seriously wrong... There are other soldiers with him. They look like they're invisible aside from the fire surrounding them. I don't understand...

 ** _Hinoka:_** I guess that we'll just have to figure out how to snap him out of it!

 ** _Sakura:_** Ah-! The daimyo is gone!

 ** _Corrin:_** We can worry about him later! For now, we need to make sure Takumi is okay!

 _(Your units start where they ended the previous battle. All Dragon Veins that have been activated are in effect as well. Takumi's forces are all on the left side of the battlefield. The objective is to endure for eight turns or defeat the boss. Frequent reinforcements come in from all sides except the right)_

 _(Start of turn one)_

 ** _Takumi:_** Kill...

 ** _Corrin:_** Takumi, please! Snap out of it!

 ** _Takumi:_** I am alone... Forgotten... Ignored...

 ** _Sakura:_** Takumi, stop that!

 ** _Takumi:_** I will finally... Step out of the shadows... And show them what I'm really made of... I will be left behind no longer... They will pay...

 _(The battle begins properly)_

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Takumi)_

 ** _Corrin:_** Takumi, please listen to us! We don't want to hurt you!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die... You could... You could have killed Mother...

 ** _Corrin:_** T-Takumi, I... I'm really sorry for what happened. I know that words will never be enough after what I've done to you and our siblings. I want to make it better, but I know that I can't. At the very least, I want to be a loving sibling to you in hopes it will somehow make it up to you, even just a little! I'm sorry for everything!

 _ **Takumi** : _Die... Die... Die!

 _(Hinoka initiates combat with Takumi)_

 ** _Hinoka:_** Takumi, snap out of it!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die... Die... Die...

 ** _Hinoka:_** What's gotten into you?! Come on, it's me!

 ** _Takumi:_** I am nothing to you... Eternally unloved... Never good enough...

 ** _Hinoka:_** Takumi, I don't want to fight you!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die!

 _(Sakura initiates combat with Takumi)_

 ** _Sakura:_** I-I don't know what's going on with you! P-Please, turn back to normal! We love you!

 ** _Takumi:_** Lies... All lies...

 ** _Sakura:_** I-I could never lie to you! None of us could!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die... Die...

 ** _Sakura:_** I-I'm so sorry... I'm sorry, Takumi...

 _(Oboro initiates combat with Takumi)_

 ** _Takumi:_** Die...

 ** _Oboro:_** Lord Takumi, I know that you're in there somewhere!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die... Die...

 ** _Oboro:_** I understand that we'll only be able to snap you out of it if we fight... With that said, I'm sorry for what I have to do now.

 _(Hinata initiates combat with Takumi)_

 ** _Hinata:_** Man, Lord Takumi, what the hell happened to you?!

 ** _Takumi:_** Die... Die... Die...

 ** _Hinata:_** I guess it's up to me to get you out of this then. Sorry if you end up with any bruises!

 _(The battle ends)_

 ** _Corrin:_** He still isn't responding! I don't know what we should do now!

 ** _?:_** I have this all under control.

 _(Azura appears and sings the first verse of Lost in Thoughts All Alone)_

 ** _Corrin:_** Azura!

 ** _Takumi:_** Ugh... Hurts...

 ** _Azura:_** Takumi, can you hear me? Gods, he looks ready to collapse!

 ** _Takumi:_** Azura...? What's going on...?

 ** _Corrin:_** Oh, Takumi! I'm so glad to see that you're okay!

 _(if Hinata is alive and in your army)_

 ** _Hinata:_** Phew! I'm glad you're back to normal!

 _(if Oboro is alive and in your army)_

 ** _Oboro:_** I won't let anything happen to you again!

 ** _Sakura:_** Brother! I-I'm so happy you're okay!

 ** _Hinoka:_** You have no idea how worried we were.

 ** _Takumi:_** If you don't mind my asking, what happened?

 ** _Corrin:_** You mean... You don't remember?

 ** _Takumi:_** Not really. Last thing I remember, I was fighting near the border. We were between Hoshido and Nestra. I remember getting hit by something and falling. After that... Nothing. I don't even know where we are.

 ** _Sakura:_** We're in Mokushu now.

 ** _Takumi:_** I sure did go a long way...

 ** _Hinoka:_** Well, you're here now. We can at least be thankful for that.

 ** _Corrin:_** I wish I knew what happened to you, but I'm too relieved to see you safe to worry about it too much.

 ** _Takumi:_** What... What did I do? Are... Are those arrow wounds?!

 ** _Hinoka:_** D-Don't worry about it. We can explain it later...

 ** _Sakura:_** A-Azura, when did you arrive in Mokushu? I thought you were looking after Mother...

 ** _Azura:_** Yukimura told me to come and travel with you all. We have gotten a letter from Ryoma. He's arrived in Cheve, but the situation is dire. We need to go and provide reinforcements as soon as possible.

 ** _Corrin:_** That sounds like a good place to head for then.

 ** _Takumi_** ** _:_** It might be a good idea to stop in the territory of Nestra. We might be able to see about an alliance with the current ruler of the land. Nestra isn't exactly a land for fighting, but we can try and provide them shelter in exchange for their goods. It could help out the war effort considerably to have them on our side.

 ** _Azura:_** Nestra is a merchant land known for its goods. We can stock up on anything we might need for our journey to Cheve on the way as well.

 ** _Corrin:_** Sounds like a good idea.

 ** _Sakura:_** Plus, Nestra has many different rivers and such running through it, which means if we're lucky, we could even catch a boat that would take us to Cheve more quickly.

 ** _Corrin:_** That just makes it better. Let's get going then.

 _(The group starts walking. Corrin approaches Azura while they travel)_

 ** _Corrin:_** So... Azura... You were with Mother, yes?

 ** _Azura:_** I was.

 ** _Corrin:_** How... How is she doing?

 ** _Azura:_** She's getting a lot better. She's still a bit too weak to do her regular tasks as queen, but she is making a steady recovery.

 ** _Corrin:_** Thank the gods... I was nervous thinking that she might end up...

 ** _Azura:_** I understand, but you need not concern yourself. She's doing well.

 ** _Corrin:_** I'm glad to hear it. I'm happy to see you too. I was hoping that we'd be able to see one another again soon.

 ** _Azura:_** I was hoping that I would be able to join your cause once again, and it seems my wish has been granted. I'll gladly stay by your side for the rest of the war. I'm looking forward to getting to know you more.

 ** _Corrin:_** I feel the same about you. I think we'll get along well in the future.

 ** _Azura:_** I can't help but agree.

* * *

 _ **I randomly wrote a poem which is kinda cool I guess**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	16. (B) Chapter Fourteen: Song of Waves

_(The scene is a street in Cyrkensia of Nestra. Corrin, Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi, Azura, and Kaze lead the group.)_

 **Azura:** We're nearing the duke's estate now. He lives at the center of Cyrkensia to help watch his people prosper. It is common knowledge that he comes by the opera house once a week to see the performances of the traveling dancers passing through the town. If we're lucky, we might be able to catch him at the opera house and save ourselves a bit of a walk.

 **Corrin:** I had no idea Nestra was so lively... It's surprising, but it's still welcome. I'd take this over the dreary fortress of Nohr any day.

 **Sakura:** H-Hinoka, are you feeling alright? You look pale...

 **Hinoka:** I'm fine... Don't worry about me. Let's just focus on finding the duke.

 **Takumi:** It's been years since anyone from our family has met with Duke Blythe... It hasn't been since Father died all those years ago.

 **Sakura:** Things sure have changed since then, haven't they?

 **Hinoka:** Yeah... So much has happened...

 **Azura:** Ah, here we are.

 _(The group stands outside the opera house of Cyrkensia)_

 **Kaze:** I heard the opera house was splendid, but it looks even nicer than I had imagined.

 **Corrin:** Let's go on and head insi—

 _(Corrin is cut off when Kaze begins to urge the Hoshidan royals behind a nearby building. Coming around the corner is Garon, accompanied by Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise)_

 **Elise:** Do you really think we'll be able to see a show?!

 **Camilla:** We'll have to see.

 **Leo:** I wish we didn't have to come...

 **Xander:** It's important that we establish strong diplomatic ties before we get much further into this war. It wouldn't do to have Hoshidans infiltrating our border through Nestra.

 **Corrin:** Xander...

 **Kaze:** Do you miss them?

 **Corrin:** Of course, I do... I know that siding with Hoshido was the right way to go, but at the same time, I feel awful for leaving them. King Garon is a monster now. I get the feeling they can see that too. I wish they were willing to side with us in this war.

 **Azura:** Fate can be cruel in that regard... No choice is ever easy, as I'm sure you can see now.

 **Takumi:** It sounds like they're here to talk to Duke Blythe as well.

 **Hinoka:** Then we have to get in there before they can. After that, we can get the hell out of here...

 **Corrin:** Let's head inside then. If I get the chance, I'm going to try and talk to them.

 **Sakura:** Nohr has done a lot of bad things to Hoshido, but from what you've told me about them, they aren't bad people at all... I trust your judgement, Corrin, but stay out of danger...

 **Hinoka:** I won't have you getting hurt here again...

 **Corrin:** Again?

 **Takumi:** Come on, we don't have time to linger. Let's get in there.

 _(Azura, who is taking up the rear of the party, is stopped by a Nestran)_

 **Nestran:** You must be the dancer for tonight.

 **Azura:** Excuse me?

 **Nestran:** You're about to go on! What are you doing out here?

 **Azura:** I'm afraid I'm not—

 **Nestran:** We don't have time to chat! Come on!

 _(Azura is dragged away by the Nestran. The scene changes to the other Hoshidans, who are sitting in the upper area of the opera house)_

 **Sakura:** Wait... What happened to Azura? She was here just a moment ago!

 **Takumi:** I don't know. She wouldn't have run off on us.

 **Hinoka:** Guys... Look down there!

 _(Azura is seen standing on the stage. She looks somewhat confused for a moment before locking eyes with Garon. Her resolve seems to be renewed as she begins to sing Lost in Thoughts All Alone)_

 **Azura:** _In the white light, a hand reaches through... A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two... Waking dreams fade away; embrace the brand new day..._

 _(Garon begins groaning in discomfort)_

 **Azura:** _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love... The light scatters to the sky above... Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone... Lost in thoughts all alone..._

 _(Garon's groans grow louder as his agony increases. Duke Blythe, who is sitting beside him, looks on in fear. As Azura finishes her song, she looks up at Garon with a hardened gaze)_

 **Azura:** I knew something was wrong...

 **Garon:** Kill her!

 **Blythe:** What?!

 **Garon:** Kill that damn songstress already! Anyone who was with her must die!

 **Corrin:** Azura!

 **Sakura:** What is she doing up there?!

 **Hinoka:** We have to get out of here!

 **Xander:** Is that... Corrin?!

 **Camilla:** My dear sweet Corrin...

 **Corrin:** Xander! Camilla!

 **Garon:** Both of you, seize them! Traitors must be executed for their crimes!

 **Corrin:** Xander, Camilla! Please listen to me! I don't want to fight you!

 **Camilla:** Corrin, I—

 **Garon:** Keep your sentimentality out of this! Seize them!

 **Corrin:** It looks like we don't have a choice but to fight... To arms, everyone!

 _(The map is structured similarly to the opera house map of the game. Your units are set up in the same place as they usually are, but Saizo, Orochi, Reina, Kagero and Kaden are all gathered up at the bottom. All of them are allied units who will focus above all else on escaping through the top of the map. The objective is to have all of your units escape through the entrance to the opera house up at the top of the map. The green units will join your team if one of them talks to Corrin (will cause Saizo, Orochi, Reina, and Kagero to join at once if one of them is spoken to, though Kaden will join alone). Kaden cannot be recruited if he escapes before talking to Corrin, though the others will joina fter the fight if they survive. The four Nohrian royals are spread around the map but will not actively pursue you)_

 _(Turn one begins)_

 **Saizo:** This is where Yukimura said we should go.

 **Kagero:** He said we were to make an alliance with Duke Blythe to ease the war effort, but it doesn't look as if that will be possible.

 **Reina:** An attack appears to be taking place... Maybe I can spill the blood of our enemies!

 **Orochi:** I told you I had a bad feeling about this... I suppose the best we can do is get out of here before things get much worse. I don't see Duke Blythe anywhere.

 **Kagero:** He must have left when the attack started.

 **Reina:** Those look like Nohrian soldiers... Maybe the royal siblings are here.

 _(Camera pans over to Kaden)_

 **Kaden:** Phew... I managed to get away from those bounty hunters for now... Gods, it looks like we're in the middle of a fight. Maybe I can use the chaos to slip away from them...

 _(Corrin talks to Saizo)_

 **Corrin:** Ah! Saizo! What are you doing here?

 **Saizo:** I could ask the same of you.

 **Corrin:** We were going to ask Duke Blythe if he would be willing to ally with Hoshido in the war. What about you?

 **Saizo:** Yukimura sent us to do the same.

 **Corrin:** In that case, perhaps we should team up. We had a bit of a rough start, but it would do my army good to have you in it.

 **Saizo:** Fine.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Saizo!

 _(Corrin talks to Kagero)_

 **Kagero:** You must be Lord Corrin.

 **Corrin:** You look familiar... Have we met before?

 **Kagero:** I am Kagero, one of Lord Ryoma's retainers.

 **Corrin:** I remember now! I saw you around the palace a few times before the war started...

 **Kagero:** I was sent alongside Saizo, Orochi, and Reina to ask for alliance from Nestra. However, if we crossed paths here, maybe it would be best for us to stick together from now on.

 **Corrin:** That sounds perfect to me.

 **Kagero:** Then consider it done.

 _(Corrin talks to Orochi)_

 **Orochi:** Aha! You're Lady Mikoto's child!

 **Corrin:** Hm? Who might you be?

 **Orochi:** I'm Orochi, one of Lady Mikoto's retainers. It's nice to meet you.

 **Corrin:** As to you... If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?

 **Orochi:** Yukimura sent us here to talk to the duke of Nestra. I had a bit of a bad feeling before coming, and it seems like I was right to guess that.

 **Corrin:** Yeah. We didn't expect to run into Nohrian troops here.

 **Orochi:** In that case, consider my magic yours!

 **Corrin:** We're glad to have you!

 _(Corrin talks to Reina)_

 **Corrin:** Your armor looks Hoshidan... Are you from the Hoshidan army?

 **Reina:** That I am! You must be Lady Mikoto's child.

 **Corrin:** Yes, that would be me. I'm Corrin.

 **Reina:** I am Reina, one of your mother's retainers.

 **Corrin:** Would you be okay to help us out then? We're in a bit of a bind, as I'm sure you can see.

 **Reina:** Of course! I'm already prepared to soak the battlefield in the enemy's blood!

 _(Corrin talks to Kaden)_

 **Corrin:** Hey, are you alright? You look pretty panicked...

 **Kaden:** I'm fine... Hey, you smell kind of funny... Are you like me?

 **Corrin:** Like you? What do you mean?

 **Kaden:** You can shift into a dragon, can't you?!

 **Corrin:** W-Well, yes, but—

 **Kaden:** The name's Kaden! I'm a kitsune, so I can turn into a fox! I'd be able to smell someone like you a mile away. I'm in a bit of trouble with some bounty hunters right now, so would you be able to help you out? I can help you deal with your problem too.

 **Corrin:** Bounty hunters?

 **Kaden:** They want my luscious tail to sell!

 **Corrin:** Okay, Kaden. We'll help you out. Nobody deserves to go through something like that.

 **Kaden:** Thanks! I'll be sure to pay you back for it!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Xander)_

 **Corrin:** Xander, I'm sorry about all of this...

 **Xander:** I still don't understand how you could turn your back on Nohr after all those years.

 **Corrin:** We can still join forces! We can work together to end this war! King Garon is not the man he used to be. I'm sure that you noticed it.

 **Xander:** That... I'm sorry, Corrin. The time for talking is over. I wish it could be different.

 **Corrin:** It doesn't need to be this way! Xander, please!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Camilla)_

 **Camilla:** My dear, sweet Corrin...

 **Corrin:** Camilla, will you please listen to me? It doesn't have to be like this. We can join forces and end this war together! Fighting won't do anything but tear us apart!

 **Camilla:** I wish we could be together still, but fate has dictated otherwise. Please forgive your big sister, will you?

 **Corrin:** Camilla, stop this! Please!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Leo)_

 **Leo:** I should have known you would betray us one day.

 **Corrin:** Leo, I really... I don't want to fight you. I want to be a family again, but... I'm sorry. I can't go back to King Garon after all I have seen him do.

 **Leo:** You have no idea what you have done to my family...

 **Corrin:** What are you talking about?

 **Leo:** That is none of your concern. Die, traitor!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Elise)_

 **Corrin:** Elise... I had to come and talk to you...

 **Elise:** Why did you leave us behind? Everything is falling to pieces without you...

 **Corrin:** H-Huh?

 **Elise:** Camilla's grown depressed, Xander's all distant, and Leo... He's not himself either. I don't understand why you had to leave us.

 **Corrin:** I couldn't go back to King Garon. I'm sorry. I wish I could be with you still, but I can't go back to him. He's not the man he once was.

 **Elise:** I want to join you! I really do! Corrin, I promise you that I'll come back and see you one day! I don't want us to be torn apart anymore!

 **Corrin:** Elise... Please, stay safe...

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Corrin:** King Garon. Prepare to die.

 **Garon:** Traitor... Your betrayal earns only one punishment, and that is death. I hope you are ready to die!

 _(Azura initiates combat with Xander)_

 **Azura:** It's been a while, hasn't it, Xander?

 **Xander:** Azura? Is that really you?

 **Azura:** It is... I wish we didn't have to be crossing blades this way.

 **Xander:** Much has changed since the days of our youth... I hope that we can one day be close as friends rather than foes.

 **Azura:** I would like that.

 _(Azura initiates combat with Camilla)_

 **Azura:** I'm glad to see you're doing well after all these years.

 **Camilla:** I'm glad to see you're still alive. I could only put you in the hands of fate after our last meeting.

 **Azura:** I haven't heard of any Nohrian queens since the days when I was within the villa...

 **Camilla:** The threat to you was disposed of after you 'went missing'. Unfortunately, you were no longer around to see that...

 **Azura:** Even if we are on opposite sides of the battlefield, I truly am glad to see you... I hope we can be sisters once again after this war ends.

 **Camilla:** I would rather like that... For now, be sure to stay alive, would you?

 _(Azura initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Azura:** King Garon...

 **Garon:** You will pay for your insolence here today!

 **Azura:** So, you don't remember me... Do you remember my mother? Do you recall anything of Arete?

 **Garon:** That is none of your concern! Prepare to die!

 _(Garon is defeated in combat)_

 **Garon:** My men can handle the rest from here... For now, I must retreat...

 _(Xander is defeated in combat)_

 **Xander:** This is not over...

 _(Camilla is defeated in combat)_

 **Camilla:** I may need to retreat for now, but your ends will come soon enough!

 _(Leo is defeated in combat)_

 **Leo:** Urgh... I will not be felled here...

 _(Elise is defeated in combat)_

 **Elise:** I'm sorry for being a bother, guys... I'll see you again one day, Corrin...

 _(The chapter ends)_

 **Corrin:** Finally... We managed to get out of there... I have no idea how we pulled it off, but I'm not complaining at all.

 **Takumi:** It looks like asking Duke Blythe for help is out of the question... Where was he during that fight?

 **Sakura:** He's over there!

 _(The group hides around the corner of the opera house as Blythe slowly limps out of a building nearby)_

 **Blythe:** It's time to get out of here...

 **Garon:** Blythe!

 _(Garon and the other Nohrian royals all come out of the opera house together)_

 **Blythe:** King Garon!

 **Garon:** I came to Nestra in the first place to ask you for your alliance in the war.

 **Blythe:** I'm afraid I cannot offer it. Everyone on Pheuyura knows Nestra remains neutral in all conflicts. I can't join your battle after you fought on my land despite this. Nestra will stay out of this war as it has done so in all previous fights. I must ask you and your troops to leave Nestra at once.

 **Garon:** Wrong answer.

 _(Garon raises his axe and slices it into Blythe, who drops immediately)_

 **Blythe:** You... You dastard...

 _(Blythe dies)_

 **Corrin:** Ah-!

 **Sakura:** N-No way...

 **Garon:** Burn this city to the ground! Find that songstress and make her pay too! All who oppose Nohr must die!

 **Hinoka:** No...

 **Azura:** We can't stay here. We have to get out of here now.

 **Corrin:** But what about all the Cyrkensians? We can't just leave them to die!

 **Elise:** You won't need to worry about that.

 _(Elise appears nearby)_

 **Corrin:** Elise!

 **Elise:** Xander, Camilla, Leo, and I aren't going to let anybody get too badly hurt. It's going to be okay. I'm going to heal up anyone who needs it... This fighting is pointless... I don't want to see anybody else die...

 **Hinoka:** Y-You're from Nohr, aren't you?

 **Corrin:** This is Elise... She's my younger sister from Nohr... Elise, please, I don't want you to put yourself in danger.

 **Elise:** Father isn't like how he used to be. He's changed. Something is wrong... I can't join you now, but I want to help you anyways.

 **Corrin:** Elise... Thank you so much.

 **Elise:** We'll take care of this. Where are you going now?

 **Corrin:** We're going to Cheve.

 **Takumi:** Should you really be spilling secrets like that to the enemy?!

 **Corrin:** I trust Elise. She wants this fighting to stop as much as we do. She would never betray us.

 **Takumi:** Corrin, think with your head instead of your heart for a moment! She could—

 **Elise:** It isn't the fastest way, but there's a boat that leaves Nestra and travels along the river on the border of Hoshido. It loops around the outside edge of Pheuyura and should help you get to Cheve. Going through Nestra to take the shorter route will just have you running into Father again... We have countless reinforcements here as it is. You'll be in a lot of trouble.

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much for everything, Elise... I'll see you again someday.

 **Elise:** I'm going to try and talk the others into siding with you soon. Until then, stay out of trouble.

 **Corrin:** Alright... Until next time.

 _(The group keeps on moving until they reach a port at the border of Nestra)_

 **Hinoka:** I'm going to get us a boat. Stay here.

 **Takumi:** What the hell were you thinking back there, Corrin?! You told the enemy exactly where we're going!

 **Corrin:** I told you, I trust Elise with my life. She wouldn't do anything to turn us in. Plus, she told us where to go to get to Cheve. We have no choice but to follow her instructions. Cyrkensia is going to be a mess soon because of King Garon... If we don't get on that boat, we're going to have to face the full force of the Nohrian army.

 **Takumi:** This is a bad idea...

 **Sakura:** U-Um... Azura, where did you go? How did you end up on the stage?

 **Azura:** One of the Nestrans mistook me for a performer singing at the opera house... It was good that I was able to sing for King Garon, in a way.

 **Sakura:** He looked to be pretty distressed after you started singing...

 **Azura:** I've never quite known why, but my song has the ability to expose people's inner demons and nullify corruption... I suppose it worked on him. Like Corrin has suspected, something has indeed changed for the worse.

 **Takumi:** What are we supposed to do about it? We have too small a battalion to take on the full force of the Nohrian army. We have to keep going to Cheve to meet up with Ryoma.

 **Azura:** I agree. It would be best if we pressed on.

 **Hinoka:** Alright, we're leaving immediately. Let's move out.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Hinoka... Are you sure you're feeling okay? You still look rather ill...

 **Hinoka:** Don't worry about it. Let's get going. Ryoma is waiting for us.

* * *

 _ **I'm getting back to posting this after a long time. I forgot to take care of it, so I'm going to wrap up business here. I'm up to the midgame of conquest now, so I've got a lot of daily posting to do before we're up to date. I don't think that's a bad thing though. Enjoy the excessive updates until then!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	17. (B) Chapter Fifteen: What Remains

_(The scene is the party's boat from_ _Nestra_ _. Corrin is sitting alone, staring off at the horizon in silence when Azura approaches)_

 **Azura:** How are you doing?

 **Corrin:** I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired with all that's happened.

 **Azura:** I can tell something is on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?

 **Corrin:** Azura, I'm really okay. Don't stress it.

 **Azura:** You don't need to hold out on me here... If you want this to stay private, I won't tell a soul. I can tell something is tearing you up though.

 **Corrin:** Have you always been able to read people so well?

 **Azura:** I guess you can call it a talent of mine.

 **Corrin:** It's super effective, I can tell you that much...

 **Azura:** So, what's on your mind?

 **Corrin:** I can't stop thinking about all that happened in Nestra. My siblings from Nohr are on my mind too. I knew the second that I sided with Hoshido that I would have to fight against them eventually, but when it finally happened... My stomach got all twisted into knots, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hurt them.

 **Azura:** That's understandable. You lived with them for many years.

 **Corrin:** I know that Hoshido was the right way to go in the war. The people have suffered so much at the hands of King Garon. We saw it ourselves with what happened to Mother... But at the same time, I wish that Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise would listen to us.

 **Azura:** I guess it's going to be hard for them to get over the betrayal of you leaving...

 **Corrin:** I wasn't trying to betray them. I was trying to find the path that would lead to peace... Even if we did try to side together, the Hoshidans would take an issue with it as well. They hate each other. Hoshido's people have been dying for years because of the Faceless and King Garon. Nohr's people have been conditioned to hate them by their ruler. Getting them to work together will be a difficult feat at best.

 **Azura:** I have faith that you can do it if anyone can. You know the Nohrians better than anyone else in our company. That means that the Hoshidans will be more likely to listen to you when you talk about them since you have more experience. Even Takumi put up less of a fight than he usually does after you talked to Elise.

 **Corrin:** I suppose you have a point...

 **Azura:** Elise has clearly placed her trust in you as well. She believes in you. Maybe she can persuade her siblings to follow after her when she tries to side with you. With the way she was speaking, it sounded as if that was inevitable.

 **Corrin:** I hope you're right... I love them all so much. Even if they aren't my birth family, the Nohrians did so much for me while I was there. As for the Hoshidans here, I know how devoted they are to their family. They accepted me after so many years of being apart, and... It means the world to me. I don't want to see them hurt, or worse, killed, because of this war. All of them deserve better than a cruel fate like that.

 **Azura:** I can't help but agree... King Garon is to blame here, not the four other siblings...

 **Corrin:** Okay, now it seems like there's something on your mind. What's up?

 **Azura:** I... It's been a while since I've seen Xander and Camilla.

 **Corrin:** That's right... You said that you were once a princess of Nohr. Did you know them?

 **Azura:** I was closer with Camilla than I was with Xander. My mother was the previous queen of Nohr and King Garon's second wife.

 **Corrin:** I had no idea... I only ever heard of Queen Katarina, Xander's mother. Even then, I didn't hear much about her. Nobody seemed to like bringing her up.

 **Azura:** I arrived in Nohr alongside my mother after Queen Katarina had died of illness. King Garon fell in love with her nearly immediately. She had a beautiful singing voice... I knew that much for sure. I don't think she really loved him though.

 **Corrin:** Does that mean Camilla is your full-blooded sibling?

 **Azura:** No, not at all... It's a long story, but Camilla and I were incredibly close as children. She's changed considerably since those days, not that I can blame her. She's been through a lot.

 **Corrin:** Then... What happened to you? You're clearly in Hoshido now...

 **Azura:** My mother passed away when I was ten. Everyone suspected a suicide... The royal courts of Nohr were dangerous for children. I nearly died countless times. Camilla had me run away to a villa near the border of Nohr. That was when I was taken in by a Hoshidan mercenary and taken to the palace.

 **Corrin:** It sounds like you left a lot behind...

 **Azura:** No... Not exactly. I was close with Camilla, but Xander was often busy as the crown prince. Camilla just wanted the best for me. As much as I missed them... I wasn't afraid to leave my room in Hoshido. I was happy there. I could live free of panic.

 **Corrin:** I get the feeling you still wish you could reconnect with them now.

 **Azura:** A little bit, yes... Maybe we'll have the chance to reunite on calmer terms one day.

 _(Corrin stares silently out into the horizon. The screen fades to black before showing the boat in front of a large mountain. Figures lined in purple flames are climbing up the trail on the side of the cliff)_

 **Corrin:** Those are the soldiers who were with Takumi when we found him!

 **Azura:** That can't be good...

 **Corrin:** We have to go help!

 **Azura:** Are you sure that's a good idea? We're already behind on getting to Cheve, and we have no idea what's going on...

 **Corrin:** If there are innocent people to save, we have to help them. I'm going to get the others!

 **Azura:** Alright. I'll see you soon.

 _(The scene changes to show Corrin's army outside a building. They are currently outside the Rainbow Sage's temple atop the mountainous region of Notre_ _Sagesse_ _)_

 **Sakura:** I think we're in Notre Sagesse...

 **Corrin:** Notre Sagesse?

 **Hinoka** **:** It's a small independent nation built into this mountain. It's isolated from most of the world, surrounded by ruins of a fallen kingdom. Legend says that it is led by one of the greatest sages to ever live.

 **Takumi:** If that's true, he should be able to hold off this faction of soldiers without our help...

 **Azura:** Notre Sagesse, much like Nestra, is known for its neutrality. Since it avoids war by isolation, there aren't many fighters in the nation.

 **Corrin:** Then we're just going to have to fight our way through these soldiers' ranks and save whoever we can!

 _(The battle begins. Nyx appears as a green unit near the starting area. She cannot be recruited and will stay green this entire chapter. Note: Corrin and Azura both promote at the end of this chapter (since Azura can promote in this version), so any tier one leveling should be finished at this chapter's end)_

 **Nyx:** Hmph... It appears a fight is taking place... I should get out of here.

 _(Corrin talks to Nyx)_

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here? A child really shouldn't be here alone...

 **Nyx:** I am no child. I do not need your protection.

 **Corrin:** But—

 **Nyx:** Appearances can be deceiving. I wish only to see the Rainbow Sage before going on my way.

 **Corrin:** Maybe we can help each other out. These soldiers are tough. You could get into a lot of trouble.

 **Nyx:** I told you, I don't need your help!

 **Corrin:** I won't accept you charging into danger on your own. Please?

 **Nyx:** Fine... If only to get you to stop bothering me...

 _(If Nyx dies as NPC)_

 **Nyx:** I cannot die here... I'll retreat for now. I can't die without getting the answers I seek.

 _(The battle ends)_

 **Corrin:** That's the last of them...

 **Azura:** I didn't expect there to be so many... I hope there weren't any fatalities...

 **Corrin:** I wonder where that girl went off to. She was here just a moment ago.

 **Takumi:** Girl? Do you mean that dark mage that was fighting with us?

 **Corrin:** Yeah, her. I never caught her name.

 **Sakura:** I wonder if we would be able to see the powerful sage ruling this land... I'm a bit worried after that attack...

 **Hinoka** **:** Let's go and see about that then.

 _(The royals all walk to a nearby room where the Rainbow Sage and Nyx are)_

 **Nyx:** Yes, I understand...

 **Rainbow Sage:** I'm sorry I couldn't provide you more of an answer regarding that.

 **Nyx:** It's fine...

 _(Nyx leaves)_

 **Corrin:** Hey, are you oka—

 **Rainbow Sage:** Leave her be. She needs some time to herself at the moment.

 **Corrin:** Ah! Hello!

 **Hinoka** **:** You must be the wise sage ruling over Notre Sagesse.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I don't know if I would say I rule this land. I merely protect its few inhabitants from war.

 **Sakura:** I-It's nice to meet you...

 **Rainbow Sage:** You all are from Hoshido, the land of dawn...

 **Corrin:** That we are.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Hm... Your name is Corrin, is it not?

 **Corrin:** How did you know?

 **Rainbow Sage:** I have powers beyond your imagination, young noble. Ah, and you must be Azura.

 **Azura:** If you don't mind my asking, what is your name?

 **Rainbow Sage:** I had a name once, many centuries ago, but it has since left me. Now, I go only by the title of the Rainbow Sage.

 **Corrin:** Are your people alright? We saw the invasion and had to make sure you all got out alive...

 **Rainbow Sage:** We are all fine thanks to you and your army. If you don't mind my asking, could I see you and Azura for a moment?

 **Corrin:** I think that would be okay. Azura?

 **Azura:** It sounds good to me.

 **Sakura:** We'll be waiting outside for you. We're going to try and load up the boat so we can take off again soon.

 **Takumi:** Stay out of trouble, will you?

 **Corrin:** It'll be fine. I'll see you all later.

 _(_ _Hinoka_ _, Takumi, and Sakura leave)_

 **Azura:** What did you want from us?

 **Rainbow Sage:** Come. We're going to the top of Notre Sagesse.

 **Corrin:** Do you mean the top of the temple?

 **Rainbow Sage:** I do. There's something I would like to give both of you.

 **Azura:** What is it?

 **Rainbow Sage:** You will see soon enough. While we're heading up there, tell me, what do you intend to do in this war?

 **Corrin:** Well... We want to create peace. The path to peace is a difficult one, but we want to save both Nohr and Hoshido from the fighting. No more lives need to be lost to this unnecessary bloodshed.

 **Azura:** King Garon is no longer what he once was. We want to dethrone him while still keeping the people of Nohr from dying.

 **Rainbow Sage:** A noble pursuit indeed... Tell me, have you ever heard of the land of Valla?

 **Corrin:** I heard a little bit about it earlier on our journey, but I never asked for details.

 **Azura:** It was the land acting as the mediator between Nohr and Hoshido for many years. When the war was nothing more than limited tension, Valla tried to settle the dispute... However, in strange and unpredictable circumstances roughly twenty years ago, the kingdom crumbled, all of its people dying in an invasion force. With no living witnesses and nobody owning up to it, it has remained a mystery who felled the once-great kingdom.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I see you have kept up to date on your history... After Valla fell, I went into the land for a few days to survey the damage. I found a few divine weapons hiding among the rubble.

 **Corrin:** I thought that only Nohrian and Hoshidan royals had divine weapons.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Not really... There are fifteen weapons in total. Hoshido's nobles were given the sword Raijinto, the bows Fujin Yumi and Warrior Princess, the staff Sanata, and the lance Adriashe. Adriashe has been missing for many years, and even now, I know not its location.

 **Azura:** That aligns with what weapons the other Hoshidans have.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Nohr was gifted the sword Siegfried, the axe Sukeyu, two tomes by the names Brynhildr and Moonlight, and the knife Spectre. Spectre was given as a gift to the duke of Nestra many years ago, but these days... It is not in Nestra where it was meant to be now however. I sense something dark has happened to it... The truth should come to you soon. It seems to be a lot closer than you realize.

 **Corrin:** I had heard of all those divine weapons aside from Spectre.

 **Azura:** What do you mean? 'The truth should come to you soon'...

 **Rainbow Sage:** I have always had powers of foresight. They were gifted to me by the gods themselves in the days when Akiri and Yugare still walked this earth. They said I was to try and save this land's people using this farsight should the need ever arise.

 **Corrin:** If you don't mind my asking... Why are you not fighting in this battle if that's the case?

 **Rainbow Sage:** My magical abilities are not what they once were. Living for so many years drains your energy. I would only be a liability if I were to join the fray now.

 **Azura:** We can handle it ourselves. The battle is in good hands.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Getting back on track, there were divine weapons gifted by the dragon Anankos to the royals of Valla. He gave them the sword Yato, the spear Safaia, the dragonstone Asazhi, the tome Ragnarok, and the staff Miranew.

 **Corrin:** I'd assume they were all lost in the invasion, yes?

 **Rainbow Sage:** Ragnarok, Miranew, and Asazhi have been misplaced. However, while I was visiting Valla, I was able to find Yato and Safaia. For many years, I pondered what to do with them, and now, I believe they belong in your hands.

 **Corrin:** I don't know... We couldn't possibly accept such generous gifts.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I insist on it. To stop the war, you will need all the help you can get. These blades will serve you well. I beg of you to accept.

 **Azura:** Alright. We'll take them.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Good... I bestow upon you, Azura, the spear Safaia. May it bring you success in your journey.

 _(Azura promotes to a Diva here. The class is_ _similar to_ _her base class of Songstress and is the same as what can be found in Fire Emblem Warriors)_

 **Rainbow Sage:** And now, for Corrin, the Yato sword.

 _(Corrin promotes into a_ _Hoshido_ _Noble here)_

 **Azura:** I... I thank you for this. We will stop the fighting in your honor with the power you have given us.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I have faith that the war is in good hands.

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much. We won't let you down.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I'm glad to hear it. Now, you had best return to your party. The next stop of your journey awaits.

 **Corrin:** Thank you again. The war won't last for much longer.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I know it won't.

 _(The scene changes to Azura and Corrin on the boat with_ _Hinoka_ _, Takumi, Sakura, and_ _Kaze_ _)_

 **Corrin:** Alright, we're back!

 **Takumi:** You look different.

 **Corrin:** The Rainbow Sage gave us a boost in power along with some legendary weapons to help stop the war.

 **Hinoka** **:** That's incredible...

 **Azura:** Let's pull up the anchor and get going. Ryoma is waiting for us in Cheve.

 **Kaze** **:** Do you promise to tell us the full story after we start moving?

 **Sakura:** I-I want to hear too!

 **Corrin:** Of course, but for now, let's set out!

* * *

 _ **Low key this is my favorite chapter in Birthright. Oops.**_

 _ **I've written Corrin's promotion chapter in Conquest too and I've noticed that I just really like the plot promotion chapters. Huh. Who knew?**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	18. (B) Chapter Sixteen: Conflict in Cheve

_(The scene is the party's boat, which is parked in a_ _Chevois_ _port. Corrin, Azura,_ _Hinoka_ _, Takumi, and Sakura all stand on the deck)_

 **Corrin:** Here we are... Cheve.

 **Azura:** This is where Ryoma should be. He's been helping the rebellion here all this time, yes?

 **Hinoka** **:** Yes. He received a letter from the leader of the rebellion here, so he came to help them out in hopes we'd gain troops to push back Nohr.

 **Sakura:** We haven't heard from him since he left... I do hope he's okay...

 **Azura:** He's the strongest man in all of Hoshido. I'm sure he's alright.

 _(The scene transitions to the party walking in_ _Cheve_ _. They are all wearing capes and hoods to disguise their features now)_

 **Corrin:** I didn't realize the Nohrian occupation force here was so strong...

 **Takumi:** Cheve has been under Nohrian rule for many years. The Nohrians treat them like scum. Killings in the streets are common. The stench of blood here is everywhere.

 **Hinoka** **:** The letter from the rebellion leader stated that there's a safe house somewhere in the capital area. I wonder where it could be... All I see are Nohrian soldiers and terrified citizens.

 **Sakura:** I'm surprised we got inside without an issue... The Nohrian soldiers luckily weren't at the port where we docked...

 **Corrin:** Let's just look around for now. We need to act natural until we find Ryoma. We don't stand a chance against all of the Nohrians as it is. I can count three dozen in this square alone.

 **Sakura:** I think I see a general over there... We need to steer clear...

 **Corrin:** Wait... That's no regular general... Camilla?

 **Camilla:** Corrin!

 **Takumi:** Great. As if we weren't in trouble enough already.

 **Azura:** Camilla...

 **Camilla:** I'm glad to see you, my dear, sweet Corrin...

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here?

 **Camilla:** We heard rumors of a Hoshidan prince in Cheve. Father sent me to investigate.

 **Corrin:** Gods...

 **Camilla:** I wish it didn't have to be this way, but this is the only punishment for a traitor to the crown.

 **Corrin:** It doesn't have to end like this! You can join me in finding the true path to peace! We'll accept you with open arms, Camilla. I don't want to fight you.

 **Camilla:** I cannot do that... I wish I could take you back with me. I've loved you since the moment we met. I can't believe you would really leave your true family!

 **Hinoka** **:** I guess she's still bitter you left Nohr...

 **Camilla:** Alongside my darling retainers, I'll drag you back to Nohr, back to your one true home!

 _(The battle begins. The map is in_ _Cheve_ _. Your forces are stationed at the bottom of your map. To win the chapter, you need to rout the enemy and seize the building she's standing in front of at the top of the map.)_

 _(Camilla is fought in battle)_

 **Camilla:** I'll not forgive you for taking my sweet Corrin away!

 _(Corrin_ _initiates_ _combat against Camilla)_

 **Corrin:** Camilla, please try to listen to me! I know you're hurting. I don't want to fight you.

 **Camilla:** I'm sorry, Corrin. I can't forgive someone who would turn away from our family, from Nohr!

 **Corrin:** I'm not trying to hurt you. I couldn't go back there. King Garon has done unspeakable things to these people. I want to find peace as much as you. Please, help me reach that end!

 **Camilla:** The time for talk is over. Goodbye, Corrin.

 _(_ _Hinoka_ _initiates combat against Camilla)_

 **Camilla:** You must be Hinoka, Corrin's new sister...

 **Hinoka** **:** New sister? I was their older sister before we even knew you existed.

 **Camilla:** Then why don't they remember you?

 **Hinoka** **:** That's because of what your nation did to them years ago!

 **Camilla:** It matters not. Your life ends here!

 _(Azura initiates combat against Camilla)_

 **Azura:** Camilla, please...

 **Camilla:** It's a tragedy we found ourselves on opposite sides of the war like this...

 **Azura:** I want to be with you again... You were there for me all those years. I refuse to hurt you.

 **Camilla:** Things change in war, Azura... I'm sorry about this.

 _(Camilla is defeated)_

 **Camilla:** I... I wish we could still be together...

 _(Selena is fought in battle)_

 **Selena:** On Lady Camilla's orders, I will exterminate you!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Selena)_

 **Selena:** You must be Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Who are you?

 **Selena:** I'm Selena, one of Lady Camilla's retainers. I can't believe you've done all of this. You've done nothing but upset her these past few weeks.

 **Corrin:** She knows I couldn't go back there.

 **Selena:** Either way, you're going to pay for this!

 _(Lilith initiates combat with Selena)_

 **Selena:** Lilith?

 **Lilith:**...

 **Selena:** So, you've chosen to be on the other side of history... Do you not remember our mission? Your mission?

 **Lilith:** I know it well. That's why I'm fighting alongside the Hoshidans.

 **Selena:** Tch... He wouldn't be happy if he knew you had left us, you know.

 **Lilith:**...I know.

 **Selena:** I'm sorry it had to be this way. For his sake, I'll need to fight you, but I'll try to not be fatal. I'm still a mercenary at heart, and I'm determined to get my fill.

 **Lilith:** I understand, Selena...

 _(Selena is defeated in combat)_

 **Selena:** Ow! You're all too tough for this... Whatever. I'll get my revenge one day.

 _(_ _Beruka_ _is fought in battle)_

 **Beruka** **:** I have orders to exterminate every Hoshidan here. I refuse to fail in my mission.

 _(Corrin initiates combat against_ _Beruka_ _)_

 **Beruka** **:** It's not my place to question orders, but I don't understand.

 **Corrin:** You don't understand what?

 **Beruka** **:** Lady Camilla never stops talking about how much she loves you, and yet, she's been given orders to kill you and your companions.

 **Corrin:** She... She's hurt over this...

 **Beruka** **:** I don't understand emotions well, but I know her well enough to sense her turmoil.

 **Corrin:** Camilla...

 **Beruka** **:** It matters not. My mission is to kill, and I will not fail.

 _(_ _Beruka_ _is defeated in combat)_

 **Beruka** **:** I'm sorry, Lady Camilla...

 _(The houses are visited)_

 **Old Woman:** You must be from Hoshido. No need to hide it. The Chevois are fed up with Nohr. We're on your side. I don't have much, but maybe this will help.

 **Girl:** I heard the resistance fighters have a new recruit. If you meet up with them, can you give them this? We need all the help we can get!

 **Old Man:** I spent time in Hoshido in my youth. What a wonderful place. Take this. It was a souvenir from my time there. It feels like fate!

 **Old Man:** We may be under Nohrian occupation, but nobody here supports the king. Here, take this. Give it to someone who can make good use of it.

 **Boy:** Are you working with the resistance fighters? Their leader is named Scarlet. Rumor has it she was once set to inherit Cheve. Here, take this. Give it to her if you see her.

 **Child:** You're here to fight the meanies from Nohr, right? Well, take this! You can use it against them!

 _(After the battle, Camilla and Corrin stand facing one another. Selena and_ _Beruka_ _are behind Camilla with the other_ _Nohrian_ _royals crowded around Corrin)_

 **Camilla:** I suppose this is the end...

 **Corrin:** I won't kill you, Camilla. I want to be on your side. I want Nohr and Hoshido to come together in peace instead of war. I had to go to Hoshido to accomplish that, but I want to be with you and our siblings as well.

 **Camilla:** I don't understand... Why did you leave Nohr?

 **Corrin:** King Garon caused an explosion in the castle town. The sword he gave me exploded and killed nearly everyone present. I would have died if not for the sacrifice of my mother... She's been in critical condition ever since...

 **Camilla:** If she hadn't been there...

 **Corrin:**...

 **Camilla:** I'm sorry... I was too blinded by my anger to see your side of the story. I had no idea.

 **Corrin:** Will you join us?

 **Camilla:** I can't yet. I need to make sure Xander, Leo, and Elise are safe first.

 **Corrin:** Alright... Please, stay safe.

 **Camilla:** Consider Cheve yours, Corrin. The rebels are supposedly in the building behind us. Until next time...

 _(Camilla leaves with her retainers)_

 **Takumi:** Do you realize how ridiculous it was to let an enemy general get away like that? Sentimental value aside, that could really come back to bite us!

 **Corrin:** Takumi, I know she has a good heart. I don't want to cause her pain. You heard her. She wants to join us, just like Elise. Elise was able to help us escape Nestra as it was burning. Camilla is letting us see the rebellion forces. They seem to be the same good people they always were.

 **Takumi:** You're too naïve for your own good...

 **Hinoka** **:** Let's just get in there. If Ryoma is here...

 **Takumi:** What if it's a trap?

 **Sakura:** We've checked every other building in town... This has to be it.

 **Corrin:** You can stay out here in case it's a trap, alright?

 **Takumi:** Fine... Just try not to die, okay?

 _(Corrin enters the building with_ _Hinoka_ _and Sakura. The area is dimly lit, but a circle of people can be seen standing around a fire. Among them are Scarlet and_ _Ryoma_ _)_

 **Hinoka** **:** Ryoma!

 **Sakura:** You're okay!

 **Ryoma** **:** Hinoka! Sakura! Corrin!

 **Corrin:** Takumi! He's in here!

 **Ryoma** **:** I'm glad to see you all made it here safely.

 **Corrin:** We were worried about you, but it seems like you're fine.

 **Scarlet:** He's doing great.

 **Corrin:** Who might you be?

 _(Takumi and Azura enter)_

 **Takumi:** Glad to see you're not dead yet, Ryoma.

 **Azura:** You seem to be doing well.

 **Ryoma** **:** I am, as a matter of fact. I'm glad you came in when you did. Allow me to introduce you to someone... This is Scarlet. She's the rebellion leader.

 **Scarlet:** Nice to meet you.

 **Corrin:** Hello... We're-

 **Scarlet:** Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, Azura, and Corrin, right? I've heard quite about you from Ryoma in the time since he's been here.

 **Sakura:** It sounds like you two have grown pretty close...

 **Scarlet:** You could say that.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad you've been safe since we arrived.

 **Ryoma** **:** If you want us to, we can explain what we've been up to since I arrived.

 **Corrin:** Please do.

 **Ryoma** **:** After arriving in Cheve, I started helping out Scarlet with the rebellion. We won battle after battle against the occupation army. The soldiers eventually figured out who we were and called for reinforcements. You fought them off today.

 **Scarlet:** We were kind of trapped inside, so we didn't have any opportunities to push through and fight. Sorry about that.

 **Takumi:** It's fine. We took care of it.

 **Ryoma** **:** Before we leave Cheve, let's try and take back Cheve from the occupation army completely. One more battle against the general leading the force should do it.

 **Azura:** Then let's consider that a plan. Are there any objections?

 **Sakura:** Not from me.

 **Corrin:** Me neither.

 **Hinoka** **:** Sounds good.

 **Takumi:** Fine.

 **Scarlet:** In that case, we take back Cheve in our next battle! The Nohrians will oppress us no longer!

* * *

 _ **I'm getting consistent with this at long last thank god**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	19. (B) Chapter Seventeen: Retaken Lands

_(The_ _Hoshidan_ _siblings and Scarlet are gathered together in an alleyway of_ _Cheve_ _. All of them are wearing cloaks and hoods once again to hide their faces)_

 **Corrin:** So, this is where the occupation force is centered...

 **Scarlet:** Yeah. Back in the day, the nobles of Cheve who ruled over it lived in this villa. Of course, after they were killed and the Nohrians came in, it hasn't been used by the Chevois nobles in quite some time... As a matter of fact, it's been about twelve years...

 **Hinoka** **:** Are there any left in the noble family?

 **Scarlet:** The duke and duchess are dead now. They were executed by the occupation troops quite some time ago. They supposedly had a child, but nobody knows where they are now, or if they're even alive. Basically, putting a Chevois noble back on the throne now is nearly impossible. All who helped them out are dead now too. The Nohrians are ruthless in this place.

 **Sakura:** That's awful...

 **Scarlet:** Luckily for us, we can strike now, take out the occupation force and send Nohr reeling. It's going to be hard for them to recover from this one. The troops should scatter when we defeat their commander. All the remaining soldiers will try and flee back to Nohr.

 **Takumi:** You sound like you've been planning this for ages.

 **Scarlet:** You could say that. My parents were killed by the occupation army years ago, and ever since, I've been thinking of all sorts of ways I can take the army out.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad we can use your plans to our advantage. The sooner we deal this blow to the army, the sooner we can start moving in on Castle Krakenburg.

 **Ryoma** **:** If we take out the Nohrian issue at its center, otherwise known as King Garon, the army will crumble, and the war will end.

 **Scarlet:** Then let's get right to it!

 **Sakura:** What's the plan for winning this battle?

 **Scarlet:** Their leader and a majority of their supplies are holed up in this fort. If we can take it out and defeat the leader of the occupation army, the soldiers beneath him will crumble to bits. The army will fall apart with this victory.

 **Takumi:** And Nohr will suffer heavy losses as a result of losing one of their main occupied territories. Perfect.

 **Corrin:** Let's choose our troops carefully and go in there quickly then. The travesties against Cheve will continue no longer!

 _(The battle begins. The map is the same as chapter fourteen of Birthright, but there are no Dragon Veins and Charlotte and Benny are not found on this map. Also, the boss of this map is Nichol from Sophie's paralogue, 'Bold Approach'. He acts as the leader of the_ _Nohrian_ _Occupation Army.)_

 _(If Scarlet is on the map)_

 **Nichol:** Hm... It seems we have an unexpected player on this field... No matter. It will all end the same.

 _(Nichol is fought in combat)_

 **Nichol:** Give it all you've got! You're nothing compared to the might of Nohr!

 _(Scarlet initiates combat against Nichol)_

 **Scarlet:** You're the one who's been doing all these horrible things to Cheve... You will pay for this.

 **Nichol:** I'm just following orders. King Garon knows this dreadful territory has potent fighters and simply can't let it survive any longer. If I'm to get my pay, I need to squash this dreadful rebellion and kill you all.

 **Scarlet:** You're just doing this all for money?!

 **Nichol:** It isn't any of your business. Besides, you should know firsthand about how brutal I am, even if it's been years since we've met face to face, my lady.

 **Scarlet:**...

 **Nichol:** It matters not. You die here.

 _(_ _Ryoma_ _initiates combat against Nichol)_

 **Ryoma** **:** You're responsible for the atrocities against this nation.

 **Nichol:** That I am. What of it? Why should it matter to an outsider like you?

 **Ryoma** **:** I can't stand by while people are suffering. For all you've done, you will pay with your life.

 **Nichol:** That's what they all say. They're all bark and no bite. Hoshidan prince or no, you're just like them.

 **Ryoma** **:** You'll find that to be false. Your end is nigh.

 _(Nichol is defeated in combat)_

 **Nichol:** Cheve... Cheve will not live... So long as King Garon will rule...

 _(After the battle)_

 **Corrin:** Is it over?

 **Takumi:** I believe so...

 **Scarlet:** I must thank you all for helping me to free Cheve from its oppression. I must admit, I never expected to see Hoshidan royals help me take back my lost nation.

 **Ryoma** **:** It was our pleasure. I hope you'll work alongside us as we take the fight to Nohr itself.

 **Sakura:** I'm sure Ryoma would really love that...

 **Ryoma** **:** Wh-What is that supposed to mean?

 **Sakura:** Heehee...

 **Scarlet:** Of course, I will. I'm sure Nohr will just send another occupation army now that this one has fallen. We need to take out the root of the problem to truly free Cheve for good.

 **Corrin:** We're glad to have you as a permanent member of the team, Scarlet. Now, it's time for us to head south for Nohr.

 **Hinoka** **:** They won't know what hit them.

* * *

 _ **Here's more of this. Ooooooooooo.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	20. (B) Chapter Eighteen: Wolfskin Peak

_(The group is walking through Mount Garou. The royals and Kaze can be seen together. A few days have passed since the fall of the Chevois general)_

 **Corrin:** This is the best way into Nohr from Cheve. The borders of Nohr are heavily guarded, but the Nohrians have always avoided this area. I heard that much from Xander back while I was still living in the Northern Fortress.

 **Ryoma:** There's a reason for that. Mount Garou is home to the wolfskin. They're shapeshifters who can transform into wolves. They're powerful and dangerous. I've heard they're rather territorial as well.

 **Corrin:** I'm sure they'll let us pass through if we say we're here with peaceful intentions.

 **Kaze:** I suppose we can test that now.

 _(Keaton and two wolfskin appear)_

 **Keaton:** What are you lot doing here? This is our den!

 **Corrin:** Excuse our interruption. My name is Corrin. My friends and I just want to pass through here. We don't mean to hurt you.

 **Keaton:** The last time humans came through here, they tried to kill us all. Why should I believe you're any different?

 **Corrin:** I'll even put my weapon away. My friends can do the same.

 **Takumi:** Are you sure this is a good idea?

 **Sakura:** Well, we don't mean to hurt them, so it should be alright... They won't attack us if we don't attack them first, right? They seem to want peace...

 **Takumi:** Alright... If you say so...

 _(Corrin's party members put away their weapons)_

 **Keaton:** Hm... I guess I can trust you for now. You can go.

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much.

 **Keaton:** Just get out of here before anything bad happens. You humans always seem to bring trouble.

 _(Corrin's party begins passing through. A shot of dark magic comes from offscreen, directed at Sakura)_

 **Takumi:** Sakura!

 _(Takumi tackles Sakura to the ground. The attack flies over their heads and hits one of the wolfskin standing with Keaton)_

 **Wolfskin:** Ah!

 _(The wolfskin dies)_

 **Keaton:** Hey! Wake up! This isn't funny! Open your eyes already! Come on, wake up!

 **Corrin:** That was the same dark energy that came out of the Ganglari! It must be King Garon again!

 **Keaton:** What have you done?!

 **Corrin:** Wh-What? That wasn't us! It was-

 **Keaton:** I knew I shouldn't have trusted a human! You all will pay for this!

 _(Keaton attacks Kaze)_

 **Kaze:** Ow...

 **Corrin:** Kaze!

 **Keaton:** You will die for your sins!

 **Hinoka:** It appears we'll have to fight to break through...

 **Corrin:** We have to get past their lines to escape! Try to hurt as few of them as possible! Please forgive us, wolfskin!

 _(The battle begins. The objective is to have all your units escape through where Keaton is at the top of the map. After the map, rewards will be given based on how many enemy wolfskin were spared. If five wolfskin survive, you will get a Secret Book. If ten wolfskin survive, you will get a Spirit Dust and a Secret Book. If fifteen wolfskin survive, you will get an Energy Drop, a Spirit Dust, and a Secret Book)_

 _(Keaton is engaged in combat)_

 **Keaton:** Your life will end here for what you have done!

 _(Keaton is defeated)_

 **Keaton:** Humans... A truly disgusting species...

 _(After the battle, Corrin's party is running away from the mountain)_

 **Corrin:** I think we're far enough away now... I hate that we had to fight them...

 **Hinoka:** That ray of energy... Who fired it?

 **?:** That would be me.

 _(Iago appears before the party)_

 **Iago:** Hello there, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Iago!

 **Iago:** I hope you liked my little gift. The wolfskin didn't seem to appreciate it very much...

 **Corrin:** Of course it was you...

 **Iago:** I'm just here to pay you a little visit before you reach Nohr... You may have survived thus far, but things aren't going to be quite so easy once you enter the nation.

 **Corrin:** I already guessed that, you know.

 **Iago:** Besides... I have a specific bone to pick with your army. I'm not going to be letting you get away so easily.

 **Corrin:** You shouldn't take out your issues with me on my friends. We can settle this here and now.

 **Iago:** Who said I was talking to you?

 **Azura:** I don't understand...

 **Iago:** Anyways, thank you for eliminating the worst part of the Nohrian population. The wolfskin were always irritating, disease-infested rats and a real on our continent. All it took was a little encouragement to get you going.

 **Corrin:** You manipulative little-!

 _(Corrin goes to strike Iago with Yato, but he teleports back a few feet)_

 **Iago:** If you're going to get violent. I'll be on my way for now...

 **Corrin:** Run on back to King Garon before I end you here and now.

 **Iago:** Watch your back. My revenge will come yet... I haven't forgotten what happened in Nestra all those years ago.

 _(Iago teleports away)_

 **Ryoma:** Are you alright, Corrin?

 **Corrin:** Yeah... I'll be even better when I finally shove Yato into his chest though.

 **Azura:** I don't understand what he was talking about... Nestra...

 **Sakura:** Our father died in Nestra a long time ago... He was there when King Garon assassinated him and took Corrin hostage...

 **Takumi:** I never heard anything about another man being there though...

 **Corrin:** I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later... Iago isn't the type to let things like this slide. I've always been able to tell he's a spiteful person.

 **Ryoma:** Let's keep going. We can deal with him when we next see him. There isn't a point dwelling on it now.

 **Corrin:** Okay. Sounds good to me.

 _(Takumi, Sakura, Azura, Corrin, and Kaze all start walking away. Ryoma and Hinoka stay behind for a moment)_

 **Ryoma:** Are you going to tell them?

 **Hinoka:**...No. It's not important. I think I found the one though.

 **Ryoma:** You aren't sure?

 **Hinoka:** I couldn't see the mark. His speech seemed to hint at it, but I can't be positive yet. He doesn't look at all like the man I remember.

 **Ryoma:** He's going to die regardless... If you need to talk to anyone about it, you can always come to me. Judging by the way Takumi and Sakura were talking, you haven't told them.

 **Hinoka:** I told you already I wanted it to stay quiet. I've only mentioned it to you and Mother.

 **Ryoma:** If he is the one, or if we find the person you're after... I'll let you finish things.

 **Hinoka:** Thank you.

 **Ryoma:** It's my pleasure.

 _(Ryoma walks away)_

 **Hinoka:**...

* * *

 _ **Wow mysterious**_

 _ **Now if you don't mind me I'm going to run off and write another story bye**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	21. (B) Chapter Nineteen: Palace Macarath

_(The scene is set a few days later. Corrin's party is walking through_ _Nohr_ _. The royals can be seen together)_

 **Corrin:** It's getting late. We should stop and make camp here for a few hours.

 **Azura:** Wait... Look in the distance. I think I see a building.

 **Takumi:** We haven't seen any of those in ages.

 **Corrin:** Then let's go and check it out!

 **Ryoma** **:** I don't know... It could be a trap.

 **Azura:** This building... It's been abandoned for a long time. I don't think we should have any issues inside.

 **Hinoka** **:** You seem pretty confident.

 **Azura:** You could say that... It's a long story I'd rather not get into now.

 **Sakura:** I-I trust your judgement. Let's do it.

 _(The group enters the building. It is Palace_ _Macarath_ _, an abandoned royal villa near the border. The building has been abandoned for many years now, its last resident having left ten years before. Jakob and Felicia join the royals onscreen)_

 **Azura:** There's dust everywhere... Nobody has been here in a long time.

 **Corrin:** How did you know nobody would be here, Azura? Do you know this place?

 **Azura:** Something along those lines... This is Palace Macarath. It was used as a vacation spot for Nohrian royal families for many generations. Since then, it has been abandoned it. King Garon stopped coming here after the death of his first wife, Katarina. Nobody comes by anymore. The food was even kept in the cabinets, if you can believe that.

 **Takumi:** And how did you come across this information? You seem to have a lot of details on the place.

 **Azura:** I can explain it another time...

 **Hinoka** **:** Wait... Did you hear something just now? I could have sworn I heard someone...

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** S-Same here...

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** There was definitely something making noise a moment ago.

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Corrin:** Whoever's there, show yourself! It would be in your best interests to come out before we have to fight!

 _(Depending on if Corrin is male or female, Flora will appear with Felicia or Jakob, whoever Corrin did not take with them at the start of the game)_

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Corrin:** Flora! Jakob! What are you doing here?

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Corrin:** Flora! Felicia! What are you doing here?

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Flora:** I could ask you the same thing, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I can tell you after you answer me. How does that sound?

 **Takumi:** Who is this? How can we know if we can even trust her?

 **Corrin:** This is Flora. She was one of my retainers when I was still living in Nohr. She was working alongside Jakob and Felicia. I trust her, Takumi. Is that enough for you?

 **Takumi:** Not particularly.

 **Corrin:** Remember what happened with Elise? She gave us advice on how to leave Nestra, and we got out without any issues and made it to Cheve without getting ambushed. You weren't sure about my judgement then either, but it helped us in the long run.

 **Takumi:** Fine... Just know that if she takes one step out of line...

 **Flora:** I understand why you wouldn't trust me, but you don't need to worry. I won't do anything to harm any of you.

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Corrin:** Anyways, what are you doing here? What happened with you and Jakob?

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Corrin:** Anyways, what are you doing here? What happened with you and Felicia?

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Flora:** After you left Nohr behind, King Garon grew angry with us. He said he wouldn't tolerate potential traitors in the palace, so he sent us here. We've been living alone ever since. Every once in a while, soldiers from the palace will bring food by, but that's the most contact we've been allowed to the outside world.

 **Corrin:** Why haven't you just left yet?

 **Flora:** That hasn't been an option for us, I'm afraid. We're under a tight monitor from the soldiers under Garon. If they realize we're gone...

 **Corrin:** I see... When are they next set to come by?

 **Flora:** In a week's time. Until then, your army can stay here. I see no issue with allowing you some down time. You must be exhausted.

 **Corrin:** That we are... If it isn't too much of a burden, would that be alright?

 **Flora:** Of course, Lord Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much, Flora.

 **Takumi:** Are you sure this is a good idea? If the Nohrian army finds us here, we're basically surrounded on all sides.

 **Corrin:** We'll be alright, Takumi. Don't worry about it.

 **Hinoka** **:** Perhaps we should stop for tonight the—

 _(Iago teleports in with some_ _Nohrian_ _soldiers. A sniper fires an arrow at_ _Hinoka_ _)_

 **Sakura:** H-Hinoka!

 **Flora:** Gods!

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here?!

 **Iago:** I said I would be back, didn't I?

 **Sakura:** Hinoka! Please, wake up!

 **Iago:** Poor girl... She had no idea what she was getting into all those years ago. Unfortunately, she won't have time to apologize, will she?

 **Corrin:** You're going to pay for that!

 **Iago:** That's what you say now. Let's see if you think the same when I'm beating you to a bloody pulp!

 _(The battle begins. The map is the same as chapter sixteen from the game. Your party is gathered around the two rooms at the bottom of the map._ _Hinoka_ _and Sakura are in the room to the left. Neither one of them can be used this map. Flora and Felicia/Jakob, whoever was not recruited at the start of the game, are in the other room with long-range healing staves. The goal is to defend_ _Hinoka_ _and Sakura for twelve turns or defeat the boss)_

 _(Iago is fought in battle)_

 **Iago:** It's only fitting that Corrin would send in one of their underlings. They were always weak.

 _(Corrin engages in combat with Iago)_

 **Corrin:** I don't know if I've ever hated anyone as much as I hate you.

 **Iago:** What for? Is it because I forced you to fight the wolfskin? Is it because I attacked your dear big sister? Is it because I was hired by the man you once thought to be your father to end your life?

 **Corrin:** It matters not now when you'll be dead soon. It's time to finish this.

 _(_ _Ryoma_ _engages in combat with Iago)_

 **Ryoma** **:** You knew what you were doing here all along, didn't you?

 **Iago:** Whatever do you mean?

 **Ryoma** **:** Don't play innocent with me. You know exactly what you did.

 **Iago:** If you're talking about that sister of yours, she had it coming. If she wanted to stay safe, she would have stayed out of my hair.

 **Ryoma** **:** If you want to stay safe now, you had better start saying your prayers. Your end has come.

 **Iago:** Hm, what a shame. I had been hoping to duel the girl of red first.

 _(Iago is defeated in battle)_

 **Iago:** This... This is just the beginning...

 _(After the battle,_ _Ryoma_ _, Takumi, Azura, and Corrin are standing around Iago)_

 **Corrin:** It's over for you, Iago. Surrender if you value your life.

 **Iago:** As if a child like you could possibly kill me... You act like this is truly the end for me.

 **Corrin:** It is.

 **Iago:** Keep on telling yourself that, will you? I have other business to attend to. I'll be seeing you later, Corrin. Oh, and tell your sister my revenge will come to pass. It's just a matter of time.

 _(Iago pulls down his sleeve to reveal a scar on his arm before teleporting away, leaving behind a single knife on the ground)_

 **Corrin:** He may have gotten away this time, but we will catch him.

 **Azura:** What was that mark on his arm?

 **Ryoma** **:**...Let's go see how Sakura and Hinoka are doing.

 **Corrin:** Alright...

 _(The group moves to the room where Sakura and_ _Hinoka_ _are located. The latter is lying on the ground asleep)_

 **Azura:** Is she going to be alright?

 **Sakura:** Y-Yes... She'll be fine. The wound was severe, but I was able to heal it with immediate attention.

 **Takumi:** I don't understand what happened out there... That man seemed to have a personal grudge with her.

 **Corrin:** Hinoka got really quiet last time we saw Iago too... They couldn't possibly know each other, right?

 **Ryoma** **:**...

 **Takumi:** Are you holding out on us, Ryoma?

 **Ryoma** **:** She... She should tell you what happened herself. I'm not going to tell you against her wishes.

 **Hinoka** **:** Tell them what...?

 _(_ _Hinoka_ _slowly sits up)_

 **Azura:** I'm glad to see you're okay.

 **Hinoka** **:** That hurt like hell, but I'll be alright.

 **Ryoma** **:** That man... He dropped this. I think you should have it.

 _(_ _Ryoma_ _gives_ _Hinoka_ _the knife left behind by Iago)_

 **Hinoka** **:** Ah-!

 **Ryoma** **:** He also showed a scar on his arm. It seems you were right.

 **Hinoka** **:** I guess so...

 **Sakura:** What are you talking about?

 **Ryoma** **:** Do... Do you want to tell them?

 **Hinoka** **:** It's too important to stay quiet about now. I appreciate your keeping it quiet though, Ryoma.

 **Corrin:** What's going on? Have you met Iago before or something?

 **Hinoka** **:** I... I've met him twice.

 **Takumi:** I've never heard about either of these encounters.

 **Azura:** I haven't either...

 **Hinoka** **:** You would have been too young to remember it all, Takumi. Azura, you weren't even living with us at the time. It was just after Sakura was born. She couldn't have even been six months old.

 **Corrin:** It was before I came to live with you as well then...

 **Hinoka** **:** I had a really bad nightmare one night and went to find Mother... Our birth mother, that is. I found her tucking in Sakura for the night and asked for her to come help me get back to sleep. She agreed and came with me to my room... That was when there was a gust of wind.

 **Corrin:** A gust of wind?

 **Hinoka** **:** The windows were shut, so Mother found it strange as well. She went to investigate when a man attacked her... All it took was a strike to her neck... I'd recognize the knife anywhere. Even if the man was in shadow, I could see the knife clearly.

 **Takumi:** We were told Mother died of illness shortly after Sakura was born... You mean she was really... Murdered?

 **Ryoma** **:** Father wanted it covered up. He didn't want you worrying about those things so young. He was always intending on telling the truth when you got older, but... He wasn't around for that to happen. Hinoka requested it stay quiet as well.

 **Sakura:** I-I'm sorry you had to go through that...

 **Hinoka** **:** I-It's fine... That's not even the most important part of the story. I've met him another time before the war effort began. It was a long time ago, and he looked different then, but a scar being on his arm is all the proof I need.

 **Corrin:** A scar on his arm? How is that relevant?

 **Hinoka** **:** The other time I met him was the day of your kidnapping and Father's murder.

 **Corrin:** Wait, what?

 **Hinoka** **:** We had gone to Nestra with Father. He was set to meet with King Garon for a diplomatic meeting. You had a bad feeling, but we assured you it was fine. I wandered to a nearby store looking for a gift for Takumi and Sakura... That was when the kidnapping happened. That man... Iago, you said his name was... He revealed this knife, the same one used to kill Mother, and stabbed Father in the back. King Garon finished him off swiftly afterwards. Iago grabbed you and went to make a run for it.

 **Corrin:** That's about when I passed out, if my memory serves correctly...

 **Hinoka** **:** I was in a bow shop, and since I was being trained to use my sacred bow, I knew my way around a few things. I managed to nock an arrow and fire it at him. It embedded itself in his arm. That's where the scar came from. With the distraction, I managed to grab Raijinto from Father's body and run.

 **Azura:** And that's how it ended up in Ryoma's hands...

 **Hinoka** **:** There was one more thing though. He grabbed my hair and tried to use it to take me with him wherever he was going. It was long at the time, as I'm sure Takumi and Sakura remember. I swung Raijinto back and cut the length of it off so I could escape. I... I haven't been able to keep my hair long since. It hurts too much to think of, and it reminds me of that day.

 **Sakura:** I remembered you coming back with your hair cut after Father died... I never heard the reason though...

 **Hinoka** **:** I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. I didn't want to scare you in regards to Mother's death. As for the kidnapping, I wasn't ready to face it. I probably should have brought it up before now, but...

 **Azura:** It's alright. We understand.

 **Takumi:** We understand why he has a grudge on you now at least. He's mad about the arrow scar.

 **Hinoka** **:** And I'm mad about him killing Mother, being an accomplice in Father's death, and kidnapping Corrin. He's not going to stand a chance the next time I get my hands on him. Now that I've found him, he won't be granted any mercy.

 **Corrin:** If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you mention this the first time we saw Iago?

 **Hinoka** **:** I wasn't sure if he was the one. I wanted to be positive before I mentioned it.

 **Azura:** That's understandable... Well, we should probably be on our way. Nohr is bound to send more troops our way if we stay here much longer. Since their commander got away, he can ask for reinforcements.

 **Ryo** **ma** **:** I agree. Let's get going.

 _(Flora enters)_

 **Flora:** Please excuse my tardiness. I didn't want to interrupt.

 **Corrin:** It's alright, Flora. What is it?

 **Flora:** If you need somewhere safe to stay for a while, you can come to the Ice Tribe. The people there aren't fond of Nohr, so they'll be glad to house you for a few days.

 **Takumi:** That isn't a good idea. We stuck around here and nearly got Hinoka killed.

 **Corrin:** Iago appearing wasn't because of Flora. Iago found us on his own. We can use all the help we can get at the moment. I believe going along with her would be in our best interests.

 **Takumi:** It's dangerous!

 **Corrin:** I understand that. If something bad happens, we'll be alright. I have faith in our army. We're potent fighters. I'm sure you realize this as well. It'll be fine. Trust me on this.

 **Takumi:** Fine...

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much for your help, Flora. Let's get going. The Ice Tribe awaits us.

* * *

 _ **Let's pretend this isn't going up at midnight**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	22. (B) Chapter Twenty: Lost in the Ice

_(Corrin and the royals are walking through the snow with Jakob, Felicia, and Flora. They are nearing the Ice Tribe village a few days after the encounter with Iago)_

 **Corrin:** Are we getting closer now, Flora? It's absolutely freezing here...

 **Flora:** The village isn't far away now. It should warm up a bit once we arrive.

 **Felicia:** It's been years since I was back home! I can't wait to see Father!

 **Corrin:** I guess we've gotten pretty lucky so far. We haven't run into any Nohrian troops since Palace Macarath. I would have expected Iago to pursue us after what Hinoka explained.

 **Ryoma:** We can count that among our blessings.

 **Hinoka:** I'm glad for that. It would be rough to fight in this climate.

 **Takumi:** It does make it hard to see things...

 **Sakura:** I-I think I see something off in the distance though!

 **Felicia:** You do! We're finally here!

 **Azura:** Thank goodness... I really wish we had come more prepared for cold weather...

 **Flora:** If it's alright with all of you, I'm going to go ahead. I want to talk with the village leader to tell him you're here. We don't get much company here.

 **Corrin:** Alright. We'll see you a little later, Flora.

 **Takumi:** I guess I can be thankful the Ice Tribe is on our side. Fighting against masters of the element of ice could be troublesome.

 **Corrin:** Your suspicions seem to have dissipated since we were at Palace Macarath.

 **Takumi:** I suppose that's true.

 **Corrin:** I like it. I enjoy seeing you smile. It's much better than you just frowning all the time.

 **Takumi:** S-Stop, you're embarrassing me...

 _(The scene transitions to inside the Ice Tribe village. Once again, the royals are standing together. Felicia and Jakob accompany them)_

 **Felicia:** Home sweet home...

 **Corrin:** I forget sometimes you were born out here, Felicia. I've only ever seen you at the palace of Nohr.

 **Felicia:** I don't have many memories of this place since I came to Castle Krakenburg pretty young, but all that I remember... It was nice being here. I wish I had been able to return here sooner.

 _(The blizzard picks up as Flora and Klima appear on the map together alongside a few other hostile Ice Tribe members)_

 **Corrin:** Where did this wind come from?!

 **Felicia:** Flora! Where are you?!

 **Flora:** I'm sorry, Felicia.

 **Felicia:** What's going on?!

 **Jakob:** Flora, what is the meaning of this?!

 **Flora:** You are traitors to Nohr. I'm afraid I can't let you leave this village alive.

 **Felicia:** Flora, what are you doing?!

 **Flora:** You all will die today. Stand aside, sister, or I will be forced to destroy you as well.

 **Jakob:** Flora, stop this madness!

 **Flora:** I cannot.

 **Corrin:** Flora, stop it! You can join us now! We can fight back against King Garon together!

 **Flora:** I'm acting of my own free will, Corrin. I've made my choice. Felicia, maybe King Garon will be merciful if you join me now.

 **Felicia:** I can't do that! My loyalties lie with Corrin!

 **Flora:**...So be it. Father, it is time.

 **Klima:**...

 _(The battle begins. Unlike the game, this is a fog of war map. The blizzard makes it hard for units to see very far. The houses on this map cannot be visited and act merely as blockades. Felicia or Jakob, whoever did not go with Corrin at the start of the map, stands with the player's forces. Both Klima and Flora must be defeated for the chapter to end)_

 _(At the start of turn one. If Corrin is male)_

 **Jakob:** I will join you for this battle, milord. I need to see what has happened to Flora.

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Felicia:** I-I want to fight too! I need to snap Flora out of this! I know something is wrong with her!

 _(Flora is engaged in battle)_

 **Flora:** Please know I have no personal issue with you... I apologize.

 _(Flora is fought with Corrin)_

 **Corrin:** Flora, please, tell me what's going on! Why are you doing this?!

 **Flora:** You are a traitor to Nohr. You must die.

 **Corrin:** But the Ice Tribe has always rebelled against Nohr! You told me so yourself!

 **Flora:**...It matters not. Goodbye, Corrin.

 _(Flora is fought with Felicia)_

 **Felicia:** Sister, please tell me what the meaning of this is!

 **Flora:** I cannot.

 **Felicia:** Then let me talk you out of this madness! It isn't too late!

 **Flora:** Maybe not for you... How I wish I had left when I had the chance...

 _(Flora is fought with Jakob)_

 **Jakob:** What madness set you against us?!

 **Flora:** I'm afraid I can't say... I wish things could have stayed how they once were... Those years with you in the fortress were lovely, even if they were against my will... I'm sorry, Jakob.

 **Jakob:** Flora, stop this!

 _(Flora is defeated)_

 **Flora:** Th-Thank you...

 _(Klima is fought in battle)_

 **Klima:** The time for words is over. Goodbye.

 _(Klima is fought with Felicia)_

 **Felicia:** Father! What's going on?!

 **Klima:** Felicia! You're alive!

 **Felicia:** I am! But why are we fighting?!

 **Klima:** Felicia... I... I want you to run. Get out of here before the king finds out.

 **Felicia:** What about him?

 **Klima:**...I have already said too much.

 _(Klima is defeated)_

 **Klima:** Maybe in another life... We could have been friends...

 _(After the battle, Flora and Klima stand before the royals, Felicia, and Jakob)_

 **Corrin:** I want to hear why you did this, Flora. This isn't like you. I need to hear the real reason from your lips.

 **Flora:** I...

 **Klima:** We have been defeated. I see no harm in explaining the truth.

 **Flora:**...It was King Garon. He told us to fight against you or our village would be destroyed. All of this was set up so I would be forced to betray you... I'm sorry.

 **Corrin:** Flora...

 **Flora:** The numbers of the Nohrian army far outshine our small village. It would have been less than a day before we were completely destroyed. The atrocities that would have been brought upon us... I don't even want to imagine it. It would be death or something worse.

 **Klima:** Forgive us.

 **Corrin:** I... I had no idea... This is truly inhumane. I refuse to let King Garon continue with these atrocities. Flora... Would you be able to join us?

 **Flora:** N-No... If King Garon discovers we let you live and didn't fight to the death... He'll invade our village. We'll all die. I can't join you.

 **Corrin:** Then... Then what are you going to do?

 **Flora:** The only thing I can to protect my people... If I die in the aftermath of the fight... Maybe... Maybe the others...

 _(Flora reveals a dagger and stabs herself in the stomach)_

 **Corrin:** Flora!

 **Felicia:** Flora! No!

 **Klima:** Flora! Stop this madness!

 _(Flora collapses. Felicia, Jakob, Klima, Sakura, and Corrin run towards her)_

 **Sakura:** Y-You can't just die here! What about your p-people?!

 **Felicia:** Flora, you can't just leave me like this! I won't let you leave me!

 **Klima:** Come to your senses!

 **Corrin:** Please, don't leave us all behind like this! You may think it's for the greater good, but we need you here! I won't have you dying this way!

 **Flora:** I... I need to... To protect them...

 **Jakob:** Enough of this foolishness!

 **Sakura:** Th-Think of your people! They'd feel a-awful to know you d-died for their sakes! Think a-about your sister! Think about C-Corrin! Jakob! Your f-father! Live for them!

 **Klima:** Our people are strong! If King Garon comes to destroy us, we will fight back! I won't allow you to die! I lost you all those years ago after the kidnapping! I won't lose you again!

 **Flora:** F-Father...

 **Sakura:** H-He'd be heartbroken to know you d-died! L-Live! Live for him! Live for your s-sister! Enough people h-have already died in this war! I-I don't want to see another life f-fade!

 **Flora:** I... I'm sorry...

 _(Sakura heals Flora)_

 **Flora:** I... I acted rashly... I apologize...

 **Felicia:** I... I don't want to lose you... Don't do anything like that again...

 **Klima:** Flora... I want you to travel with Corrin's army.

 **Flora:** F-Father...?

 **Klima:** I want you to exact revenge on King Garon from the Ice Tribe. He has done nothing but cause our people suffering. If he attempts to invade us, I will defend our home and ensure no harm comes to our people.

 **Flora:** But I belong here! I need to make sure everyone is safe!

 **Klima:** King Garon must die for what he has done. Treasonous to say, it may be, but it's the truth. For the sake of your people, I want you to defeat him. Show him he caused his downfall by acting against us.

 **Flora:** I... I will.

 **Felicia:** I'm glad you'll be going with us...

 **Corrin:** I'm happy you're safe... You scared the life out of me.

 **Flora:** I apologize for that...

 **Jakob:** Really, what did you think you would gain from such a foolish action?

 **Flora:** That's just like you... Ever the strict one...

 **Klima:** Defend the Ice Tribe. Make sure King Garon dies.

 **Flora:** I will. Thank you, Father.

 **Klima:** I trust you will do the right thing.

 _(The scene transitions to outside the Ice Tribe's village. Flora is standing alongside Felicia, Corrin, and Sakura)_

 **Corrin:** Flora... I really am glad you're okay. I don't want to see you hurt.

 **Flora:** I'm sorry for worrying you... I was too focused on what I thought was my duty.

 **Corrin:** There was no guarantee King Garon wouldn't invade the Ice Tribe regardless of what you did. I didn't want you to lose your life when he was going to backstab you anyways.

 **Flora:** I didn't want to die... I have to live for my sister, for Father, for Jakob, for you... Thank you for helping me see that.

 **Felicia:** Thank you for staying... I don't know what I would do without you...

 **Flora:** I'm sorry for worrying you... Stay safe, alright?

 **Felicia:** I will...

 **Corrin:** I think we should set up camp soon... Felicia, can you help me prepare a tent for Flora? She's still recovering from her wound.

 **Flora:** I'm fine, really...

 **Corrin:** You keep on clutching your stomach. I can tell it still hurts. I'm sure a few more healing sessions and a night of rest will do you wonders. Let me do this for you. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me.

 **Flora:** Th-Thank you...

 _(Felicia and Corrin leave)_

 **Flora:** You... You are Princess Sakura, yes?

 **Sakura:** I-I am...

 **Flora:** Thank you for what you said in there... I needed to hear all that.

 **Sakura:** I-It was my pleasure... I can tell you m-mean a lot to them. Corrin, Felicia, your father, Jakob... They love you. I can see it in their eyes when they look at you. We've all lost enough during this war. I didn't want them to l-lose you too...

 **Flora:** You... You're a sweet girl. I can tell you care for your family as well. When your sister was shot a few days ago, you did everything in your power to protect her. I suppose I forgot Felicia would do the same for me. For her to see me attempt to take my own life... I didn't think of how much that would hurt her. After suffering so long in this war, I suppose... I became distant from my empathy...

 **Sakura:** It's alright... I-I'm glad I was able to help you though...

 **Flora:** You know... I want to protect the bond you have with your sister. In a way, it reminds me of the way I was with Felicia in our youth. I wanted to defend her always, regardless of the consequences. I see now she would do the same for me. That's the way you are with Princess Hinoka.

 **Sakura:** I-I guess so... It... It hurt me to see her in so much p-pain, from both the arrow and talking about our parents... I never want to see her that way again.

 **Flora:** And I don't want to put Felicia through that either...

 **Sakura:** Then... Let's protect our sisters. I-If it's okay with you, y-you can help me look after Hinoka, and I can h-help you defend Felicia...

 **Flora:** It's a deal... You're a lot more mature than you look, Princess Sakura... I'm glad you've kept your kindness through all of this hardship.

 **Sakura:** Th-Thank you... I'm glad you've maintained your relationship with Felicia. She seems to need you.

 **Flora:** I... I suppose we are somewhat similar in a way... But I don't think it's a bad thing...

 **Sakura:** I-I don't think so either...

* * *

 _ **Sakura is the sweetest thing in Hoshido and that's facts**_

 _ **I wrote this so long ago which means details on these chapters are kind of fuzzy but this I still remember as being adorable and sweet klfajdflakdjsfldaskfajls**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	23. (B) Chapter Twenty-One: Dark Prince

_(The party is walking through the Woods of the Forlorn near Windmire. The royals can all be seen together leading the group)_

 **Corrin:** We should be getting closer. The maps of Nohr I saw growing up stated these woods were just outside the capital. We'll be at Windmire's door any day now.

 **Hinoka:** I never realized Nohr could get so dark...

 **Takumi:** It certainly makes me long for Hoshido again.

 **Ryoma:** The sooner we can take care of the war, the sooner we can go home. Think of it that way.

 **Sakura:** I-It feels like we're walking in circles...

 **Azura:** This area does have that effect on you. The Woods of the Forlorn are hostile to most newcomers. It can take years to get to know the area.

 **Hinoka:** You know, these rocks are looking somewhat strange... Is this... A graveyard?

 **Takumi:** Now that you mention it, the rocks do look like grave markers...

 **Corrin:** I don't think I'm a big fan of this place. Let's get out of here.

 **?:** First, you'll have to go through me.

 _(Leo appears)_

 **Corrin:** Leo!

 **Leo:** Hello there, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here?

 **Leo:** It should be obvious. It's time for you to pay for your betrayal.

 **Takumi:** Who do you think you can make pay on your own?

 **Leo:** Who said I was alone?

 _(Leo summons Faceless to surround him)_

 **Corrin:** Faceless!

 **Leo:** They were a little gift from Iago. I figured you would enjoy them.

 **Corrin:** I don't want to fight you!

 **Leo:** If you really didn't want to fight me, you would have sided with Nohr instead of Hoshido. You made your choice. Now, it's time you stuck to it. Nohr won't accept your return now anyways. We're long past that point. Prepare yourself for battle, Corrin. I'd rather you die with a sword in your hand.

 **Corrin:** Leo, stop this! Please!

 **Leo:** Death is what awaits traitors. Let's make this quick.

 _(The battle begins. The map is the same as the game for the most part, but there is fog of war from the swamp. The objective is to defeat the commander, Leo, in twelve turns. He is positioned in the same place as he is in the game)_

 _(Leo is fought in battle)_

 **Leo:** May you drown in the dark you hate so much.

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Leo)_

 **Corrin:** Can we stop this? I don't want to hurt you.

 **Leo:** Peace is no longer an option. You know what Nohr does with its traitors. They are destined to die.

 **Corrin:** I'm not a traitor to you though! We're still family, even if you choose to deny it!

 **Leo:** I have nothing to say to you. It's time for you to die.

 _(Leo is defeated)_

 **Leo:** How... How embarrassing...

 _(Odin is fought in battle)_

 **Odin:** Out of darkness, I spring into action! It is I, Odin Dark!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Odin)_

 **Odin:** You must be Corrin! Lord Leo has mentioned you time and again to me, his most loyal of retainers! It truly is a shame I've been told to destroy you. Maybe in another life, we could have been friends and comrades.

 **Corrin:** Pardon me for asking, but... Who are you?

 **Odin:** I am Odin Dark! Under the orders of Lord Leo, I am here to show you what powers truly lie in the darkness!

 _(Lilith initiates combat with Odin)_

 **Lilith:** Odin... I did not expect to see you here...

 **Odin:** Lilith! You followed Corrin to Hoshido, I see. It seems our destined quartet was not meant to last... He is bound to be upset to hear this.

 **Lilith:** I-I know... But it's my duty to make sure they stay safe. I'm sorry we must fight. Know that I am protecting them well in your absence. Will you give Selena and Laslow my greetings?

 **Odin:** I... I will consider it. However, until then, I must show you my full might!

 **Lilith:** I wish it didn't have to be this way...

 _(Odin is defeated)_

 **Odin:** Alas, Odin Dark is forced to retreat...

 _(Niles is fought in battle)_

 **Niles:** Let's have a little fun, shall we?

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Niles)_

 **Niles:** Hm... You must be Corrin. It's nice to finally meet you.

 **Corrin:** Who are you?

 **Niles:** The name is Niles. I'm one of Lord Leo's retainers.

 **Corrin:** I-I see...

 **Niles:** It's a shame we couldn't fight on the same side. However, as it stands, I have orders to poke holes in you. Goodbye, Corrin.

 _(Niles is defeated)  
_

 **Niles:** It truly... It truly is a shame... I'll just slip away for now...

 _(After the battle, the royals stand surrounding Leo)_

 **Leo:** Hmph... Do what you must. You know you have no choice.

 **Corrin:** Leo, I'm not going to kill you. I want to help you. I... I've learned the way you fight over the years. You were holding back. You've been acting all harsh, but you really didn't want to hurt us.

 **Leo:** Th-That is not true! This is war! One must live, one must die! It's the way of war!

 **Corrin:** War means nothing to me right now. You're my brother, Leo. You can deny it all you want, but that doesn't reverse the years we spent together. Nothing can undo that. I can see it in your eyes. You may think me naive, but I don't care. I know you, Leo. You care about me, and I care about you in return. I love you. That won't ever change.

 **Leo:** D-Damn you...

 **Corrin:** Tell me how you really feel.

 **Leo:** I... Our family has been falling apart since you left. Xander's become obsessed with his training. Camilla's fallen into depression. Even if she's trying to hide it, Elise has been thinking of running away. I don't want to see them break more. I never realized how much you held our broken family together until now.

 **Corrin:** It sounds like you hate this war as much as we do.

 **Leo:** How could I not? All it's done is rip our family apart.

 **Corrin:** It doesn't have to be this way. We don't want to fight you. Our only issue is with King Garon. He's the one responsible for the atrocities against Hoshido. He nearly killed our mother, not you. You're still good people. I believe in you. You can join us, Leo. We'll gladly take you.

 **Leo:** I... I wish I could join you. I really would, but I can't yet. I need to speak with Camilla and Xander about this first. I'm sure they'd want to come along too. Plus, I need to make sure Elise doesn't run away. That would just be a recipe for disaster.

 **Corrin:** I understand. Please stay safe, Leo.

 **Leo:** I will. I'll be seeing you.

 _(Leo leaves)_

 **Takumi:** I hope you realize how risky that was.

 **Corrin:** I know it was dangerous, but it worked out. You need to trust me. You remember how things went with Elise. You doubted me there, and that was fine.

 **Takumi:** I also doubted you when we met that other friend of yours, and that didn't turn out anywhere near as well.

 **Corrin:** And we still got her to join our side.

 **Takumi:** I don't want to argue with you. This is pointless.

 **Corrin:** Takumi...

 **Ryoma:** Let's keep going. If we potentially have a few more allies from Nohr, it could greatly benefit our cause.

 **Takumi:** You don't have a problem with this?

 **Ryoma:** It's as Corrin said. Our issue is with King Garon. From what Corrin has told us about the children of the Nohrian royal family, they aren't like him. They have more knowledge than we do when it comes to those four, so we need to trust them.

 **Takumi:** It feels risky to me. Anything could go wrong. People could die if we aren't careful. You don't want that. This could all be a setup to trap the Hoshidan forces.

 **Corrin:** I could tell he was genuine. I understand your caution, Takumi. I really do. Can you please trust me a little more on this though?

 **Takumi:** Hmph... Fine.

 _(The group starts walking. Takumi stays behind and clutches at his head for a moment. Azura notices)_

 **Azura:** Takumi?

 **Takumi:** Wh-What is it?

 **Azura:** You look pale... Are you alright?

 **Takumi:** I just have a headache. It's fine.

 **Azura:** I heard Sakura say you've been going to her with migraines a lot more recently... Do you think you're getting sick?

 **Takumi:** I'm betting it's just the lack of sunlight here in Nohr. I never realized how dark it was until recently.

 **Azura:** I understand... It can take a little getting used to.

 **Takumi:** I'm sure I'll be fine after we've been here for a while longer.

 **Azura:** I doubt the war is helping much with your headaches...

 **Takumi:** It'll be fine... Let's just catch up with the others. If they aren't going to be suspicious of what's going on, I'll have to be the one to keep them out of trouble.

 **Azura:** Okay... But you'll go to Sakura again if this continues, yes?

 **Takumi:** Of course.

 _(Takumi walks away)_

 **Azura:** I'm worried about you...

* * *

 _ **Oooooooo. Mysterious.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	24. (B) Chapter Twenty-Two: Windmire's Edge

_(The party is walking near the border of Windmire. The royals are leading the group)_

 **Ryoma:** We're practically there... Windmire.

 **Azura:** The war will be over soon. King Garon will be just a bit deeper into the capital.

 **Hinoka:** I can't wait for it to be over... It's gone on far too long and seems almost pointless.

 **Takumi:** We haven't seen the king since our time in Nestra. He was more than a little violent back then. Maybe he'll be a bit more tame on his own turf.

 **Hinoka:** It doesn't matter either way. I can't wait to run him through my lance.

 **Corrin:** I... I must say, I'm feeling a bit better about running into the Nohrian siblings. Leo made it sound like they were all hesitant to fight us. Maybe we can turn them over to our side.

 **Azura:** Their help should make this war easier.

 **Sakura:** Your connection to them has helped us thus far... Elise was able to help us escape Nestra...

 **Corrin:** Sakura, I must say, you seem rather sympathetic towards the Nohrians. I don't mean to be rude, but I didn't expect it.

 **Sakura:** I-I know now who killed our father... I don't have a problem with the everyday people. They aren't the ones who wronged us for so many years...

 **Ryoma:** After all those years of arguing, you would expect us to hate all Nohrians for the things done by their country. However, one thing this war has shown me is that not all of them are horrible. It's funny how things work out that way.

 **Sakura:** The regular civilians are trying to live. They aren't to blame.

 **Hinoka:** My main goal at this point is just to destroy that Iago man. Those who aren't aggressors can continue about their lives.

 **Azura:** I hope we can help the Nohrian siblings though. They don't seem to hold any grudges against us. I could sense the sincerity behind Leo's words during our last encounter.

 **Takumi:** Wait, did you hear that?

 **Corrin:** Hear what?

 **Takumi:** I could have sworn I heard somebody's voice...

 **Corrin:** I didn't hea-

 **?:** So we meet again, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Ah!

 _(Camilla comes into view)_

 **Corrin:** Camilla! I was hoping we would run into you!

 **Camilla:** Hmph. You sure are confident, aren't you?

 **Corrin:** You don't need to act like this. I know you don't want to fight us. It doesn't need to be this way. It's going to be okay.

 **Camilla:** You can't fool me with your honeyed words. It's time for the battle to begin. I cannot let you enter Windmire, no matter what bond we once shared.

 **Corrin:** This isn't you! Come on, talk to us!

 **Camilla:** We have no more time for talking. It's time to end this.

 _(The battle begins. The map is the same as chapter twenty-three from the game, but it's designed to be much darker, taking place outside on the regular streets of Nohr)_

 _(Arthur is fought in battle)_

 **Arthur:** I don't know who you are, but you must tell us what has happened to our princess!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Arthur)_

 **Arthur:** You must be Corrin.

 **Corrin:** That would be me. Who am I speaking to?

 **Arthur:** I am a hero of justice intent on returning Lady Elise to us!

 **Corrin:** What? Where is she?

 **Arthur:** That is none of your business! Begone, foul enemy!

 _(Arthur is defeated)_

 **Arthur:** A hero... Falls... I must retreat! For Lady Elise!

 _(Effie is fought in battle)_

 **Effie:** You will return Lady Elise to us now!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Effie)_

 **Effie:** You're Corrin, aren't you?

 **Corrin:** I am.

 **Effie:** You must be the one who took Lady Elise!

 **Corrin:** Elise? Has something happened to her?

 **Effie:** You know what happened! You will pay for your actions!

 _(Effie is defeated)_

 **Effie:** Damn it all...

 _(Selena is fought in battle)_

 **Selena:** I may have gone easy on you last time, but the gloves are coming off now! Prepare yourself!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Selena)_

 **Selena:** So we meet again.

 **Corrin:** I remember you from Cheve!

 **Selena:** Don't take this personally, but Lady Camilla has instructed me to fight you. I suppose you can call it a blessing that she told me not to kill you though.

 **Corrin:** I knew it...

 **Selena:** But that's enough talk! Goodbye!

 _(Lilith initiates combat with Selena)_

 **Lilith:** Selena...

 **Selena:** I see you're still with Lord Corrin.

 **Lilith:** I am... I'm fulfilling my master's duty.

 **Selena:** I don't want to fight you... Stay safe, will you? I won't have him getting pissed off and killing me for this.

 **Lilith:** I wish you the best, even if we are meant to be enemies.

 _(Selena is defeated)_

 **Selena:** Damn it! Not fair!

 _(Beruka is fought in battle)_

 **Beruka:** Under Lady Camilla's orders, you must die.

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Beruka)_

 **Beruka:** Lady Camilla wants you to come back to Nohr. Why do you still avoid her?

 **Corrin:** I simply can't return to Nohr. Tell her I'm sorry.

 **Beruka:** You can tell her yourself when the battle is done. In the meantime though, we must fight.

 _(Beruka is defeated)_

 **Beruka:** I have... I have failed...

 _(Camilla is fought in battle)_

 **Camilla:** Step aside. Corrin will return to me.

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Camilla)_

 **Corrin:** Camilla, I know you don't want to fight me. I don't want to fight you either. You can join us.

 **Camilla:** I have no choice, Corrin. You have no idea what life is like in that palace.

 **Corrin:** You don't have to endure it anymore! Come with me!

 **Camilla:**...Goodbye, Corrin.

 _(Hinoka initiates combat with Camilla)_

 **Camilla:** So you must be Corrin's new older sister.

 **Hinoka:** I was always their older sister.

 **Camilla:**...

 **Hinoka:** It doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with.

 _(Azura initiates combat with Camilla)_

 **Azura:** How many times must we fight?

 **Camilla:** I do not know...

 **Azura:** It's because of you that I stand here today. I simply can't bring myself to hurt you.

 **Camilla:** I don't want to hurt you either... I refuse to end your life after saving it so many years ago.

 **Azura:** Then join our side in this battle!

 **Camilla:** I... I cannot...

 **Azura:**...

 _(Camilla is defeated)_

 **Camilla:** I... I cannot believe this...

 _(After the battle, the royals stand around Camilla)_

 **Corrin:** Camilla, I want to hear the truth from you. What's really going on?

 **Camilla:** I...

 **Corrin:** You can talk to us. I heard it from Leo. You've grown depressed and don't want to fight.

 **Camilla:** I have no choice... I must fight. Father commands it. I need to defend the land I was born to.

 **Corrin:** I can tell you're lying. I want you to talk to me. Please. I want you to join our side of the battle. You don't want to fight and neither do I.

 **Camilla:**...Leo told you a lot more than he should have.

 **Corrin:** So, you admit it?

 **Camilla:** I do. I don't want to fight for Father anymore. I've noticed a change in him since our last battle. He's no longer the man he once was... I scarcely liked him to begin with, but I was... I was almost deluding myself into thinking he was a good person. He's changed severely in the past few years, growing even worse than before. I can't fight for him further. I want to get away from it.

 **Corrin:** Have the others noticed it?

 **Camilla:** Xander hasn't brought it up, but I believe he can see it. Leo knows as well. As for Elise... Well...

 **Corrin:** What about her?

 **Camilla:** She's gone.

 **Corrin:** What?!

 **Camilla:** She's run away. It's for this reason I can't join you. I need to find her. I need to bring her home.

 **Corrin:** That's awful...

 **Ryoma:** Your brother mentioned before that she was quietly considering it.

 **Hinoka:** She finally did it...

 **Camilla:** As much as I want to leave, I can't until I know she's safe. I will allow you to pass through peacefully for now though.

 **Corrin:** If we see her, we'll be sure to keep her safe for your sake.

 **Camilla:** Thank you. Until next time.

 _(Camilla walks away)_

 **Takumi:** I have to say, your pacifistic ways are helping us out a lot.

 **Corrin:** I suppose I just have a way of getting people to cooperate.

 **Azura:** We should press on and keep our eyes peeled. If we find Elise, we'll need to keep her safe. At the very least, we know we have two allies within the palace of Nohr. That should make the final battle much easier.

 **Sakura:** The war will be over soon... We have two of the four Nohrian siblings on our side rooting for us. I'm sure Princess Elise will be happy to join us too.

 **Corrin:** I agree... Everything is going much better than I expected.

 **Hinoka:** Let's keep going. The war may be growing nearer to a close, but we aren't there yet.

 **Ryoma:** I agree. The greatest battles are still ahead of us, so we must be ready.

 **Corrin:** Then we shouldn't wait. Let's press on.

* * *

 _ **I hate the chapter character limit on here. I have to cut every late game chapter title short. It's a tragedy.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	25. (B) Chapter Twenty-Three: Draconic Tears

_(The party is walking through_ _Windmire_ _a few hours after the battle with Camilla. Corrin is with the other royals and Lilith)_

 **Corrin:** I think we're about done for today... Let's retreat to the astral plane for now. Lilith, if you would be so kind...

 **Lilith:** Of course, Lord Corrin...

 _(Lilith opens a rift to the astral plane, prompting the rest of the party to travel to the astral plane. The royalty step through the gate. The screen fades to white. When it returns to color, the party is in the player's My Castle)_

 **Corrin:** Home sweet home...

 **Ryoma** **:** This is just what you need after a long day of travel.

 **Takumi:** I don't know if we'll have time for it just yet...

 **Azura:** What do you mean?

 **Takumi:** We've got company.

 _(Hans and an army of invisible soldiers enter the castle from the bottom of the map)_

 **Hans:** So, this is where you've been hiding!

 **Hinoka** **:** I didn't think they had the power to come here! Lilith told us only astral dragons could pass through the gate!

 **Lilith:** I thought that was the case...

 **Corrin:** We don't have time to dwell on it any longer. Prepare to fight!

 _(The battle begins. Your party is gathered around the front of the map. The goal is to defend the throne for ten turns or to defeat the boss, Hans. There are frequently respawning units from either side of the castle)_

 _(Hans is fought in battle)_

 **Hans:** Under the orders of the king, you will die!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Hans)_

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here? How did you track us?

 **Hans:** I have much more power than you realize. Let's just say I have something in my corner to use against you. We were struggling with taking you down on Nohrian soil, so we had to follow you here.

 **Corrin:** I don't understand how you ended up here.

 **Hans:** It's none of your concern. You'll be dying now anyways!

 _(Hans is defeated)_

 **Hans:** Hoshidan scum...

 _(After the battle if Hans was not defeated)_

 **Hans:** That's enough... Retreat!

 **Corrin:** Not on my watch!

 _(Corrin transforms into a dragon and goes after Hans, knocking away his weapon. Corrin shifts back to normal. If Hans was defeated in the battle, the conversation picks up here. The royals and Lilith stand around Hans)_

 **Corrin:** It's over.

 **Hans:** I was given instructions to kill you before the day is done. King Garon will have my head if I don't.

 **Hinoka** **:** He can only have your head if you get out of this alive.

 **Hans:** How can you be so sure?

 **Ryoma** **:** It's what happens to people like you. Goodbye.

 _(_ _Ryoma_ _strikes at Hans, draining his HP)_

 **Hans:** Grnk!

 **Corrin:** After all you and your king have done to my people, your time has come. Say your prayers to whatever god you hail.

 **Hans:** Hmph...

 _(Corrin and the rest of the royals all begin to walk away. Lilith pauses for a moment, frowning down at him)_

 **Lilith:** We'll dispose of you later.

 **Hans:** I wouldn't... I wouldn't be so sure...

 _(Hans reaches for his axe and throws it at Lilith. It lodges itself in her chest, making her scream. Corrin turns around and runs to Lilith. Sakura trails behind)_

 **Corrin:** Lilith! No!

 **Hans:** I wish... I could have... done more...

 _(Hans dies. Corrin cradles Lilith in their arms)_

 **Corrin:** You're going to be okay! I promise!

 **Lilith:** I... I need to tell you something... My... My dragonstone... I didn't make it like I said...

 **Corrin:** You told me you put it together after looking at mine...

 **Lilith:** I lied... It was given... to me... as a gift...

 _(Sakura begins trying to heal Lilith with her staff)_

 **Corrin:** A gift? From who?

 **Lilith:** I cannot say... But now... it is yours... Behold... the sacred dragonstone of the lost kingdom... Asazhi...

 **Corrin:** Didn't the Rainbow Sage mention it?

 **Lilith:** He may have... I don't know... But I... I am sorry for leaving you...

 **Corrin:** Don't say that! You're going to be fine!

 **Lilith:** I'm afraid... healing staves don't work on the dying...

 **Sakura:** I-It isn't working!

 **Corrin:** Lilith, you can't leave me! Please!

 **Lilith:** Goodbye, Corrin... Big... bling... I'm sorry... for failing in my mission... Sorry, sir...

 _(Lilith dies)_

 **Corrin:** No... No... This can't be happening... Lilith...

 **Sakura:** I-I'm sorry I couldn't save her...

 **Corrin:** You don't need to blame yourself... I-I know you tried...

 **Sakura:** Are... Are you okay...?

 **Corrin:** H-Honestly...? Not really...

 **Sakura:** I-It's going to be okay... It's hard, but... You're strong. You'll get through this.

 **Corrin:** F-For the sake of Lilith... I will end this war. I can't get my revenge on Hans since he's dead now, but... I will end this battle in her honor.

 **Sakura:** I know you will... I know you will...

* * *

 _ **I hope Lilith's death makes sense here. It's sad, isn't it?**_

 _ **Yeah. Sad is fun in this case.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	26. (B) Chapter Twenty-Four: Kiss of Revenge

_(When the chapter starts, Corrin's party is walking through Windmire just inside the border of the capital. The royals can be seen onscreen along with Saizo and Kaze. Note: Saizo and Kaze are unable to die before this point. If they are defeated on classic mode, they will only retreat for the sake of their dialogue in this chapter. If they are defeated after this point, both of them die for real.)_

 **Corrin:** I'm glad we're finally in Windmire... The war is so close to ending now...

 **Kaze:** You seem out of it... Are you still thinking about Lilith?

 **Corrin:** I can't help it... I feel awful for what happened to her...

 **Ryoma:** You aren't the one to blame for her passing. None of us could have known that was going to happen.

 **Hinoka:** It's hard not to blame yourself for it, but... Can you at least try?

 **Corrin:** A-Alright...

 **Takumi:** Stop talking.

 **Sakura:** T-Takumi? Why are you being so rou-

 **Takumi:** There's somebody coming... No, there are a lot of people here.

 **Azura:** I can hear something too... Prepare yourselves.

 _(Kotaro and a small group of Mokushujin appear)_

 **Corrin:** Wait... You're the daimyo of Mokushu!

 **Sakura:** I-I thought we got rid of him...

 **Hinoka:** Wait... I remember now! We defeated him, but we didn't have the chance to capture or finish him before Takumi appeared.

 **Kotaro:** It was a mistake for you to not capture me back then. Of course, I won't object to anything that works in my favor at the end of the day...

 **Saizo:** You...

 **Kotaro:** Hm... You look familiar... Ah. I remember now. Your father died at my hands many years ago. You look similar to him... You as well.

 **Kaze:**...

 **Saizo:** I knew it... You're the man who killed our father.

 **Kotaro:** It took us a while to cross paths, but that will make this all the more sweet.

 **Corrin:** This is the end for you. Despite your confident words, today is the day you fall.

 **Kotaro:** You said something similar last time we met, but I was the one who got away. May this fight show who the true winner is.

 **Kaze:** I must know why you are doing this. Why are you here?

 **Kotaro:** You let me get away, so I retreated to Nohr. I want to be of as much assistance to King Garon as possible. He'll be my greatest ally in getting more land to expand the borders of Mokushu. When you die in this city and Hoshido falls, Hoshido's land will be mine for the taking.

 **Hinoka:** You greedy little...

 **Kotaro:** But that's enough talk. Goodbye.

 _(The battle begins. The map is the same as chapter 23's map in the game. The objective is to defeat the commander, Kotaro. There are four green units on this map, one on the left and three on the right. The left green unit is Shura. The three green units on the right are wearing hoods that obscure their faces. Their classes are Mechanist, Master of Arms, and Onmyoji. Note: From the start of this chapter onwards, Lilith cannot be used in battle anymore)_

 **Shura:** Kotaro... You had better be ready for this. I'm not showing you any mercy, you filthy dastard...

 _(Kotaro is fought in battle)_

 **Kotaro:** Your death will come swiftly.

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Kotaro)_

 **Corrin:** You may have escaped last time, but I won't be so merciful this time.

 **Kotaro:** Hmph. You say that now, but I will be the cause of your downfall.

 **Corrin:** Don't get overconfident. I'll ensure your life ends here!

 _(Kaze initiates combat with Kotaro)_

 **Kaze:** I cannot forgive you for what you have done.

 **Kotaro:** What, are you here to get revenge? We both know I'm the better ninja when compared to your father. Why do you think I won and he lost? That's why he died.

 **Kaze:** I do this both in memory of the man I admired so and for the sake of ending this war. Goodbye.

 _(Saizo initiates combat with Kotaro)_

 **Saizo:** You've always been the man I hated most.

 **Kotaro:** Oh? So the little ninja hates me? Poor you.

 **Saizo:** Not only did you kill my father, but you have harmed innocent people as well. Unforgivable. I hope you're ready to see hell.

 **Kotaro:** The same to you.

 _(Shura initiates combat with Kotaro)_

 **Shura:** Tell me, do you remember Kohga?

 **Kotaro:** Of course I do. It fell so easily the day I decided I wanted it.

 **Shura:** You little-!

 **Kotaro:** You must be one of the survivors. Are you mad at me for destroying your little home? Do you want me to die?

 **Shura:** More than anything.

 **Kotaro:** Then let's see if you're powerful enough to make it happen!

 _(Kotaro is defeated)_

 **Kotaro:** Damn you all...

 _(Shura is defeated)_

 **Shura:** Kotaro... You... You...

 _(? Mechanist is defeated)_

 **?:** For the sake of Queen Mikoto, I must retreat!

 _(? Onmyoji is defeated)_

 **?:** Dying here was not on my to-do list! I'm getting out of here!

 _(? Master of Arms is defeated)_

 **?:** As much as I hate to say it, I can stay here no longer... I must depart for the time being.

 _(After the battle, the royals are standing with Shura)_

 **Shura:** Finally, he's dead...

 **Corrin:** I... I noticed you were helping us in the fight. Who might you be?

 **Shura:** You can call me Shura. I'm... I'm an enemy of Kotaro's.

 **Ryoma:** Can you give us more details?

 **Shura:** He overtook my kingdom years ago. I was just giving him what he deserved.

 **Hinoka:** You're from Kohga then.

 **Shura:** Yeah. What of it?

 **Corrin:** Nothing... I thank you for helping us. Now that Kotaro's gone, do you have anything else to do? You've shown you're an able fighter. We can use all the help we can get.

 **Shura:** I suppose I owe it to you for helping me take that man down.

 **Corrin:** We're glad to have you.

 _(The three green units during the battle all approach)_

 **Ryoma:** It seems we have more company... You were all helping us during the battle as well, yes?

 _(The three units all remove their hoods to show Yukimura, Izana, and Fuga)_

 **Hinoka:** Y-Yukimura? What are you doing here?

 **Yukimura:** I'm afraid we bring terrible news.

 **Sakura:** Wh-What is it?

 **Yukimura:** Queen Mikoto... She's passed away.

 **Corrin:** What?!

 **Fuga:** Yukimura came to the Wind Tribe village with the news a few weeks ago. She was killed by a sorcerer with a scar on his arm. Yukimura caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared.

 **Hinoka:** That's Iago!

 **Corrin:** How much does he need to take from us during this war?!

 **Hinoka:** We're going to destroy him for this...

 **Izana:** We just came to deliver this news. We're also going to join the fight.

 **Yukimura:** We're not going to let him get away with this.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to have your help...

 **Ryoma:** We should press on now.

 **Corrin:** I agree... Let's go.

 _(Yukimura, Izana, and Fuga all start to walk forwards. The royals take up the rear of the group)_

 **Sakura:** She's really gone...

 **Takumi:** I can't believe it...

 **Hinoka:** I had been thinking she was safe in Shirasagi... She was so far from all the fighting, but she still...

 **Azura:** For her sake, we must defeat King Garon and Iago. They're the ones behind her death.

 **Corrin:** I agree... It still doesn't feel real... She can't be...

 **Takumi:** Let's... Let's keep going.

 **Hinoka:** We can talk about this tonight... We need to press on for the time being.

 _(Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Azura all go forwards. Ryoma and Corrin stay behind)_

 **Corrin:** Mother...

 **Ryoma:** I feel bad you never got to stay with her... The war always got in the way of that.

 **Corrin:** I didn't talk about it much, but... This whole time, I was telling myself that I could be with her when the war ended. I could join the family when the war ended. I could get to know her when the war ended... Of course it wasn't mean to be...

 **Ryoma:** I understand your grief... Losing Lilith and Mother back to back is hard. I can tell it's taking a toll on you.

 **Corrin:** I can't stop thinking about them. I lose one of my closest friends and then my mother... How much does this war need to take from us?

 **Ryoma:** War has never seemed right to me. It seems ridiculous to provoke another nation into starting a war. We can be potent fighters and still dislike fighting.

 **Corrin:** I'm sick of everything. I want to defeat King Garon and Iago for being responsible for all of this, but at the same time... I just want to curl up in a corner and cry. We scarcely get a moment of rest. We're always fighting, fighting, fighting. People are always dying. Why does it have to be this way?

 **Ryoma:** If you want the truth, I don't know. I wish it could be different... However, it is because of those reasons we must end this war. We must defeat them for the sake of those we lost and for the people who are at risk.

 **Corrin:** There are peaceful civilians being ripped from their families to fight a war they don't believe in. Relationships are being torn apart, memories lost, lives destroyed because of fighting. What can drive a power-hungry man to wish for so much? Why would anybody be content with causing so many deaths?

 **Ryoma:** I can't say. For some reason, there are people out there who believe their wishes are more valuable than the lives of others. The human psyche is a complicated thing. I can't claim to understand it.

 **Corrin:** For the sake of those in danger, I want to end this war. King Garon will fall. I won't allow more innocent people to be thrust into war.

 **Ryoma:** That's a noble goal. I have faith you'll achieve it.

 **Corrin:** I... I know it's what Mother and Lilith would have wanted too... They were caught in the crossfire of war. I won't allow any others to end up as they did.

 **Ryoma:** And we'll stand by your side to see it through. That's a promise.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Ryoma... We should catch up with the rest of the group now.

 **Ryoma:** I agree.

 _(Corrin dashes ahead)_

 **Ryoma:** They're just like you, Mother... I hope you're proud of them, even if you never got the chance to say it.

* * *

 _ **I'm going to act like this update was on time and not a day.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	27. (B) Chapter Twenty-Five: Sorcerer's End

_(The party is walking on the roof of Castle Krakenburg. Corrin stops to look around the roof)_

 **Corrin:** Here we are...

 **Takumi:** Is this the way to get inside?

 **Corrin:** Yes. You enter from the top floor and go down from there.

 **Ryoma:** If you want the truth, I'm surprised we haven't run into any Nohrian forces yet. I would have expected the palace guards to engage us in combat sooner.

 **Azura:** I suspect they're all inside the palace waiting for the final assault.

 **?:** Don't say that too soon.

 _(Iago appears with a faction of Nohrian soldiers)_

 **Iago:** It's good to see you again.

 **Hinoka:** I figured we would run into each other eventually.

 **Iago:** I hope you're ready to die, you little brat.

 **Hinoka:** You're the one who's going to die today. You've done enough to hurt our family so far. You... You're going to pay for it all today. We know what you did to our mother.

 **Iago:** So you found out. Boo-hoo. The fact remains that you stand no chance against a Nohrian general on home territory. You're going to be swept under the rug before you know what's happening.

 **Corrin:** Enough talk. Let's just get this over with.

 _(The battle begins. Corrin's forces are gathered around the bottom of the map, ready to storm forwards and take on Iago, who is at the top of the map. The objective is to defeat the commander.)_

 _(Iago is fought in battle)_

 **Iago:** You will see the full force of Nohr here today!

 _(Corrin initiates combat against Iago)_

 **Iago:** Hmph. I didn't expect to see you bold enough to face me directly.

 **Corrin:** You should have seen it coming. I can't forgive you for all you've done. Your kill is not for me though. It's for Hinoka, who you've done nothing but hurt over the years.

 **Iago:** She was a brat who got in the way of the greater schemes of Nohr. She had it all coming.

 **Corrin:** I can't wait to see you begging for your life soon. However, for now, all that remains is to finish this. I hope you're ready.

 _(Ryoma initiates combat against Iago)_

 **Ryoma:** You killed the first queen years ago, then our father, and finally, the second queen. What do you have to say for yourself?

 **Iago:** I should have done it sooner.

 **Ryoma:** You won't keep that confident attitude as the battle continues. Prepare yourself.

 _(Hinoka initiates combat against Iago)_

 **Hinoka:** I spent so long searching for you after all you did... I'm glad I can finally put this to rest.

 **Iago:** You deserve death for your interference all those years ago. I hope I can deliver it to you here today.

 **Hinoka:** I'm going to send you to hell for all those you've slaughtered. Your reign of terror ends here!

 _(Takumi initiates combat against Iago)_

 **Takumi:** You're the one who killed our father. You're the one who caused Hoshido to slip downhill. You're responsible for all of this. I can't wait to fill you with my arrows.

 **Iago:** How many years have you been waiting for this? How long have you anticipated this meeting? Judging by the look in your eyes, it's been quite a while.

 **Takumi:** Everything we suffered through... I'm going to return it to you tenfold. I hope you like hell.

 _(Sakura initiates combat against Iago)_

 **Sakura:** Y-You...

 **Iago:** Ah, you must be the little Hoshidan princess... You sure have changed since I last saw you.

 **Sakura:** Y-You meant the night you m-murdered my birth mother...

 **Iago:** I'm glad to see you have some sense. You were so small in those days... I would never fight a baby, which makes me glad you've grown. It allows me to tear you to shreds here and now!

 _(Azura initiates combat against Iago)_

 **Azura:** I have heard of your misdeeds against my family.

 **Iago:** Your family? If I recall correctly, your true family is here in Nohr. You know, the family who was ready to hand the throne to you.

 **Azura:**...

 **Iago:** It is strange to see you alive today. Your mother passed away and an assassination was ordered on you, young Azura. I thought you would have died.

 **Azura:** I refuse to fall to your kingdom.

 **Iago:** Keep telling yourself that as I cast you into oblivion!

 _(After the battle, the royals stand around Iago)_

 **Hinoka:** This is it.

 **Iago:**...

 **Hinoka:** After all these years... The one I've been searching for... The one who murdered our birth mother, who stabbed our father, who helped to kidnap Corrin, who killed our step-mother... It's just you, a cowardly man who can't accept when he's lost.

 **Iago:** You should have stayed out of the things that don't involve you... You little brat...

 **Hinoka:** The little brat you angered all those years ago has just come back to end your pathetic life. What do you have to say to that?

 **Iago:** I wish I had killed you when you were small.

 **Hinoka:** That regret will haunt you for the last moments of your existence. Goodbye.

 _(Hinoka strikes down Iago)_

 **Ryoma:** It feels so underwhelming...

 **Takumi:** He did so much to hurt us, and yet, he barely suffered as he died... Pathetic.

 **Hinoka:** I'm just glad he's gone.

 **Sakura:** Mother... I hope she's okay in the afterlife...

 **Corrin:** He got what was coming to him. We've avenged all those who were lost at his hands.

 **Azura:** We shouldn't stay here long. There could be reinforcements. We should press on.

 **?:** Wait for me!

 _(Elise runs onto the screen)_

 **Corrin:** Elise! What are you doing here?

 **Elise:** I've been chasing you everywhere... I was hoping to catch up to you and get your help.

 **Corrin:** Camilla mentioned you had gone missing... Where did you go?

 **Elise:** I was trying to find you. I was too late to reach you while you were out in the city. I'm sorry it took me so long.

 **Corrin:** You should get back home. Camilla and Leo are bound to be worried sick.

 **Elise:** I want to help you. I want to get them on your side. Xander too! Father has changed. He's not safe anymore. He's dangerous... I want him to stop this. The others don't want to fight either. I was thinking that if I joined you, maybe I could convince them to come over and help you end this war peacefully. I'm tired of all the fighting. If I can persuade them, everything will be fine.

 **Corrin:** Aren't you worried about fighting your father?

 **Elise:** He... He wasn't ever there for me. I can't go back to him. Plus, the others are upset. I don't like seeing them that way. I think this is the best way to help things go back to how they used to be, even if you're with other people... I don't blame you for leaving Nohr over Father. He's truly gone mad.

 **Corrin:** Elise...

 **Elise:** So, will you let me join you?

 **Corrin:** I... I will. Welcome to the party.

 **Elise:** Thank you so much!

 _(Elise dashes off to talk with Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura)_

 **Ryoma:** Are you sure this is a good idea? We could be accused of kidnapping her, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I think she has a point in saying she could help get Camilla and Leo on our side. Plus, I don't want her wandering around alone. Even if she just goes back to her siblings, I'm concerned she'll run into a dangerous battle while we're pressing on through the palace.

 **Azura:** So we're going to protect her.

 **Corrin:** Exactly.

 **Ryoma:** I'll trust your judgement here. We'll do our best to keep her safe.

 **Corrin:** Thank you for this. I really appreciate it... Now, let's not waste another moment. It's time to end this war once and for all.

* * *

 _ **One thing that really bothered me about the original Fates was Corrin's lack of development. I love this version of Corrin so much more for that reason. They feel more characterized now, I suppose, and that means a lot to me since I love a good story.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	28. (B) Chapter Twenty-Six: Last Stand

_(The chapter begins with Garon standing alongside a hooded man in the throne room of Nohr)_

 **Garon:** And you're sure this is going to work?

 **?:** I'm positive. They're weak on their own. They have failed you on multiple occasions. They can't be trusted to remain loyal to Nohr with the way they've been behaving as of late. We can't allow Nohr to fall in this war. There's much left for it to do.

 **Garon:** I agree.

 **?:** Call them in now. I'll get to working my magic once they've arrived.

 **Garon:** That Corrin brat might be able to fight off one royal at once, but I doubt they'll stand a chance against three.

 **?:** Three? Who said anything about three? I have one more up my sleeve...

 **Garon:** Oh? Go on...

 _(The scene changes to show Corrin and the royals walking through the Nohrian palace. Finally, they arrive at the grand staircase)_

 **Corrin:** King Garon should be coming up soon...

 **Ryoma:** By the end of the day, this war should be over...

 **Takumi:** It's crazy to think about, but I know it's true.

 **Azura:** If I recall correctly, at the end of the grand staircase, the throne room will be a short distance... We're almost done.

 **Sakura:** Finally...

 **Hinoka:** It feels like this has been an eternity...

 **Corrin:** Wait... Look at this.

 _(Nohrian soldiers are all gathered in the grand staircase, though they have no commander)_

 **Ryoma:** Who's leading them?

 **Azura:** I don't see King Garon in here. Where could he be?

 **Hinoka:** Would he really abandon his man at the final hour?

 **?:** Perhaps.

 _(Garon appears at the top of the staircase)_

 **Corrin:** King Garon!

 **Elise:** Father!

 **Garon:** You've come far.

 **Ryoma:** Your life ends here!

 **Garon:** I have further business to attend to. Nohrian guard! Stop them at all costs!

 **Corrin:** Wait!

 _(Garon leaves the room)_

 **Takumi:** Damn it all!

 **Corrin:** It seems we don't have a choice... We need to break through the grand staircase. The Nohrian soldiers don't seem to want to fight us though. Let's try and leave as many of them alone as we can.

 **Hinoka:** Sounds good. Let's do it!

 _(The battle begins. Corrin's party starts at the bottom of the map. The objective is to have Corrin escape at the top. There are roughly thirty enemies on the map. For every three enemies left alive, a reward is earned. The enemies don't go out of their way to attack you unless you attack them first to make this easier. It goes in the following order for rewards: Seraph Robe, Goddess Icon, Secret Book, Speedwing, Energy Drop, Spirit Dust, Talisman, Dracoshield, Boots, Seraph Robe. There is no in-battle dialogue on this battle since it lacks a boss)_

 _(After the battle)_

 **Corrin:** King Garon isn't here...

 **Elise:** He didn't even notice I was there earlier... I can't believe he's really this far gone... I think part of me always knew, but I didn't ever want to believe it.

 **Corrin:** It's alright, Elise. Everything is going to be okay. We need to press on for the time being. Are you going to be okay?

 **Elise:** I think so. Let's go find Xander, Camilla, and Leo.

 _(Elise dashes off with Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. Azura and Corrin follow after them much slower)_

 **Azura:** You look a bit dazed, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I can't believe that it's really almost over. This war has been going on for so many years, but we're finally to the end. Once we defeat King Garon, we'll be free.

 **Azura:** It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?

 **Corrin:** Yeah... It doesn't feel real.

 **Azura:** Everything is going to be back to normal soon. The war will end, Nohr will return to peace, and Hoshido will no longer fear invasion.

 **Corrin:** Plus, it seems like we may get out of this with all my siblings safe. I was scared we would have to see them die... It hurts me to say that, but... I was terrified of that. Even if I chose Hoshido, that doesn't mean I want to see them die. The siblings of Nohr still hold a special place in my heart. I couldn't kill them.

 **Azura:** I'm happy it didn't come to that too... I know they aren't the evil ones. It's King Garon who's been manipulating them for so many years.

 **Corrin:** I don't even want to imagine how hard it must have been for them while I was locked away in the Northern Fortress...

 **Azura:** Luckily, you don't need to worry about that anymore. It's about to come to an end.

 **Corrin:** You're right... Thanks for talking to me, Azura. I just had to get that off my chest, I suppose.

 **Azura:** Let's try and catch up to the others. They're going to wonder what happened to us.

 **Corrin:** Good point. No need to worry them more than we need to.

 _(Corrin dashes to meet the other royals)_

 **Azura:** You're incredibly kind, even after having spent all these months at war... I think we need more of that in the world... We have enough bloodshed as it is.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is short, but I guess it balances out with everything else that's happened up to this point and will happen being longer.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	29. (B) Chapter Twenty-Seven: Flame's Return

_(Corrin's party stands just outside the combat room of Nohr)_

 **Corrin:** Here we are... King Garon should be coming face to face with us soon.

 **Takumi:** It's time to take this guy down. He's done enough in his pathetic life.

 **Hinoka:** The war is as good as over.

 **Corrin:** Let's try not to get overly confident. I don't want that to be our downfall.

 **Ryoma:** Corrin makes a good point.

 **Takumi:** Still, let's get in there!

 _(The army breaks down the door to see the combat room. Inside, Xander, Camilla, and Leo are standing perfectly still near the hooded figure and King Garon)_

 **Corrin:** King Garon! Your life ends now!

 **Garon:** Hmph. You've come far.

 **?:** It won't amount to much though.

 **Hinoka:** Corrin, who is that man?

 **Corrin:** I don't know...

 **?:** You won't need to know.

 **Elise:** Xander! Camilla! Leo! It's me! I want you to join Corrin's side in the war! I'm sick of all the fighting.

 _(Xander, Camilla, and Leo are silent)_

 **?:** I'm afraid they can't hear your pleas.

 **Garon:** It matters not. Just take care of them. I have other things to take care of.

 _(Garon leaves. The hooded man snaps his fingers and follows Garon out. After he snaps, Xander, Camilla, and Leo all begin to glow with purple fire)_

 **Corrin:** That's the fire that was surrounding Takumi!

 **Hinoka:** Are they being controlled?

 **Ryoma:** Takumi? Are you alright?

 _(Takumi begins holding his head and mumbling under his breath)_

 **Takumi:** Kill... Die...

 **Sakura:** Th-That's how he was acting when we saw him in Mokushu!

 **Ryoma:** Something has gone wrong...

 **Corrin:** We need to get them to snap out of it! To arms, everyone!

 _(The battle begins. Corrin's party is gathered at the center of the Nohrian palace's combat room. In each of the four corners, there's a royal. Xander is in the top left corner, Camilla in top right, Takumi in bottom left, and Leo in bottom right. In order to win the map, all four of the bosses must be defeated within twelve turns. Takumi cannot be used in this map. Elise is a green unit with a long range staff to heal your units. She has no tomes and cannot attack)_

 _(Xander is fought in battle)_

 **Xander:** You... You will die...

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Xander)_

 **Corrin:** Xander... I know you don't want to fight me... I vow to snap you out of this. I don't know what that man did to you, but I won't let it continue!

 **Xander:** Die...

 _(Azura initiates combat with Xander)_

 **Azura:** Xander...

 **Xander:** Perish...

 **Azura:** I'm sorry about all of this. Please, forgive me...

 _(Xander initiates combat with Elise)_

 **Xander:** You will die...

 **Elise:** Xander, can you hear me?

 **Xander:** Perish...

 **Elise:** I... I'm going to take that as a no... Please, don't let me die...

 _(Camilla is fought in battle)_

 **Camilla:** Your end has come...

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Camilla)_

 **Corrin:** Camilla, I know you're in there somewhere.

 **Camilla:** Die...

 **Corrin:** I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do...

 _(Azura initiates combat with Camilla)_

 **Azura:** Camilla, I wish we didn't have to fight...

 **Camilla:** You... You must die...

 **Azura:** I know that isn't you... For your sake, I'll free you from the grasp of the purple fire.

 _(Camilla initiates combat with Elise)_

 **Elise:** Camilla! It's me! Elise!

 **Camilla:** I do not know of any Elise...

 **Elise:** I... I know that isn't you. I'm sorry about everything...

 _(Leo is fought in battle)_

 **Leo:** You will die... For Nohr...

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Leo)_

 **Corrin:** Leo, I...

 **Leo:** Die... Die... Die...

 **Corrin:** I... I'll save you. I promise.

 _(Azura initiates combat with Leo)_

 **Azura:** I know talking to you is hopeless, but... I can't help it.

 **Leo:** Foolish...

 **Azura:** I'm really sorry about all of this...

 _(Leo initiates combat with Elise)_

 **Leo:** You will die... For the glory of Nohr...

 **Elise:** There isn't any glory in senselessly killing your sister!

 **Leo:** Glory... Glory of Nohr...

 **Elise:** I... I wish it didn't have to be like this...

 _(Takumi is fought in battle)_

 **Takumi:** Die... Die already...

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Takumi)_

 **Corrin:** Do you remember last time? Do you recall what happened last time you were taken over?

 **Takumi:** Die...

 **Corrin:** I'm going to take that as a no... For your sake, I'm going to snap you out of this.

 _(Ryoma initiates combat with Takumi)_

 **Ryoma:** I don't know what's going on with you or what happened this 'last time' the others keep mentioning, but no brother of mine will be taken in by evil forces. Prepare yourself, Takumi.

 _(Hinoka initiates combat with Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** Perish...

 **Hinoka:** Takumi...

 **Takumi:** Die...

 **Hinoka:** I know it's not good for siblings to fight, but I feel like right now, it's sort of justified. I just hope this doesn't hurt too much...

 _(Sakura initiates combat with Takumi)_

 **Sakura:** Wh-What happened to you? I don't understand... Why does it have to be this way?

 **Takumi:** Die...

 **Sakura:** I know you don't mean that... I'll save you, Takumi. I promise!

 _(Azura initiates combat with Takumi)_

 **Azura:** I hope my song can save you after this battle like it did before... I just wish we had a few more answers... Maybe we can learn something before this war is done... Until then, let us fight.

 _(Oboro initiates combat with Takumi)_

 **Oboro:** Lord Takumi! You have to snap out of it!

 **Takumi:** Die... Die... Die...

 **Oboro:** Come on, listen to me! I don't know what they did to you, but I won't allow it any longer!

 _(Hinata initiates combat with Takumi)_

 **Hinata:** I thought we were done with this whole possession thing back in Mokushu!

 **Takumi:** Die...

 **Hinata:** No need to be so rough... I'll snap you out of it if it's the last thing I do! I hope you're ready for this!

 _(After the battle, Corrin, Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura, and Elise stand before Takumi, Xander, Camilla, and Leo)_

 **Corrin:** They appear to have returned to normal...

 **Xander:** What happened...?

 **Camilla:** Where are we...?

 **Leo:** My head is pounding...

 **Elise:** The purple fire is gone too! That's great! So, you three, it's time to stop this war. Father has changed. We can't let him keep hurting people. Let's go over to Corrin's side.

 **Camilla:** I'll do it. I want this battle to be over as soon as possible.

 **Leo:** I'm sick of fighting for that madman.

 _(During this conversation, the hooded man and Garon enter once more)_

 **?:** They've failed... Even worse, they're turning traitor!

 **Garon:** Useless little... Do something about it!

 **?:** I'll do what I can.

 _(The hooded man snaps once again. Xander gets to his feet and stumbles, turning to Corrin)_

 **Xander:** You... Traitor to Nohr...

 **Corrin:** Xander, stop it! This isn't you!

 _(Purple fire surrounds him. It flares up, sending out a shockwave that knocks back all others present. Corrin's sword is knocked aside as well)_

 **Corrin:** Xander!

 **Xander:** Goodbye, Corrin...

 _(Xander raises his blade to kill Corrin. Elise gets to her feet and rushes in to defend them, getting hit by the blade in the process. She screams, snapping Xander out of his trance)_

 **Xander:** Elise!

 **Elise:** X-Xander... P-Please...

 **Corrin:** Sakura! We need your help!

 **Sakura:** R-Right!

 _(Sakura rushes over and tries to use her staff)_

 **Elise:** Set your sword aside... I know you don't want to fight... End this war with Corrin... No more fighting...

 **Xander:** Elise, I...

 **Sakura:** It isn't working!

 **Elise:** I... I love you, Xander... And Camilla, Leo, and Corrin... For the sake of Nohr... Defeat Father for me... And never forget... I love you...

 _(Elise stops moving. Xander cries out in anguish at her death. Corrin gasps in shock)_

 **Corrin:** Elise... No...

 **Sakura:** I-I'm sorry... I couldn't save her...

 _(Xander gets to his feet and looks at Siegfried, the same sword used to end his sister's life. He tosses it to the side and turns to face the door)_

 **Xander:** I refuse to let this go on any longer... Father, I will not be fighting for you any longer.

 **Garon:** You fool! You are useless to me!

 _(Garon raises his axe and strikes Xander down)_

 **Corrin:** Xander!

 **Xander:** Elise... I... I'm sorry...

 _(Xander dies)_

 **Garon:** And you two... You're just as traitorous as he was! It's time for you to perish!

 **Corrin:** Not on my watch!

 _(Corrin blocks a strike from Garon's axe with the Yato)_

 **Garon:** Get out of the way, you whelp!

 **?:** Garon! Control yourself! I can take care of this. Leave now.

 **Garon:**...Hmph.

 _(Garon leaves in a huff)_

 **?:** We'll be in the throne room. Come and meet us in battle, if you dare...

 _(The hooded man leaves after Garon, slamming the door shut behind him)_

 **Corrin:** I can't believe this... Elise... Xander...

 **Camilla:** They... They're...

 **Leo:** Dead...

 **Corrin:** We... We have to keep going. For the sake of both of them, we must press onwards. We can only avenge them if we defeat those two monsters once and for all.

 **Azura:** Then... Let's get moving.

 _(The royals head for the door. Corrin stays behind and looks at Elise and Xander's bodies for a moment. They pick up Siegfried and clutch it to their chest silently as they cry)_

 **Takumi:** Corrin?

 **Corrin:** Y-Yes...?

 **Takumi:** I... I'm sorry I was always so rude about Elise before. I didn't know it would come to this...

 **Corrin:** None of us could have known...

 **Takumi:** I... I'm not the best with emotions, but I want you to know that if you need anything, I'll be here for you.

 **Corrin:** I really appreciate that... I might take you up on that offer after we finish the war.

 **Takumi:** You want to get back at King Garon and that man with him, don't you?

 **Corrin:** I have to. They caused Xander to grow hostile and attack us. Elise was just trying to protect me... And Xander was killed for trying to fulfill her dying wish... I... This is all my fault. If I hadn't dropped my guard so soon, they would still-

 **Takumi:** You can't blame yourself. None of us knew that was going to happen. You had no way of knowing King Garon was going to lash out at him. You didn't know Xander was going to become possessed.

 **Corrin:** But if I had held onto the Yato a little tighter... I could have protected myself from him and Elise...

 **Takumi:** I know it's hard not to blame yourself. You look back and wonder why you didn't do more to keep them safe. I know I can't help but wonder if things would be different with Mother if I had stayed behind during the war... If she would still be here...

 **Corrin:** But it wasn't your fault...

 **Takumi:** Then why can't you understand that you aren't to blame here?

 **Corrin:** I...

 **Takumi:** It's hard. I understand that. But they wouldn't want you blaming yourself. They would want you to keep going forward, to avenge their deaths. They would want you to find happiness instead of drowning in your own guilt. It's going to be difficult, but at least for them... Can you try?

 **Corrin:** I... I guess...

 **Takumi:** It's okay to grieve, but don't be overcome by it... Now isn't exactly the best time to feel guilty. Let's go in and kick King Garon to the curb for all of this, alright?

 **Corrin:** Okay...

 **Takumi:** And... After the fact, if you still need anything... I'll always be here for you. Just say the word.

 **Corrin:** Thank you... That means the world to me...

* * *

 _ **Updates are cool**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	30. (B) Chapter Twenty-Eight: Crown of Nohr

_(Corrin's party enters the Nohrian throne room. All the Hoshidan royals, accompanied by Camilla and Leo, can be seen. The hooded man stands at the far edge of the room)_

 **Corrin:** Who are you? What are you doing here?

 **?:** I'm surprised you don't recognize me. It's been a while, yes, but I still anticipated some reaction.

 **Corrin:** What are you saying?

 **Ryoma:** Don't listen to him, Corrin. He doesn't know what he's talking about.

 **?:** I assure you, I know exactly what I'm talking about. You can continue lying to yourself as much as you want. It won't change anything.

 **Camilla:** Where is he? Where is that monster?

 **?:** You'll see him soon enough. However, if you wish to get to him, you'll need to face me first.

 _(The hooded man claps his hands together. A faction of invisible soldiers comes into view)_

 **Corrin:** They're back!

 **?:** There isn't any reason to hold this off any longer. I'll be sending you to the afterlife. Make your peace with whatever god you worship. I can assure you you're praising the wrong one.

 **Camilla:** I can't leave you to fight him off on your own. I'll help you.

 **Leo:** As will I.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, both of you. Now, let's take care of things!

 _(The battle begins. Corrin's army is gathered around the bottom of the map. The goal is to defeat the hooded man, who stands at the top of the map. There are no treasure chests. Reinforcements spawn in frequently, though they get weaker over time. Camilla and Leo are playable from the start, both at level twenty with high bases)_

 _(The hooded man is fought in battle)_

 **?:** Prepare to face oblivion!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with the hooded man)_

 **Corrin:** I don't know who you are or what you want, but I will be stopping you. You've done enough damage.

 **?:** I'm disappointed you don't remember... Oh well. It's time for you to die.

 _(Camilla initiates combat with the hooded man)_

 **Camilla:** You're the one responsible for the previous battle.

 **?:** Who cares?

 **Camilla:** It matters to me. Your actions caused the deaths of my siblings. You will pay for it. I hope you enjoy rotting in hell.

 _(Leo initiates combat with the hooded man)_

 **Leo:** You were working with our father during this war. I remember seeing you from time to time.

 **?:** You are correct.

 **Leo:** If I had known you would cause all that you have, I would have killed you much sooner. I'll just have to settle the score now.

 **?:** Then let us begin.

 _(The hooded man is defeated)_

 **?:** Heh... This is nothing... Death is nothing... I... I am... I am...

 _(After the battle, the royals stand around the hooded man)_

 **?:** You're stronger than I anticipated...

 **Corrin:** Who are you? I don't ever remember seeing you while I was living in Nohr.

 **?:** That is none of your business... Don't you have a war to finish...?

 **Corrin:** I want answers!

 **?:** I'm afraid... You won't be getting them...

 _(The hooded man dies, disappearing in a puff of purple fire)_

 **Corrin:** Damn it all!

 **Ryoma:** We don't have time for this. King Garon should be arriving here soon. We have to be ready to fight him.

 **Corrin:** Okay... You're right. Let's take care of this once and for all!

* * *

 _ **This chapter is incredibly short, but it's foreshadowing. That's pretty neat.**_

 _ **We've only got two chapters left of Birthright. That's wild to think of.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	31. (B) Endgame: Dawn Breaks

_(Corrin's party stands at the top of the throne room where the previous chapter ended. King Garon enters from the bottom and slowly makes his way towards the top of the room)_

 **Corrin:** King Garon!

 **Garon:** I would have expected you to die by this point... Have you ever realized how much of an irritation you are, Corrin?

 **Corrin:** I'm doing what I have to so that Nohr may be freed from your tyranny! You've caused enough harm!

 **Garon:** You sound rather confident for a pathetic waste of space. I don't know why I took you in all those years ago. It clearly had no point.

 **Ryoma:** Took them in?

 **Hinoka:** You were holding them hostage!

 **Takumi:** Somehow, I doubt he cares much for the details.

 **Garon:** I'm finished with all of you. It's time for you to die. Camilla! Leo! Fight for your king!

 **Leo:** Do you really think we'd do that?

 **Camilla:** You killed Xander! Your manipulation forced him to murder Elise in cold blood!

 **Garon:** They were both weak. One never fought and the other was about to surrender to the enemy. None in Nohr ever surrender. We are a nation of strength. We cannot maintain that reputation if we allow people like them into the royal family.

 **Camilla:** You're sick!

 **Leo:** I don't understand how we stood by you for so long. You've clearly gone mad.

 **Garon:** You dare to stand up to your father? To your king? You will pay the price of treachery with your life!

 **Corrin:** You're the only one who's going to be paying with his life! We're not going to let you get away with this!

 **Garon:** Hmph... If you're insisting on putting up a fight like this, I'll be forced to show my full power.

 _(Garon raises his axe, but he is cut off when Azura begins to sing)_

 **Garon:** You... What are you doing?!

 **Corrin:** His corruption! That's right! Azura's song exposed it back at the opera house!

 **Garon:** You... You will not...

 _(Garon changes shape and becomes a monster seemingly made of slime)_

 **Sakura:** Wh-What is that?!

 **Hinoka:** King Garon's true form...

 **Takumi:** It looks like he's been messing with dark magic of some sort.

 **Ryoma:** I don't know what unholy power made him into this monster, but we cannot let him live. Warriors of Hoshido! The time is now!

 **Camilla:** This is for what you did to Xander and Elise!

 **Leo:** You were never our true father. Now, it's time for you to pay for everything you've done.

 _(The battle begins. The objective is to defeat Garon, who is positioned at the bottom of the map. The soldiers on the enemy side are all invisible fighters)_

 _(Garon is fought in battle)_

 **Garon:** You will perish under the boundless power of the Midnight Dragon! You chose this path, and now, you will pay for it!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Garon:** I should have killed you when I had the chance... Back when you were a child...

 **Corrin:** You caused your own downfall in that respect... I can't believe I was ever thankful to you for taking me in.

 **Garon:** You were supposed to be my pawn. You were supposed to be my prisoner.

 **Corrin:** Things never work out exactly as you plan them. The sooner you learn that, the better. Of course, you won't have any time to enjoy that lesson. It's time for you to die.

 _(Ryoma initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Ryoma:** Your crimes against the people of Hoshido can only be paid for with your life.

 **Garon:** I did what I had to.

 **Ryoma:** Nobody was making you invade another nation. Nobody was forcing you to kill hundreds, thousands, of innocent people. Those actions were entirely your choice.

 **Garon:** You're just as much of a thorn in my side as your father was. Prepare for oblivion.

 _(Hinoka initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Hinoka:** When we first met, I was too young, too weak to do anything to stop you. Things have changed. You have grown into a cruel and hostile man. Unfortunately for you, I've grown too. I'm now a powerful warrior who will defeat you.

 **Garon:** You talk quite a bit for a pathetic weakling.

 **Hinoka:** This won't end how it did years ago. You won't get away this time. I refuse to let your crimes continue for any longer. Make peace with your 'Midnight Dragon' and face them in hell!

 _(Takumi initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Takumi:** I never understood you. You're a mad king who could never care for his people, his children, or his country.

 **Garon:** I did what was best for Nohr. I doubt a simpleton such as you would understand it.

 **Takumi:** I know perfectly well how insane you were for much of your rule. I'm going to cast you to hell, the only place you're worthy of being after all you have done. Goodbye, King Garon.

 _(Sakura initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Sakura:** You... You ripped our family apart! You caused so much grief for everybody I know!

 **Garon:** The world is a harsh place. You must understand that. I'm glad I taught it to you.

 **Sakura:** You're a monster! I wish the best for Elise and Xander, but for you... I hope you die!

 **Garon:** Heh... You're much fiercer than I expected. Let's see if you're really strong or if it's just talk.

 _(Azura initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Azura:** You...

 **Garon:** Quit your irritating song! I'm sick of it!

 **Azura:** I understand that it's something you need to hear if you're going to face reality.

 **Garon:** Stop it! Stop it now!

 **Azura:** You're clearly too far gone to answer my questions... Mother, I hope this will help to avenge your death...

 _(Camilla initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Camilla:** Is it true? Do you really think Xander and Elise were weak?

 **Garon:** They were pathetic for not fighting for their country until the bitter end.

 **Camilla:** I can't believe I deceived myself for so many years. I can't comprehend how I kept myself from going after you for so long. You made all your children suffer and didn't show a hint of remorse. I thought maybe you would have improved after seeing four of your children grow to adulthood, but it seems not. Do you remember the others?

 **Garon:** The others? Those who died ten years ago?

 **Camilla:** They were your children, and yet, you did nothing to halt their suffering. You never helped them. You weren't ever a father to them. I was lying to myself when I said you cared. You only ever used us as pawns to further your own goals. I'm going to enjoy casting you into hell.

 _(Leo initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Leo:** What you did to Xander was unforgivable. I won't let you survive this battle.

 **Garon:** Aren't you glad to finally be out of his shadow? I heard your whispers of hatred towards him.

 **Leo:** Xander was always superior to me in many things. He was better with his swordsmanship. He was better at rallying others. He was a better leader. However... I would never wish death upon him. Breaking away from his shadow was something I did on my own. He didn't have to die for me to earn recognition. You simply didn't see how much I had changed since you were too busy trying to make him into a monster just like you.

 **Garon:** I know some part of you is glad. I can sense it.

 **Leo:** You're sensing wrong. I cared about Xander immensely. I wanted the best for him. I was unable to save him from your reach in the end, but... I can still keep others I hold dear safe, even if it means raising my blade to my own father. You deserve worse than anything I can dish out, but this will have to do.

 _(Garon is defeated in battle)_

 **Garon:** I... I cannot die... I have... Limitless power... Midnight... Save my soul...

 _(After the battle, the royals stand around Garon, who is slowly being eaten away by the purple fire. Azura's song is still playing in the background)_

 **Garon:** I should have killed you when I had the chance...

 **Corrin:** I should have known I was your pawn for all those years, living in ignorance of your real plans.

 **Garon:** You... You will regret this! And quit your damn singing!

 _(Just as Garon disappears into purple fire, he throws his axe at Azura. The axe disappears just after it hits her. She screams and falls to the ground)_

 **Azura:** Ah!

 **Corrin:** Azura!

 **Azura:** C-Corrin, I...

 **Sakura:** H-Hang on, Azura! You're going to be okay!

 **Corrin:** Azura, take deep breaths... It's going to be fine...

 **Azura:** I... I wouldn't be so sure...

 **Sakura:** I-It isn't working!

 **Azura:** I know this is... Unexpected and... It will be hard, but... You'll be okay... Rebuild Hoshido for me... P-Please...

 **Hinoka:** Azura, you can't give up! Please!

 **Takumi:** Stay with us!

 **Sakura:** Azura!

 **Ryoma:** Please...

 **Azura:** I'm afraid... The choice is out of my hands... I... I love you all...

 _(Azura dies, leaving the royals standing around her silently)_

 **Corrin:** No... This can't be happening... Azura!

 **Ryoma:**...

 **Hinoka:** Damn it all! Even in death, that dastard still manages to cause trouble for us!

 **Sakura:** A-Azura...

 **Takumi:** We... We should take care of things... Hoshido awaits...

 **Ryoma:** You... You're right...

 **Hinoka:**...

 **Corrin:** You... You aren't going to leave her here, are you?

 **Ryoma:** Of course not... Everything will be okay.

 **Corrin:** Alright...

 **Sakura:** R-Ryoma and Takumi... They're trying to hide it, but... I can tell they're hurting...

 **Corrin:** I have faith... They'll come to us in time...

 **Hinoka:** They're right in saying we should get moving though... Hoshido is waiting...

 **Corrin:** Okay...

 _(Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura walk away)_

 **Corrin:** I... I'll make sure everything is okay... For your sake... I wish it didn't have to end this way... Azura...

 _(The scene changes. All the royals still alive are inside Castle Shirasagi. A few weeks have passed, and it is time for Ryoma to take up the mantle as the next King of Hoshido. Ryoma and Yukimura stand together before the other royals)_

 **Yukimura:** People of Hoshido! Let it be known that Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido, has succeeded Queen Mikoto! He takes the throne at the cusp of a new era of peace in our land. Ryoma, please accept this crown as a symbol of your title.

 **Ryoma:** I vow to uphold the values my mother held so dear. I will do my best to usher in a new era of peace for Hoshido!

 _(Corrin and Sakura turn to each other)_

 **Corrin:** He looks so regal...

 **Sakura:** I'm sure Mother would be proud...

 **Corrin:** I know she is. She's looking down on all of us pushing Hoshido towards peace...

 **Sakura:** Azura is with her... I can feel it. They're both happy...

 **Corrin:** Yeah... You're right...

 **Ryoma:** All Hoshidans will be safe. No war will again harm our people for generations to come. This is my promise to you.

 **Yukimura:** This concludes the coronation ceremony. Look upon your new ruler, King Ryoma! May he reign gloriously!

 _(Applause can be heard. Ryoma goes to join his siblings)_

 **Corrin:** Good job up there, Ryoma.

 **Ryoma:** Thank you, Corrin. I hope it wasn't obvious how nervous I was.

 **Hinoka:** You did fine. I couldn't tell at all.

 **Sakura:** You were brilliant.

 **Ryoma:** Thank you so much...

 **Scarlet:** I'm proud of you, Ryoma. You were amazing.

 **Ryoma:** Th-Thank you, Scarlet...

 **Camilla:** You'll surely make a fine king.

 **Leo:** I must agree.

 **Ryoma:** Only thanks to your help. Thank you both for agreeing to a peace treaty with Hoshido. I was afraid you wouldn't want to, if you want the truth.

 **Camilla:** If not for your help, our father would have continued his tyranny. It was the least we could do to repay the favor.

 **Leo:** I can't say I'm fully comfortable here yet, but I'm sure that will change with time.

 **Camilla:** You'll be coming here rather frequently, won't you, King Leo?

 **Leo:** Camilla, how many times have I told you not to call me that?

 **Corrin:** Leo's the one taking up the position?

 **Camilla:** I knew he would be a better ruler than I ever could be. His tactical mind will work wonders for the rebuilding effort.

 **Leo:** C-Camilla...

 **Corrin:** I'm happy to see you're doing better... You were pretty upset when we had to leave to return home...

 **Camilla:** It's hard, going on without Xander and Elise... We're still learning to adjust. Everything that happened that day was sudden and shocked us. It's going to take time before things return to normal. Well, as close to normal as they can...

 **Leo:** We're working on it.

 **Sakura:** I-I suppose the same is happening with us... We aren't used to roaming the palace without Azura...

 **Hinoka:** I wish I had spent more time with her...

 **Takumi:** Damn it all... You're going to make me cry if you go at this for much longer...

 **Corrin:** Well, we're doing what she would have wanted. We're making Hoshido into what it once was. She wanted us to rebuild, and that's exactly what we're doing. She'd be proud.

 **Hinoka:** The same applies to Mother...

 **Sakura:** Corrin and I agreed that they're watching over us together from beyond... And they're happy, too.

 **Ryoma:** I'm glad to hear that...

 **Leo:** We should probably be heading back to Nohr. We have preparations for our own coronation ceremony to make.

 **Corrin:** You can't stay for the festivities?

 **Leo:** I'm afraid not. I'll be seeing you all in time though.

 **Camilla:** Farewell.

 **Corrin:** Bye.

 **Hinoka:** Speaking of the festivities, it's time to put all those sad feelings aside for a little while and celebrate both the end of the war and a new era of peace under Ryoma.

 **Corrin:** You're right. Let's get to it!

 **Scarlet:** I'm looking forward to it.

 _(Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Corrin dash away)_

 **Ryoma:** They sure are excited...

 **Scarlet:** You haven't told them yet?

 **Ryoma:** They'll notice your ring soon enough. We can save that party for a bit later on. How does that sound?

 **Scarlet:** I'll trust your judgement there. We can think about this later. For now, let's party!

 **Ryoma:** Alright. Lead the way.

 _(The scene changes. Corrin is standing near the lake where they first met Azura)_

 **Corrin:** The Hoshidans sure do know how to celebrate... I need a bit of a breather from the constant buzz... Ah... This is where I first met Azura all that time ago... It feels like it was yesterday, even if it was before the battle at the Plains of Hoshido... I hope she knows how much I miss her...

 _(Azura's song begins playing)_

 **Corrin:** Huh? What is that? It sounds like her singing... I'm sure it's just my mind playing tricks on me... I suppose I can take this moment to thank her. Azura, I didn't get the chance to say this before, but... Thank you for everything. Thank you for staying by me despite all that happened. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for all you did for Hoshido and for our family. I appreciate it more than you know...

 _(The song stops)_

 **Corrin:** Azura, I won't ever forget you... That's a promise.

 _(Ryoma enters)_

 **Ryoma:** Corrin! What are you doing out here? There's a party going on!

 **Corrin:** I just needed a breather. I'll be back in a moment.

 _(Ryoma exits with Corrin as Azura speaks from offscreen)_

 **Azura:** I'm sure we'll meet again... Someday...

 _(The scene changes to a few days later. Corrin is flying with Hinoka atop her pegasus through the air above the castle town)_

 **Hinoka:** You know, I always wanted to take you flying.

 _(Takumi walks into beside Sakura as Corrin and Hinoka flies in her pegasus. Both are smiling fondly up at the two. Sakura waves as she speaks)_

 **Sakura:** Hello, hello! How's the view up there? Hey!

 **Takumi:** Don't fall now! Careful!

 _(The pegasus with Hinoka and Corrin land near where Takumi and Sakura are standing. Hinoka and Corrin dismount the pegasus and walk towards Ryoma, who is facing a statue of Mikoto)_

 **Ryoma:** I told Mother...the war is over.

 _(The camera shows a statue of Mikoto in detail. Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura walk in beside him)_

 **Ryoma:** You stood for peace. Always. We carry on your legacy.

 **Takumi:** Yes.

 **Hinoka:** Yeah.

 **Sakura:** Yes.

 **Ryoma:** That said... Our task will always be a difficult one.

 _(The camera shows Corrin looking at the statue behind the royal sibings)_

 **Ryoma:** But no matter how hard it may be...

 _(The statue is shown once again, but an image of Mikoto smiling is shown briefly. After that, the royal siblings looks at Corrin)_

 **Ryoma:** We will succeed...with you at our side.

 _(Hinoka grabs Corrin's hand and moves them closer to the siblings. Ryoma extends his hand towards the camera)_

 **Ryoma:** All of us...hand in hand.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is the epilogue. After that, it's time for Conquest. Neat.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	32. (B) Epilogue

In Nohr, things never went back to normal after the deaths of Xander and Elise. Peri, Arthur, and Effie continued to serve the royal family, but Laslow went missing mysteriously. It is suspected that he left Nohr behind in search of other lands alongside Selena and Odin following the war effort. Niles and Beruka served their lieges dutifully for the rest of their lives.

Charlotte and Benny remained border guards for the rest of their days. It is said they found a mysterious amnesiac fighter who helped them both to further their skills in combat.

Nyx was never seen again. Nobody knows what happened to her.

Camilla served as an advisor to her younger brother. She was loved by all and eventually opened an orphanage for the suffering children of her country.

Leo was a potent king remembered fondly for centuries. His people loved him dearly and praised him for the era of peace he ushered in for his nation. The peace treaty he and Hoshido forged is still intact to this very day.

 **Shura, Righteous Rebel**

With the help of the Hoshidan royal family, Shura began the daunting task of rebuilding Kohga. It became a safe haven for people of all backgrounds and enjoyed an era of peace with Shura as its leader.

 **Reina, Morbid Fixation**

After Ryoma ascended the throne, Reina was appointed head of the kinshi knights guarding the new king. Her customary generosity to allies and merciless devastation of enemies became the example for all kinshi knights to come.

 **Fuga, Chief of Wind**

Fuga returned to his role as chief of the Wind Tribe and lived a long, happy life. He worked with the Hoshidan royal family to help their country prosper. His reputation as a fighter became legend a few generations later. The extent of his strength remains unknown.

 **Izana, Lord of Leisure**

Izana returned to Izumo after the war and helped to rebuild the nation after the damage it suffered in the war. He was honored by his people as a just ruler and was remembered fondly for his celebrations.

 **Yukimura, Puppet Master**

Yukimura continued to serve as Hoshido's chief tactician after Ryoma became king. His uncompromising devotion to his work served as an example to future royal administration members for years to come.

 **Anna, Secretive Merchant**

Anna returned her merchant life, revitalizing trade in parts of the world most affected by the war. Official records show how her network and name were passed down for generations following the Great Pheuyuran War.

 **Hayato, Young Caster and Hana, Focused Samurai**

After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Hana, his wife, stepped down from her position as Sakura's retainer to remain in the village alongside the man she loved.

 **Kaden, Kitsune Braggart and Setsuna, Absent Archer**

Despite marrying, Kaden continued to travel. He later served as chief of his kitsune home. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, remained at his side. Her clumsiness was detailed extensively as well.

 **Rinkah, Scion of Flame**

Rinkah succeeded her father as chief of the Flame Tribe and leader of Aulane. Her bravery and passion united her people as never before. Following the war, Aulane made its first ever alliance with Hoshido.

 **Azama, Calm Philosopher and Orochi, Foresight Diviner**

Azama decided to use his talents to heal the people of Hoshido rather than taunt them. Orochi's playful attitude mellowed over the years, and she supported Azama's efforts to rebuild Hoshido using her foresight as a guide.

 **Hinata, Wild Samurai and Oboro, Fierce Lancer**

Hinata continued to serve Takumi for many years. His power was said to be unparalleled. Oboro worked behind the scenes to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. After its reopening, they settled down and began a family.

 **Saizo, Explosive Ninja and Kagero, Honorable Ninja**

Saizo and Kagero were granted the remains of Mokushu following the war since it crumbled under Kotaro's rule. They uncovered secrets of Mokushu's long-buried past and made it into a great nation.

 **Silas, Loyal Knight and Mozu, Rural Powerhouse**

Silas served alongside Corrin for the rest of his days. He was beloved by all for his optimism and patience. Mozu was a constant source of support for the rebuilding nation. Legend says she reestablished her home in her late years.

 **Felicia, Maid Mayhem**

Felicia overcame most of her clumsiness during her time on the battlefield. She left to return to her home, the Ice Tribe, following the war. She acted as a dutiful advisor to her older sister and was a potent protector of her people.

 **Jakob, Devoted Servant and Flora, Cold as Ice**

Flora returned to the Ice Tribe, helping it regain its independence and prosperity. She eventually succeeded her father as chief. Jakob, while initially hesitant to leave Corrin, grew to love his life in the Ice Tribe. They freed it of its chains permanently through their work.

 **Lilith, Draconic Mystery**

Lilith was scarcely mentioned in history. Legends tell of a fish-like dragon ruling over worlds besides Pheuyura, and some historians believe this dragon was somehow tied to Lilith, perhaps through reincarnation.

 **Sakura, Loving Priestess and Kaze, Easygoing Ninja**

Sakura dedicated her life to helping the underprivileged of Hoshido. Kaze eventually resigned from his position as a ninja to live alongside her. Together, they raised a young girl known as Midori. They lived together happily for the rest of their lives.

 **Hinoka, Warrior Princess and Subaki, Paragon of Perfection**

Hinoka served as the general of the Hoshidan army and was praised for her strength in battle. Subaki commanded a pegasus knight brigade under her. He served with a perfect record and lived happily with his wife.

 **Ryoma, Peerless Samurai and Scarlet, Rebellious Streak**

Upon ascending the throne, Ryoma ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity. He surpassed even King Sumeragi's great legacy. Scarlet ruled alongside him as his queen. She liberated Cheve and worked extensively to restore it before their marriage.

 **Azura, Lady of the Lake**

There are no official records or stories of Azura from after the war. She was such a mysterious figure that later generations wondered if she truly existed, or if she was merely a spirit in human form. Statements from the Hoshidan royals insist she fought alongside them, but some dismiss these as legends and continue to believe her existence is legend.

 **Corrin, Crux of Fate and Takumi, Wild Card**

Takumi and Corrin fell in love after years of growing closer. They helped one another through their grief over the war and married. Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was crucial to Hoshido's recovery. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working to spread peace across Pheuyura for their whole life.

 _You have followed the path of birthrights and love_

 _And yet_

 _You must wonder_

 _What would things have been like_

 _If your choice had been different?_

 **FIN**


	33. (C) Chapter Six: Embrace the Dark

**-Fight with Nohr**

 **Is this the path you choose?**

 **-YES**

 **Corrin:** I... I know what I need to do... Ryoma, withdraw your troops.

 **Ryoma:** You can't possibly mean that...

 **Corrin:** I'm sorry, Ryoma, but I will not fight for Hoshido.

 **Ryoma** **:** How can you say that?! You have seen the atrocities committed by the Nohrian nation first hand! They destroyed an entire city! Our mother nearly died because of their actions!

 **Corrin:** It isn't that simple. I know the Nohrian kingdom has done unforgivable things to Hoshido, just as I know these people are not my brothers and sisters by birth. Even still, I must side with them. My heart won't allow me to turn against them.

 **Ryoma** **:** How can you return to Nohr after what they did?! You know of their sins, and still you try to justify joining them? You are of Hoshido! They are to blame for taking you away so many years ago! You mean to fight for those who stole you away?

 **Corrin:** I don't want to choose... But I cannot abandon the family I spent so many years alongside.

 **Xander:** You did the right thing, Corrin... You know we never shared a bloodline, but we all believed you were family from the start. It means a lot to me that you've chosen to side with us. Father will be pleased as well.

 **Ryoma:** You must be aware of King Garon's attempt to kill them!

 **Xander:** What?

 **Ryoma** **:** There was an attack in our capital's square. The explosion came from the sword your king gave Corrin. If their mother hadn't protected them, nearly dying in the process, they would be dead. If your ruler truly cared, why would he do such a thing?

 **Xander:** Is... Is this true?

 **Corrin:**...Yes, but... I need to hear the truth from him. The answers I seek are in Nohr. I must return there as soon as possible.

 **Ryoma** **:**...I don't want to fight you...

 **Corrin:** I'm not trying to start a battle. I merely want to settle things peacefully. I'm sure I can convince Nohr to join forces with Hoshido. There must be a reason for this. The war can end through diplomacy.

 **Ryoma** **:**...Nohr's atrocities cannot be forgiven. We cannot join sides until the king of Nohr is dead.

 **Xander:** Stand down. I will not allow you to say such things.

 **Ryoma** **:** Then do as you will. Let the battle begin.

 **Corrin:** Xander, we must retreat. We can't die here. Enough people have been hurt today.

 **Leo:** Retreat isn't an option here. While we were speaking here, they surrounded us. We must fight through them.

 **Camilla:** Then let's fight through them!

 **Elise:** Everything's going to be fine.

 **Ryoma** **:**...So be it. Hoshido! We battle!

 **Hinoka** **:** You can't mean to betray us here...

 **Takumi:** It's time to avenge all the people who died!

 **Sakura:** I-I'll do my best!

 **Xander:** The battle begins now!

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** Lord Corrin! I'm so glad to see you're safe!

 **Corrin:** Felicia?!

 **Felicia:** I came with the royal family to search for you... I'm glad to see you're safe!

 **Corrin:** You're just in time... It seems we must fight.

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** Lady Corrin, I apologize for the delay.

 **Corrin:** J-Jakob?

 **Jakob:** I have been searching for you ever since your disappearance... I wish I had been here sooner, but thanks to your siblings, here I am.

 **Corrin:** You're just in time... It seems we must fight.

 _(Engaging Sakura)_

 **Sakura:** I-I won't let you hurt the people I love!

 _(Corrin engages combat with Sakura)_

 **Sakura:** A-Are you really going to fight me?

 **Corrin:** You didn't do anything wrong... I'm going to find my answers for you and the rest of your siblings.

 **Sakura:** Stop it...

 _(Sakura is defeated)_

 **Sakura:** I don't... understand...

 _(Engaging Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** Prepare to pay for what you have done!

 _(Corrin engages combat with Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** I knew it would come to this...

 **Corrin:** Takumi, I—

 **Takumi:** Don't bother. I have no time for your empty words. You'll pay for your betrayal!

 _(Takumi is defeated)_

 **Takumi:** This isn't over...

 _(Engaging Hinoka)_

 **Hinoka:** I've been training for this day!

 _(Corrin engages combat with Hinoka)_

 **Hinoka** **:** What are you doing?!

 **Corrin:** I can't abandon the family I knew all these years. I'm sorry.

 **Hinoka:** No...

 _(Hinoka is defeated)_

 **Hinoka** **:** I... I can't believe it's come to this...

 _(Engaging Azura)_

 **Azura:** Corrin...

 _(Corrin engages combat with Azura)_

 **Azura:** I see you've made your choice.

 **Corrin:** I don't mean to betray you...

 **Azura:**...It's your decision, not mine.

 _(Azura is defeated)_

 **Azura:** …

 _(Engaging Ryoma)_

 **Ryoma:** I won't let this happen!

 _(Corrin engages combat with Ryoma)_

 **Ryoma** **:** You can't truly mean to leave us!

 **Corrin:** I've made my choice. I know what I must do.

 **Ryoma** **:** …

 _(Ryoma is defeated)_

 **Ryoma:** I must withdraw for now... But this is not over!

 _(Engaging Yukimura)_

 **Yukimura:** I'm sorry, Lady Mikoto...

 _(Corrin engages combat with Yukimura)_

 **Yukimura:** You have come back to us with a blade in hand.

 **Corrin:** Nohr is where I belong.

 **Yukimura:** It would break your mother's heart to see you this way...

 _(Yukimura is defeated)_

 **Yukimura:** Forgive me, Lady Mikoto...

 _(After the battle)_

 **Corrin:** Please find it in your hearts to forgive me... I know this seems like betrayal, but I will end this war. The answers I seek can only be found in Nohr... A broken nation cannot be fixed by crushing it from the outside. It takes care from inside to repair the damage. Until then... Farewell.

 _(Azura enters)_

 **Azura:** Corrin!

 **Corrin:** Azura?

 **Azura:** So... you're really leaving us?

 **Corrin:** Azura, I...

 **Azura:** Once done, this cannot be undone. Are you sure?

 **Corrin:**...Yes. This is the only way I can learn what I must. I cannot betray the people I knew to be my family for so long.

 **Azura:** I see... I will not stop you if this is the path you have chosen. I am certain we will meet again, likely as enemies, as my loyalties lie with Hoshido. Until that time comes, I suppose this is goodbye.

 _(Azura leaves)_

 **Corrin:** Azura... Everyone... I'm sorry.

* * *

 _ **Conquest time!**_

 _ **My goal is to have this finished by the time the next game releases (July 26), so I'll be updating daily with a few double updates here and there. Neat.**_

 _ **Also, my stories now have a discord server! You can get there by typing this into discord:**_ ** _3PzAXdA and I hope you come to check it out!_**

 _ **-Digital**_


	34. (C) Chapter Seven: Silent Forest

_(The scene begins with the_ _Nohrian_ _siblings entering the_ _Nohrian_ _throne room. Garon is sitting on the throne with Iago at one side and a mysterious hooded man at the other. His name is Thalone)_

 **Xander:** I have returned, Father.

 **Garon:** So you have. Word of your work precedes you. I'm pleased by what I have heard. Your efforts will not go unrewarded.

 **Xander:** Thank you, Father... There's one more thing. I bring good tidings. Corrin has safely returned to us.

 **Garon:** Corrin... has returned?

 **Corrin:**...Hello, Father.

 **Garon:** What are you doing here?! Why did you come back?

 **Corrin:** F-Father, I—

 **Elise:** Father!

 **Garon:** Do you take me for a fool, Corrin? My spies are everywhere. I know you've been in the Hoshidan palace all this time. No doubt their filthy queen filled your head with all manner of nonsense propaganda.

 **Iago:** Smells like treachery! Corrin has surely sided with the enemy. Could it be they're planning to assassinate you, King Garon? It's only logical...

 **Corrin:** What?! I wouldn't ever—

 **Xander:** That is simply not possible.

 **Garon:** How can you be so sure? I expect less sentimentality from a future king of Nohr.

 **Xander:** If Corrin was really against us, why would they fight off the Hoshidan army?

 **Garon:** What?

 **Xander:** I saw Corrin elect to Nohr with my own eyes. If they were fighting the Hoshidans, they wouldn't truly be on their side.

 **Iago:** This proves nothng. The whole thing could be an elaborate ruse!

 **Xander:** Silence, Iago! I swear on my honor that it was no act. You weren't even there. How could you possibly know what transpired?

 **Garon:** That is enough, Iago. Your words will be considered. Corrin! Where is the sword I gifted you with before you left?

 **Corrin:** The sword... It broke while I was in Hoshido... It exploded before my eyes. If Mother... I mean, the Hoshidan queen... If she hadn't saved me, I would have died.

 **Garon:** How touching...

 **Corrin:** I must ask you something. Did you give me that sword, knowing this would happen? Was it planned? For myself, and for the innocent Hoshidans who were killed... Tell me the truth. Did you plan that explosion? Did you raise me as your child just to send me with that sword to Hoshido? Did you take me in to send me to die?

 **Garon:** That sword is just a sword. I know nothing about this attack of which you speak.

 **Corrin:** But, Father...

 **Garon:** I gave you my answer! I won't say it again.

 **Corrin:** …

 **Iago:** Still doubting the king, are you? Those Hoshidans really got under your skin. I think it's safe to say we have a dirty spy on our hands.

 **Garon:** Sadly, I must agree. Now that the war between our kingdoms has escalated, I have no choice. I cannot allow this little problem to go any further than it already has... Thalone, what do you suggest?

 **Thalone** **:** I believe Corrin should be tested. There's a rebellion in the Ice Tribe. Perhaps if they can quell the uprising, we can belief in their words.

 **Corrin:** I understand. I won't let you down!

 **Xander:** I will prepare my troops immediately.

 **Garon:** Corrin will vanquish the tribe alone.

 **Elise:** What?!

 **Camilla:** You can't be serious!

 **Xander:** Father, be reasonable. Attempting to end this rebellion alone would be suicide!

 **Corrin:** Xander, I'll be fine. I can find a way to do this alone. I'll accomplish this tas and return home without fail.

 **Xander:**...Very well. May the gods be at your side.

 **Garon:** Do not let me down.

 **Corrin** **:** I won't. That's a promise.

 _(The scene changes to Corrin in the Woods of the Forlorn)_

 **Corrin:** In order to reach the Ice Tribe, I need to travel through the woods... I wonder if I'm even going the right way... I wish I had Lilith with me... Maybe she'd be able to tell me if I made the right choice...

 _(A Faceless appears in front of Corrin)_

 **Corrin:** I had no idea there were Faceless here! Damn...

 _(Corrin strikes the Faceless as others appear and surround Corrin)_

 **Corrin:** I'm surrounded! There's no way I can take care of all of them...

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **?:** N-Not on my watch!

 _(Felicia appears and strikes one of the Faceless)_

 **Felicia:** I did it! Oh, thank goodness! Are you okay?

 **Corrin:** Felicia?! I'm fine, thanks to you... What are you doing here?

 **Felicia:** Your brother was worried about you. He sent me here in secret. He told me not to tell anyone to make sure your test was still valid.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Felicia... I'm sorry to ask for your help again so soon, but would you do me a favor and help with defeating these Faceless?

 **Felicia:** Of course! Just leave it to me!

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **?:** You will not harm her!

 _(Jakob appears and strikes one of the Faceless)_

 **Jakob:** Begone, vile beast! Lady Corrin, are you alright?

 **Corrin:** Jakob?! I'm fine, thanks to you... What are you doing here?

 **Jakob:** Your brother was concerned. He told me to follow you and keep you safe, though I'm supposed to keep quiet about it so as to not anger the king.

 **Corrin:** Thank you... It looks like we've got company though. Would you help me fight them off?

 **Jakob:** It would be my honor.

 _(The battle begins. No dialogue is spoken until the third turn ends)_

 **Corrin:** They're not backing down... We need to retreat. We can't handle this on our own.

 **?:** Hello?

 **Corrin:** Did you hear that? It sounds like...

 **?:** Hey! Over here!

 _(Silas appears)_

 **Corrin:** Silas! What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be fighting on the front lines after you left the Northern Fortress!

 **Silas:** Plans changed! I wound up working in the service of Lord Xander. He asked me to follow you after you got a mission to go solo. Of course, I had to accept. It's been ages since we last saw each other.

 **Corrin:** You have no idea how glad I am to see you right now. I'm sorry to be blunt, but would you be willing to help me fight off the Faceless?

 **Silas:** Of course. Let's hit them where it hurts!

 _(The fourth turn ends)_

 **?:** Hey, everyone! Hold your horses! I'm here too!

 _(Elise appears on the battlefield)_

 **Corrin:** Elise?! You came too?

 **Elise:** Of course! I wasn't going to let you go out and do this alone! Father might get mad, but I think it's worth it if I can see you home safe.

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much, Elise...

 **Elise:** My retainers should be joining us soon. I rode ahead since I got worried, but it won't be long. Reinforcements are on the way!

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to hear that... Now, let's get to it!

 _(The fifth turn ends, and Arthur and Effie appear on the battlefield)_

 **Arthur:** There's nothing to fear! Arthur is here! The allies of justice have arrived!

 **Effie:** Elise! I was so worried! I'm glad we found you. Please don't run off again.

 **Elise:** I'm sorry I made you worry.

 **Corrin:** You must be Elise's retainers... It's nice to meet you. I'm Corrin.

 **Arthur:** Where injustice dwells, I will find it! I am Arthur!

 **Effie:** I'm Effie. It's nice to meet you. Lady Elise has told me a lot about you.

 **Corrin:** Thank you all so much for coming. It means a lot.

 **Elise:** Thank Xander too! He encouraged me to sneak out, though I probably would have done so anyways.

 **Corrin:** Xander... Well, I can't die before thanking him. All the more reason to prevail!

 _(After the battle, Elise, Silas, and Felicia/Jakob are standing in the battlefield)_

 **Corrin:** It appears the Faceless have finally been dispatched. Good work, team!

 **Silas:** Now we can make our way through this forest and head to the Ice Tribe village.

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** I can guide us to the village from here. It's where I was born, after all!

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** Worry not, milady. I've made trips to the Ice Tribe before, so I know the way.

 _(The options converge here)_

 **Corrin:** You never cease to amaze me. Whenever you're ready, lead the way!

 _(The group leaves the swamp. Soon after, Iago appears)_

 **Iago:** I can't believe they managed to win, and after all that time I spent summoning those Faceless! It is truly beyond my understanding as to why King Garon would let them live in the first place... Prince Xander, the traitorous dastard, only mucked it up more... Luckily, I'm always here to set things right.

* * *

 _ **Conquest time guys**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	35. (C) Chapter Eight: Cold Reception

_(The scene is the Ice Tribe village. Corrin, Elise, Silas, and Jakob/Felicia are standing together)_

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** Well... Here we are.

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** We have arrived.

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Corrin:** I hope we can settle this matter through peace. I don't want to fight if we don't have to.

 **Elise:** If we talk it out with the people here, we should be able to get through it without any fighting.

 **Silas:** I hope you're right... Now, let's see... Where would the leader be?

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** I think he should be in the largest building at the center of town.

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** That large building might be our destination. I figure the chief will be inside.

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Corrin:** Alright. In that case, let's do it. Remember, everyone. We will not raise our weapons. These people are innocent.

 _(The scene changes to the inside of the central building in the Ice Tribe. They are standing with the leader of the tribe, Klima)_

 **Klima:** You wished to see me?

 **Corrin:** Yes. My name is Corrin. I am something of an ambassador from Nohr.

 **Elise:** And I'm Elise!

 **Klima:** It's nice to meet you both.

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** Hello, Father!

 **Klima:** Felicia! I never expected to see you here!

 **Felicia:** It's been too long, Father. I missed you.

 _(No such dialogue takes place if Corrin is female. Flora appears)_

 **Flora:** Lord Corrin?

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** Flora! You're here too!

 **Flora:** Felicia! I was worried sick about you!

 **Felicia:** I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm just happy we're here now.

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** Flora? Is that you?

 **Flora:** It is, as a matter of fact. I came to visit the tribe after you left with Lady Corrin.

 **Jakob:** I suppose it's good to see you, even if you should likely be at the fort still...

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Klima:** It appears you're much more important than you originally stated, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I suppose so... I apologize for not telling you the truth sooner, but I feared you would react in a hostile way... In truth, Elise and I are royals from Nohr. We wanted to discuss a peace agreement between Nohr and the Ice Tribe.

 **Klima:** Nohr wants peace with us? I somehow doubt that.

 **Corrin:** I've heard of your rebellion, and I wanted to ask about it.

 **Klima:** First, lay down your weapons.

 **Corrin:**...Alright.

 _(Corrin throws their sword onto the ground)_

 **Klima:**...Go on.

 **Corrin:** Why are you rebelling against Nohr?

 **Klima:** The Nohrian king has been extorting us for far too long. We have had enough of his tyranny.

 **Corrin:** I see...

 **Klima:** I never would have anticipated Nohr would send people to speak with us peacefully. With the recent behavior of that dastard Garon, I would have expected him to send troops to destroy us all.

 **Corrin:** Of course not. We want to talk this out and perhaps reach a compromise.

 **?:** Don't lie to them, Lord Corrin.

 _(Iago appears)_

 **Corrin:** I-Iago!

 **Iago:** What are you doing, trying to lie to them? You don't want peace. Your father sent you here to suppress the rebellion, not sit around the fire and have tea with its leader!

 **Corrin:** Iago, stop!

 **Iago:** I merely have to make sure that you stay on the proper course. I can't have you straying so soon. I'll see you back at the palace, my lord.

 _(Iago leaves)_

 **Corrin:** I-I promise, there's an explanation for this!

 **Klima:**...I see what we have to do. If you truly wish to take us down by force, we have no other choice. We fight!

 **Flora:** Father, I—

 **Klima:** Flora, we must save our people. We can't let them fall to Nohr's tyranny.

 **Flora:**...I understand.

 **Corrin:** I really don't want to fight you! Please, you must listen to me!

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Felicia:** Flora, you can't really want to fight us!

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Jakob:** Flora, halt this madness at once!

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Flora:**...Forgive me.

 **Silas:** We don't have any other options.

 **Corrin:** We have to fight... Spare as many people as you can. They're innocent!

 _(The battle begins)_

 **Klima:** Do not let them escape! They are a danger to our people!

 _(Triggering a Dragon Vein)_

 **Klima:** Did you truly manage to melt the lake's ice with the power of Dragon Veins? You will soon find it was all for nothing. This sacred land is blessed with divine protection. By the power of our tribe, this lake will freeze once more!

 _(Turn one ends. Odin and Niles enter the battlefield)_

 **Odin:** The darkness is calling... whispering... seething! It's saying our foes are unwitting yet dangerous. So, it has been decided by the treacherous hand of fate. We have no choice... We must use the darkness swarming inside to claim the golden glow of victory!

 **Niles:** Of course...

 **Corrin:** Who are you?

 **Odin:** Didn't you hear me talk about the darkness?! Well, it can't be helped... Who am I, you ask? I am Odin Dark! I am the keeper of darkness, chosen protector of the youngest Nohrian prince!

 **Corrin:** So... You're Leo's retainer? And he sent you to help me?

 **Niles:** That would be the sane version. Name's Niles. Lord Leo sent us to help you.

 **Corrin:** Alright. Let me get you up to speed...

 _(Entering a house)_

 **Child:** Whoa, a soldier! What's going on? Huh? Don't leave my house today? Well, if you say so. I'll tell my family.

 **Old Woman:** The Nohrian army?! Leave me alone! I have nothing of value! I'll lock myself inside...

 **Old Man:** So, you scoundrels have come at last! Well, if you're going to kill me, get on with it! Huh? You're not going to kill me? ...I'm locking up now. Don't come knocking again, you hear?

 **Boy:** The Nohrian army is here?! We're not ready to fight yet! Look, we surrender, okay? You win! We will not fight! Please, spare my family!

 _(_ _Initiating_ _combat with Flora)_

 **Flora:** As a `daughter of the Ice Tribe, it is my duty to protect our people!

 _(Corrin_ _initiates_ _combat with Flora)_

 **Flora:** I'm sorry for this unfortunate circumstance... I know this is tantamount to treason, but my family... My tribe... We simply cannot bow down to Nohrian rule.

 **Corrin:** You don't need to apologize... I know your intentions are true... I will do all I can to help you and the other people of your tribe!

 _(Felicia initiates combat with Flora)_

 **Flora:** Felicia...

 **Felicia:** I don't want to fight you, sister...

 **Flora:** Me neither...

 **Felicia:** I... I'm sorry... I hope we can still be friends after this.

 **Flora:** …

 _(Jakob initiates combat with Flora)_

 **Flora:** It's good to see you, Jakob... Though I wish it was under better circumstances.

 **Jakob:** I never dreamed I'd find you here... I know of the difficulty of your situation, but I have no choice but to settle this matter with force.

 **Flora:** I never swore my allegiance. I refused. Felicia and I were little more than hostages, taken as children, all to prevent this from happening, to stop the Ice Tribe from rebelling. I often thought of running away, but I never did. I stayed... because of you.

 **Jakob:** Flora...

 **Flora:** I'm sorry. I really am.

 _(Flora is defeated)_

 **Flora:** I wish it didn't have to end this way...

 _(Initiating combat with Klima)_

 **Klima:** We are a proud people, and we shall not yield to the Kingdom of Nohr!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Klima)_

 **Klima:** I was a fool to allow myself to be deceived by you.

 **Corrin:** I know not the extent of what Nohr has done to your people. I ask that you listen to what I have to say at least.

 **Klima:** We shall see.

 _(Felicia initiates combat with Klima)_

 **Klima:** Felicia, you must stop this. Do not side with our enemy. Join your people. Take up your birthright.

 **Felicia:** Don't do this... I care about you and my work... This is the last thing I have ever wanted.

 **Klima:** Felicia, please...

 _(Klima is defeated)_

 **Klima:** Tell me why you have not yet taken my life... I need the truth!

 _(After the battle, Corrin, Elise, Felicia/Jakob, and Silas stand around Flora and Klima)_

 **Corrin:** No lives were taken in this battle... Good... Elise, please attend to the injured on both sides.

 **Elise:** Of course.

 _(Elise and Felicia/Jakob leave)_

 **Klima:** You ended the battle without a murder or brutality. What are you playing at?

 **Corrin:** I don't want to hurt your people. They are innocent. You all are.

 **Klima:** Even though we attacked you first...

 **Corrin:** I want this day to mark a turning point for us all. I want us to be able to trust each other. I want to build a world where we can all live together peacefully.

 **Klima:** A noble goal.

 **Corrin:** Forgive me for what I am about to ask of you, Lord Klima. I know it is selfish, but I must ask all the same... Will you and your tribe halt your rebellion? In return, I will do all I can to give your people back their autonomy. I will not rest until you regain your freedoms.

 **Klima:** You are full of surprises... You may count on our full cooperation.

 **Corrin:** Thank you. You won't regret this.

 **Flora:** Lord Corrin... Can you forgive me?

 **Corrin:** You didn't even have to ask. Flora, would you join me from here on out?

 **Flora:** I... I don't know...

 **Klima:** Flora, you have great passion for your work under Lord Corrin. I understand that. The choice is yours. Choose what you think is best for your future.

 **Flora:**...I accept your proposal, Lord Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Welcome to the team, Flora. We're glad to have you.

 _(Corrin and Flora approach Elise and Jakob/Felicia)_

 **Corrin:** We should return to the palace. Father may grow angry if we are out for too long. Lord Klima, I must thank you again.

 **Klima:** Be safe in your travels.

 **Elise:** What are we going to do about his wish for you to go alone?

 **Corrin:** I'll come up with an excuse while we're on the way there.

 **Elise:** I hope this turns out okay. I'm glad we've made peace with the Ice Tribe, but I feel bad about what Father is going to do.

 **Corrin:** It's going to be fine, Elise. Don't you worry.

 **Elise:** Alright. I trust you, Corrin.

 _(Elise, Flora, and Felicia/Jakob walk away)_

 **Corrin:** At the very least, I hope so...

* * *

 _ **Wow updates are cool**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	36. (C) Chapter Nine: Draconic Remnants

_(Thie scene is inside the palace of Nohr, Castle Krakenburg. Garon is sitting on the throne. Iago knocks on the door)_

 **Garon:** Enter.

 **Iago:** King Garon, Lord Corrin has returned. It seems they quelled the rebellion without taking a single life. They have requested an audience with you, my liege. What should I tell them?

 **Garon:** I will be there momentarily.

 **Iago:** Consider it done, your majesty.

 _(Corrin enters the room and stands with their siblings)_

 **Corrin:** I have returned, Father.

 **Garon:** Iago told me of your victory. You've done well.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Father.

 **Iago:** There is one small problem. I heard from my sources that Corrin did not carry out this mission alone.

 **Garon:** Is this true, Corrin? Did you or did you not face the Ice Tribe alone?

 **Corrin:**...It is true. I did not fight them alone. I set out on my own, as ordered, but I was ambushed along the way. Reinforcements arrived to help me. Felicia/Jakob, Silas, and Elise saved my life. I couldn't have done it without you. I'm sorry for defying you. I beg your forgiveness.

 **Garon:** You defied my orders and involved not only your retainers but your sister too?

 **Iago:** This behavior simply cannot be tolerated. Such sacrilege demands a severe punishment.

 **Thalone** **:** Perhaps we should hold off for a while.

 _(Thalone enters the room)_

 **Thalone** **:** Another test would be sufficient.

 **Garon:** I had another task in mind already. This works out well. I would like you to capture Notre Sagesse and bring it under Nohrian rule.

 **Corrin:** Notre Sagesse...

 **Garon:** It is an island nation separated from the rest of Pheuyura. It is surrounded by ruins of a fallen kingdom. I have heard the ruler may ally with Hoshido. Go immediately and eradicate the Hoshidan soldiers you find along the way.

 **Corrin:** You want me to battle the Hoshidan army...?!

 **Garon:** That isn't a problem, is it? Or, after all that, are you reluctant to raise a sword against the land of your birth?

 **Corrin:** I... I am Nohrian, through and through. I will carry out the mission without fail.

 **Garon:** Do not let me down.

 **Corrin:** I won't fail you, Father.

 _(The scene transitions to the_ _Nohrian_ _siblings standing together at the palace entrance)_

 **Corrin:** It seems I must be off now.

 **Xander:** Take care, Corrin.

 **Camilla:** I do wish I could come with you, but I've been tasked with a mission of my own...

 **Corrin:** We'll be fine, Camilla.

 **Elise:** Yeah! We'll be back in no time flat.

 **Leo:** Elise is going with you? Now I'm really worried.

 **Elise:** Hey! That's not funny, Leo!

 **Corrin:** You two...

 **Xander:** The Rainbow Sage resides in Notre Sagesse. He grants divine power to those he deems worthy. Seek him out.

 **Corrin:** I never knew... Granted, because of my isolated upbringing, I knew naught about Notre Sagesse until Father mentioned it.

 **Xander:** In order to gain this power, be aware that you will have to face many trials first. If you seek him out, make sure you're prepared.

 **Corrin:** You know quite a bit about the Rainbow Sage.

 **Xander:** But of course. I once visited him myself.

 **Corrin:** That's incredible... Thank you for the advice, Xander.

 **Xander:** I look forward to your safe return.

 **Leo:** Best of luck.

 **Camilla:** Please be careful.

 _(The scene changes to show Silas, Corrin, and Elise standing before a fort)_

 **Corrin:** This fort is enormous... Are we meant to pass through?

 **Silas:** We are. The road that leads to the port is on the other side.

 **Corrin:** It looks like there are Hoshidan soldiers inside...

 **Silas:** We'll have to be careful.

 **Corrin:** Alright... I can do this. Let's prepare before they see us.

 _(The battle begins. Nyx and Azura appear on the battlefield, the latter without a weapon)_

 **Nyx:** What a nuisance... I can't believe they thought I was a Faceless castor... Tch. I have to get out of here. There's no telling what they'll do to me if I don't.

 **Azura:** After all those years spent alongside Hoshido, they betray me still at the first sign of danger... I understand why they would be wary of a Nohrian, but there isn't anything I can do now... Wait... Are those Nohrian soldiers? It appears they're my only hope, but I doubt they'll ever accept me after my betrayal years ago...

 _(Corrin talks to Nyx or vice versa)_

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here? You're definitely not a Hoshidan soldier. It's dangerous out here. Come on over to our side. We'll protect you.

 **Nyx:** I require none of your paltry protection.

 **Corrin:** Are you sure?

 **Nyx:** I mean what I said.

 **Corrin:** You look so young...

 **Nyx:** My age is none of your business.

 **Corrin:** Your family must be worried sick...

 **Nyx:** …

 **Corrin:**...You can't evade the Hoshidan army all by yourself. You need us. I'll gladly let you fight on our side after the battle if you desire, though you can leave if you want too.

 **Nyx:**...Alright. Since you insist. Use my magic as you see fit.

 _(Engaging Haitaka, the boss of the map)_

 **Haitaka** **:** Care for a little lesson in Hoshidan combat?

 _(Haitaka is defeated)_

 **Haitaka:** How... mortifying...

 _(After the battle, Azura stands before Corrin)_

 **Azura:** Hello, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Azura! What are you doing here? Why were the Hoshidans fighting against you? I thought they were your allies.

 **Azura:** As did I, but when the war started, things changed. The Hoshidans wished to banish me for my Nohrian heritage, believing I would leave just like you did.

 **Corrin:** Azura...

 **Azura:** Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura stood up for me and tried to protect me, but... They were gone one night, and I was taken here. I believe they were planning to execute me... Thank you, Corrin. I owe you my life.

 **Corrin:** Please don't thank me. This is my fault to begin with. It's not fair you were taken from your home on my account.

 **Azura:** Don't blame yourself...

 **Corrin:** I... I'm just glad you're okay.

 **Azura:**...If... If It's not too much of a burden, I need a place to stay... Maybe we can end this senseless war together.

 **Corrin:** Of course! I would be honored to have you by my side.

 **Azura:** Thank you, Corrin...

 _(Elise appears)_

 **Elise:** Corrin! We're ready to go!

 **Corrin:** Thanks, Elise. We'll join you momentarily.

 **Elise:** Um... Who's this?

 **Corrin:** This is Azura. She'll be traveling with us from now on. She was a Nohrian princess once.

 **Elise:** Does that mean she's my big sister?!

 **Azura:** I... I suppose so...

 **Elise:** It's nice to meet you, sis!

 **Azura:** I-It's a pleasure to meet you as well... Thank you for the warm welcome, Elise.

 **Elise:** Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone!

 **Corrin:** Azura is a bit shy. Be careful not to overwhelm her...

 _(Corrin approaches Nyx, who had been standing nearby)_

 **Corrin:** The battle is over. Should we take you somewhere?

 **Nyx:** I... I've decided to stay by your side.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to hear it. We could use your magical skill.

 **Nyx:** I'm an able tactician if you need one as well. It's the least I can do for you since you saved me from execution.

 **Corrin:** Execution?

 **Nyx:** The soldiers believed I was a Faceless castor. They were planning to have me killed.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad we came just in time then...

 **Nyx:** I'll gladly help with your tactics until the time comes for us to part ways.

 **Corrin:** The help is appreciated. Thank you.

 **Nyx:** Don't mention it...

 **Corrin:** Welcome to the team.

 **Nyx:**...Why are you being so nice to me?

 **Corrin:** Why not?

 **Nyx:** I could easily be a spy sent to have you killed.

 **Corrin:** I know the world is cruel... But I want to have faith in people where I can. Plus, I can tell you're genuine. You've got a king heart. It's easy to see.

 **Nyx:** You... You are too kind...

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to have you. Don't mistake my disposition for naivety.

 **Nyx:** I'll take care not to make that mistake in the future.

 **Corrin:** Thank you. Now, let's go catch up with the others.

 **Nyx:** Alright...

 _(Corrin leaves)_

 **Nyx:** You're far too kind...

* * *

 _ **Nyx is plot relevant in this rewrite. Awesome, right?**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	37. (C) Chapter Ten: Unhappy Reunion

_(The next time Corrin returns to the Astral Plane following the previous chapter, this dialogue will play out. Lilith and Corrin stand at the throne, Lilith in her human form)_

 **Lilith:** Corrin!

 **Corrin:** Lilith! You're human again!

 **Lilith:** I managed to find a way to turn back. I made my own dragonstone to allow me to switch forms freely now. I'll gladly help you fight from here on out.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Lilith. I'm glad to have you on the team.

 _(When the chapter officially starts, the scene opens to show Corrin and Silas in a port town ready to depart for Notre Sagesse)_

 **Silas:** We've finally arrived. So far, so good. From here we can catch a ferry to Notre Sagesse. Felicia/Jakob is finishing the preparations as we speak.

 **Corrin:** Wonderful.

 **Silas:** You seem distracted.

 **Corrin:** I'm thinking about Azura. She seems overwhelmed.

 **Silas:** A lot has happened to her these past few days. Lady Elise's constant chattering must be wearing her out as well.

 **Corrin:** Poor Azura doesn't stand a chance. Once Elise gets going, it's hard to stop her.

 **Silas:** Speaking of Lady Azura, she seems to be headed this way.

 _(Azura appears)_

 **Azura:** The Hoshidan army has arrived at the port. It appears they intend to keep us from leaving.

 **Corrin:** Here?!

 **Azura:** Yes. All boats are stuck in the port until they leave. It seems we're trapped...

 **Corrin:** …

 **Azura:** It's up to you what we do from here.

 **Corrin:** Who's leading them?

 **Azura:** Takumi, I believe...

 **Corrin:** …

 **Azura:** …

 **Corrin:** We need to get ready to defend ourselves. Is that alright with you?

 **Azura:** Of course... Yes, of course. I'll tell the others.

 _(Azura leaves)_

 **Corrin:** Takumi... Azura... I'm sorry to both of you that this had to happen.

 _(Takumi appears on the battlefield)_

 **Takumi:** Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Takumi! You're here!

 **Takumi:** You betrayed Hoshido. It's time that you paid for your actions here and now.

 **Corrin:** Takumi, please, listen to me—

 **Takumi:** The time for words is over! We battle!

 **Hinata:** So, they aren't backing down?

 **Takumi:** No. We're going to have to defeat them ourselves. No matter. We can handle it. I shall delight in putting them in their place.

 **Oboro** **:** There's only a handful of them anyways. Should be an easy win.

 **Takumi:** Agreed. We shouldn't underestimate the enemy, but we won't lose anyways. I refuse to fall to Nohrians, especially while that traitor... We must prevail. For Hoshido!

 **Oboro:** For Hoshido!

 **Hinata:** For Hoshido!

 _(The camera shifts over to Corrin. Nyx enters at their side)_

 **Corrin:** There are too many of them, and no boats are sailing. What do we do?

 **Nyx:** Hold up on a defensive position. There are too many for us to handle. Hold down choke points. They'll tire eventually and retreat. This is our only option.

 **Corrin:** We'll defend the entrance to the port then.

 **Nyx:** Exactly. Now, prepare for the battle.

 **Corrin:** Of course. To arms, everyone!

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(The following text will play out when a house is visited)_

 **Old Woman:** What? This town is caught between Nohr and Hoshido? I'll hole up until things settle. Thank you for letting me know. Please take this with you as a show of my thanks.

 **Old Man:** This town is a battlefield? It does seem dangerous out there... I'll lock up tight then. Thanks for the warning. Here. Take this.

 **Girl:** I've heard rumors about the war, but I never thought it would reach us here. I'll lock up tight and keep the little ones indoors today. Here, please take this as a token of my gratitude. I don't need it anyways.

 **Boy:** I had a feeling something was up when I heard the commotion. Never thought this town would see war... Thanks for the warning. Really, you might have saved my life. This is for you. Go on, I insist!

 _(End of turn three. Selena and Beruka arrive)_

 **Selena:** Lord Corrin! Are these Hoshidans giving you a hard time? You're lucky we're here to bail you out.

 **Corrin:** Huh? Who are you two? You don't seem like enemies.

 **Selena:**...You don't know? Tch... I should have seen this coming... Beruka, don't just stand there. Say something!

 **Beruka** **:** …

 **Corrin:** Is she shy...? Beruka, is it? It's nice to meet you.

 **Beruka:** …

 **Corrin:** Um... Alright... Who are you two anyways?

 _(Camilla enters)_

 **Camilla:** These two are my retainers. Even though I said we were in a rush, that's no excuse to leave me behind!

 **Corrin:** Camilla!

 **Camilla:** I'm glad we made it in time.

 **Corrin:** I thought you had another mission to finish.

 **Camilla:** I work fast.

 **Selena:** I'm sorry we got ahead of you, Lady Camilla.

 **Camilla:** It's alright. Corrin, these are my retainers, Selena and Beruka.

 **Selena:** It's nice to meet you, I guess.

 **Beruka** **:** …

 **Corrin:** Hello.

 **Camilla:** You seem to be in a bit of a skirmish. Do you need my help?

 **Corrin:** Yes, actually. It's a long story. I'll explain it later.

 **Camilla:** Understood. Let's get to it, ladies!

 **Selena:** I'm on it.

 **Beruka** **:** Of course.

 _(Initiating combat against Hinata)_

 **Hinata:** I'm going to give this fight all I've got for Lord Takumi! Prepare yourself!

 _(Corrin initiates combat against Hinata)_

 **Hinata:** Lord Corrin, right? Or do you prefer Lord Traitor?

 **Corrin:** Is that what Takumi told you? I should have expected that.

 **Hinata:** It's my job to fight when instructed, and he was more than glad to give me this order. I hope you're ready forr this!

 _(Hinata is defeated)_

 **Hinata:** Bah! I guess I'll have to retreat... This isn't over!

 _(Initiating combat against Oboro)_

 **Oboro:** I'll strike you all down, Nohrian scum!

 _(Corrin initiates combat against Oboro)_

 **Oboro** **:** Aren't you Lord Takumi's sibling? I don't believe we've met. I'm Oboro, his retainer. Usually, I'd be under orders to protect you. Sadly, that's not the case today... We meet as enemies, so you'll have to forgive me for what I'm about to do.

 **Corrin:** I understand. I feel the same way. It's a shame, isn't it...?

 **Oboro** **:** It's nothing personal. It ends here.

 _(Oboro is defeated)_

 **Oboro:** I must retreat... Forgive me, Lord Takumi...

 _(Initiating combat against Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** On my honor as a prince of Hoshido, I shall not fall upon a Nohrian's blade!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** Any last words?

 **Corrin:** You need to know that this is the last thing I ever wanted.

 **Takumi:** More pretty words from the noble of betrayal. How can you stand to live after all the horrors your people have caused to Hoshido?

 **Corrin:** Words could never express my sorrow—

 **Takumi:** Hold your tongue. Your words of remorse mean nothing. Die.

 _(Azura initiates combat against Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** Azura?! I heard you were taken by Hoshidan soldiers... Ryoma worried himself sick planning your rescue. Could you really betray him, betray Hoshido?

 **Azura:** I could not return to Hoshido... For the sake of my own life, I could not go back. It saddens me deeply to leave you behind, but...

 **Takumi:** I can't forget the years we spent together, so I won't... Instead, I'll just let those memories fuel my arrows against you now!

 **Azura:** I knew you would say such...

 _(Takumi is defeated)_

 **Takumi:** No! How could this happen?! Forced to retreat...

 _(After the battle, Corrin, Camilla, Elise, and Azura stand around Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** This can't be happening...

 **Corrin:** Please listen to reason, Takumi. You've lost this battle. Retreat from this port immediately. You may all keep your lives if you leave now.

 **Takumi:** How generous...

 **Corrin:** I won't lay a finger on you here if you leave.

 **Takumi:** Do lies come so easily to you? Your words mean nothing in light of all the innocent Hoshidan lives taken that day in the capital because we let you come back. Mother is sick and could have died because of you! If you hadn't come back into our lives, Hoshido would still be at peace! Agh-!

 _(Takumi clutches his head)_

 **Corrin:** Takumi!

 **Takumi:** Don't think this means you've won! This is only the beginning!

 _(Takumi flees)_

 **Corrin:** Takumi! Wait!

 **Camilla:** Let him go.

 **Corrin:** I... Alright.

 **Elise:** The ferries appear to be up and running again. Let's get out of here and head to Notre Sagesse. Does that sound okay?

 **Corrin:** Of course. Let's go.

 _(Elise and Camilla walk away, leaving Corrin and Azura alone)_

 **Corrin:** I... I'm sorry about all of this.

 **Azura:** You aren't to blame.

 **Corrin:** Still, I feel awful. I've done so much to hurt Hoshido... Was this really the right choice?

 **Azura:** You followed your heart.

 **Corrin:** But what if it was wrong?

 **Azura:** I have faith you made the decision right for you.

 **Corrin:** Still...

 **Azura:** I understand your worries, but you made up your mind. You can't change it now. You can only follow it through to the end.

 **Corrin:** I... Alright. You're right. Sorry.

 **Azura:** You're worried about him, aren't you?

 **Corrin:** He looked to be in so much pain...

 **Azura:** You mean when he held his head?

 **Corrin:** Yes... What do you think that was?

 **Azura:** It could have come about as a result of the battle.

 **Corrin:** You're probably right... Hopefully he'll be more willing to listen to reason next time we meet.

 **Azura:** We can't say for sure now... Let's meet up with the others. They're bound to start worrying soon.

 **Corrin:** You're right. Let's do it.

* * *

 _ **Two updates for today because I definitely forgot to update yesterday oops**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	38. (C) Chapter Eleven: Ancient Sage

_(The scene opens on Corrin, Silas, Elise, Azura, and Camilla standing together in Notre Sagesse)_

 **Corrin:** It took some doing, but we've finally arrived.

 **Silas:** I'm just glad the ferry ride was alright.

 **Elise:** Maybe things are finally looking up.

 **Corrin:** We'll just have to see... I want to ask a few of the locals about the Rainbow Sage.

 **Azura:** Perhaps we should start elsewhere... Look.

 _(The camera pans over to show Sevenfold Sanctuary)_

 **Corrin:** Mysterious...

 **Azura:** Since he's the ruler of this land, I'm willing to bet he's up there.

 **Corrin:** In that case, let's climb to the top. I don't see any Hoshidans anywhere. Maybe Father made a mistake.

 **Camilla:** I don't know about that... It would be a good idea to investigate though.

 **Corrin:** Let's hop to it then.

 _(The scene transitions to show the royals at the top of the mountain)_

 **Corrin:** That was an endurance test for sure...

 **Silas:** I've certainly had better days.

 **Camilla:** It'll all be worth it soon when we see the Rainbow Sage.

 **Elise:** Alright. Let's do it!

 _(The scene transitions to the inside of the temple to show Kaze and Hinoka standing together)_

 **Kaze** **:** The Nohrian army has arrived.

 **Hinoka** **:** It appears they're more skilled than I gave them credit for... However, we can't let our new allies fall. We must keep the Rainbow Sage and his people safe no matter what!

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(Initiating combat against Azama)_

 **Azama** **:** Why must you resort to violence? No wonder everyone hates you.

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Azama)_

 **Azama:** You must be Lord Corrin. Lady Hinoka speaks of you often.

 **Corrin:** What?

 **Azama** **:** She often sings your praises, but I'm confused... Given her words, I never expected to see you attacking a defenseless monk. Maybe she was wrong about you...

 _(Azama is defeated)_

 **Azama** **:** I am loath to do so, but I must retreat...

 _(Initiating combat against Setsuna)_

 **Setsuna** **:** You've come a long way...

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Setsuna)_

 **Setsuna** **:** You're Lord Corrin, yes? I'm Setsuna... I'm Lady Hinoka's retainer... Nice to meet you.

 **Corrin:** Polite even to the enemy...

 **Setsuna** **:** You're the enemy? Even though you're her sibling? Huh.

 **Corrin:** It... It's complicated.

 **Setsuna** **:** Oh, well... Guess it's time for you to die now.

 _(_ _Setsuna_ _is defeated)_

 **Setsuna** **:** I lost. Oh, well... Guess I'll retreat for now.

 _(Initiating combat against Rinkah)_

 **Rinkah** **:** I am Rinkah, proud daughter of the Flame Tribe. I will not allow you to travel further!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Rinkah)_

 **Rinkah:** I don't want to fight you, but it seems I have no choice.

 **Corrin:** I owe you my life.

 **Rinkah** **:** And I owe you mine.

 **Corrin:** I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I can't back down now...

 **Rinkah** **:** We understand each other perfectly. Enough talk. Prepare yourself!

 _(Rinkah is defeated)_

 **Rinkah** **:** Damn... I may be retreating now, but this isn't over!

 _(Initiating combat with Kaze)_

 **Kaze** **:** I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido... But enough pleasantries. To battle!

 _(Corrin_ _initiates_ _combat with_ _Kaze_ _)_

 **Kaze** **:** So, we meet again... I did not think we would be crossing paths once more... Unfortunately, the circumstances are not peaceful.

 **Corrin:** I understand. Let's get this over with.

 _(Kaze is defeated)_

 **Kaze** **:** Such power... I must escape...

 _(Initiating combat against Hinoka)_

 **Hinoka:** I applaud you for making it this far, but your journey ends here!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with_ _Hinoka_ _)_

 **Hinoka:** We meet at last.

 **Corrin:** Hinoka...

 **Hinoka** **:** You really are fighting for Nohr... I had to see it with my own eyes. I spent so many years wishing I could be close to you, but here we are, so close, but so far apart.

 **Corrin:** I'm sorry it had to be this way.

 **Hinoka** **:** Stop. If you're so determined to fight, so be it. Come, Corrin. See if all that resolve is enough to take me down!

 _(Azura initiates combat with_ _Hinoka_ _)_

 **Hinoka** **:** Azura?! Is that you?!

 **Azura:** Hello, Hinoka.

 **Hinoka** **:** Thank Akiri you're safe. I was so worried about you. I'm sorry we couldn't save you. You must have been through a lot. Come back with me. I'll keep you safe.

 **Azura:** I'm sorry... I cannot return.

 **Hinoka:** What?!

 **Azura:** It's true... I will never forget your kindness. I bear you no ill will, but I have chosen to follow Corrin. Please try to understand.

 **Hinoka:**...So be it.

 _(Camilla initiates combat with_ _Hinoka_ _)_

 **Camilla:** So, you're the infamous Princess Hinoka.

 **Hinoka** **:** And you're Princess Camilla.

 **Camilla:** I've always wanted to meet you... It's an honor.

 **Hinoka** **:** Enough with the sugarcoated words. It's time to fight.

 **Camilla:** Alright, if you insist. Let's get this over with.

 _(Hinoka is defeated)_

 **HInoka:** Forgive me, Hoshido... I wasn't... strong enough...

 _(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, Elise, and Camilla stand before Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, Kaze, and Rinkah)_

 **Camilla:** The battle is over. Retreat now.

 **Hinoka** **:** Damn it all! Everyone! Retreat! Leave the dead behind, at least for now.

 **Rinkah** **:** That won't be necessary. We suffered no casualties. Many are injured, but they will recover.

 **Hinoka** **:**...Corrin! This was your doing, wasn't it?

 **Corrin:** Linger here no longer. Run. Go.

 **Hinoka** **:**...Goodbye, Corrin. We will meet again.

 _(Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, Kaze, and Rinkah retreat)_

 **Camilla:** You're too kind to let them all survive.

 **Corrin:** Nohr is not a nation merely out for conquest. We understand mercy too. I'm tired of pointless murder. That's the only way to end this war.

 **Elise:** I like that much better... I've seen enough bloodshed already.

 **Azura:** All that's left to do is see the Rainbow Sage.

 _(The scene transitions to show Corrin, Elise, Camilla, and Azura standing before the Rainbow Sage)_

 **Corrin:** Are you... Are you the Rainbow Sage?

 **Rainbow Sage:** I am.

 **Corrin:** I heard you possess great power.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I do.

 **Corrin:** I... Pardon me if I sound selfish, but...

 **Rainbow Sage:** You would like my help, yes?

 **Corrin:** I would.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Tell me, what do you want from this war?

 **Corrin:** I want to end it and bring peace to both Hoshido and Nohr.

 **Rainbow Sage:** Corrin, yes?

 **Corrin:** That is me, yes.

 **Rainbow Sage:** I would like to speak with you and your blue-haired companion alone.

 **Azura:** Um... Alright.

 **Elise:** Good luck!

 **Camilla:** We'll prepare to leave.

 _(Elise and Camilla exit)_

 **Azura:** What is it you wanted?

 **Rainbow Sage:** I have something for you both.

 _(The Rainbow Sage leads them into another room where he shows_ _Yato_ _and Safaia)_

 **Rainbow Sage:** These are the sacred weapons Yato and Safaia. They are for you.

 **Azura:** We couldn't possibly—

 **Rainbow Sage:** Though not yet.

 **Corrin:** Not yet?

 **Rainbow Sage:** You will know when the time comes to use their full power to evolve your spirits and minds.

 **Corrin:** I don't understand...

 **Rainbow Sage:** You will soon. For now, you must continue on as you have been.

 **Corrin:** I... Alright. I trust you.

 **Azura:** Where did they come from?

 **Rainbow Sage:** They are from the fallen land surrounding Notre Sagesse. They have no bearers now, so I am passing them on.

 **Corrin:** This is a great honor...

 **Rainbow Sage:** Until the time comes to unlock their power, I want you to do what you believe is right. May your path be true.

 **Azura:** Thank you.

 **Rainbow Sage:** You don't need to thank me... Now, leave this place.

 **Corrin:** Alright... Good day.

 **Rainbow Sage:** …

 _(Iago teleports inside the room as Azura and Corrin go to leave)_

 **Corrin:** Iago...!

 **Iago:** You have done well so far, I suppose... However, you have made a grave mistake by allowing the Sage to live.

 **Corrin:** He didn't need to die. I only did what I believed was right. Besides, I wasn't under the impression that—

 **Iago:** Enough. I'll handle it myself.

 _(Iago pulls out a knife and strikes the Rainbow Sage down. He dies instantly)_

 **Corrin:** No!

 **Iago:** I'll be seeing you at the palace, Corrin.

 _(Iago vanishes)_

 **Corrin:** No... This can't be... No...!

 **Azura:** Corrin, I...

 **Corrin:** Enough innocent people have already died! Why does this have to happen?!

 **Azura:** Corrin, I understand that it's hard... This is not on your hands though. Iago is to blame.

 **Corrin:** I should have done something... I should have... I...

 **Azura:** Corrin. Listen to me. You didn't cause this. You had no way of knowing.

 **Corrin:** …

 **Azura:** I know it's hard... You don't seem to want to talk now. Let's return to the ship. We should make for Nohr.

 **Corrin:** Alright...

 **Azura:** If you ever need me, I'll be here for you. Just say the word.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Azura.

 **Azura:** It's my pleasure.

 _(Azura leaves)_

 **Corrin:**...

* * *

 _ **I finished Conquest over on AO3 and now I feel really productive**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	39. (C) Chapter Twelve: Cross Encounter

_(The scene opens with Corrin, Azura, Elise, and Camilla standing outside the throne room of Castle Krakenburg)_

 **Corrin:** I guess there's no point in holding it off... Time to see Father.

 **Camilla:** Are you nervous?

 **Corrin:** A little... I need to talk to him about everything I've learned recently.

 **Elise:** Like what?

 **Corrin:** I'll explain it later... For now, let's get this over with.

 _(The Corrin enters the throne room to see Garon, Iago, Hans, and Thalone having a strategy meeting)_

 **Iago:** Corrin conquered the land of Notre Sagesse by killing the leader of the country. The Ice Tribe has backed down.

 **Hans:** Mokushu's declared its alliance with us as well.

 **Thalone** **:** Izumo is remaining neutral in this war. Aulane is on the side of Hoshido. Its royal family has ties with the Hoshidans we can't hope to sever.

 **Garon:** What should we do next then?

 **Corrin:** Father?

 **Garon:** Corrin. You've returned.

 **Corrin:** I wanted to ask you about my next mission.

 **Iago:** Ah, yes. The one who defeated Notre Sagesse's ruler.

 **Corrin:** H-Huh?

 **Garon:** Iago told me of your work. I'm proud of you, Corrin.

 **Iago:** Perhaps our next action should be to send Corrin to take care of another rebellion. It appears they're very strong at doing such.

 **Garon:** You make a good point... A rebellion is taking place now in Cheve. Corrin, you are going to take care of it.

 **Corrin:** Alright... Father, can I speak with you for a moment?

 **Garon:** Is it urgent? I'm in the middle of a meeting.

 **Corrin:** W-Well, I suppose not, but—

 **Garon:** Then leave it until you return.

 **Corrin:** I... Alright.

 **Iago:** You don't want to bother your father, now, do you?

 **C** **o** **r** **r** **i** **n** **:**...Of course not. I'll be on my way.

 _(Corrin exits)_

 **H** **a** **n** **s** **:** Is it a good idea to leave them alone?

 **Garon:** We'll see how things go. If anybody is set to go to Cheve, it will be you, Hans.

 **Hans:** Good...

 **Thalone** **:** Cheve is a battleground because of the rebellion. There is no government leader there.

 **Hans:** The lord and lady died a long time ago. Cheve has been under Nohrian rule for many years, but the rebels still create a thorn in our side.

 **Iago:** Too many resources go into smiting out Chevois rebels. It's time we took care of them once and for all.

 **Garon:** I agree. Corrin had better not fail me.

 _(Scene change to Corrin standing outside the throne room once again with Camilla, Elise, and Azura)_

 **Corrin:** I'm supposed to go to Cheve to quell another rebellion.

 **Camilla:** Do you need to go alone?

 **Corrin:** Father said nothing about that. I'm going to take that as a way of saying you all can come.

 **Elise:** Then let's go again!

 **Camilla:** I believe Leo and Xander are still on their missions. It appears we can't expect any reinforcements today.

 **?:** I wouldn't be so sure about that.

 _(Laslow and Peri come onscreen)_

 **Camilla:** Ah! Hello, you two.

 **Corrin:** Hm?

 **Laslow** **:** We've been waiting for you to arrive back at the palace. Lord Xander wished for us to come with you.

 **Peri:** He figured we would be of better use here than with him. He can take care of his stabbing business on his own, apparently...

 **Corrin:** If you don't mind my asking, who are you two?

 **Elise:** This is Laslow, and this is Peri. They're Xander's retainers.

 **Corrin:** I see. It's nice to meet you both.

 **Laslow:** Since Lord Xander has tasked us with helping you, it appears we'll be coming along.

 **Corrin:** Welcome to the team. I do wish Xander had been able to see us off, but I'll trust your words of him.

 **C** **a** **m** **i** **l** **l** **a** **:** We're headed to Cheve. We're preparing to leave immediately. Pack your things.

 **Per** **i:** Alright!

 _(Laslow and Peri leave)_

 **Azura:** Perhaps we should prepare as well.

 **Corrin:** I agree. We can talk on the way there about what's been happening. Does that sound okay?

 **Elise:** It's fine with me.

 **Camilla:** Let's get on top of it then. Chop, chop!

 _(The scene changes to Corrin, Azura, Camilla, and E_ _lise walking together near a_ _Nohrian_ _villa)_

 **Corrin:** This looks like a good place to stop for the night. Come on, let's check it out.

 **Elise:** Okay!

 _(Elise and Corrin leave)_

 **Camilla:** Do you remember this place?

 **Azura:** All too well, I'm afraid.

 **Camilla:** You came here at one point back when we were still kids...

 **Azura:** Yes... Back after my mother died...

 **Camilla:** I'm glad to see you're alright. We've scarcely had a moment alone to talk since meeting again.

 **Azura:** Maybe we can use tonight to our advantage and catch up after all our years apart.

 **Camilla:** That sounds lovely to me.

 **Azura:** Do you... Do you still think of me as your sister?

 **Camilla:** Of course. I always have. Even after we were separated, I thought of you often.

 **Azura:** I'm honored...

 **Camilla:** Are you really surprised? We were so close as children.

 **Azura:** I suppose you make a point there...

 **Camilla:** Come on. Let's go inside. We can talk more once we're settled in for the night.

 **Azura:** Alright.

 _(Scene transition to inside the palace. The four royals are standing together)_

 **Corrin:** Well... I suppose this is it for the night.

 **Elise:** I need this break after all the walking we've been doing.

 **Azura:** Then let's go on and get to sleep. It'll be better for us all that way.

 _(Silas enters)_

 **Silas:** It appears we aren't out of the woods yet.

 **Corrin:** What do you mean?

 **Silas:** The Hoshidan army is outside... We're completely surrounded.

 **Camilla:** What?!

 **Corrin:** Who's leading them?

 **Silas:** It's the heir to the throne himself.

 **Corrin:** Ryoma...

 **Azura:** What should we do?

 **Corrin:** We fight our way through. We can't surrender now. Try to harm as few of the soldiers as possible. To arms, everyone! We must escape!

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(Initiating combat with Saizo)_

 **Saizo** **:** I am Lord Ryoma's retainer, Saizo. Surrender now or face death.

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Saizo)_

 **Saizo** **:** It must be destiny that we meet again. Let us settle this fair and square.

 **Corrin:** If you say so...

 _(Saizo is defeated)_

 **Saizo** **:** Well done... But next time... Will be a different story...

 _(Initiating combat with Kagero)_

 **Kagero** **:** If you wish to fight Lord Ryoma, you must get through me first.

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Kagero)_

 **Kagero** **:** Lord Ryoma wishes to take you back to Hoshido, Lord Corrin. It's the reason we tracked you here today.

 **Corrin:** I refuse. You may attempt to take me by force, but it won't end well.

 **Kagero** **:** You sound most determined. This should be interesting.

 _(Kagero is defeated)_

 **Kagero:** Forgive me, Lord Ryoma...

 _(Initiating combat with Ryoma)_

 **Ryoma:** Feel the wrath of my blade!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Ryoma)_

 **Corrin:** I'm sorry, Ryoma, but you know I can't go back to Hoshido.

 **Ryoma:**...If this is your choice, then I'll make mine as well. Prepare for battle!

 _(Azura initiates combat with Ryoma)_

 **Ryoma** **:** Azura... Hinoka and Takumi told me you were fighting with the enemy. I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it.

 **Azura:** Think of me what you will, Ryoma... But I am truly thankful for my time in Hoshido and for the family that opened their arms and hearts to my presence.

 **Ryoma** **:**...Leave it to you to craft such a lovely farewell. I wish I could forget our time together. It would make this much easier. But enough with the goodbyes. Let us battle!

 _(Ryoma is defeated)_

 **Ryoma** **:** Not again! We'll have to retreat!

 _(After the battle)_

 **Ryoma** **:** Our line has been breached! There are too many casualties to carry on now! We retreat, Hoshidans!

 _(Scene transition to show Corrin, Elise, Azura, and Camilla standing together)_

 **Camilla:** It looks like they're falling back!

 **Corrin:** We've won...

 **Azura:** It appears we won't be able to stay here after all. Now that they know where we are, they could easily ambush us if we remain.

 **Elise:** We'll just have to keep moving, huh?

 **Corrin:** Yeah... I'm just as tired as the rest of you, but it appears we have no other options.

 **Camilla:** We'll be in Cheve soon. We should try to rest up as much as we can in the meantime. Cheve is filled with some of the fiercest warriors in all of Pheuyura. We can't risk fighting them at less than full strength.

 **Corrin:** You're right... I suppose we can take this chance to talk while we keep going.

 **Camilla:** Talk about what?

 **Corrin:** What I learned during my time in Hoshido... I'm not really related to you all. With what's been going on lately, I haven't had the time to talk to you about it, but I think now is a good opportunity.

 **Camilla:** I've always known you shared no blood with us, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** What?

 **Camilla:** It's true. Xander, Leo, and I were always aware. Elise was too young to understand at the time, but Xander explained it to her while you were gone in Hoshido.

 **Elise:** I don't think blood ties really matter though. If we think you're our sibling, with or without blood ties, you're our sibling. It's as simple as that, Corrin.

 **Azura:** That's awfully sweet of you to say...

 **Corrin:** Azura's right. Thank you both.

 **Camilla:** I understand it must be difficult to fight against the people you share blood with. However, it does mean a lot to us that you sided with Nohr.

 **Corrin:** Really...?

 **Elise:** I can tell you're not feeling too good about all of this, but we'll always support you! It's what siblings do, after all!

 **Camilla:** Elise is right. We're here for you, Corrin. If you ever want to talk, we'll be by your side to listen. What do you think family is for?

 **Corrin:** Thank you so much... You mean so much to me, all three of you. I don't know what I would do without you.

 **Azura:** The ties we forge ourselves are sometimes more meaningful than those formed by birth.

 **Corrin:** I'd tend to agree with that... However, I do still want to make things peaceful with Hoshido. I don't want to hurt the family I was born into either.

 **Camilla:** I see what you mean... Fighting can sometimes be necessary. It's part of war. However, if you're ever feeling bad, you can talk to us.

 **Elise:** Plus, we don't really want to fight off Hoshido either. I mean, they've done nothing to hurt us, right? They're innocent in all of this.

 **Azura:** King Garon is the aggressor in this war...

 **Corrin:** So... You guys will really help me make peace with the Hoshidan royal family?

 **Azura:** Of course.

 **Camilla:** If that's what you wish to do, I'll follow you every step of the way.

 **Elise:** Me, too!

 **Corrin:** Thank you... All of you. I love you.

 **Elise:** And we love you too, Corrin!

 **Azura:** Promise.

 **Camilla:** Forever.

 **Corrin:** I think I made the right choice... I wouldn't give moments like this up for the world.

 **Camilla:** And neither would we.

* * *

 _ **I love this supportive family**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	40. (C) Chapter Thirteen: End to Rebellion

_(The scene opens on Corrin, Camilla, Azura, and Elise standing together in_ _Cheve_ _)_

 **Corrin:** This is Cheve... Odd. There doesn't seem to be any fighting at the moment.

 **Camilla:** Perhaps they've returned to their safe houses for the night. We should do the same. We'll be better prepared for tomorrow if we get some rest. I heard of an abandoned house nearby. Shall we head that way?

 **Corrin:** Sounds great.

 **?:** Hello, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Huh?!

 _(Takumi appears and shoots an arrow at Corrin. Scarlet is at his side)_

 **Camilla:** Corrin!

 **Scarlet:** I knew you would try to put down the Chevois rebellion.

 **Takumi:** Traitors seem to do best when it comes to harming the innocent. Isn't that right, Corrin? Think of your mother.

 **Corrin:** …

 **Takumi:** She survived that attack, but barely. She did it for you. And yet, you still betrayed her and all of Hoshido. Mother is slowly losing her mind because of your treachery. What do you think of that?

 **Corrin:** I...

 **Takumi:** I've had enough of talking. This is making me sick. Scarlet and I won't stop until we free Cheve from Nohrian oppression. I plan to eliminate all who stand in our way. It's you against us. Isn't that what your pathetic king wants? For all of us to fight to the death?

 **Corrin:** Please, try to see past your own hatred! I don't want to fight you! Please, let me talk to you—

 _(Takumi flashes purple briefly)_

 **Takumi:** Quiet! I've had enough of your lies to last a lifetime! I'm going to kill you and bring peace back to Hoshido! All troops, prepare for battle! Destroy the Nohrian army!

 **Corrin:** Takumi!

 **Takumi:** I'll... I'll kill you all... If I kill the Norhians, surely the pain will go away...

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(Visiting houses)_

 **Child:** You're from Nohr! Have you come to kill us? Huh? There's a battle going on. Okay, I'll lock up. Thanks for the warning. In fact, take this. It might come in handy.

 **Boy:** You're with the Nohrian army, huh? You enforcing a new curfew or something? I'll just stay inside. I was about to hit the hay anyway. Take this and leave us alone.

 **Old Man:** My family and I know fully well it's useless to fight against the Nohrian army... They're as ruthless as they come, killing the lord and lady all those years ago... Take this and be gone.

 **Girl:** Visitors from the Nohrian army? Gods... What? You aren't going to attack us? I don't know... Here, just have this and go.

 _(Initiating combat against Orochi)_

 **Orochi:** You're afraid of my magic, aren't you? You should be.

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Orochi)_

 **Orochi:** Your mother hasn't been doing well lately, but I'm sure you already knew that.

 **Corrin:** …

 **Orochi** **:** I'm not here to tell you about how broken she's been since you left. You're fully aware. Instead, I'm going to act in her place in the name of freedom!

 _(Orochi is defeated)_

 **Orochi:** How could I lose...?!

 _(Initiating combat with Reina)_

 **Reina:** I will grant you death for your crimes here today!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Reina)_

 **Reina:** I hope you know how upset Queen Mikoto has been as of late... She wants you home more than anything else.

 **Corrin:** I... Please, tell her I don't want to fight against her.

 **Reina:** You made your choice when you sided with Nohr. Just be aware that your actions have more consequences than you realize.

 _(Reina is defeated)_

 **Reina:** Such a pity...

 _(Initiating combat with Scarlet)_

 **Scarlet:** I won't let Nohr oppress my people any longer. For freedom!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Scarlet)_

 **Corrin:** You're the leader of the rebellion...

 **Scarlet:** And you're the leader of this army... Pathetic.

 **Corrin:** What?

 **Scarlet:** Nohr is not the side of righteousness. However, I know I can't change your mind. You've made your choice. Now, you must live with it!

 _(Scarlet is defeated)_

 **Scarlet:** Cheve will never bow down...

 _(Initiating combat with Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** I will not lose this time. Death to Nohr!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Takumi)_

 **Corrin:** Takumi, please listen to me—

 **Takumi:** The time for words is over. Fight or perish.

 **Corrin:** Please forgive me...

 _(Azura initiates combat with Takumi)_

 **Azura:** Takumi, are you alright?

 **Takumi:** What does it matter to you, traitor?!

 **Azura:** You're not well...

 **Takumi:** Shut up! Die already!

 _(Takumi is defeated)_

 **Takumi:** How could this happen...?

 _(After the battle, Corrin, Azura, and Takumi are left on the battlefield)_

 **Takumi:** No! How could I lose?! Not again...!

 **Corrin:** It's over, Takumi. Return to Hoshido with your troops.

 **Takumi:** Why can't I beat you?! You abandoned Hoshido! You abandoned Mother! You abandoned our family! Why can't I have the justice I deserve?!

 **Corrin:** Takumi...

 **Takumi:** I'll never forgive you... I won't rest until I've executed you myself. I swear our father's grave.

 _(Takumi leaves)_

 **Azura:** That isn't the Takumi I once knew... He's changed... He's so much more violent now... It's as if he's a different person.

 **Corrin:** Do you think it's because I sided with Nohr...?

 **Azura:** If I'm being honest, that likely played a part in it... But it still doesn't add up. He's so crazed and focused on destruction... I can't help but wonder if that's really Takumi.

 **Corrin:** Huh? Of course it's Takumi. Who else would it—

 **?:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

 **Corrin:** Someone's been hurt! What's going on over there?!

 **Azura:** It's getting louder! Let's hurry!

 _(Scene transitions to show Hans attacking the Chevois people)_

 **Hans:** Death to those who defy Nohr! Death to the people of Cheve!

 **Corrin:** Hans! Stop this, now! What do you think you're doing?!

 **Hans:** I'm finishing the battle. King Garon ordered that they die, and so I am fulfilling his orders.

 **Corrin:** We don't kill for the sake of killing! These are innocent commoners!

 **Hans:** Villagers are just soldiers who haven't yet grabbed a blade.

 **Corrin:** That's no excuse to take innocent lives! Stop this at once! I order you to drop your blade and let these people go!

 **Hans:** These orders come straight from King Garon. You may be a noble, but the king's word is law.

 **Corrin:** Father ordered you...?!

 **Hans:** He did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to wrap things up here.

 **Corrin:** Stop this madness! Hans!

 _(Hans leaves and Camilla approaches)_

 **Camilla:** This is truly a horrid sight... I wish things could be different.

 **Corrin:** Camilla...

 **Camilla:** Hans... He's already killed the rebels and Hoshidan soldiers we spared... Only your brother escaped... That rebel... Scarlet, I believe? They clearly meant to make an example of her death...

 **Corrin:** Gods... If they had just listened to us, we could have talked things out. Now we'll never have that chance... Why, Camilla? Who wants to live in a world where a precious life is destroyed on a whim? Do innocent people really amount to that little? Is this the world Father is building? Is this what I've been fighting for? Is this the Nohr we all want?

 **Camilla:** …

 **Corrin:** I don't understand... How could Father do this? Where is the justice? The respect for life? The mercy? The common decency?!

 **Camilla:** I'm sorry, Corrin. I don't have the answers you're looking for. I believe only you can find what you seek. I know that Father makes some decisions far beyond my comprehension. Even as his blood, I know he wouldn't hesitate to end my life if I disobeyed...

 **Corrin:** Then why are fighting for him?!

 **Camilla:** I can't answer that... However, if you want to talk, I'll always be here for you.

 **Corrin:** I... I think I need you now...

 **Camilla:** Alright...

 **Corrin:** Would you be willing to hold me as you did when we were young? I need your comfort now...

 **Camilla:** Of course.

 **Corrin:** I... I think I want to stay here for a while.

 **Camilla:** I understand... We'll stay this way as long as you like...

* * *

 ** _Spam tonight since I forgot to post for ages_**

 ** _-Digital_**


	41. (C) Chapter Fourteen: Voice of Paradise

_(The scene opens on Corrin, Azura, Elise, and Camilla in the city of Cyrkensia in Nestra)_

 **Corrin:** Are you sure it's a good idea to stop in Nestra before returning to the palace?

 **Camilla:** Of course. I heard from Father himself via letter that we were to meet him here in Cyrkensia.

 **Elise:** What does he want here? I'm not complaining, of course, but...

 **Azura:** I would assume he wants to ally with Nestra in the war. Nestra is a neutral nation, but it wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to negotiate.

 **?:** That's exactly why he's here.

 _(Leo appears)_

 **Corrin:** Leo!

 **Leo:** Long time no see.

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here?

 **Leo:** I finished my own mission, so I came here. I'm free to do as I please from here on out, so I'll be joining you.

 **Corrin:** We're glad to have you.

 **Leo:** We should head to the theater.

 **Corrin:** Theater?

 **Leo:** Cyrkensia is known for its incredible singers and dancers. They put on performances for nobles who come to visit. The opera house is known far and wide for the talented people who perform on its stage.

 **Corrin:** Sounds exciting.

 **Leo:** We should get going now. Father will be waiting for us.

 **Corrin:** Sounds good to me! I'll catch up with you guys!

 _(Camilla, Elise, and Leo leave)_

 **Corrin:** It's so hard to put up a front when I'm still reeling from all that's happened...

 **Azura:** I understand... I... I have something to do. I'm afraid I can't join you for the show. Try to have a nice time while I'm gone. I'll catch up with you later.

 **Corrin:** Alright. I'll see you later.

 _(Azura and Corrin go their separate directions. When the scene changes, the other royals are sitting in the opera house. Garon is with them, Iago at his side)_

 **Corrin:** Wow... This is incredible!

 **Leo:** It's something else indeed.

 **Garon:** Corrin.

 **Corrin:** F-Father...

 **Garon:** I have received word about the incident in Cheve. I am told you eradicated the rebels and townspeople.

 **Corrin:** …

 **Garon:** You did well. Rebellions spread like seeds. You must salt the earth before they sprout.

 **Corrin:** That isn't what happened... Father, I need to talk to—

 **Iago:** The performance is about to begin. Please be quiet. You can discuss your actions with King Garon later.

 **Leo:** Corrin, what's wrong?

 **Corrin:** Something awful happened in Cheve... I suppose I'll have to discuss it later.

 **Leo:** Alright... It's a deal.

 _(Azura appears on the stage wearing dark clothing. She begins to sing, Garon groaning in discomfort as the song continues)_

 **Azura:** Embrace the dark you call a home. Gaze upon an empty white throne. A legacy of lies. A familiar disguise... Sing with me a song of conquest and fate. The black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts all alone.

 _(Corrin gets to their feet)_

 **Corrin:** Gods... I have to leave.

 **Leo:** Corrin! Where are you going?

 **Camilla:** Corrin!

 **Elise:** Hey! Come back!

 _(Corrin, Leo, Camilla, and Elise leave)_

 **Garon:** That woman... Kill her!

 **Iago:** She did something to you! We must have her killed regardless of the peace in Nestra!

 **Garon:** Capture that songstress and kill her now! Nohrians, advance!

 _(Scene changes to show Corrin, Leo, Camilla, and Elise backstage where they run into Azura)_

 **Corrin:** Azura! There you are! What were you thinking?!

 **Azura:** I... I suspected something was wrong with him, and it appears I was correct.

 **Camilla:** What's going on? I want answers.

 **Leo:** So do I.

 _(_ _Nohrian_ _soldiers appear backstage)_

 **Azura:** I'll explain later... For now, we need to fight our way out of here.

 **Elise:** We need to be careful...

 **Corrin:** I don't think they've noticed us yet... We'll need to be careful... Stay out of their line of sight and try to escape.

 _(The battle begins. Felicia/Jakob appears on the battlefield beside the royals. If Corrin is female, Felicia will appear, and if male, Jakob will appear. It's the opposite retainer to who joined at the start of the game. Keaton will also appear)_

 _(If Corrin is male)_

 **Jakob:** Lord Corrin! Finally, I found you... I'm glad to be by your side once again. Thank the gods that King Garon wanted me to come here and join your army...

 **Corrin:** Jakob! I don't have much time to explain, but we need to fight our way out of here and escape.

 **Jakob:** Aren't these people Nohrians?

 **Corrin:** Yes, but they're the enemy at the moment. Please, trust me on this.

 **Jakob:** I'll follow your lead. Tell me to do whatever you require.

 _(If Corrin is female)_

 **Felicia:** Lady Corrin! I'm glad to see you... Good thing the king wanted me to join your army while here in Nestra.

 **Corrin:** Felicia! It's great to see you, but there's no time for pleasantries. I can't explain now, but we need to fight our way out of here.

 **Felicia:** But... They're Nohrians.

 **Corrin:** I know, but they're our enemy. Please, trust me here.

 **Felicia:** Of course. I know you have a good reason for this.

 _(Both options converge here)_

 **Keaton:** Gods... Somehow, I don't think I'm supposed to be back here... Nohrians? I bet they're making trouble as usual, and in a neutral country no less... Maybe somebody around here can help explain this...

 _(Corrin and Keaton talk)_

 **Keaton:** Hey! What's going on here?

 **Corrin:** Keep it down...

 **Keaton:** Um... Sorry.

 **Corrin:** My name is Corrin. I'm a Nohrian noble.

 **Keaton:** Oh... I see... Then why are you fighting Nohrians?

 **Corrin:** They attacked an innocent songstress, who happens to be a friend of mine.

 **Keaton:** So, you aren't attacking people out of bloodlust... Good.

 **Corrin:** What's your name?

 **Keaton:** Keaton. I'm a wolfskin.

 **Corrin:** A wolfskin?

 **Keaton:** Yeah. I can transform into a wolf by using a beaststone.

 **Corrin:** That explains the ears and tail...

 **Keaton:** You know what? I like you. You aren't killing just for the sake of killing.

 **Corrin:** I would never.

 **Keaton:** I was originally just looking for directions on how to get back to my home, but you're interesting. If it's alright with you, I think I'll stick around for a while.

 **Corrin:** That's fine with me.

 **Keaton:** Alright then. It's a deal.

 _(At the end of turn three, Anna appears)_

 **Anna:** A fight? Interesting... I'm sure there's a way to profit off this...

 _(Anna and Corrin speak)_

 **Corrin:** Who are you? What are you doing here?

 **Anna:** Name's Anna. I'm a merchant around here.

 **Corrin:** You shouldn't be here. We're in the middle of a fight.

 **Anna:** I'm not your everyday merchant though. I can fight just as well as the rest of them.

 **Corrin:** Really? In that case, I'd be glad to have you.

 **Anna:** Well, I'll need to be paid some if I'm going to join the battle...

 **Corrin:** Okay, okay, I'll pay you. Just stay quiet and escape. Stay out of the sight of the soldiers.

 **Anna:** On it.

 _(After the battle)_

 **Corrin:** We managed to escape... Azura, what was that about?!

 **Azura:** I got the feeling something was wrong with the king... I wanted to test my theory.

 **Leo:** What was that song you sang?

 **Azura:** It's a song my family has been singing for centuries... It was passed down to me from my mother. She didn't tell me exactly how it worked, but she said it exposed corruption of the soul.

 **Elise:** Corruption of the soul?

 **Azura:** Think of if somebody is being controlled by another entity. It shows something is wrong with them.

 **Corrin:** That's helpful...

 **Camilla:** We don't have time to sit around like this. Azura, change as quickly as you can. We need to find Father. He's bound to get suspicious if we're gone for much longer.

 **Azura:** Alright.

 **Corrin:** Camilla is right. There's no time to lose.

 _(The royals all leave the backstage area)_

* * *

 _ **Expect more spam guys I'm going fast**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	42. (C) Chapter Fifteen: Sleepless City

_(The royals leave the backstage area and see Garon. He's standing above the dead body of Nestra's duke, Blaise)_

 **Leo:** Father! What happened here?!

 **Garon:** The proposal for alliance was denied.

 **Elise:** Is he...?

 **Garon:** All who oppose Nohr must fall. There are no other options for them.

 **Camilla:** What happens next?

 **Garon:** I thought they would scatter after their leader was defeated, but that didn't happen. Defeat any Nestran who crosses your path. For standing against our great nation of Nohr, they don't deserve to live. There are no other options for them.

 **Corrin:** Father, please—

 **Garon:** Do you wish to stand against me as well, fool?!

 **Corrin:** I... No...

 **Garon:** Then get to fighting! Xander, you know what to do!

 _(The fight begins)_

 **Xander:** I'll be joining you today, Corrin. I hope you'll have me at your side.

 **Corrin:** Of course... At least we're all together now...

 **Xander:** Are you alright?

 **Corrin:** Yes... Of course. We can talk later.

 _(At the end of turn three, Charlotte, Benny, and Gunter appear)_

 **Charlotte:** What could the king possibly wanted, dragging us border guards out here to Nestra?!

 **Benny:** He has his reasons...

 **Charlotte:** Can you fight, old man?

 **Gunter:** Of course. I thank you for helping me return to full health, and to repay you, I'll fight by your side here today.

 **Benny:** Thank you.

 _(Corrin talks to Charlotte)_

 **Corrin:** Um, excuse me...

 **Charlotte:** Ugh, what do you wa—wait, you're one of the king's children, aren't you?

 **Corrin:** Uh... Yes.

 **Charlotte:** Oh! Well, in that case... My name is Charlotte. I'm a humble border guard for Nohr. I'd love it if you let me join your army!

 **Corrin:** If you're so willing, alright...

 **Charlotte:** Great! Let's get to it!

 _(Corrin talks to Benny. Note: Charlotte must be recruited first)_

 **Corrin:** Hello... Are you with Nohr?

 **Benny:** Yes...

 **Corrin:** Are you a friend of Charlotte's?

 **Benny:** You could say that.

 **Corrin:** In that case, do you want to join me? She was very insistent on helping me.

 **Benny:** Sure... Thank you.

 **Corrin:** No problem...

 _(Corrin talks to Gunter)_

 **Corrin:** Gunter?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were...

 **Gunter:** That fool Hans can't keep me down. I was merely knocked unconscious by his strike... Charlotte and Benny, two border guards, found me from there. They took me in and nursed me back to health.

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to see you... I was so sure you had died.

 **Gunter:** Not yet. To make up for that lost time, I want to join you.

 **Corrin:** Of course. I'll have you gladly.

 **Gunter:** Thank you, Lord Corrin.

 _(After the battle ends)_

 **Garon:** Hans! Iago! Thalone!

 **Iago:** Yes, my lord?

 **Hans:** What is it?

 **Garon:** Did anybody survive the fight?

 **Hans:** A few did. What should we do?

 **Garon:** Kill them all. Make everyone know that Nohr controls this territory now.

 **Corrin:** Father, you can't mean this! They're innocent people!

 **Garon:** Do you wish to join them, child?!

 **Corrin:** I...

 **Leo:** Come on, Corrin.

 **Xander:** We have other things to discuss.

 _(The royals stand with Nyx nearby)_

 **Nyx:** I don't know what he was thinking in ordering the soldiers to attack Nestra. It was a pathetic waste of supplies on a nation that's already as good as fallen.

 **Leo:** I can't say why either...

 **Corrin:** It isn't right! We can't keep letting this happen! Father is ordering us to genocide of other nations!

 **Camilla:** I agree... Something isn't right here. I don't like it.

 **Elise:** So many people have had to die up to this point...

 **Xander:** …

 **Corrin:** Xander, what do you think?

 **Xander:** I think there's something wrong as well, though I can't say what it is for sure...

 **Azura:** My dance, it showed that he was corrupted by something. We can't let this persist.

 **Leo:** Standing up to him means death. Most people are going to be more loyal to the king who puts food on their plates in exchange for military service. In Nohr, we have next to no allies.

 **Camilla:** We can't do anything about it as things stand.

 **Corrin:** How can you give up so easily?! We can't let him attack so many people and leave them die! It isn't right!

 **Elise:** I'm with Corrin!

 **Xander:** Corrin, please—

 **Corrin:** Leave me alone!

 _(Corrin runs off, Azura close behind. They arrive at the convoy where their supplies are being kept)_

 **Azura:** Corrin...

 **Corrin:** I came to Nohr to get answers behind the attack on Hoshido, and I think I have them. The answer is that he's a madman. He ordered the attack on my birth family because he takes happiness from bloodshed. He's lost his mind. Why else would he lash out at Cheve, the Ice Tribe, and Nestra? He isn't doing anything for 'the glory of Nohr'. He's harming countless innocent people in his path of conquest.

 **Azura:** I... I think it's time to use the gifts from the Rainbow Sage.

 **Corrin:** You mean... Yato and Safaia? I can't. He thought we were on the path to peace. This is no path to peace. This route is only sending us to hell for our sins against the innocent people of Pheuyura!

 **Azura:** I believe our war against Hoshido has ended tonight.

 **Corrin:** What do you mean?

 **Azura:** No longer do we fight for Nohr against Hoshido. Now, we fight for Nohr against Nohr's corrupted king.

 **Corrin:** I don't understand...

 **Azura:** All that's happened up to this point is setting the stage for the war against Hoshido. It's happening because Nohr needs allies to invade such a large land. As it stands, they're at risk of losing.

 **Corrin:** I know that much...

 **Azura:** Our actions have been against Hoshido and those innocent places up to this point. From here on out, that all changes.

 **Corrin:** Azura...

 _(Azura picks up_ _Safaia_ _and a small sphere at its side. She promotes into the Diva class)_

 **Azura:** We are part of Nohr fighting for the future of Nohr in honor of the innocent people we've seen up to this point.

 **Corrin:** I think I understand... It isn't King Garon's war anymore. It's ours.

 **Azura:** You didn't call him Father.

 **Corrin:** That man is not my father. My father died to save me in these very streets of Nestra. For him and the people we left in Hoshido, I will defeat the corrupted king.

 _(Corrin picks up_ _Yato_ _and another small sphere. They promote into a_ _Nohr_ _Noble)_

 **Azura:** I'm proud of you, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** It all changes tonight.

 **Azura:** Let's go back to the others. They're bound to be worried about us.

 **Corrin:** Alright.

 _(Corrin and Azura go back to the Nohrian siblings and Nyx)_

 **Camilla:** Are you okay, Corrin?

 **Corrin:** Better than ever, Camilla.

 **Elise:** Are you sure?

 **Corrin:** My battle with Hoshido and innocent people is over. From here on out, I fight for the future of Nohr, and for that, King Garon must die.

 **Xander:** You're thinking about the innocent people, yes?

 **Corrin:** Yes... For them and everyone else in this war, King Garon will fall.

 **Xander:** You can't do it as you are now...

 **Azura:** You aren't stopping us?

 **Xander:** My father hasn't been himself in many years... Not since you were still with us.

 **Azura:** …

 **Elise:** But can we really do anything here...?

 **Corrin:** All evil needs to triumph is for good people to do nothing. We can stand by no longer and must defeat him once and for all.

 **Nyx:**...I have faith you know what you're doing. I'll stand by your side. Be careful.

 **Corrin:** We're pretending to follow him until the moment we've become strong enough to defeat him, Iago, and Hans. The corruption of Nohr will be dispelled no matter what.

 **Camilla:** I'm with you, Corrin.

 **Leo:** Somebody has to make sure you stay out of trouble, and if the others won't do it, I will.

 **Corrin:** Thank you all... It means a lot to me. For the glory of Nohr!

 **Azura:** For the glory of Nohr.

 **Camilla:** For the glory of Nohr.

 **Leo:** For the glory of Nohr.

 **Xander:** For the glory of Nohr.

 **Elise:** For the glory of Nohr!

 _(Scene transition to the army preparing to leave Nestra. Iago approaches Nyx)_

 **Iago:** You! Who are you?

 **Nyx:**...What does it matter to you?

 **Iago:** Ah...!

 **Nyx:** Wipe that ghastly expression off your face.

 **Iago:**...And here I thought you'd died...

 **Nyx:** I don't know what you're talking about. Stop it.

 **Iago:** If you say so... Does it feel good to be back home?

 **Nyx:** It's none of your business what I'm thinking. Leave me be.

 **Iago:** You know exactly what I mean... Sister.

 **Nyx:** …

 **Iago:** I'll see you later.

 **Nyx:** …

 _(Nearby, Azura and Xander are speaking)_

 **Azura:** I didn't expect you to join us tonight.

 **Xander:** What do you mean?

 **Azura:** In fighting the war and as part of our group. I figured you would have other things to do.

 **Xander:** I always make time for my siblings. You must remember that, yes?

 **Azura:** Even when everyone else ignored me in Nohr, you didn't. You were always there when you could be like Camilla was.

 **Xander:** It's my job as a brother. Blood or not, we are siblings, Azura. I'm glad to see you alright.

 **Azura:** As to you... I missed you.

 **Xander:** You won't need to miss me ever again. I'll be by your side from here on out.

 **Azura:** Thank you, Xander...

 _(Garon approaches them)_

 **Garon:** You...

 **Azura:** …

 **Garon:** You are Azura.

 **Azura:** I am.

 **Garon:** You look just like her.

 **Azura:** …

 **Garon:** I never expected to see your face again.

 **Azura:** I figured. Most of us from that time in your life died.

 **Garon:** …

 **Azura:** I'll leave you be, Father.

 _(Azura leaves. Scene transitions to Corrin standing alone with Yato, watching this play out)_

 **Corrin:** For the Rainbow Sage... For the rebels of the Ice Tribe... For the innocent people of Cheve... For the Nestrans and their duke... For the people of Notre Sagesse... I will defeat King Garon using this blade, a reflection of the lives lost to this monstrous war and horrid man... Watch your back. When the time is right, I won't hesitate in striking you down. Yato thirsts for your blood, and I'm happy to let it feed. It's time that the rule of King Garon came to a close. For the glory of Nohr.

 _(Corrin raises_ _Yato_ _skyward into the moonlight as the screen fades to black)_

* * *

 _ **Wow a plot based promotion that's pretty cool right**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	43. (C) Chapter Sixteen: Den of Betrayal

_(The scene opens on the_ _Nohrian_ _royals and Nyx in Mokushu)_

 **Corrin:** We've finally arrived...

 **Camilla:** It's been so long since we were on land in Nestra... Boat travel is not my favorite method of transportation.

 **Nyx:** I was almost convinced solid earth didn't exist after a few weeks on that ship...

 **Leo:** We can't let ourselves be distracted. We have other places to be.

 **Xander:** Hoshido awaits.

 _(Kotaro appears)_

 **Kotaro:** Welcome, soldiers of Nohr! We have been awaiting your arrival.

 **Corrin:** Who might you be?

 **Kotaro:** I am Kotaro, the daimyo of Mokushu. We Mokushujin are glad to ally with Nohr. We have always been on good terms with your kingdom, and we were destined to side with you when war inevitably broke out.

 **Leo:** We appreciate the loyalty, I suppose.

 **Nyx:** …

 **Kotaro:** I don't mean to rush you after such a long journey, but I'd like to show you the path you'll be using to enter Hoshido. This way, my good nobles.

 _(Kotaro leaves with all the royals but Leo, leaving him alone with Nyx)_

 **Leo:** You're acting strange. Quieter than usual.

 **Nyx:** I'm always quiet.

 **Leo:** Just tell me what's on your mind.

 **Nyx:**...Something about this man feels wrong. I can't quite describe it, but something is amiss.

 **Leo:** Stay on your guard. If he turns against us, we need to be ready.

 **Nyx:** Yes, milord.

 _(Nyx and Leo leave. The scene transitions to the passage into Hoshido)_

 **Corrin:** This is it?

 **Kotaro:** Yes. It has long been used as a trade route, though no merchants have traveled through in many months since the war began. Hoshido is too afraid to reach out, it seems.

 **Camilla:** Have you battled the Hoshidan army?

 **Kotaro:** At some points, yes.

 **Azura:** Did... Did you hear that? I hear footsteps.

 **Elise:** But who could be down here?

 **Nyx:** …

 _(Saizo appears)_

 **Saizo** **:** Greetings, daimyo.

 **Kotaro:** Hoshidan ninja. Tch. Pathetic.

 **Corrin:** What's going on here?

 **Saizo** **:** Where is she?

 **Kotaro:** I know not what you mean.

 **Saizo** **:** Enough with the secrets. Talk.

 _(Kaze appears)_

 **Kaze** **:** Saizo! Have you found her?!

 **Saizo** **:** Kotaro, you know what you did.

 **Corrin:** Daimyo, please explain what's happening.

 **Saizo** **:** This man is the monster who murdered a former retainer of Hoshido years ago... Our father.

 **Nyx:** I knew something was wrong...

 **Kotaro:** …

 **Saizo** **:** Even now, he holds a Hoshidan soldier captive as a bargaining chip for surrender. Pathetic.

 **Kaze** **:** Too afraid of us, it seems...

 **Corrin:** Daimyo, is this true?

 **Kotaro:**...Hmph. You know, for a child, you're full of yourself.

 **Corrin:** You killed that man and are currently holding a Hoshidan soldier hostage... You...

 **Kotaro:** A true Nohrian royal would praise me for being so cunning. This is war. Lying and using people is par for the course.

 **Corrin:** That is not how Nohr does things.

 **Kotaro:** Tell that to your king! He told me to do anything necessary to win land for your kingdom!

 **Xander:** I see... So, your tactics are a product of my father's influence. Pity. I won't allow this to go any further. I refuse to accept your methods.

 **Kotaro:** He won't stand for this betrayal. He promised land for Mokushu, and none will get in the way of Mokushu's future glory—not even a Nohrian royal!

 _(Mokushujin soldiers arrive)_

 **Camilla:** Enemy soldiers... They were waiting here the whole time.

 **Elise:** You were always planning on hurting us!

 **Nyx:** Dastard...

 **Kotaro:** I've heard how cunning the Nohrian royals are. I couldn't risk anything getting out... I'll just have to tell King Garon his darling children died fighting a Hoshidan ambush. If you had kept your mouths shut, you all could have lived. Such a shame, truly. Instead, you all will be sacrifices on the altar of my grand ambition!

 _(The battle begins._ _Saizo_ _and_ _Kaze_ _act as green units and are level one Master Ninjas during this map. Shura appears at the start of the battle as a green unit)_

 **Shura** **:** Daimyo Kotaro... It's about time I found you. It's time to perish.

 _(Corrin talks to Shura)_

 **Corrin:** Who are you? You don't look like a Mokushujin soldier.

 **Shura:** It's because I'm not. The name's Shura.

 **Corrin:** What are you doing here? This is no place for townsfolk.

 **Shura** **:** I'm not a regular villager. I'm a... I can fight. If you're against Mokushu, I'm with you. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

 **Corrin:** We don't have much time to discuss this now... Can we talk after the battle ends?

 **Shura** **:** Alright. Until then, I'm with you.

 _(If Saizo is defeated)_

 **Saizo** **:** I must not fall here... My liege needs me... For Lord Ryoma, I must retreat.

 _(If_ _Kaze_ _is defeated)_

 **Kaze** **:** I can't die now... My services to Hoshido are still required... I must retreat, but I trust you will end the battle.

 _(Initiating combat against Kotaro)_

 **Kotaro:** The new kingdom of Mokushu will be built on your graves! Not even King Garon can stop me now!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Kotaro)_

 **Corrin:** You're wrong in thinking Nohr is a land of treachery.

 **Kotaro:** Where have you been? It's always been this way. You stab and claw your way to the top. That's how the world works.

 **Corrin:** At the expense of the regular people? I can't stand for that.

 **Kotaro:** Your morality matters not. You are nothing to me, and I'll prove it by defeating you!

 _(_ _Shura_ _initiates combat with Kotaro)_

 **Shura** **:** So, you're the daimyo.

 **Kotaro:** Who are you?

 **Shura** **:** I am Shura of Kohga. You will pay for destroying my people!

 **Kotaro:** Aw, so you came here to get revenge? That's precious. I've killed dozens of people like you. Don't bother. Like your pathetic kingdom, you don't stand a chance.

 **Shura** **:** Killing you will be no bother at all. In fact, I'm looking for it. I'll rebuild Kohga once you've died too.

 **Kotaro:** That's rich. I killed all your people, burned your villages to the ground. All your soldiers combined weren't enough to stop me. You think you alone can kill me? Ha!

 **Shura:** We'll see how funny it is when you're begging for mercy. You took everything from me, so it's only fair that I repay the favor. For Kohga!

 _(Shura gets the kill)_

 **Shura:** Kohga... You will rise again soon...

 _(_ _Kaze_ _initiates combat with Kotaro)_

 **Kaze** **:** I never knew who killed my father... I merely knew he went off on a mission and never came back.

 **Kotaro:** He was a pathetic creature. Surely you remember that.

 **Kaze** **:** Your words do not bother me. The musings of a criminal mean nothing.

 **Kotaro:** You've killed many as well for the glory of Hoshido. How is that any different from what I've done?

 **Kaze:** …

 **Kotaro:** Say you're honorable all you want... It matters not. Prepare to perish.

 **Kaze** **:**...I'll bring you to an end for all the people you've killed!

 _(_ _Saizo_ _initiates combat with Kotaro)_

 **Saizo:** Kotaro of Mokushu... You will pay for your crimes.

 **Kotaro:** I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise?

 **Saizo** **:** I am Saizo the Fifth.

 **Kotaro:** Saizo... That name sounds familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage.

 **Saizo** **:** My father was an honorable man.

 **Kotaro:** Honorable? Don't make me laugh.

 **Saizo** **:** Coward!

 **Kotaro:** Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic!

 **Saizo:** Sorry to disappoint, but I'm about to rewrite your poem's ending.

 **Kotaro:** If you're anything like your father you won't land a single blow!

 _(If_ _Saizo_ _gets the kill)_

 **Saizo** **:** How's that for not landing a single blow?

 **Kotaro:** How could I lose?!

 **Saizo:** A fitting end... Father... You have been avenged. May you rest in peace now.

 _(Kotaro is defeated)_

 **Kotaro:** No! My ambition... Mokushu's future...

 _(After the battle,_ _Saizo_ _and_ _Kaze_ _stand together)_

 **Saizo** **:** It's over... After all these years, Father's murder has been avenged.

 **Kaze:** I only knew he had been killed in the line of duty while working in Mokushu... All this time... What a burden that knowledge must have been.

 **Saizo** **:** That man killed our father and hid the truth from all... It took years of searching to uncover the truth that monster buried.

 **Kaze** **:** Dishonorable scoundrel... There's no telling how many lives he took without punishment.

 **Saizo:** Indeed...

 _(Corrin and Kagero appear)_

 **Corrin:** I found the dungeon they were keeping Kagero in.

 **Kagero:** Saizo!

 **Saizo:** Are you hurt? We must make haste and return to the capirtal right away.

 **Kagero** **:** I am in your debt, Saizo... And... Lord Corrin...

 **Corrin:** If you're worried about us resorting to violence, that is not the case. From here on out, Nohr is fighting for peace.

 **Saizo** **:** It was pure coincidence that we crossed paths... Why didn't you take the lives of the soldiers you bested?

 **Corrin:** Taking lives needlessly is not the Nohrian way. They were being manipulated just as we were.

 **Saizo** **:** Hmph... I thank you for assisting us in this battle, but do not let our temporary truce fool you. When we next meet, it will be as enemies.

 **Kaze** **:** We reside on opposite sides of the battlefield, after all.

 **Corrin:**...Very well. Return home now. Until we meet again.

 _(_ _Kaze_ _,_ _Saizo_ _, and_ _Kagero_ _leave as Shura appears)_

 **Corrin:** Ah, Shura! I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier. What relation do you have to Kotaro?

 **Shura** **:** Kotaro invaded a kingdom called Kohga many years ago and defeated it in a matter of days. All its people were slaughtered in a bloody war for 'the glory of Mokushu'. I was one of the few survivors who got away.

 **Corrin:** You wanted to kill him for his genocide against your people...

 **Shura** **:** Yes. There's no way to bring them back no matter what I try, but I can put their souls at rest and ease their suffering... With Kotaro's death, the freedom of Kohga is imminent.

 **Corrin:** Do you want to stay here and establish your kingdom then?

 **Shura** **:**...I don't think so. I owe it to you for helping me take him down. I'll stay with you.

 **Corrin:** Truly?

 **Shura** **:** Yes. Besides, I'll need the dust to settle before I go into the restoration process.

 **Corrin:** Well... We're glad to have you. Feel free to explore the army and talk to anyone. They won't bite.

 **Shura:** Thank you.

 _(Shura leaves and Azura appears)_

 **Corrin:** It... It's twisted.

 **Azura:** What is?

 **Corrin:** In order to take down the king of treachery, we must follow his orders. Battle is the only place to gain enough experience to defeat him. And yet... It's the last thing I want.

 **Azura:** You're fighting the people you're trying to protect to reach peace.

 **Corrin:** Exactly. I don't know what to do about it. It's weird, and I don't know how to feel about it... Mercy won't always work. Despite our actions against unnecessary fighting, I cannot deny the heritage of Nohr was built in bloodshed and violence.

 **Azura:** You're thinking of King Garon, Iago, and Hans, aren't you?

 **Corrin:** Correct as always, Azura. No matter what I do, I can't change them. I'm not strong enough to take them down yet... The only way I can gain that experience is through the harsh reality of battle, but I'm killing the people I long to protect.

 **Azura:** It makes you question the morality of all happening around us...

 **Corrin:** Exactly. Is this really the right way to go? I want to change the corrupted kingdom from the inside, but there's so much I can't fix. I can't help the countless people that died to Kotaro, who was tainted by King Garon's ideologies. No matter how hard, I can't save everyone... It makes me feel hopeless. Is this even going to help? Does it matter at the end of the day?

 **Azura:** Saving a single life matters. It may seem insignificant when looking at the hundreds of people lost in the past, but you did what you could to that person and their family. You've made a difference to them. A small difference is better than none at all. The same applies to Nohr. Some mercy is better than none.

 **Corrin:** Thanks for talking to me, Azura... I hope you're ready for what's coming.

 **Azura:** May King Garon rest in hell.

 **Corrin:** Amen. For the glory of Nohr.

* * *

 _ **The boat map that used to go before this map is gone now since I didn't think I needed it**_

 _ **Oops**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	44. (C) Chapter Seventeen: Peace Dissipates

_(The scene opens on the group traveling through Izumo. The royals and Nyx are together)_

 **Corrin:** Xander, do you know why we've changed course so suddenly?

 **Xander:** Father wished to avoid going to Hoshido quite yet. He wanted to make another stop.

 **Corrin:** Where?

 **Xander:** He set us on a course for Izumo, a neutral territory in between the remains of Kohga and Hoshido.

 **Leo:** If I had to guess, he wants to take it over to keep Hoshido from gaining its alliance.

 **Corrin:** All I'm hearing is it'll be a bloody conquest of yet another nation. Who doesn't like a repeat of Cheve and Nestra, am I right?

 **Camilla:** Just because he wants us to defeat innocent people doesn't mean we will.

 **Azura:** We trust your judgement and agree with you. If you want to save these people, that's what we'll do.

 **Corrin:** We couldn't stop what happened to Cheve, Nestra, and Notre Sagesse. Well, I've had enough of being helpless. I'm going to save Izumo if it's the last thing I do.

 **Nyx:** You're awfully intent on saving people you've never met.

 **Corrin:** I've seen enough in this war. I won't let more innocent people get hurt. Regardless of how well I know them, I'm going to do my job for the sake of our collective future. Come on. We can't waste anymore time.

 _(The scene changes to the group standing outside the castle with Garon, Iago, Hans, and Thalone)_

 **Garon:** Send the soldiers in. Leave none alive.

 **Iago:** Yes, Your Majesty.

 **Hans:** Should we fight as well?

 **Thalone:** I don't believe that will be necessary. Izumo is a peaceful nation. Significant force from the king's retainers won't be required... I believe the royal children and their battalion will do just fine with one other faction of fighters.

 **Garon:** Very well. Xander, did you hear that? Kill the archduke of Izumo. Claim this land for Nohr.

 **Xander:** I understand, Father... We'll be on our way.

 **Nyx:** What are you planning to do now?

 **Leo:** I don't see a way out of this, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I'm going to figure something out. Have a little faith in me.

 _(The scene changes to the inside of the castle. Nohrians have overrun the place already and are fighting the Izumite soldiers)_

 **Camilla:** This is chaos...

 **Elise:** I don't like this...

 **Azura:** Corrin, you know what to do. How should we act?

 **Corrin:** Grab your weapons. It's time to fight.

 **Leo:** Are you suggesting we go against the Izumites?

 **Corrin:** What gave you that idea? No, we're doing something else.

 **Camilla:** You can't be serious...

 **Corrin:** I am. If they're going to aid in the killing of innocent soldiers of a neutral country, I will not stand by. Let nobody escape. For the sake of peace, we act against the orders of the king.

 **Elise:** Is this really a good idea?

 **Azura:** Corrin, this is risky...

 **Corrin:** I understand that, but this genocide of innocent civilians ends here. I'll figure out what to tell the king after the fight. For now, we fight the Nohrian soldiers. Prepare for battle!

 _(After the battle, the royals stand together in the main hall of the palace)_

 **Corrin:** That's the last of them...

 **Elise:** I feel sick... I didn't think we'd have to fight against our own people...

 **Leo:** It's alright, Elise. Come on. Let's sit down for a moment.

 _(Elise and Leo leave)_

 **Nyx:** What are you going to tell the king? He wants the head of Izumo's ruler. Obviously, you don't have that. We don't even know where he is, for crying out loud.

 **Corrin:** There's nobody left to tell the king about what we've done here today. No Nohrian soldier can turn against us now aside from those in our battalion, and I highly doubt they'd betray us. We saved Izumite lives. Hopefully, that will be enough to gain audience with the ruler of this land.

 **Azura:** I'm going to look around a bit. I'll see if I can find him.

 _(Azura leaves)_

 **Corrin:** It's not like we can really leave him here... The king will be aware if we let him live here in Izumo. Any political action will catch his eye. I refuse to kill him to conquer any other nations. Our main target is King Garon, and he wants Hoshido. I doubt he'll linger here for long.

 **Camilla:** We can't leave him here in case of any action. That would put us at a severe disadvantage...

 **Corrin:** Maybe there is a solution...

 **Nyx:** You can't be serious.

 **Corrin:** Oh, I'm very serious. We're going to hide the archduke of Izumo right under that man's nose. He won't notice one extra soldier coming with us. It's not like he ever makes an effort to talk to us personally.

 **Xander:** It would stop any actions as ruler and keep us from looking suspicious... To him, Izumo will be as good as conquered.

 **Corrin:** We can say he's either a soldier or a captive.

 **Nyx:** This is ridiculous. If he thinks at all about this, then he's going to know what we're doing. Do you want to take that chance?

 **Corrin:** It's a risk we'll have to take.

 _(Azura reappears with Izana)_

 **Azura:** Corrin, I've found him.

 **Izana:**...

 **Corrin:** Archduke Izana... It's an honor to meet you. My name is-

 **Izana:** Corrin, a noble of Nohr and adopted child of the royal family.

 **Corrin:** You know of me?

 **Izana:** Something you may not know, sheltered royal, is that Izumo is a place of fortune-tellers. I know all about you and your army.

 **Corrin:** I see... Do you... Do you like what you know?

 **Izana:** Oh, I think you're all crazy. What in the world are you thinking?

 **Corrin:** I'm thinking of a world after the war when things can return to peace for all peoples of Pheuyura. I've had enough of this war.

 **Izana:** That's a rather bold statement... How far are you willing to go for this dream of yours?

 **Corrin:** I'm sure you know the details already.

 **Izana:** Oh, yes. You're the rebellious middle child thinking of slaughtering their father for 'the glory of Nohr'... Interesting stuff, let me tell you.

 **Corrin:** What about it?

 **Izana:** It's an admirable wish, and you have drive... I like you, kid.

 **Corrin:** Glad to hear it. Listen, I need to talk to you-

 **Izana:** I overheard enough of your conversation while I was walking here with your friend, Lady Azura. You want me to play dead as one of your soldiers or captives to keep your father from growing suspicious. Is that it?

 **Corrin:** That sums it up, yes.

 **Izana:**...I believe in you. If you've come this far, you must have something good in that head of yours. Plus, it's pretty gutsy for a teenager to want to save the continent by killing the worst man on it. I like that.

 **Corrin:** So, you'll do it?

 **Izana:** Yes, I will. I don't have much of a choice in the matter, so I'll go along with your little scheme.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Archduke Izana. I won't let you down.

 **Izana:** Try not to get me killed, will you?

 **Azura:** I find it odd that you're willing to go along so easily...

 **Izana:** It's either this or get my head chopped off by the king's oversized axe. Which would you choose?

 **Azura:**...Fair point.

 **Izana:** I'll go and grab a few spells for the journey. You probably have a while before the king bursts into the palace in an angry fit. Enjoy yourselves until then.

 _(Izana leaves)_

 **Camilla:** I should go prepare for his joining our army. This is going to take quite a bit of work given how much we have to hide...

 **Nyx:** I'll help too.

 **Azura:** I'll go find Leo and Elise and send them your way.

 _(Camilla, Nyx, and Azura leave)_

 **Corrin:** This... This is going much better than I expected.

 **Xander:** You've grown a lot since we first met, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** I guess I didn't even notice. War does that to you, huh?

 **Xander:** We haven't had much time to talk about it, but... You've grown into a fine person, Corrin. I believe you'll do great things one day.

 **Corrin:** Thank you... That means a lot to me, Xander.

 **Xander:** I have to admit... I don't like the idea of fighting Father.

 **Corrin:** I didn't either at first. He's still the man who technically raised us, even if he was never there for me. It feels wrong to think of murdering someone like that. Even if I know he's awful, it bothers me.

 **Xander:** I... I was holding onto false hope that this was all a mistake for so long. I didn't want to believe our father was capable of doing something so horrible to so many innocent people.

 **Corrin:** But not even you could keep your faith in him up.

 **Xander:** Nestra was the last straw for me as it was for you. I don't know if there's anything left of the old King Garon still in there. I can't say for sure... All I know is I can't make excuses any longer.

 **Corrin:** I can't either... Which is exactly why we've got to do this. It's not going to be easy for any of us, but who else will? I don't want any other lives to be taken by his bloodlust. It'll all be over soon. We'll catch him in a moment of weakness, and from there, he, Hans, Iago, and all of his other henchmen will fall. Nohr will no longer be a land of conquest. Instead, it'll be one of mercy, and not just because we say it is so.

 **Xander:** Our actions don't mean much when compared to his, but this... Everything will change after his death.

 **Corrin:** Even if it's hard, it's what we have to do... You're with me to the end, right?

 **Xander:** Of course I am. I always will be.

* * *

 _ **I love it when my lords get character development**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	45. (C) Chapter Eighteen: Kitsune Lair

_(The chapter begins with the royals standing together alongside Nyx)_

 **Nyx:** I'm afraid we have a problem.

 **Corrin:** What is it?

 **Xander:** There are many Hoshidan soldiers waiting in the path we would have taken to enter Hoshido. I guess they figured out our plans.

 **Camilla:** We could take another path through the mountains where the kitsune live.

 **Corrin:** Kitsune?

 **Elise:** They're people who can transform into foxes!

 **Azura:** Despite being in Hoshidan territory, they're mostly neutral. They avoid contact with most humans where possible.

 **Corrin:** How are we going to convince them to let us through their home then?

 **Nyx:** We can't unless we go see them.

 **Camilla:** The kitsune are known to be somewhat hostile to those who wander into their territory, I'm afraid. There's a long history of people entering the land of the kitsune to kill them for their fur, which fetches a high price on the black market.

 **Corrin:** If we're mistaken for hunters, we could find ourselves in trouble then.

 **Azura:** Exactly. We'll have to tread with caution.

 **Corrin:** Let's head for the kitsune mountains. It's either them or the Hoshidans, and I'd rather take my chances with irritated foxes than an army led by Ryoma.

 _(Scene change to the royals and Nyx walking together through the kitsunes' home)_

 **Corrin:** We haven't run into any trouble so far... Maybe we already passed by the lair of the kitsune.

 **Elise:** Corrin...

 **Corrin:** Are you scared, Elise? You know I'm here for you—

 **Elise** **:** No, look!

 _(Elise points to Kaden as he appears)_

 **Kaden:** Hello there.

 **Corrin:** You're a kitsune, yes?

 **Leo:** Corrin, I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Kaden:**...You can call me Kaden. What are you doing here?

 **Corrin:** I'm really sorry to invade your home. We simply needed to pass through here to reach Hoshido.

 **Kaden:** You smell like Nohrians.

 **Xander:** We do come from Nohr, yes.

 **Kaden:**...Hm. Well, I see no reason not to let you through. Follow me.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Kaden.

 **Nyx:** …

 _(Scene_ _transition_ _to a short while later. Kaden stops walking)_

 **Kaden:** Alright. Here we are.

 **Elise:** Where exactly are we?

 **Kaden:** The home of the kitsune... And your grave.

 _(Kitsune appear around the Nohrian army)_

 **Kaden:** I've heard of your king, you know. He's ruthless. He'll do anything to get what he wants. He kills innocent people.

 **Xander:** I assure you we aren't like him—

 **Kaden:** I can't trust that. Nohrians have been coming to the kitsune hamlet for many years to hunt us for our fur. Nohr's legacy of violence extends far beyond just waging war on random countries. Even people living in solitude like we kitsune are targets of Nohr. A few people can't change an entire nation. It's not possible.

 **Camilla:** Kaden, please listen to us.

 **Kaden:** You can't undo all the harm done by Nohrians in the past. They've come here to kill us and hunt us for sport. They don't understand the value of life. They all claimed to be different too, you know! The kitsune are dying out because of people like that. You can say you're not like them all you want, but you can't change generations of harm so easily.

 **Leo:** …

 **Kaden:** That's enough talk. Kitsune! We battle! Get rid of the intruders once and for all!

 **Corrin:** It seems we have no choice... Try to break through! Avoid killing the kitsune at all costs!

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(Kaden is fought in battle)_

 **Kaden:** You won't hurt any of us ever again!

 _(Kaden is defeated)_

 **Kaden:** I'm sorry... Everyone...

 _(After the battle, the royals and Nyx stand together once again)_

 **Corrin:** We managed to get away, but I still feel awful...

 **Nyx:** We had no choice. We need to keep moving so they don't catch up with us.

 **Leo:** Nyx is right. We can't wait.

 **Xander:** Come on. The kitsune will be fine.

 **Camilla:** It'll be alright, Corrin. Promise.

 _(Xander, Camilla, Leo, Nyx, and Elise walk off, leaving Corrin and Azura to take up the group's rear alone)_

 **Corrin:** I know we had no choice but to fight them... I still feel awful though.

 **Azura:** You're thinking about what Kaden said.

 **Corrin:** In a way, he's right. We can't undo what Nohr has been doing for generations. The past is in the past. We can't fix it. The kitsune who died... All the innocent people who were slaughtered... We can't fix that.

 **Azura:** I know... And I'm sure you're aware King Garon is following us through this same path.

 **Corrin:** Yes... I know. We showed the kitsune mercy and escaped without murdering them, but he won't be so generous. He's a man responsible for countless massacres.

 **Azura:** Do you still think you did the right thing?

 **Corrin:** I've learned there's no perfect path to take in this war. Everyone is out for themselves... We aren't gods or anything. We can't see what the right option is. All we can do is press on and try to do what we believe aligns with our morals.

 **Azura:** You're uncertain then.

 **Corrin:** If I'm being perfectly honest, I don't think I'll ever be certain. No matter what we do, people will die. Nohr is a land of conquest. We can't undo all the harm of the past.

 **Azura:** But you're still going down this path?

 **Corrin:** The path may be out of our reach. I can't help all the people who have already suffered... But the future will be different. I will extend a hand to those in need and prove Nohr is not a land of mutiny and massacre anymore. King Garon is the past. We are the future.

 **Azura:** Do you think you'll be able to defeat him when the time comes?

 **Corrin:** I'll be more than ready... The first chance I get to drive Yato through his heart, he'll be as good as dead.

 **Azura:** The glory of Nohr awaits.

 **Corrin:** Indeed it does.

* * *

 _ **I'm waiting for my TV to get fixed because it's kind of dying at the moment oof**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	46. (C) Chapter Nineteen: Eternal Stairway

_(The chapter starts with Leo approaching Corrin. The day is almost over and the army is preparing to make camp for the night)_

 **Leo:** Corrin, I have bad news.

 **Corrin:** What is it?

 **Leo:** I went looking for Nyx to see if she was ready for our daily meeting, but I can't find her.

 **Corrin:** You can't find her? Where could she be?

 **Leo:** I don't know. I searched everywhere, but I haven't seen her. I heard Iago has gone missing as well.

 **Corrin:** Is it just me, or has she been acting kind of strange lately? Especially when Iago is around.

 **Leo:** I've noticed it too. Ever since we left Nestra, she seems kind of on edge.

 **Corrin:** We should try and talk to her after we find her.

 **Leo:** There's one place I think she might be. Have you heard of the Eternal Stairway?

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid not.

 **Leo:** It's a route into Hoshido. It's not advised for travelers, part of an army or otherwise, since dangerous situations arise there all the time. Some theorize the place may be haunted. I know that's highly improbable, but few have gotten out alive. Nobody ever wants to investigate since it's so risky.

 **Corrin:** Do you think she wandered off and got stuck there?

 **Leo:** It's possible. It isn't too far from where we're making camp. I told Father it wasn't a good idea to be so close, but he refused to listen.

 **Corrin:** Damn... Let's get our troops together. We can leave and search for her. We'll be back before anybody notices.

 **Leo:** Alright. I'm on it.

 **Corrin:** Nyx... Please be okay...

 _(The scene changes to show the army standing in the Eternal Stairway)_

 **Camilla:** Corrin, we've been searching for quite some time, and there's no sign of her.

 **Corrin:** She has to be around here somewhere. Nyx!

 **Elise:** I hope she's okay...

 **Azura:** Wait... Do you hear that?

 **Xander:** Hear what?

 **Azura:** It sounds like growling...

 _(A large group of Faceless appears)_

 **Corrin:** Leo... I think I figured out why the Eternal Stairway is so dangerous.

 **Leo:** Faceless can't form on their own. Someone must have raised them.

 **?:** That would be me.

 _(Iago teleports in. He is holding Nyx in a choke hold)_

 **Corrin:** Nyx!

 **Nyx:** Lord Corrin... I...

 **Iago:** Oh, you were looking for your little tactician, were you? Well, you aren't getting her back. I have a score to settle with her.

 **Camilla:** Iago, I'm warning you...

 **Iago:** King Garon won't let you hurt me, and you know it. You may be his children, but that means nothing to him. I'm his advisor in this war. He wouldn't know or care if you mysteriously died at the hands of Faceless...

 **Xander:** Stand down, Iago!

 **Iago:** Denied. I have unfinished business to take care of. Good luck getting out of here. If you can make it out alive, then we'll talk.

 _(Iago teleports away)_

 **Corrin:** Iago! Get back here!

 **Elise:** There are so many of them!

 **Azura:** Corrin, we have no choice. We have to fight our way through them.

 **Camilla:** They'll overwhelm us soon if we aren't careful.

 **Corrin:** In that case, we must fight. Don't bother routing them. We need to get through these Faceless as quickly as possible to save Nyx!

 _(After the battle, the royals burst onto the scene where Iago is keeping Nyx)_

 **Xander:** I'm glad the other soldiers can finish off the remaining Faceless for us while we take him down...

 **Leo:** Iago, you have no right to refuse an order from the royalty of this kingdom. Stop what you're doing now.

 **Iago:** You don't know who you're dealing with.

 **Camilla:** We know you're a criminal already.

 **Iago:** I'm talking about her. She never explained who she was to you, did she?

 **Corrin:** …

 **Iago:** If she won't say anything, I'll simply have to explain it for you.

 **Nyx:** You had better—

 **Iago:** Quiet!

 _(Iago throws Nyx to the ground)_

 **Nyx:** Ack-!

 **Corrin:** Nyx!

 **Iago:** She's not merely a traveling sorceress. She has royal blood flowing through her veins.

 **Leo:** What are you talking about?

 **Iago:** Long ago, Nestra had three children in line for the throne. There was Augustus, the oldest, Nyala, the middle child, and Ianne, the youngest. Nestra has always been known for its magic. Augustus, of course, had no interest in such petty desires. He ignored the power at his fingertips and let his younger siblings do the heavy lifting.

 **Corrin:** I don't understand. Why is this important?

 **Iago:** Nestra was once a great nation on par with Nohr thanks to its economy. However, that all changed when pathetic Nyala decided to go too deep into magic and destroy everything around her. Countless Nestrans were murdered. Homes were destroyed by her outburst. Survivors in the capital were few... And then she ran away.

 **Xander:** Get to the point faster.

 **Iago:** Ianne dipped into dark magic following his sister's disappearance. He discovered the truth about the darkest powers in all the land... He got it to reside at his very fingertips whenever he needed it. Soon enough, his aging slowed, and he was able to live for over a hundred years.

 **Camilla:** You can't mean...

 **Iago:** Ianne stole the royal treasure of Nestra, a knife gifted to Nestra generations ago by the Nohrian royal line. Spectre. I'm sure you've heard of it, yes?

 **Xander:** Spectre hasn't been seen in over a hundred years.

 **Iago:** I have it in my possession now. My fate as a prince of Nestra is far behind me. I have other business to take care of now. Of course, I never truly got over what happened to my dear people, which is what brings me here today.

 **Leo:** I think I understand...

 **Iago:** Over a century ago, this young woman was born as the second child to the Nestran throne, Nyala. She killed her countrymen and parents after losing control of her magic. Once upon a time, I had faith in the world, but she took it all away. Now, I'm here to get my revenge.

 **Corrin:** Iago, stop this—

 **Iago:** You cannot command me to do anything! I have waited long enough to finish the one who hurt me so many years ago, and I won't let any of you interrupt me! Say farewell to your precious tactician, for it's the last thing you'll ever say to her!

 **Corrin:** Iago, no!

 _(Iago produces the knife_ _Spectre_ _and stabs Nyx in the stomach with it. He kicks her towards the royals)_

 **Iago:** She's as good as finished, just as I am finished here. Farewell, children.

 _(Iago disappears)_

 **Corrin:** Elise! We need you to heal her!

 **Elise:** My staff isn't working fast enough! I need something stronger!

 **Camilla:** Stronger?

 **Elise:** There are supplies back at camp that would help!

 **Xander:** We're too far away. We won't make it in time.

 **Leo:** We have to do something!

 **Corrin:** I'm going to get Lilith. She can help us. She can take us to the Astral Plane! There should be supplies there to save Nyx!

 **Camilla:** We have to hurry. There's no time to lose.

 **Corrin:** Then come on!

 _(The royals leave with Leo carrying Nyx)_

* * *

 _ **I'm really trying to get this done ASAP**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	47. (C) Chapter Twenty: Released Grief

_(The scene begins with the royals, Nyx, and Lilith appearing in the Astral Plane. There is no point to go back there after the previous chapter, instead prompting you to head directly into this one)_

 **Corrin:** Alright, here we are. Elise, Lilith, prepare to heal Nyx. There's no time to lose.

 _(Elise and Lilith leave)_

 **Xander:** Corrin, I have bad news...

 **Corrin:** What's going on?

 _(Iago and a faction of Faceless appear on the scene)_

 **Iago:** You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you, Corrin?

 **Corrin:** How the hell did you even follow us here?!

 **Iago:** I told you already how Nestra is known for its magic. I learned on my own during my time there of my capabilities. With a basic idea of what to do, you'll figure out how to do nearly anything after a while.

 **Corrin:** Damn it... To arms, everyone! Rout the enemy quickly!

 _(The battle begins. It's important to note that Elise, Lilith, and Nyx cannot be used in this chapter)_

 _(Initiating combat against Iago)_

 **Iago:** Behold the power of Nestra's former prodigious prince!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Iago)_

 **Corrin:** Iago, I don't know what you're planning, but I won't let you get away with it.

 **Iago:** I have much power in my hands, Corrin. I followed you here, to a place you previously thought was safe.

 **Corrin:** How did you even find out the Astral Plane existed?

 **Iago:** I'll just say I have informants telling me what I need to know.

 **Corrin:** I don't know who could have told you such a thing, but I'm tired of this. I won't let you get away with what you did to Nyx.

 **Iago:** Then come for me! Let's see if you're capable!

 _(Xander initiates combat with Iago)_

 **Xander:** …

 **Iago:** Giving me the cold shoulder, are you?

 **Xander:** There is no hope in reasoning with someone like you. It is clear you have gone mad.

 **Iago:** You would have done the same. You didn't see your family and people get massacred before your very eyes.

 **Xander:**...Don't be so quick to assume.

 **Iago:** Oh? What's this?

 **Xander:** I'm done talking to you. Pray to whatever god you believe in and prepare for oblivion.

 _(Camilla initiates combat with Iago)_

 **Iago:** The oldest princess of Nohr herself is here to take care of me? How cute.

 **Camilla:** I won't be pulled into your traps. I refuse to be taken in by your words.

 **Iago:** Hostile, aren't we?

 **Camilla:** I have no reason to speak with you further. Inflicting pain on others doesn't make you forget the way you suffered.

 **Iago:** You're a royal. I doubt you've ever suffered a day in your life.

 **Camilla:** You obviously don't know much about the Nohrian royal family's history.

 **Iago:** I simply never needed to.

 **Camilla:** For a powerful mage, you really aren't all that smart. Let us finish this here and now. I refuse to let you live any longer than you already have.

 _(Leo initiates combat with Iago)_

 **Leo:** I always read of the dangers of black magic. It can lead to insanity if one isn't careful enough.

 **Iago:** What of it?

 **Leo:** I hadn't ever seen a true example of it until you came along. I would assume it was a combination of grief and dark magic driving you to the edge.

 **Iago:** It's none of your business. You don't have the right to get into my thoughts that way, royal or otherwise. I believe that's what we call rude.

 **Leo:** Keep it to yourself then. See if I care. It doesn't matter to me anyways. I'm here to dispose of you.

 **Iago:** Then don't hold back. Let's see if your bite matches your bark!

 _(Azura initiates combat with Iago)_

 **Iago:** I always thought you were a strange one.

 **Azura:** …

 **Iago:** What? Do I have something on my face?

 **Azura:** In a twisted way, I feel bad for you.

 **Iago:** What are you talking about?

 **Azura:** You fell this far because you couldn't find a healthy way to cope with your grief and anger. Now, it's going to bite you. You made a mistake approaching us with intentions of murder.

 **Iago:** I think we'll have to see who really made the mistake here. Come at me. Let us see which one of us has the power to come out on top!

 _(Iago is defeated)_

 **Iago:** I refuse to die in a place like this... I won't!

 _(After the battle, Iago stands before Corrin, Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Azura)_

 **Corrin:** Iago, it's over. You can't hold this off any longer.

 **Iago:** I wouldn't be quite so sure of that...

 _(Lilith runs onto the screen)_

 **Lilith:** Corrin! We need to—

 _(Iago strikes Lilith with a blast of magic)_

 **Corrin:** No! Lilith!

 _(Corrin runs to Lilith's side)_

 **Iago:** Perfect...

 _(Iago teleports away)_

 **Corrin:** Lilith, are you alright?! Speak to me!

 **Lilith:** My head hurts... Ah... That's blood, isn't it...?

 **Leo:** Elise! Elise!

 **Corrin:** You're going to be alright!

 **Lilith:** Corrin, I...

 **Xander:** Elise, come on!

 **Corrin:** Save your energy. Elise is going to come out any moment, and you're going to—

 _(Iago appears once again holding a knife. He throws it at Lilith, striking her in the chest)_

 **Iago:** May we meet again, royals.

 _(Iago disappears)_

 **Corrin:** Gods above... Lilith, you're going to be okay...

 **Lilith:** Corrin... I feel dizzy...

 **Corrin:** Keep your eyes open! Elise is going to—

 **Lilith:** She won't make it in time...

 **Corrin:** Don't say that! You'll be fine!

 **Lilith:** I need you to know... I'm so glad to have been in your life... May you find eternal happiness... I know you'll win this war and save the continent from King Garon...

 **Corrin:** Lilith, please... You can't just leave me like this! I don't want to lose you!

 **Lilith:** Goodbye, Corrin...

 _(Lilith dies)_

 **Corrin:** This can't be happening... Lilith, wake up! Please!

 **Camilla:** Corrin...

 **Corrin:** She has to be okay!

 **Azura:** I'm sorry...

 **Corrin:** Lilith, I... I'm so sorry...

 _(Elise appears)_

 **Elise:** Corrin...?

 **Corrin:** Elise...

 **Elise:** What... What happened to Lilith?

 **Corrin:** She's gone...

 **Elise:** Corrin, I'm so sorry...

 **Xander:** Corrin, are you alright...?

 **Corrin:** N-No... I'm not...

 **Xander:** I understand... What do you need us to do?

 **Corrin:** Go check on Nyx... I'll be fine. I just need a minute.

 **Azura:** Are you sure...?

 **Camilla:** Just... Call if you need us, alright?

 **Corrin:** Okay...

 _(Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Azura leave)_

 **Elise:** Corrin...

 **Corrin:** Iago... That dastard...

 **Elise:** I'm sorry... I should have tried to get out here sooner. I didn't hear you at first since I was helping Nyx, and now Lilith is—

 **Corrin:** It isn't your fault... You, Lilith, and Nyx... None of you are to blame. This was Iago's doing. He killed her to distract us and allow himself to escape.

 **Elise:** So... He got away.

 **Corrin:** Yes... He did.

 **Elise:** I feel awful...

 **Corrin:** So do I...

 **Elise:** I... I won't let him get away with this again. If he tries to hurt anyone else, I'll do anything I can to stop him, even if—

 **Corrin:** No, you won't. I won't lose anyone else. I need you, Elise. Our family needs you. Nohr needs you.

 **Elise:** But I didn't get in here in time, and Lilith is gone!

 **Corrin:** That's not your fault... Iago is the only one to blame. Claiming we're at fault will only lower morale further, and I can't have that happen.

 **Elise:** What are you going to do...?

 **Corrin:** He's going to increase his security. He won't let us lash out at him for quite some time.

 **Elise:** We have to wait then.

 **Corrin:** Yes, we do... I hate it as much as you do. I want to kill him now, but I know that isn't wise...

 **Elise:** What's your plan then?

 **Corrin:**...I'm going to stay strong. I won't let the troops suffer. The sooner we can end this war, the sooner we can stop all this pointless loss of life. I refuse to allow another innocent person to die as long as I can do something to save them.

 **Elise:** I'll be here to help you, Corrin! Promise!

 **Corrin:** For now, I'll have to bury my feelings... I can't let anyone see me like this. Morale will only drop, and that's the last thing we need.

 **Elise:** But... You need time to grieve...

 **Corrin:** I'll do it on my own time. I'll miss Lilith... Gods above, I'm going to miss her... But I need to move on. For her sake, I'll drive my sword through that treacherous man's heart. For all the people who died up to this point to allow us to continue this campaign, I need to press on.

 **Elise:** I don't know how much this will help, but... I'll be here if you ever need to talk about it... I know it's hard...

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Elise... I appreciate that... I do need your help now.

 **Elise:** With what?

 **Corrin:** I... I want to bury Lilith behind my room here in the Astral Plane...

 **Elise:** Of course... I'll gladly help you.

 _(Lilith's dragonstone rolls from her pocket when Corrin lifts her)_

 **Elise:** Huh? What's this?

 **Corrin:** It's her dragonstone...

 **Elise:** I've held yours before, but this... This one feels different. It's like it's stronger.

 **Corrin:** That's odd... She mentioned that she put it together herself, but...

 **Elise:** It feels too strong for that. I've been studying magic with Leo since we met up with him, and something feels off about it...

 **Corrin:** What do you think it could be?

 **Elise:** It reminds me of our legendary weapons. It's the same feeling I get from Moonlight, Brynhildr, and the rest of the weapons.

 **Corrin:** That's strange. I don't understand... Could this possibly be a legendary weapon?

 **Elise:** When the gods still walked this land, Anankos created a dragonstone called Asazhi. Maybe this is that same stone...

 **Corrin:** Why would Lilith have it...?

 **Elise:** I think you should keep it. I think that's what Lilith would have wanted.

 **Corrin:** I... I will. Lilith, I'm going to end this war. For you, for the Rainbow Sage, for the Ice Tribe, for Cheve, for Nestra... Nohr will no longer be a land of murder. The generational genocide ends with me. I'm just sorry it had to be this way...

 **Elise:** Let's go on and bury her... Is that alright?

 **Corrin:** Yes... Of course. Let's go.

 _(Elise and Corrin leave with Lilith and Asazhi)_

* * *

 _ **Rip Lilith can I get an F**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	48. (C) Chapter Twenty-One: Spectre

_(The scene opens with the royals walking near a village a few days later. Nyx is with them. Nobody is speaking)_

 **Camilla:** Corrin?

 **Corrin:** Yeah?

 **Camilla:** I'm worried about you.

 **Corrin:** There's no need to worry. I'm fine.

 **Leo:** You've barely said anything since Lilith...

 **Corrin:** I've had a lot to think about. That's all. Let's drop it.

 **Nyx:** …

 **Xander:** I don't want you holding all this in. You can talk to us.

 **Corrin:** I know that, but I don't want to talk right now. I want to go into action. I refuse to let Lilith's sacrifice be in vain. I want to corner Iago and—

 **Elise:** Corrin! Look over there!

 _(Elise points to a faction of Faceless breaking apart from the army to head to the nearby village)_

 **Corrin:** I have to go make sure those people are alright!

 **Xander:** Corrin, stop! What will Father do when he sees you're gone?!

 **Corrin:** He'll just have to deal with it, alright?! I'm not going to let anybody else die!

 _(Corrin leaves)_

 **Azura:** I need to make sure they don't get into any trouble...

 _(Azura leaves)_

 **Elise:** We can't just let them get into any trouble, right?

 **Camilla:** Come on... I doubt Father will miss us if we're quick. The army isn't moving quickly right now anyways.

 _(The other royals leave)_

 **Nyx:** …

 _(Nyx follows them. The scene changes to show_ _Mozu_ _with her mother)_

 **Mozu** **:** Mother! Come on, we need to get out of here!

 **Old Woman:** Mozu, I—

 _(The Faceless strikes the woman down)_

 **Mozu** **:** No! Mother!

 _(Corrin appears)_

 **Corrin:** Damn it! We're too late!

 _(Azura appears)_

 **Azura:** Wait... Over there! It's a young woman!

 **Corrin:** If there's a survivor, there's a reason for me to fight. Let's save that girl!

 _(The battle begins. Due to her late join time,_ _Mozu_ _is a pre-promoted Master of Arms)_

 _(Corrin talks to Mozu)_

 **Corrin:** Hey! Are you okay?

 **Mozu** **:** Y-Yes... Who are you?

 **Corrin:** My name is Corrin... What's your name?

 **Mozu:** I'm Mozu...

 **Corrin:** You seem to be holding up pretty well, Mozu...

 **Mozu** **:** I-I knew war was coming, so I started training to protect Mother... But she...

 **Corrin:**...I understand. Come on. I'll protect you.

 **Mozu:** T-Truly?

 **Corrin:** Of course. That's what I do. I don't leave people in need behind, and that includes you.

 **Mozu** **:** Thank you...!

 **Corrin:** Come on. Let's take care of these things.

 _(After the battle, Corrin and Azura stand before_ _Mozu_ _regardless of if she was defeated or not. She will join the party either way)_

 **Corrin:** I'm glad to see you're safe.

 **Mozu** **:** Thank you for the help... I know I couldn't have fought them all off on my own...

 **Azura:** What is a warrior like you doing in this small village?

 **Mozu** **:** I wouldn't call myself a warrior... I trained with the former soldiers of the village, but... They're gone now... And Mother...

 **Azura:** I'm sorry for your loss...

 **Mozu** **:** I heard an invasion was coming... I wanted to be able to protect them, but I failed... They're all gone...

 **Corrin:** I'm glad you're safe at the very least... I need you to live. For the sake of the people who died, live. You deserve as much.

 **Mozu:** You think so...?

 **Corrin:** My party... It's not exactly the best one, but I'm sure we'd be glad to have you. I understand we can't replace the family you lost, but it's an offer I believe I should extend.

 **Mozu** **:** I... I think I'll take you up on that offer... Thank you for everything.

 **Corrin:** It's my pleasure.

 _(Mozu leaves)_

 **Corrin:** Azura, can you help her get settled?

 **Azura:** Of course.

 _(Azura leaves)_

 **Corrin:** I have some business to take care of with a certain strategist of ours...

 _(Corrin approaches Nyx, who is standing with Leo away from the rest of the royals)_

 **Corrin:** Nyx, we need to talk.

 **Nyx:** …

 **Leo:** You don't need to close yourself off, you know.

 **Corrin:** You haven't said anything since Iago lashed out on the Eternal Stairway. You can't keep closing yourself away this way. Talk to us.

 **Nyx:** I... Fine...

 **Leo:** Go on.

 **Nyx:** What he said was true... I can't deny it.

 **Leo:** I want a full explanation.

 **Nyx:** I was born as one of the three royals of Nestra. I grew too obsessed with my magic and lost control... Many Nestrans lost their lives. I was trapped in this youthful body for countless decades as a result... The only survivors I know of were my two brothers.

 **Corrin:** And one of them was Iago?

 **Nyx:** Yes... He was driven insane by the sight of seeing that murder at a young age. He was too wrapped in magic soon after, and now, his aging is still slowed. He turned to dark power in his grief, and now... You see the result.

 **Corrin:** I don't understand... What about the now deceased ruler of Nestra?

 **Nyx:** He's a descendant of our older brother... Now that he's gone with no heirs to the throne, I guess I'm the only one left...

 **Leo:** We can't trust him to take over a nation he happily ravaged.

 **Corrin:** Nyx...

 **Nyx:** I understand if you want to leave me behind for this. I don't deserve to be here with so much love after all I've done.

 **Corrin:** That's not true. I understand that what happened was awful, but... I think you're atoning for it now. You're saving lives rather than taking them...

 **Nyx:** I'm a monster. Can you really say you're glad Lilith gave her life because of me?

 **Corrin:** It wasn't your fault. Iago was to blame—

 **Nyx:** But I caused us to go to the Astral Plane!

 **Leo:** Nyx!

 **Nyx:** …

 **Leo:** You weren't responsible for that. You couldn't have known. I know what you did in the past was horrible. We all do bad things, and it's hard for you to move on in this case. I understand. However, I don't want you to be so hard on yourself.

 **Nyx:** But—

 **Leo:** Quiet. You're making up for it now. You're atoning. Instead of going further to hurt others, you're saving lives. You're not like Iago. He's a madman driven by a lust for power to hurt others because he suffered. You've done awful things, but you're not trying to hurt people. You're being good now.

 **Nyx:** …

 **Leo:** Whether you remain with us is ultimately your choice, but I know we'd be glad to have you around still... Besides, that knife he used to hurt you... It technically belongs to you. He didn't take it for himself.

 **Nyx:** Spectre...

 **Leo:** It's yours as the soon-to-be ruler of Nestra.

 **Nyx:** I don't think you understand what you're saying.

 **Leo:** Nyx, you're next in line to rule Nestra. I believe you know what you have to do.

 **Nyx:** I'm not worthy of Nestra.

 **Leo:** I know it seems that way now, but... Listen, there probably isn't anything I can say to convince you.

 **Nyx:** …

 **Leo:** However, I want you to know... If you want to rule over Nestra, I'll gladly help you. Even if you don't, I at least want you to come and see the land. If you wish it, I'll stay with you and help to rebuild.

 **Nyx:** I am not deserving of such kindness...

 **Leo:** You may not feel it, but I am sure of it. I'll be here for you every step of the way. The past hurts, but you're going to atone for it. You've already started down that path. I'll help you see it through.

 **Nyx:** Prince Leo...

 **Leo:** No. Just Leo.

 **Nyx:** Thank you... It would be an honor.

 **Corrin:** We'll keep you in our army as long as you so wish it, Nyx.

 **Leo:** What about Spectre?

 **Nyx:**...My brother was not deserving of our family's royal treasure. I'll use it from here on out to undo the harm he caused.

 **Corrin:** I think that's fitting.

 **Nyx:** Lord Corrin, I know I can't make up for what happened to Lilith, but...

 **Corrin:** You didn't cause that... But if you want to help me get revenge and lay her soul to rest, stay with us to defeat Iago.

 **Nyx:** Of course... Thank you for speaking with me.

 **Leo:** It's our pleasure... Let's get back to camp. Father may have noticed we went missing.

 **Corrin:** You're right... Off we go, I suppose.

 _(Nyx, Leo, and Corrin leave)_

* * *

 _ **I should only have a few chapters left today**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	49. (C) Chapter Twenty-Two: Sakura

_(The scene opens with Corrin and Azura standing outside Fort Jinya)_

 **Azura:** This is Fort Jinya, Hoshido's front line. It is rumored to be impregnable.

 **Corrin:** Of course it's impregnable. It can't ever be easy, can it?

 **Azura:**...We may be fighting people we know today.

 **Corrin:** I... I suspected as such...

 **Azura:** I assume you want to maintain your ways of peace still, yes?

 **Corrin:** You didn't even have to ask. I'm not going to kill any of them. They're innocent in all of this. They're defending their home... Which makes me even more guilty for using this blade against them.

 **Azura:** The Rainbow Sage believed in you when he entrusted you with Yato.

 **Corrin:** It wouldn't surprise me if his trust was misplaced. I mean, look at me. I'm about to invade the place I grew up in all because the king thinks it's a good idea.

 **Azura:** You chose this path. Do you intend to follow it through?

 **Corrin:** Of course... Tell the troops not to kill anyone. The soldiers are innocent. We have no business taking their lives.

 **Azura:** Understood.

 _(The scene transitions to show Hana standing with Yukimura)_

 **Yukimura:** Princess Sakura, it's time for you to leave. You must escape.

 **Sakura:** What?!

 **Yukimura:** You must stop healing our soldiers and retreat. The Nohrian army is at our doorstep.

 **Sakura:** I can't just leave!

 **Yukimura:** Princess, you must understand—

 **Sakura:** I will remain here. I cannot abandon my people.

 **Yukimura:** You'll be at risk if you stay longer.

 **Sakura:** I will not leave!

 **Yukimura:**...It appears I cannot change your mind.

 **Sakura:** I refuse to leave my people here to die in my stead. I will fight alongside them. I am not the powerless princess I once was.

 **Yukimura:**...I will arrange for your protection. If you are in severe danger, I must push for your retreat.

 **Sakura:** I promise to follow your directions.

 **Yukimura:** Good... Prepare for battle. We don't have a moment to lose.

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(Initiating combat against Hana)_

 **Hana:** My sword will not rest until my lady is safe!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Hana)_

 **Hana:** You must be Lord Corrin.

 **Corrin:**...I am.

 **Hana:** I cannot forgive your crimes against Hoshido. You turned your back on us when our queen was about to die. You left your family behind. You abandoned your people. And for what? Another group unrelated to you by blood?

 **Corrin:** I... I made my choice. I understand your anger, but I will not back down now.

 **Hana:** So be it. Prepare yourself at once!

 _(Hana is defeated)_

 **Hana:** Sakura... I'm sorry...

 _(Initiating combat against Subaki)_

 **Subaki** **:** I will defend this fort and my lady with my life!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with_ _Subaki_ _)_

 **Subaki** **:** You must be Lord Corrin.

 **Corrin:** What of it?

 **Subaki** **:** I cannot allow you to live after all you have done. Your betrayal against Hoshido, and Lady Sakura, for that matter, will not be forgotten.

 **Corrin:**...I understand.

 **Subaki** **:** Good. In that case, it is time for me to send you to your grave!

 _(_ _Subaki_ _is defeated)_

 **Subaki** **:** Was it... Truly not enough...?

 _(Initiating combat against Sakura)_

 **Sakura:** I won't let you pass! For Hoshido!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Sakura)_

 **Sakura:** Corrin...

 **Corrin:** I'm sorry it had to come to this, Sakura...

 **Sakura:** I must defend my people...

 **Corrin:** Sakura, I...

 **Sakura:** I wish we were fighting side by side instead of against each other... I'm sorry.

 _(_ _Azura i_ _nitiates combat with Sakura)_

 **Azura:** Sakura! What are you doing here?

 **Sakura:** Azura! You've really joined the Nohrians?

 **Azura:** I... I was unable to remain in Hoshido...

 **Sakura:** Ryoma told me...

 **Azura:** You've learned to fight, have you?

 **Sakura:** Yes... I wouldn't be powerless like I was when Mother was attacked. I'll protect my family and friends now.

 **Azura:** I'm truly sorry for this, but...

 **Sakura:** I understand...

 **Azura:** Just know that I'll be proud of you no matter what happens.

 **Sakura:** Azura... I'm proud of you too...

 **Azura:** Come, Sister. Show me how strong you've become.

 _(_ _Elise_ _initiates combat with Sakura)_

 **Elise:** You must be Princess Sakura... Corrin has told me a lot about you.

 **Sakura:** You... You're my age...

 **Elise:** It's awful we were pulled into war so young, isn't it?

 **Sakura:** Y-Yes...

 **Elise:**...I'm not going to hurt you too badly. After this, maybe we can be friends.

 **Sakura:** …

 **Elise:** I'm sorry...

 _(Sakura is defeated)_

 **Sakura:** Hoshido... I... I failed...

 _(Initiating combat with Yukimura)_

 **Yukimura:** Let us see which of us comes out on top!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Yukimura)_

 **Yukimura:** You dare show your face here again? Your mother will be ashamed.

 **Corrin:** You mean... She's still alive?

 **Yukimura:** What does it matter to you, traitor?

 **Corrin:**...Let's just finish this.

 _(Yukimura is defeated)_

 **Yukimura:** Lady Mikoto... I am so sorry...

 _(After the battle Corrin and Xander stand together)_

 **Xander:** Hoshidans! This fort is now under control of the Nohrian army. Throw your weapons down and surrender. All who live will be spared.

 **Corrin:** Nobody's dying on my watch...

 **Xander:** I hope, anyways...

 _(Scene transitions to show Yukimura, Sakura, Hana, and Subaki standing together)_

 **Yukimura:** We've been outmatched... We have no choice but to surrender.

 **Sakura:** This cannot be happening...

 **Subaki** **:** Yukimura...

 **Hana:** We lost...

 **Yukimura:** As long as we live, so does the Hoshidan army. There is no reason for futher blood to be shed.

 **Sakura:** I understand...

 _(Yukimura leaves the fort to speak with Xander)_

 **Yukimura:** We surrender.

 **Xander:** Understood. You and your soldiers will be our temporary prisoners.

 **Yukimura:** …

 **Xander:** Bind the soldiers, but under no circumstances are they to be harmed. Understood?

 **Nohrian** **:** Sir!

 _(Screen fades to black before showing Yukimura and Sakura, currently held by Nohrians, approach Corrin)_

 **Corrin:** I am truly sorry for this... I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I pray you find it in your hearts to bless me with such one day. I have a plan for ending this war. Please, trust me—

 _(A weapon strike is heard in the distance)_

 **Hoshidan** **:** AAAAAAGH!

 **Corrin:** What's going on?!

 _(Hans appears)_

 **Hans:** Is that all you Hoshidans are capable of?!

 **Yukimura:** You said you'd spare our lives if we surrendered!

 **Sakura:** Please, untie my hands! I won't try to escape! If I don't do something soon, they'll die! Please, let me help them!

 **Iago:** I cannot allow that, Hoshidan Princess.

 **Corrin:** Iago...

 **Iago:** You seized this fort easily. What a grand display of strength! King Garon will surely grant you praise!

 **Corrin:** Damn praise! What is the meaning of this?!

 **Iago:** We were worried about you and came to help. Don't worry. We'll take care of these Hoshidans for you.

 **Corrin:** The battle is won! They have surrendered! Stand down, or I will execute you here and now!

 **Iago:** King Garon gave us other orders. My apologies, little noble. Your threats mean nothing, unless you want to be executed yourself. Even then, these deaths would continue... The choice is yours to make.

 **Corrin:** You...!

 **Sakura:** Don't kill anyone else! Please! I beg of you!

 **Xander:** Stop this madness at once! I should have taken care of you sooner! You have enough blood on your hands!

 **Iago:** You can't truly mean to...

 **Xander:** I shouldn't have hesitated the second I heard you had harmed Nyx. I will not stand for this deliberate murder of the innocent. Stand down or—

 **Garon:** That is enough, Xander!

 **Xander:** Father...

 **Garon:** They are only acting on my orders. I will not stand for disobedience from my own child or otherwise.

 **Corrin:** Xander was just—

 **Garon:** Did I not make myself clear?! Disobey and die!

 **Corrin:**...I apologize.

 **Xander:**...Understood.

 **Garon:** Let that be the end of it.

 _(Garon, Iago, and Hans leave)_

 **Yukimura:** You lied to us! You said they would be safe!

 **Sakura:** Hana... Subaki... E-Everyone... How could you kill them so mercilessly?!

 **Corrin:** Sakura... I'm so sorry...

 **Sakura:** No... This can't be happening!

 **Corrin:** I know this doesn't mean much, but...

 _(Corrin approaches Sakura)_

 **Yukimura:** Stay away from her, Nohrian scum!

 _(Corrin hugs Sakura)_

 **Corrin:** I'm right here... I won't leave you...

 **Sakura:** Hana... Subaki... Please... Come back to me...

 **Corrin:** It's okay... Sh... You'll be alright...

 **Xander:** I'm sorry about what has transpired here today. Our king—

 **Yukimura:** Is a monster! It's that simple!

 **Sakura:** They all died...

 **Corrin:** I can't express how sorry I am... Sakura, I won't let this stand. The second those three let their guards down... My sword will in their chests. Consider it a promise from one sibling to another.

 **Sakura:** It won't bring them back...

 **Corrin:** I know... I'll stay here as long as you want me to...

 **Sakura:** Hana! Subaki!

 _(The screen fades to black)_

* * *

 _ **I feel so bad for Sakura here you have no idea**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	50. (C) Chapter Twenty-Three: Possessed

_(Scene opens on Azura and Corrin talking)_

 **Corrin:** How is Sakura doing?

 **Azura:** Not well... She hasn't spoken to anyone. She refuses to eat or sleep. All she does is cry silently into her hands...

 **Corrin:** Poor girl... I can't blame her after all she's seen, but I still feel awful... Xander would have killed Iago and Hans if they weren't being protected by Garon.

 **Azura:** No title for his name now?

 **Corrin:** He lost that respect now. He'll have to deal with it.

 **Azura:** I see... I'm told Elise has come by to see Sakura quite a few times to talk to her. Sakura doesn't answer, but Elise is trying...

 **Corrin:** Truly? I never would have expected that. They're on opposite sides of a war...

 **Azura:** Elise never wanted this life of danger and harm. You surely noticed this.

 **Corrin:** Of course I did... Maybe she's learning from our practices of mercy.

 **Azura:** The king's men don't agree with our decision to spare her. We'll need to watch carefully to ensure her safety.

 **Corrin:** I'll go and see her later. I won't let her die.

 **Azura:** The army seems rather split nowadays.

 **Corrin:** What do you mean?

 **Azura:** There's our fighting force who wishes for peace, and there's the king's with conquest in mind. I can only hope our side will win out.

 **Corrin:** We have to win. I won't let this pointless killing persist for any longer.

 **Iago:** Lord Corrin. Lady Azura.

 **Corrin:** What do you want?

 **Iago:** No need to be so harsh. I just wanted to tell you that we're almost at the Great Wall of Suzanoh.

 **Corrin:** What?

 **Iago:** Ah, that's right. Your upbringing was sheltered, so you aren't aware. It's the last thing that lies between us and the capital. The king's forces will take on the majority of the army. You'll be in charge of the main legion headed by Prince Takumi.

 **Corrin:** Takumi?

 **Iago:** We already have his sister hostage. There's no need to spare him. In fact, I'm sure the king would prefer him dead. I'm sure you're up to the task.

 **Corrin:**...Of course. I will tell my troops to prepare for battle.

 **Iago:** Good to hear. I'll be seeing you.

 _(Iago leaves and scene transitions to Takumi atop the wall)_

 **Takumi:** I'm so glad you could make it, Corrin. As long as I draw breath, you will not get past me. I will defend my homeland!

 _(Takumi flashes with purple fire)_

 **Takumi:** Prepare to die like the coward you are!

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(Initiating combat against Hinata)_

 **Hinata:** I won't back down to the likes of you!

 _(Hinata is defeated)_

 **Hinata:** Lord Takumi... Know I'm proud of you from even beyond the grave...

 _(Initiating combat against_ _Oboro_ _)_

 **Oboro** **:** As long as I live, I won't let you lay a hand on Lord Takumi!

 _(_ _Oboro_ _is defeated)_

 **Oboro** **:** I'm sorry, Lord Takumi... I never got to tell you... I... I love you...

 _(Initiating combat against Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** Allies of Nohr deserve nothing less than the cold embrace of death!

 _(Corrin initiates combat against Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** I have waited for this moment. I have dreamt of nothing but ending you, and now the time has come!

 **Corrin:** You said you would not rest until I paid for my sins.

 **Takumi:** There's no turning back now... Not for me. It ends here. I will have revenge for Mother and all the Hoshidan lives you've ruined!

 **Corrin:** Takumi... Brother...

 _(Azura initiates combat against Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** Traitor...

 **Azura:** Takumi, I understand why you'd be mad... I know you hate me, and I've accepted it.

 **Takumi:** All who oppose me must die...

 **Azura:** You've changed... Are you alright?

 **Takumi:** Quiet! I do not have to answer any of your questions!

 **Azura:** Takumi, I... Forgive me...

 _(Takumi is defeated)_

 **Takumi:** No! This can't be how it ends!

 _(The battle ends. The scene shows Takumi cornered by Corrin and Azura atop the wall)_

 **Corrin:** It ends here, Takumi. This wall is now under Nohrian control. We will spare all remaining soldiers, and that includes you, if you surrender.

 **Azura:** We already have Sakura. She's alive, Takumi. She needs her brother right now more than ever.

 **Takumi:** Sakura is alive?!

 **Corrin:** We need to help you before the king comes. He'll kill you, but I'm not going to. Please, work with us—

 _(Takumi flashes with the purple fire once again)_

 **Takumi:** Don't you dare touch me!

 **Corrin:** Takumi!

 **Takumi:** Don't come near me! If it wasn't for you, none of these awful things would have happened to Hoshido! No one would have had to die! We could have been a family! Why did you go back to Nohr?! Why didn't you choose us?! Your real family! Why?!

 **Corrin:** Takumi, I...

 **Takumi:** Don't speak my name, traitor!

 **Corrin:** …

 **Takumi:** It doesn't matter. Nothing matters... I'll save Hoshido... I will.

 _(Takumi walks to the edge of the wall before falling off)_

 **Corrin:** Takumi?! Takumi, no!

 **Azura:** Ah...!

 **Corrin:** We have to go save him! This can't be happening! I won't let it! Takumi!

 _(Corrin runs)_

 **Azura:** Corrin! What are you doing?!

 **Corrin:** I'm going after him! He might still be alive!

 _(Azura follows them)_

 **Azura:** No, it's too dangerous! That area isn't under Nohr's control yet! Corrin!

 _(Scene transitions to them standing on the ground on the other side of the wall)_

 **Corrin:** He's not here... He must have fallen somewhere nearby... We saw him fall, but he's not down here!

 **Azura:** That's simply not possible... After falling this far, it would be a miracle for him to survive, much less run away.

 **Corrin:** Then where is he?

 **Azura:** I... I don't know...

 **Corrin:**...It's time to go, isn't it?

 **Azura:** I'm afraid so...

 **Corrin:** Damn it... Let's go...

 _(Azura leaves)_

 **Corrin:** Takumi, where are you...?

* * *

 _ **This is my last chapter for tonight I'll be back soon with more**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	51. (C) Chapter Twenty-Four: Hinoka

_(Scene opens on Corrin and Azura)_

 **Corrin:** The Hoshidan capital... Here we are.

 **Azura:** The war will be over soon... Our army is growing stronger than ever before.

 **Corrin:** We need to corner Iago and Hans alone first to put our plan into action. If we can pick them off, taking care of Garon will be that much easier. Eliminating them is the first step.

 **Azura:** I agree... Unfortunately, that won't be easy. We'll also have to try and help the Hoshidans without seeming too suspicious.

 **Corrin:** Speaking of Hoshidans... It reminds me that we never found him.

 **Azura:** We searched the area thoroughly, but there were no signs of Takumi anywhere.

 **Corrin:** Come to think of it, he isn't the only one who's gone mysteriously missing.

 **Azura:** One of the king's fellow leaders in the war has also disappeared. Thalone, I believe his name was.

 **Corrin:** It makes you wonder... He hasn't been seen in so long. I feel like we would know if he would have died. He hasn't shown any signs of fighting up to this point. He's merely been whispering things into Garon's ear to fuel the flames of this war.

 **Azura:** Perhaps we can search for him after the war ends. He would be considered a war criminal for working alongside the king.

 **Corrin:** You're right. We'll have to wait for the other three leaders to die before getting so far though.

 _(Xander enters)_

 **Xander:** I have orders for you, Corrin. It's time for us to start moving through the capital.

 **Corrin:**...Understood. I'm on my way.

 **Azura:** Are you going to be alright?

 **Corrin:** I have to be. What about you?

 **Azura:** What?

 **Corrin:** This is the place you grew up in. This is your home.

 **Azura:**...It's going to be hard, but... I'm with you. I refuse to let those three criminals continue as they have been. I'll defeat them myself.

 **Corrin:** Glad to hear it. Let's go.

 _(Scene transitions to army marching through_ _Hoshido's_ _capital)_

 **Boy:** By the gods, it's them! The Nohrian army is here!

 **Girl:** Look! The traitor is with them!

 **Old Man:** How dare you show your face here again after what you did!

 **Old Woman:** My husband died in that explosion! His death is on your hands!

 **Corrin:** I'm so sorry...

 **Iago:** Out of the way, filth!

 _(An attack is heard)_

 **Corrin:** Iago!

 **Iago:** That's one less blathering fool in existence.

 _(Another attack is heard)_

 **Hans:** If you try and cross us, the dead bodies of your people will be your reward!

 **Corrin:** Ruthless...

 **Azura:** Corrin...

 **Corrin:** I'm blocking it out... But don't assume I'll forget when the time comes to claim their heads.

 _(Scene transitions to the_ _Nohrians_ _outside the palace)_

 **Iago:** Here we are. Castle Shirasagi is ours for the taking.

 **Xander:** If they're all holed up inside, we can surround them and claim surrender without raising a single blade.

 **Iago:** That won't do, Lord Xander. This is our only chance to eliminate those pesky Hoshidans once and for all. They don't deserve to see a clean victory. So long as they live, they will fight. We must kill their royalty and announce our triumph now. All of the Hoshidan royals must die.

 **Xander:** That's low, but hearing it from you, Iago, I can't say I'm surprised.

 **Iago:** Let's hear what the king has to say about it, shall we? King Garon! What do you think?

 **Garon:** Kill every last one of them.

 **Iago:** I figured you would say that.

 **Xander:** …

 **Iago:** Now that we've settled our differences, let's begin the invasion. My forces will take the rear while Lord Corrin's conquer the front. Are we clear?

 **Corrin:**...Crystal.

 **Iago:** My troops will meet with yours in the throne room. Until then, farewell.

 _(Iago leaves)_

 **Xander:** Corrin, are you going to be alright?

 **Corrin:** Strength is my only option today. If I'm not strong enough, I won't press through this.

 **Xander:**...War truly is tragedy... There isn't one path that leads to peace for all in these turbulent times. There are always those who suffer.

 **Corrin:** Gods above, I know that much well by now...

 **Xander:** I understand how hard this must be for you. If I was in your situation... I can't imagine what I would do.

 **Corrin:** I refuse to let them die simply for defending themselves. I would do the same and spare you, Camilla, Leo, and Elise if was on their side. Innocence is not a plea for death, and I will not follow Iago's twisted philosophy that preaches such.

 **Xander:** I'll support you every step of the way. I know the others feel the same. Should you need me, I will be here.

 **Corrin:** Thank you, Xander... It's time to get going. We have a legacy to change.

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(At the end of the first player phase)_

 **Azama** **:** Oh my... It appears your little sibling has arrived.

 **Hinoka:** Corrin... Hmph.

 **Setsuna:** Will we fight?

 **Hinoka** **:** Yes. I will not let my homeland fall. Do not allow a single person to breach the throne room.

 **Setsuna:** I understand.

 **Azama** **:** We will defend you, Lady Hinoka, with all the strength we possess.

 **Hinoka** **:** I never thought I'd hear you two so grave... Whatever happens, I'm proud to have fought by your sides. Thank you for everything... Please, don't die on me. We're in this together!

 _(Initiating combat against Setsuna)_

 **Setsuna** **:** I said I'd do my best, Lady Hinoka... This is for you!

 _(Setsuna is defeated)_

 **Setsuna:** I lost...? How frustrating...

 _(Initiating combat against Azama)_

 **Azama** **:** Make peace now, for I am about to send you to your grave!

 _(Azama is defeated)_

 **Azama** **:** Your day of judgement will come soon enough...

 _(Initiating combat against_ _Hinoka_ _)_

 **Hinoka** **:** I don't care who you are or who you're with. I will not let you pass!

 _(Corrin initiates combat against_ _Hinoka_ _)_

 **Hinoka:** Hello, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** Hinoka...

 **Hinoka** **:** How does it feel to be back in your true home?

 **Corrin:** …

 **Hinoka** **:** Silence? Do you truly feel so little for this place? For us?! I always dreamed of welcoming you back after years apart... I longed to watch you grow up, to call you my sibling, to hold you tight... That wish is dead now. Are you happy?

 **Corrin:** Hinoka, I...

 **Hinoka** **:** That's enough of thinking of things that never would be. Let's just finish this.

 _(Azura initiates combat against_ _Hinoka_ _)_

 **Azura:** Hinoka...

 **Hinoka** **:**...I wish it didn't have to be this way...

 **Azura:** I never wanted to betray you... It appears fate had other plans for me.

 **Hinoka** **:** I'm sorry about this... Just know I always loved you.

 **Azura:** I love you too.

 _(_ _Hinoka_ _is defeated)_

 **Hinoka:** It's up to you now, Ryoma... Please, protect our home...

 _(After the battle,_ _Hinoka_ _,_ _Azama_ _, and_ _Setsuna_ _stand before the royals and Nyx, exhausted)_

 **Hinoka** **:** How could I lose...?! Our castle... I failed...

 **Corrin:** Lay down your weapon, Hinoka. It's over.

 **Hinoka** **:**...If you're going to kill me, get it over with. I won't beg for mercy. All I ask is that you spare the lives of my remaining soldiers.

 **Azama** **:** You are a princess of Hoshido! You must not fall!

 **Setsuna** **:** If you die, I'll die with you.

 **Hinoka** **:** Azama... Setsuna... I need you to be strong for me.

 **Corrin:** I know what I must do.

 **Hinoka:** I understand...

 **Corrin:** …

 _(Corrin raises Yato before dropping it to the ground)_

 **Hinoka:** Huh...?

 **Corrin:** Hinoka... My sister, listen carefully. As of this moment, you are dead to the world. Leave this place and find somewhere to hide. Take your retainers and run. I hate to send you out unarmed, but I must ask for your weapon. I must have something to show Garon as proof I defeated you.

 **Hinoka** **:** You're really letting me go?

 **Corrin:** The last thing I want is meaningless bloodshed. I will not kill you or those of your forces who remain, but you need to run. Hoshido needs you.

 **Hinoka** **:** I can't just leave now! Please, let me come with you!

 **Corrin:** I'm afraid I cannot... There is no telling what would happen to you if the king realized you survived. I refuse to let you die. Please, choose to live. If it isn't for yourself, do it for me and all the people of Hoshido. I beg of you.

 **Hinoka** **:** How can I run when everything I hold dear is on the brink of ruin...?!

 **Camilla:**...I've been thinking a lot about our situation as opposites from different nations.

 **Hinoka:** What?

 **Camilla:** For many years, I heard the Hoshidan royals were monsters, a lie fed to me by the king... I suppose experience can change your views though.

 **Hinoka:** What are you talking about?

 **Camilla:** I understand Corrin's situation is difficult in many ways. Fighting against the land of your birth isn't easy. If I was in their situation, I would want to spare you as well. You may think of us Nohrians as heartless monsters, what we once imagined you to be, but this simply is not the case. We are supporting Corrin, and if they want you to live, we are with them.

 **Hinoka:** …

 **Camilla:** I personally have no intentions of letting you throw your life away now. Please, live. There is life outside of this war, but only if you live to reach it... How would your sister feel if she knew you died this way?

 **Hinoka:** Sakura is alive?!

 **Camilla:** She's safe with us. We will return her to you as soon as we can. Worry not for her. For now, take leave of this place and live.

 **Hinoka:** …I understand.

 _(_ _Hinoka_ _throws her spear at Corrin, who catches it)_

 **Hinoka** **:** Ryoma is inside the palace... Please, try to avoid killing him. I'm placing my trust in you. Spare Ryoma and Mother...

 **Corrin:** Mother is still alive?

 **Hinoka** **:** She's dreadfully ill, I'm afraid... Ryoma is trying to keep her safe. Her injuries from the explosion became infected, and she's not doing well...

 **Corrin:** …

 **Hinoka:** Do not take our brother's life. That is all I ask.

 **Corrin:** I swear on my honor that he will not fall by my hands.

 **Hinoka:** Thank you.

 **Corrin:** I know it's not as if you can easily forgive all that has happened at the hands of Nohr, but... I want you to trust me when I say we refuse to keep up these genocidal ways. The king will fall at my hands. Consider that a promise.

 **Hinoka** **:** You sure are determined... It always was in your nature...

 **Corrin:** I hope we can one day come together once again as we did many years ago... Until then, know that I love you and wish only for your safety. Please, be safe.

 **Hinoka** **:** I will...

 **Corrin:** You should be on your way... I will see you soon, I take it?

 **Hinoka:** I hope so... May we meet again one day.

 _(_ _Hinoka_ _and her retainers leave)_

* * *

 _ **I think I might go on and dump the rest of the chapters today so I don't forget to do them**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	52. (C) Chapter Twenty-Five: Ryoma

_(The scene opens on Azura and Corrin talking inside the Hoshidan palace)_

 **Corrin:** Where is Ryoma? We need to fight him before Garon arrives. If he and his men come, we'll be forced to—

 **Azura:** Don't say that. We'll find a way... I suspect he's in the room just before the throne. There aren't any guards here. He must be going on the defensive.

 **Corrin:** Damn! That's where we're meeting up with the others! We need to—

 **Iago:** Hello, Lord Corrin. Lady Azura.

 **Corrin:** What do you want?

 **Iago:** I merely wished to greet you. After all, our groups are reunited now.

 **Corrin:** Joy.

 **Iago:** I take it you killed that pesky Hoshidan princess?

 **Corrin:** Is this proof for you?

 _(Corrin shows the bloodied lance)_

 **Iago:** A bloody spear... Hm... This doesn't seem to be proof. It's not much of a trophy either. Why didn't you bring us her head?

 **Corrin:** There is no time for flashy displays. This is war.

 **Iago:** You wouldn't have let the princess escape, would you?

 **Corrin:** You insult me. For that, maybe I'll have to let my sword cut off your head next.

 **Garon:** Iago.

 **Iago:** Yes, my liege?

 **Garon:** That's enough. This trivial matter is not worth further discussion.

 **Iago:** But if the princess is alive, it would impact our campaign...

 **Garon:** And what could a mouse like her do against my army? Even if she lives, it would be all too easy to crush her once the kingdom falls. Do you intend to make me wait over something so trifling?

 **Iago:** Of course not...

 **Garon:** Then let us go.

 _(The scene transitions to the_ _Nohrian_ _army in the room where_ _Ryoma_ _is)_

 **Ryoma** **:** You made it. That can mean only one thing... The Hoshidan army has fallen.

 **Iago:** How observant of you. Your troops have been obliterated. Princess Sakura is our prisoner, and Prince Takumi jumped from the Great Wall of Suzanoh in despair.

 **Ryoma:** …

 **Iago:** Oh, but there's one more thing...

 _(Iago throws Hinoka's lance into the ground)_

 **Ryoma** **:** Hinoka's lance... You! I swear, you will pay for this!

 **Iago:** Oh, but it wasn't I who killed her. That honor goes to Lord Corrin. Isn't that right?

 **Corrin:** Yes... I did it.

 **Ryoma** **:** What?! You killed Hinoka?! You killed our sister?!

 **Corrin:** …

 **Ryoma** **:** This is madness! You mean to say the blood on this lance is Hinoka's?! Answer me, Corrin! Answer me!

 **Corrin:** It's true. I killed her... I killed Hinoka.

 **Ryoma** **:** Gods, no! You murderous fiend!

 _(_ _Ryoma_ _strikes, but Corrin blocks with Yato)_

 **Ryoma** **:** I will have revenge for my sister! I challenge you to a duel! I will not rest until I kill you myself, you traitorous scum! When the sun sets on this day, one of us will be dead. None will get between me and my revenge!

 _(_ _Ryoma_ _roughly drags Corrin away. The scene transitions to show the battlefield._ _Ryoma_ _and Corrin are in the antechamber with the royals, Garon, and Iago outside)_

 **Xander:** I will not stand idly by while you harm my sibling! We must protect Corrin at once!

 **Iago:** Not so fast, Lord Xander. Stand down.

 **Xander:** What is the meaning of this?!

 **Iago:** If he wants a duel, it's a duel he'll get. It's the least we can do for a dying man.

 **Xander:** You would be willing to let them die?!

 **Garon:** Xander, if Corrin is as strong as they've shown thus far, they will take care of this. Or do you doubt them now?

 **Xander:** …

 **Garon:** I didn't think so.

 **Xander:**...Corrin, I may not be able to get to you yet, but I will soon...

 _(_ _Saizo_ _, Kagero, and Kaze appear)_

 **Xander:** Hoshidan reinforcements...

 **Saizo:** After our encounter in Mokushu, I was hoping we would never see one another again.

 **Kagero** **:** We will not allow you to interfere. We will take revenge for all the Hoshidan lives you've taken! For Lady Hinoka!

 **Xander:** Nohrian army! We must eliminate these soldiers and rescue Corrin!

 **Leo:** Understood.

 **Camilla:** It shall be done.

 **Elise:** I'm ready!

 **Azura:** As am I.

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(Initiating combat with_ _Saizo_ _)_

 **Saizo** **:** We will not surrender. Hoshido will not fall!

 _(_ _Saizo_ _is defeated)_

 **Saizo** **:** Lord Ryoma... I have failed... I still believe in Hoshido... Even if I fall here...

 _(Initiating combat with_ _Kagero_ _)_

 **Kagero:** We cannot afford to lose here!

 _(_ _Kagero_ _is defeated)_

 **Kagero** **:** This is the end... Lord Ryoma... Saizo... It was an honor to fight alongside you...

 _(Initiating combat with_ _Kaze_ _)_

 **Kaze** **:** Hoshido will live on no matter what you do here today!

 _(_ _Kaze_ _is defeated)_

 **Kaze** **:** I... I must not fall now... For the future of Hoshido... I must retreat...

 _(Initiating combat with_ _Ryoma_ _)_

 **Ryoma** **:** Only a fool would interfere in a duel!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with_ _Ryoma_ _)_

 **Ryoma** **:** It is time, Corrin. Show me the power you used to slay our sister!

 **Corrin:** Ryoma, stop this! I can explain everything, even Hinoka! Please, listen to me! I don't want to fight you!

 **Ryoma** **:** Ha! As though I would allow you to stop me with false remorse! You are nothing to me! You are no sibling of mine. Allow my blade to reclaim whatever Hoshidan blood remains in you!

 **Corrin:** Ryoma, no!

 _(_ _Ryoma_ _is defeated)_

 **Ryoma:** My kingdom... My honor... My sister... All is lost...

 _(After the battle,_ _Ryoma_ _and Corrin stand before each other. Ryoma is weak from losing the duel)_

 **Ryoma** **:** It is over... Hoshido has fallen... Corrin... Kill me. Do it now. Once you do, the war is over. Please, end my suffering and let me join Hinoka.

 **Corrin:** I can't do that.

 **Ryoma** **:** Even now, you deny me the mercy of a quick death?!

 **Corrin:** Killing you now would not reunite you with Hinoka. She's still alive. I didn't kill her.

 **Ryoma:** This must be a trick...

 **Corrin:** It isn't. We fought, and I refused to kill her just as I am refusing to kill you. I made it seem as if she were dead and told her to hide until the war was over. That's why I brought her lance. If I had really done it, wouldn't I have brought her head instead?

 **Ryoma** **:** How can I trust you?!

 **Corrin:** You have no reason to take me at my word after all I've done. But... Sakura and Yukimura may be our prisoners, but they are alive. Takumi fell, but his body his missing. He may still be alive! I want to save you too, Ryoma. I don't want you to die! I would rather perish than lie to you a moment longer.

 **Ryoma** **:** Corrin, I...

 **Corrin:** Quiet. The king is coming. Let me talk. I want nothing more than to save you and this kingdom. I promised Hinoka I would. Even if you hate me... Know that I've always considered you my brother.

 _(Corrin leaves and approaches Garon)_

 **Ryoma:** …

 _(Scene transition to Corrin and Garon)_

 **Corrin:** The battle is won. Hoshido's high prince is at death's door.

 **Garon:** Well done.

 **Corrin:** Once you seize the throne, Hoshido will be yours.

 **Garon:** Yes, but first... I shall bear witness as you kill Prince Ryoma yourself.

 **Corrin:** What?!

 **Garon:** Kill Prince Ryoma! Deal the final blow yourself.

 **Corrin:** What purpose does it serve? He can no longer fight. We've won the war! Why not force him to drown in his despair? He would have to watch our king ascend to his throne.

 **Garon:** Foolish child. Have you learned nothing? Rebellions are like seeds. You must salt the ground before seeds can sprout.

 **Corrin:** …

 **Garon:** Kill him. Do it now. If you do not, you will be branded a traitor. You and your troops will be condemned to death.

 **Corrin:** You can't...

 **Ryoma** **:** Corrin...

 **Corrin:** Ryoma...

 **Ryoma** **:**...I know what I must do, and I will not allow a Nohrian to do it for me.

 **Corrin:** Ryoma, what's going on?

 **Ryoma** **:** Thank you, Corrin. I finally understand what I need to do. It's okay. Everything will be alright. My beloved sibling...

 **Corrin:** Ryoma, no, don't!

 **Ryoma** **:** I'm counting on you, Corrin... I trust you... Goodbye.

 _(_ _Ryoma_ _stabs himself in the stomach with his sword)_

 **Ryoma** **:** I'm... I'm counting on you...

 **Corrin:** No! This can't be! Ryoma!

 **Azura:** Ryoma... My brother...

 **Garon:** Hoshido's prince has fallen. Hoshido has fallen. This land is ours!

 _(Corrin runs away, and Azura follows)_

 **Corrin:** I must stay strong... I am the child of that king. I am a heartless monster. That is my disguise. I chose to follow my heart, to walk the path of darkness... This is all my fault! I am Corrin the traitor, and I forever will be! I am traitor to Hoshido, to Nohr, to everyone! To all the people I have let die... Ryoma... Lilith... I'm sorry... You put your faith in the wrong person...

 **Azura:** Corrin...

 **Corrin:** I failed, Azura. I couldn't protect him like I said I would... I failed Hinoka... I broke my promise. I said we'd be a family again, but now, that can never happen, and it's all because of me!

 **Azura:** I know you couldn't keep your promise to Hinoka, but... You have a new promise to Ryoma.

 **Corrin:** What...?

 **Azura:** His last words. He's counting on you. He's trusting you with the future of Hoshido. He recognized you as his little sibling... Which is why he did what he did...

 **Corrin:** Ryoma...

 **Azura:** He smiled as he died... He was proud of you, Corrin. He knows your goal is peace despite Nohr's ways. Don't waste his sacrifice... Please, help me to fulfill his dying wish.

 **Corrin:** As long as I'm alive... I will keep that promise.

 **Azura:** I'm glad to hear it... Now... Would you let me cry with you...? Just... Just for a moment...

 _(The screen fades to black)_

* * *

 _ **Big rip (still suck at author's notes)**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	53. (C) Chapter Twenty-Six: Revenge on Red

_(The scene opens_ _with the royals and Nyx standing together outside the throne room)_

 **Corrin:** What are we supposed to do now? We've done it. Hoshido belongs to Nohr now.

 **Camilla:** Our next act would be to remove Hans and Iago from the picture. From there, he'll be nearly defenseless.

 **Leo:** What about Thalone? He was with Father for a while to help Iago strategize.

 **Xander:** I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since we properly began the invasion.

 **Corrin:** For now, let's assume he's out of the picture. Who should we go after first?

 **Camilla:** I saw Iago sneaking away during that last battle. I think we should see where he got off to and take care of him once and for all.

 **Nyx:** I have a bad feeling about this...

 **Elise:** Let's not wait any longer. Come on.

 _(The scene transitions to show the royals and Nyx walking down the stairs into the dungeons beneath the Hoshidan palace)_

 **Corrin:** The dungeons? What would he be doing down here?

 **Camilla:** I don't know, but I suspect we're about to find out...

 **Elise:** I smell blood...

 _(The screen pans over to Iago. He is standing in front of Hinoka, who has been badly injured. Azama and Setsuna, both dead, are on either side of her)_

 **Corrin:** What the hell...?!

 **Xander:** Iago!

 **Iago:** What are you all doing here...?! Aren't you supposed to be with the king?!

 **Azura:** I'm afraid he's occupied at the moment. What's going on?

 **Iago:** Hmph... If you must know... I'm taking revenge on someone else.

 **Nyx:** I should have known... He gave up too easily in trying to take me down. I should have seen it coming that it was for another reason.

 **Iago:** You're easy to access if I wish to take care of things, my dear sister. A Hoshidan princess, on the other hand...

 **Corrin:** Iago, stand down.

 **Iago:** You can't order me around now. I've had enough of working for someone else. It's my chance to have my revenge on someone I hate. You brought this upon her. If you had just killed her like you were asked to...

 **Corrin:** You...

 **Iago:** I had a feeling you let her live. I would have told the king if not for my personal grudges against her. They run much deeper than you could ever be aware of, I'm afraid.

 **Camilla:** This all works out nicely. You're acting out, so we'll just have to get you back in line.

 **Azura:** You have committed enough crimes. Prepare to pay!

 **Iago:** Alright, alright... But do make this quick, will you? I have other business to attend to.

 **Corrin:** The time has come to finish him. We fight!

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(Initiating combat against Iago)_

 **Iago:** I have had enough of you, all of you! It's time that you paid for the inconvenience you've caused me!

 _(Corrin initiates combat against Iago)_

 **Iago:** Are you ready to pay for your betrayal against the crown, young Corrin?

 **Corrin:** No. I'm ready to kill you.

 **Iago:** You seem determined. I doubt you'll be able to pull it off though.

 **Corrin:** Don't even think about underestimating me. You have no idea how long I've waited for this.

 **Iago:** If you're so sure of yourself, come, fool! I will show you the full extent of my power!

 _(Iago is defeated)_

 **Iago:** This can't be happening... I can't... I can't die...

 _(After the battle, the royals and Nyx stand near Iago's dead body)_

 **Corrin:** Good riddance...

 **Elise:** Princess Hinoka! Are you alright?

 **Hinoka** **:** I...

 **Azura:** Elise, you need to heal her as soon as possible.

 **Elise:** I'm on it.

 _(Elise heals Hinoka as Kaze enters)_

 **Kaze:** Lady Hinoka...!

 **Corrin:** Huh? Kaze? I thought you...

 **Kaze** **:** I survived.

 **Hinoka** **:** Kaze...

 **Camilla:** Alright, you've been healed. Mind telling us what happened?

 **Hinoka:** I'll just say the two of us have a history...

 **Corrin:** Why didn't you run, Hinoka?

 **Hinoka** **:** I-I tried... He caught me while I was trying to escape...

 **Camilla:** And your retainers...

 **Hinoka:** …

 **Corrin:** You can't leave now... You don't have the energy to do so. Stay here, Hinoka. We'll take care of things.

 **Hinoka:** Alright...

 **Camilla:** Poor thing... Iago must have really had it out for her.

 **Xander:** That's one person we've taken care of. It's time to eliminate Hans. Let's get going.

 **Kaze** **:** I'll stay here with Lady Hinoka.

 **Corrin:** You aren't going to try and fight us?

 **Kaze** **:** What would be the point? You killed her assailant. That's proof enough for me you're on our side.

 **Azura:** Thank you, Kaze... We'll be back soon.

 _(The royals and Nyx leave_ _Kaze_ _and_ _Hinoka_ _behind. Camilla and Corrin walk together)_

 **Camilla:** I can really tell how much you care about your birth family, Corrin.

 **Corrin:** You can?

 **Camilla:** Of course... You wouldn't be sparing them if you didn't care, yes?

 **Corrin:** I suppose that's true...

 **Camilla:** I know the chances of this are slim, but... After this is all over, I want to get to know them better. I doubt it will be easy, but they deserve some peace from Nohr after all they've endured.

 **Corrin:** That's rather kind of you...

 **Camilla:** It's what I would want if I were in their position. At the end of the day, they're people like us. They aren't monsters. They don't deserve to be treated as such.

 **Corrin:** Maybe we can get together with our siblings and talk to them once peace has been restored.

 **Camilla:** I'd like that... And I'm sure your other big sister would too.

 _(The screen fades to black)_

* * *

 _ **Capitalization is weird**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	54. (C) Chapter Twenty-Seven: Treason

_(The scene opens with the_ _Nohrian_ _royals and Nyx returning to the main area of the palace)_

 **Xander:** Iago is out of the equation. Now, our main priority is Hans.

 **Corrin:** This place is crawling with the king's soldiers... The road ahead isn't going to be easy for us.

 **Camilla:** Nobody ever said it would be, but we have to keep going.

 **Corrin:** I agree... Wait! There he is!

 _(Hans enters holding his axe in one hand. The blade of the axe has been stained in blood)_

 **Xander:** Hans, what are you doing?

 **Leo:** You seem rather proud of yourself.

 **Hans:** I just took care of the last wall in between us and Hoshido.

 **Corrin:** What? But I thought Ryoma was...

 **Hans:** As it turns out, no. The Hoshidan queen has been alive all this time.

 **Corrin:** Ah!

 **Hans:** She survived the attack on the capital, but she was badly wounded as a result... I figured she would have died of infection or something similar, and yet, she still lived. I couldn't have that.

 **Azura:** So... You killed her?!

 **Hans:** I'm glad to see we're on the same page. It's what the king wanted anyways. You understand, right?

 **Elise:** But Hoshido was already ours! She was sick and dying already!

 **Hans:** I'm not one to take political prisoners. In fact, I'm about to go take care of the last Hoshidan royal now. Sakura, I believe her name was. We have no reason to keep her alive now.

 **Corrin:** No.

 **Hans:** What do you mean, 'no'?

 **Corrin:** I'm not going to let you hurt her.

 **Hans:** This is tantamount to treason against the crown, you know! These are the king's orders!

 **Corrin:** Well, they've just been overridden.

 **Hans:** What?

 **Corrin:** First, we're going to kill you. After that, the king will fall as well. Nohr is not a land of bloodshed and conquest inherently. You helped to make it that way. For the future generations of this continent, I will strike you down.

 **Hans:** T-Traitor! You meant to betray us all this time!

 **Corrin:** Glad to know you finally caught up.

 **Hans:** Soldiers! Eliminate the royal children and their pesky troops!

 **Corrin:** Everyone, to arms!

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(Initiating combat against Hans)_

 **Hans:** You wish to change Nohr from the inside?! Ha! A laughable idea at best!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Hans)_

 **Corrin:** You have done far too much to the innocent people of this land to remain alive.

 **Hans:** Like what? Kill the Nestrans, Chevois, and Hoshidans? What does it matter to you?

 **Corrin:** Innocent people do not deserve to die. It's that simple.

 **Hans:** The strong people in this world live while the weak fall. It's that simple.

 **Corrin:** We clearly have very different philosophies. The innocent people deserve to live. The inability to fight does not mean someone is worthless.

 **Hans:** You don't understand strength at all then.

 **Corrin:** I think you'll find I understand it a lot more than you think!

 _(Hans is defeated)_

 **Hans:** Defeated...?! Here?! No... King Garon... Help me...

 _(After the battle, the nobles look down at Hans' body)_

 **Xander:** Good riddance...

 **Corrin:** It's hard to believe someone who killed so many could be struck down so simply... A few months ago, I never would have imagined we'd be strong enough to do it.

 **Camilla:** That's one thing war does. It makes you stronger.

 **Corrin:** I... I can't stop thinking about Mother though... While we were rescuing Hinoka, he...

 **Elise:** You can't blame yourself for that. You couldn't have known.

 **Corrin:** We should have split up. Some of us should have gone to take care of Iago while the others—

 **Xander:** Corrin!

 **Corrin:** …

 **Xander:** Elise is right. You couldn't have known that would happen.

 **Corrin:** Still... I never got to say goodbye... I never got to apologize for letting her get hurt...

 **Leo:** Corrin, I'm sure she already knows. She was your mother.

 **Corrin:** You think so...?

 **Camilla:** If it makes you feel better, maybe we could help contribute to her grave after the war. I'm sure the Hoshidan royalty would want to bury her as soon as possible.

 **Corrin:** I hope Hinoka and Sakura can forgive us for what happened...

 **Azura:** They're reasonable people. They'll understand we weren't to blame. We couldn't have known.

 **Elise:** From what you've told us, they seem nice too.

 **Corrin:** Thank you... All of you.

 _(Nyx enters)_

 **Nyx:** Lord Corrin, I believe it's time.

 **Corrin:** You're right... It's time to end everything, here and now. For the glory of Nohr.

 _(The screen fades to black)_

* * *

 _ **I'm posting this every time I type 100 words on the next update for Galaxy of Hyperion over on Fiction Press so there's a lot of back and forth**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	55. (C) Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Empty King

_(The scene opens to show the_ _Nohrian_ _royals standing together outside the_ _Hoshidan_ _throne room)_

 **Corrin:** This is it... The war is almost over.

 **Xander:** On the other side of that door...

 **Azura:** He is no longer the man he once was. You surely know this.

 **Xander:** I do... And yet, I still hesitate. He is our father at the end of the day.

 **Corrin:** I used to be bound to the same ideals, but... The father I grew up hearing about would never have ordered mass destruction upon five nations. I know that he has changed, and for the sake of the future and the man he once was, it's my job to end it here and now.

 **Camilla:** I agree. We're with you, Corrin.

 **Leo:** Let's get in there.

 **Elise:** No time to lose...!

 _(The royals burst into the throne room to see Garon sitting atop the_ _Hoshidan_ _throne. He has transformed into a monster seemingly made out of goo)_

 **Xander:** What in the...?!

 **Corrin:** What?!

 **Leo:** Father...

 **Azura:** I don't understand...

 **Garon:** You... You have betrayed me...!

 **Corrin:** What of it?

 **Garon:** My power... GRAAAAGH!

 _(Garon leaves the throne)_

 **Camilla:** Something is wrong...

 **Elise:** I feel really sick all of a sudden...

 **Garon:** Thalone... You traitor!

 **Corrin:** Thalone? But he's...

 **Leo:** He's been gone for ages.

 **Azura:** I may not comprehend what's going on here in its entirety, but I refuse to let this persist for any longer.

 **Xander:** I must agree.

 **Leo:** I'm sensing some negative energy coming from him... It feels unhuman.

 **Corrin:** I feel the same way. Something has gone seriously wrong.

 **Camilla:** I always found it odd how he went from a noble king to a degenerate fiend so quickly... Perhaps this is to blame.

 **Elise:** I just want to make this all stop...!

 **Corrin:** If you ask me, it's time to put it all to an end. For the glory of Nohr, we must prevail!

 _(The battle begins)_

 _(Initiating combat with Garon)_

 **Garon:** My power may be leaving... But I won't use that as an excuse to lose now!

 _(Corrin initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Corrin:** I've thought you to be a monster for many months now... Who would have known I was right?

 **Garon:** Quiet, pathetic child! I... I will not...

 **Corrin:**...Goodbye, Garon. May hell have a fine place for you.

 _(Xander initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Xander:** You truly have changed from the man you once were...

 **Garon:** Quiet, whelp!

 **Xander:**...Let's end this quickly. I will not have a monster like you bringing shame to my father's true nature.

 _(Camilla initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Camilla:** Father... Ah, my apologies. You're not my father anymore, are you? You haven't been for a long time. Farewell, monster. Our game is coming to a close at long last.

 _(Leo initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Leo:** I know not what has taken you over in these recent times, but I will not let it persist. For the future!

 _(Elise initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Elise:** I never knew you to be kind in any form... I trusted my siblings' word on that, but I cannot ignore this anymore!

 _(Azura initiates combat with Garon)_

 **Azura:** You... You monster... Tell me, where are you from?

 **Garon:** Th-Thalone... He...

 **Azura:** Thalone...

 **Garon:** The damn... Vallite...

 **Azura:** Vallite?

 **Garon:** …

 **Azura:** It appears I'll have to gather the rest of the answers on my own. For now, let's end this.

 _(Garon is defeated)_

 **Garon:** This is impossible... Impossible!

 _(After the battle, the royals stand around Garon's body, which disappears in a flash of purple flame)_

 **Corrin:** Farewell... The war is over. We've won.

 **Xander:** It is regrettable it had to end this way, but... I know we made the right decision.

 **Camilla:** It doesn't lessen the pain though, does it?

 **Xander:** I know of what he has done, but at the same time, it's hard to separate him from the man I grew to love as a child...

 **Leo:** We did the right thing. That's what matters. Now, it's time to begin making peace with the other nations. We need to place new rulers in Mokushu, Notre Sagesse, and Cheve. Nestra is awaiting its lady. As for Hoshido—

 **Elise:** Guys... We've got more trouble!

 _(An arrow flies across the screen, narrowly missing Corrin. The screen pans to Takumi, who is surrounded by the purple fire with blank eyes. Shortly afterwards, the screen goes black)_

* * *

 _ **Wow cliffhangers**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	56. (C) Endgame: Night Breaks Through

_(The scene opens where the previous chapter left off with the royals standing in the throne room opposite Takumi, who is on burning with purple flames)_

 **Corrin:** Takumi! You're alive! But... What happened?!

 **Takumi:** Betrayal... Traitor... It burns! I must... I will kill you all!

 _(Takumi fires three shots at Corrin. Corrin dodges the first one, blocks the second, but is hit and sent to the ground by the third)_

 **Xander:** Corrin!

 **Corrin:** I'm fine...

 **Leo:** That purple fire... It's the same flame we saw when Father died!

 **Elise:** Does this mean they're both being possessed by the same thing?!

 **Camilla:** That is very possible.

 **Corrin:** This can't be happening...

 **Azura:** It seems we have no choice...

 **Takumi:** This is all your fault... Hoshido is dead... All your fault! You destroyed my kingdom... My family... My people... If you die... The pain will stop...! Make it go away!

 **Corrin:** Takumi... Brother...

 _(Another outline appears from the purple fire. Mikoto appears from the flames, blood trailing from her lips)_

 **Mikoto:** Nohr must die...

 **Azura:** Mother?!

 **Corrin:** No... This can't be real...

 **Camilla:** The purple fire must be keeping them alive...

 **Xander:** But instead of truly living, they just want revenge on Nohr...

 **Leo:** We're going to have to get rid of whatever demon is inhabiting their bodies. We have no other choices.

 **Elise:** Corrin, Azura... Are you going to be okay?

 **Azura:**...They both died already. They're just like King Garon. If there's no hope of return for them... Then we'll have to bring their souls salvation on our own.

 **Corrin:** I'm with Azura... For the sake of the people they once were, we need to lay their bodies to rest! This will be our final battle!

 **Mikoto:** Why will you not come home to me, Corrin...? Nohr will pay for taking you away...

 **Takumi:** I am the true prince of Hoshido... I will defend Hoshido and destroy Nohr... I will kill you all!

 _(The battle begins)_

 **Azura:** I always heard this song had the power to rid people of corruption... Perhaps that will work here as well...

 _(Azura begins to sing as the screen pans over to Takumi and Mikoto)_

 **Takumi:** What is that song...?! It hurts... It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stooooooop!

 **Mikoto:** I know that tune... Sister... Arcadia... Is that you...? It's me... Aquaria... I'm here...

 _(Initiating combat against Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** I will kill... My enemies... Kill them all!

 _(Corrin initiates combat against Takumi)_

 **Corrin:** Takumi... I hope you can forgive me for this.

 **Takumi:** Die! Die, die, die!

 **Corrin:** For the sake of the man you once were... I'll save you now!

 _(Azura initiates combat against Takumi)_

 **Takumi:** Stop that song...! It hurts!

 **Azura:** I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you to catch this sooner... Please... I hope you can forgive me...

 _(Takumi is defeated)_

 **Takumi:** I will... I must... Kill...

 _(Initiating combat against Mikoto)_

 **Mikoto:** Nohr will pay... For taking my children away...!

 _(Corrin initiates combat against Mikoto)_

 **Mikoto:** There you are... My dear, sweet child...

 **Corrin:** Mother...

 **Mikoto:** Cerulean... Please... Return to my arms...!

 **Corrin:** Cerulean? What are you talking about?

 **Mikoto:** Come back to me...

 **Corrin:**...You clearly aren't well... Please, find it in your heart to forgive me...

 _(Azura initiates combat against Mikoto)_

 **Mikoto:** That song... Sister...

 **Azura:** Do you know it...?

 **Mikoto:** It's been too long... Arcadia...

 **Azura:**...I'm sorry for this.

 _(Mikoto is defeated)_

 **Mikoto:** No... Nohr must pay... N... No...

 _(After the battle, the royals stand around Takumi and Mikoto's bodies. The two are dissipating into purple flame)_

 **Corrin:** Brother... Mother... Please, rest in peace.

 **Takumi:** Thank you... Corrin...

 **Mikoto:** I love you...

 **Corrin** Ah! I... I love you too... Both of you...

 _(Scene transitions to show the royals and Nyx standing together)_

 **Corrin:** I wonder what possessed the bodies of Garon and Takumi... I've never seen anything like it.

 **Xander:** As curious as I am... I'm willing to let it go for now. The war is over. We are all free.

 **Corrin:** Now, this world can finally know peace...

 **Camilla:** Restoration will be a long and difficult journey.

 **Leo:** I believe we can do it...

 **Elise:** We should get started... Princess Sakura is surely waiting for us.

 **Camilla:** I would like to check on Princess Hinoka as well.

 **Azura:** In that case... Let us begin.

 **Nyx:** There's no time to lose.

 _(Everyone leaves except Corrin)_

 **Corrin:** Nohr... I've changed you... I... I can't believe it... For the glory of Nohr... May you be run by peace rather than conquest in future generations.

 _(The scene transitions to Castle_ _Krakenburg_ _. The royals are standing before their people alongside Gunter, Nyx, and Silas)_

 **Gunter:** Garon, the previous king of Nohr, is to be succeeded by Xander, crown prince and rightful heir to the throne... King Xander will guide us and usher in a new era of peace. Accept this crown as a symbol of your rule.

 **Xander:** Thank you, Gunter. As king, I vow to rule with dignity and kindness. I will always lead our land down the path of peace.

 _(Xander steps down to see his siblings)_

 **Corrin:** Xander... You're king now! I'm so proud of you!

 **Leo:** I can't think of anyone who would fit the role better.

 **Camilla:** Here's to a fresh start for the kingdom of Nohr!

 **Elise:** For the future!

 **Corrin:** For the glory of Nohr!

 **Azura:** You'll do great things, Xander... Though I believe you have a speech to finish.

 **Xander:** Of course.

 _(Xander returns to the stage once more)_

 **Xander:** Thank you, fellow Nohrians, for joining me in celebration today. The war is finally over, and we have formed a new alliance with Hoshido. Though once enemies, our kingdoms will now strive for peace together. Since the war began, and long before, both Nohr and Hoshido were in agony. Our world was in pain. I never wish to see that happen again... Not to anyone. I won't allow it. As such, all territories within Nohr will be granted autonomy. We will not seek to expand our borders for the foreseeable future. The Nohr of conquest is the Nohr of the past. In the years to come, I look forward to watching our world develop. We have a long road ahead of us. It will not be easy, but it is worth treading. On this day, as I assume my father's throne, I vow to steady our course. The night sky is dark, but that is what allows the stars to shine so brightly. As king, I hope to be the light that guides Nohr out of this long night. I swear I will not rest until our beloved home awakens to a brighter tomorrow. For the great people of Nohr... Here's to a future of peace and prosperity!

 _(Applause is heard)_

 **Corrin:** That was a beautiful speech, Xander. I'm certain we'll be able to do what the previous king never did. We're going to build the kind of world that people can live happily in.

 **Gunter:** If I could have everyone's attention... The coronation ceremony is now complete. May King Xander reign in glory over our great kingdom forever!

 **Corrin:** King Xander... How wonderful...

 _(The scene transitions as Xander steps down once more)_

 **Corrin:** Well done, Xander!

 **Xander:** What do you think? Did I sound like a worthy king?

 **Corrin:** Absolutely! Your speech was inspiring, and you looked amazing up there!

 **Hinoka** **:** I must agree.

 **Sakura:** M-Me too!

 **Corrin:** Hinoka! Sakura! I'm so glad you could make it!

 **Hinoka** **:** I couldn't miss such a large event. It wouldn't be right of the future queen of Hoshido to pass this up.

 **Camilla:** So, you are going to inherit the throne... That's lovely. You'll make a truly stunning queen.

 **Sakura:** It's been hard for her to get used to it... She's training to be more like a queen, but you can tell she was made to be a queen of the battlefield...

 **Hinoka** **:** Hey...! I just... I can't help it. I never thought it would fall to me to rule Hoshido. I suppose I took it for granted that Ryoma would eventually be king. After him, I suppose I expected to pass the honor to Takumi. I never had interest in the throne, but my brothers were born leaders...

 **Corrin:** Hinoka... I'm so sorry. You must feel awful.

 **Hinoka** **:** It's fine... I'm working on it... The future is bound to be full of uncertainty though. I can't quite forgive Nohr yet for all that's happened. The way the previous king violated our land for so many years... I won't soon forget it. In time, even those wounds will heal though... I trust you and your brother to prevent such things from ever happening again.

 **Xander:** After all the evil that has been done in the name of Nohr, it's natural there would be hesitation present. The lives my father has taken are a burden I will bear for the rest of my life. The blood that was spilled, the tears that fell, the hearts that were broken... I know this means little in the face of the past, but I am truly sorry for everything.

 **Hinoka** **:** You can't take all the blame for that. The actions of your father aren't your actions.

 **Camilla:** Forgive my intrusion, but I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I was quite concerned about you after the last time we met. Iago truly held a grudge, it seemed.

 **Hinoka** **:** I'm fine now. No worries at all. Sakura was a huge help.

 **Sakura:** I already lost Mother, Ryoma, and Takumi... I didn't want to lose you too.

 **Hinoka** **:** Anyways... Thank you for inviting us. It's time we returned to Hoshido.

 **Sakura:** We look forward to seeing you at Hinoka's coronation.

 **Hinoka** **:** With that said, goodbye.

 **Sakura:** Farewell.

 _(_ _Hinoka_ _and Sakura leave)_

 **Corrin:**...Off they go.

 **Xander:** You'll see them again soon. No need to worry.

 **Camilla:** Shall we head to the banquet now?

 **Corrin:** Of course!

 **Xander:** I hope you have a nice time tonight. The war is won. We're at peace now.

 **Corrin:** I will. Promise.

 **Nyx:** Leo, are you ready to go?

 **Leo:** Of course.

 _(Nyx and Leo leave. Xander, Camilla, Elise, and Azura walk off soon after as well)_

 **Corrin:** Silas... It feels so weird to be celebrating for once. I guess I got too used to battle.

 **Silas:** Well, there's no need to think of battle anymore.

 **Corrin:** I know... It's all coronations and celebrations for the next few days.

 **Silas:** And after that... The future awaits.

 **Corrin:** Our future awaits, you mean.

 **Silas:** I can't wait, my fair lady.

 **Corrin:** Oh, you're such a dork...

 **Silas:** Are you going to tell your siblings about it soon?

 **Corrin:** Give me a few days. I don't want to take Xander's spotlight away and say we got engaged, you know?

 **Silas:** Lord Leo and Lady Nyx don't seem to be holding back.

 **Corrin:** They're different. We all knew they were going to be getting together soon enough.

 **Silas:** And they didn't see that with us?

 **Corrin:** You may flirt, but I don't openly do it back. Plus, we don't have limitless romantic tension.

 **Silas:** And you call me the dork!

 **Corrin:** Oh, well... Come on. Let's go have a fun time. We have guests to entertain, don't we?

 **Silas:** Alright, alright... But we aren't finished with this conversation!

 **Corrin:** Of course not...

 _(Scene transitions to Corrin sitting down by a lake similar to the one where they met Azura)_

 **Corrin:** Everyone seems to be having a great time at the banquet... I deserve a break after all that.

 _(Azura comes onto the screen singing softly)_

 **Corrin:** Hi, Azura. I didn't expect to see you out here.

 **Azura:** Corrin... I had something I wanted to tell you.

 **Corrin:** What is it?

 **Azura:** Well... I think I want to leave Nohr soon.

 **Corrin:** Are you going to Hoshido?

 **Azura:** No... I want to know more about what power took over Garon and Takumi. I have a bad feeling about it.

 **Corrin:** I see... Well, I'm glad you're following your heart.

 **Azura:** I can't stay in Nohr, Corrin... I have a lot of bad memories of this place from before I went to Hoshido. I don't want to go to Hoshido either... I know I won't be able to forget the atrocities I saw because of Garon.

 **Corrin:** I understand that... I want you to do what's best for you.

 **Azura:** I can't say if we'll ever meet each other again, but... I know you'll become a fine figure of peace soon enough. You're already growing into one as it is.

 **Corrin:** Azura... I'm going to miss you. I trust you'll have a nice life out there. Please, try to write, will you? I don't want to lose touch completely.

 **Azura:** I will. Promise.

 **Corrin:** I love you, Azura.

 **Azura:** I love you too, Corrin... Until next time.

 _(Azura stands and walks away, disappearing into the woods. Xander appears behind Corrin)_

 **Xander:** Enjoying some alone time, are we?

 **Corrin:** I'm coming back. Don't you count me out of the festivities yet!

 _(Corrin follows Xander away, pausing briefly to stare into the woods where Azura left)_

 **Corrin:** Thank you for everything.

 _(Scene transitions to show Elise holding onto Corrin's arm and leading them to the throne room)_

 **Elise:** Come on! Hurry up!

 _(Corrin stumbles as Elise nearly causes them to collide with Camilla. Camilla reaches an arm out to steady them. Leo also enters)_

 **Camilla:** Be careful.

 **Leo:** Time to hurry up.

 _(Leo opens the door to the throne room. Corrin, Elise, Camilla, and Leo walk towards Xander)_

 **Xander:** There was no sense in this war, only madness and greed. War is monstrous. We are told to make war to support our country. But... It's a lie told by those who profit from bloodshed. In my reign as Nohr's new king, I vow to seek peace and understanding.

 _(Xander reaches out one hand as Elise pulls Corrin closer to Xander)_

 **Xander:** With you at my side.

* * *

 _ **All we've got left is the epilogue. Big yeet.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	57. (C) Epilogue

Following the war, few Hoshidan retainers survived. Kaze lived through the invasion but went missing soon after. Rumor has it he was tasked by the queen to investigate something of unknown origin. Yukimura assisted the next ruler of Hoshido as he had done for Sumeragi and Mikoto before.

Mokushu never stabilized itself again. Following the death of Kotaro, the land fell apart. In the end, it became part of the newly reestablished Kohga.

Cheve wound up being part of Nohr following the war. Its heir, once thought to be alive, was never found and, and their true identity is still unknown.

Sakura was released from Nohrian captivity after the final battle, but she was never the same. She supposedly suffered from many mental health issues as a result of the Hoshidan massacre she witnessed at Fort Jinya. She remained close to her sister always.

Hinoka went to great lengths to restore Hoshido to its former glory. Much like Sakura, she struggled with depression for the rest of her life. She forged a peace treaty with Nohr but still kept her distance at all times.

 **Shura, Righteous Rebel**

With the help of the Hoshidan royal family, Shura began the difficult task of rebuilding the kingdom of Kohga. It became a safe haven for people of all backgrounds and enjoyed an era of peace with Shura as its ruler.

 **Izana, Lord of Leisure**

Izana returned to Izumo after the war and helped to rebuild the nation after the damage it suffered in the war. He was honored by his people as a just ruler and was remembered fondly for his celebrations. **  
**

 **Gunter, Inveterate Knight**

Gunter served at Corrin's side for the rest of his life. He was a stern general in the Nohrian army that brought many victories to the royal family when various threats arose.

 **Anna, Secretive Merchant**

Anna returned her merchant life, revitalizing trade in parts of the world most affected by the war. Official records show how her network and name were passed down for generations following the Great Pheuyuran War. **  
**

**Mozu, Rural Powerhouse**

Mozu returned to her village and began rebuilding it. Inspired by her efforts, nearby towns began their own restoration efforts. Mozu was eventually hailed as a local hero and humanitarian.

 **Beruka, Quiet Assassin**

After the war, Beruka opened up more and was even known to smile sometimes. She spent the rest of her life at Camilla's side, rejecting offers for once-treasured assassination contracts and not discussing her hobbies.

 **Felicia, Maid Mayhem and Benny, Gentle Giant**

Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. She and Benny worked alongside one another before retiring to the forest in their later years.

 **Peri, Childish Killer and Niles, Cruel to be Kind**

Peri and Niles were known to be dutiful retainers to their respective lords. Despite it being unexpected, they grew close and forged a strong relationship that would last all their lives.

 **Arthur, Hapless Hero and Effie, Army of One**

Arthur and Effie eventually retired from their positions as retainers but remained close with Elise always. They forged a small mercenary band and lived happily traveling the realm many times over.

 **Selena, Cutting Wit and Laslow, Dancing Duelist**

Laslow and Selena vanished following the war. They were known to mysteriously appear and disappear at random points, never explaining where they were going or had come from in the process.

 **Flora, Cold as Ice and Jakob, Devoted Servant**

Flora returned to the Ice Tribe, helping it regain its independence and prosperity. She eventually succeeded her father as chief. Jakob, while initially hesitant to leave Corrin, grew to love his life in the Ice Tribe. They freed it of its chains permanently through their work. **  
**

 **Lilith, Draconic Mystery**

Lilith was scarcely mentioned in history. Legends tell of a fish-like dragon ruling over worlds besides Pheuyura, and some historians believe this dragon was somehow tied to Lilith, perhaps through reincarnation. **  
**

 **Elise, Budding Flower and Odin, Aching Blood**

The records of Elise and Odin following the war are limited. They are thought to have run away together, though testimonies from the other Nohrian royals claimed they returned every once in a while with their son and daughter in tow.

 **Leo, Sorcerous Prince and Nyx, Cursed by Youth**

Leo and Nyx left behind the life granted to them as Nohrian royalty. Instead, they went to Nestra and worked to restore it in as many ways as they could. Nyx became the first duchess of Nestra with Leo at her side. Nestra returned to its former glory under their rule and may have even surpassed what it once was.

 **Camilla, Bewitching Beauty and Keaton, Lupine Collector**

Camilla traveled between the palace and Keaton's home with her peculiar companion in tow. Keaton became the leader of his tribe with Camilla as his bride. They raised two children together who shared Keaton's wolf features.

 **Xander, Paragon Knight and Charlotte, Wily Warrior**

As king of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity. He signed a peace treaty with Hoshido as well. Charlotte was a caring wife and mother, and they lived together happily and genuinely.

 **Azura, Lady of the Lake**

There are no official records or stories of Azura from after the war. She was such a mysterious figure that later generations wondered if she truly existed, or if she was merely a spirit in human form. Some say they saw a blue-haired woman with an angelic singing voice near the border of Hoshido alongside a ninja, but none of these rumors have evidence behind them. **  
**

 **Corrin, Crux of Fate and Silas, Loyal Knight**

Corrin fell in love with her closest companion after the war. Silas became a general in the Nohrian army. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working to spread peace across Pheuyura for their whole life.

 _You have followed the path of conquest and fate_

 _And yet_

 _You must wonder_

 _What would things have been like_

 _If your choice had been different?_


	58. (HT) Prologue: The Letters

_(The scene opens with Severa, Inigo, and Owain standing together on the Mila Tree. They all walk up to the others, each holding a letter in one hand)_

 **Severa:** What are you two doing here?

 **Owain:** I could ask you the same thing.

 **Inigo:** You two both got letters, did you not?

 **Severa:** Duh. It's right here.

 **Owain:** A peculiar message calling us to an abandoned location... What could it mean?

 **Severa:** I think it means we're in trouble. We're going to see what's going on and then go back.

I **nigo:** Hm... It appears we were the only ones who received such notes. I'm afraid I don't see any of our other companions around here.

 **Severa:** Then let's just get this over with so we can get back.

 **Owain:** Halt... Do you hear that?

 **Severa:** Hear what?

 **Inigo:** It sounds like... Growling...

 _(A group of Faceless approaches the group, grumbling threateningly)_

 **Owain:** Gods!

 **Severa:** Well, there's the sound! Come on, let's get rid of them! We have to get out of here as soon as possible!

 **Inigo:** It appears these letters sent to us were part of a trap... Let's try and get out of this alive, alright? Don't go dying on me!

 _(The battle begins. The fight takes place on the Mila Tree with Faceless as the enemies.)_

 _(Severa initiates combat with the boss)_

 **Severa:** Listen, I don't know where you freaks came from, but you're definitely not from around here. We just got peace around here, and I won't let monsters like you come in and ruin it!

 _(Inigo initiates combat with the boss)_

 **Inigo:** I must wonder where you all came from... It is clear you are nothing like the Risen we came to know so well over the past few years. I want to know who and what you are, but given your incoherence, I somehow doubt I'll be getting many answers...

 _(Owain initiates combat with the boss)_

 **Owain:** Horrible beasts! I know not of your origins, but I am sure I will defeat you! Do not get too comfortable here; this is our world, not yours! Our peace took years to attain, and we did not give you permission to rain upon our parade this way!

 _(After the battle, the three stand together, surrounded by the remains of the Faceless they had defeated)_

 **Inigo:** They're gone...

 **Severa:** What the hell even were those things? They certainly didn't look familiar.

 **Inigo:** Whatever they were, they're not from around here.

 **Owain:** Perhaps the messages we received were meant to lure us to a far off location and defeat us with these peculiar creatures...

 **Severa:** Who can say? ...Hey, all of the monsters have these weird blue gems on them. I wonder what they could be.

 _(Severa approaches a Faceless and picks up a blue stone from off its body. Inigo and Owain follow, reaching out to touch the stone as well. The second they all make contact with it, light begins to appear around them, and they vanish seconds later. The bodies of the Faceless remain alongside the letters they received as they disappear from sight and leave the continent of Ylisse behind...)_

* * *

 _ **I'm back after a month of hiatus with the start of Hidden Truths! Awesome! In this version, Hidden Truths is a ten chapter miniseries, so the chapters will be shorter but have more information in them since there are more of them. I hope that makes sense. Anyways, until next time!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	59. (HT) Chapter One: Faceless

_(When the light around Severa, Owain, and Inigo fades, they are no longer in Ylisse. The three fall to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs in a new setting)_

 **Severa:** Ugh, that hurts... Where are we? This doesn't look like Ylisse.

 **Owain:** I must question if it truly is the land of our birth.

 **Inigo:** As far as I can tell, it isn't... Look around.

 _(The trio looks over their surroundings. They are standing together in the middle of a field with houses on all sides. The buildings have crumbled to piles of debris, and no wildlife can be seen. The sky is gray with clouds. It seems as if nobody has been there for years)_

 **Severa:** Whatever this place is supposed to be, it's a mess.

 **Owain:** Pardon me for raising such unpleasant memories, but...

 **Inigo:** It reminds you of our home.

 **Severa:** Wait! Look at that! There are more of those gemstone thingys!

 _(Severa points to the ground, showing a string of blue gems is leading off into the distance)_

 **Inigo:** They're in a rather distinct path as well... Perhaps we should follow them.

 **Owain:** It appears destiny is calling us to the origin point of these mysterious stones.

 **Severa:** Then we're all in agreement? Good. Let's get going!

 _(The scene transitions to about half an hour later. The three are still walking along the path marked by the blue stones)_

 **Owain:** I must wonder when we will reach our appointed destination...

 **Inigo:** We have been walking for quite a while now...

 **Severa:** Wait... Do you hear that?

 _(The roar of a Faceless can be heard)_

 **Inigo:** Damn it all! There's more of them!

 **Severa:** Well, we'll just have to fight our way through! Good thing we still have our weapons!

 **Owain:** Prepare to meet your makers, you wicked beasts!

 _(The battle begins. It is fashioned as a route map in Valla with various broken-down buildings scattered about the area for some extra obstacles and terrain bonuses. Once again, the enemy consists of only Faceless)_

 _(After the battle, the three stand together, breathing heavily)_

 **Severa:** Gods... I don't know if I can take much more of this! Who thought it was a good idea to make us fight so much back to back?!

 **Owain:** Perhaps we have gone soft after years of peace in Ylisse...

 **Inigo:** Soft or not, I believe we're getting closer to our targeted destination. The path of stones appears to end after we go in there.

 _(Inigo points ahead. The trail of the blue stones comes to a halt at the mouth of a nearby cave. The area surrounding the entrance is broken down, piles of debris resting on either side. The inside of the cave is dark)_

 **Owain:** Alas, we do not have any way to light the cavern for our poor eyes.

 **Severa:** Is it just me, or are those stones glowing in the dark?

 _(Sure enough, the blue gems are emitting a small glow the closer they get to the darkness of the cave)_

 **Inigo:** It looks like we have our answer then.

 **Owain:** Perhaps we should make an attempt to return home...

 **Severa:** We can do that soon, but for now, I want to know what's going on. Come along.

 _(Severa heads into the cave first with Inigo and Owain trailing after her before the screen fades to black)_

* * *

 _ **Five updates in one week? I'm really popping off huh**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	60. (HT) Chapter Two: Thalone

_(The scene opens on Severa, Inigo, and Owain, who have been walking for quite some time following the path of the blue stones)_

 **Severa:** Gods, does this stupid path ever end?!

 **Inigo:** It has to sooner or later. It would be impossible to have a path that never ended.

 **Owain:** Perhaps this world has disturbing qualities we are unaware of...

 **Severa:** Wait... Did you hear that? It sounded like more of those monsters.

 **Inigo:** If they're deeper in the cave, is it truly a good idea to chase after them?

 **Owain:** Are we meant to discover what this world has in store for us without going inside?

 **Inigo:** I suppose you make a good point. Let's get going!

 _(The scene transitions to show Severa, Owain, and Inigo arriving upon the battlefield. The Faceless are standing around a man with blue hair. The man is defenseless and attempting to fend them off with limited magic, though he uses no tome)_

 **?:** Stay back, beasts! I refuse to bow to your whims!

 **Inigo:** That man needs our help. Let's go save him.

 **Owain:** Certainly!

 **Severa:** Okay. Let's get this over with.

 _(The battle begins. It takes place in an underground mine and is a fog of war style chapter. The objective is to rout the enemy and rescue the man with blue hair. The man has incredibly high avoid and defense, meaning he is unlikely to be killed)_

 _(If Severa approaches the man, this dialogue will play out)_

 **Severa:** Hey! Are you alright?!

 **?:** I believe so... Thank you.

 **Severa:** Good. Now, stay out of trouble!

 **?:** She's awfully blunt...

 _(If Owain approaches the man, this dialogue will play out)_

 **Owain:** Ah! It appears you have been rescued at last!

 **?:** Thanks to you and your companions...

 **Owain:** You have no need to apologize. We are only doing what is required of true heroes!

 **?:** Heroes, hm...?

 _(If Inigo approaches the man, this dialogue will play out)_

 **Inigo:** Are you hurt at all?

 **?:** No... I'm fine.

 **Inigo:** I'm glad to hear it. I'll ask you more after the battle, okay?

 **?:** I understand.

 _(After the battle, Inigo, Severa, and Owain stand together with the blue-haired man)_

 **Severa:** Phew... I'm glad that's over.

 **Inigo:** Who might you be, if you don't mind my asking?

 **?:** Me? I am Thalone. It's nice to meet you three.

 **Owain:** We are-

 **Thalone:** Severa, Inigo, and Owain. I know.

 **Severa:** How did you-

 **Thalone:** I was the one who called you here to begin with. Those letters were from me.

 **Severa:** It was you?!

 **Inigo:** Then why didn't you meet us on the Mila Tree?

 **Thalone:** I was planning on it, but the Faceless kept me from doing so.

 **Owain:** Faceless... Are those the monsters we were fighting?

 **Thalone:** Yes. They were created from black magic of a nearby kingdom.

 **Severa:** A nearby kingdom? Where even are we?

 **Thalone:** You are currently on the continent of Pheuyura. It's from long before your land of Ylisse's time.

 **Inigo:** You know about Ylisse? How is that even possible? How are we here?

 **Thalone:** I know about Ylisse thanks to these blue stones right here. I take it you touched one and came here, yes?

 **Owain:** As a matter of fact, we did.

 **Thalone:** They're... They're peculiar stones with many odd properties. I can explain them at length later on, but for now, I have an important question to ask of you.

 **Severa:** What is it?

 **Thalone:** This continent, Pheuyura, has been swallowed by war. I'm afraid a lot has happened in the past twenty or so years. War between the two major powers, Nohr and Hoshido, broke out, and from there... This land is Valla, my home. Valla was destroyed by Nohr and Hoshido's war.

 **Inigo:** That's horrible...

 **Thalone:** I heard of time-traveling children from Ylisse and wished to summon you to help me with this war. I would like you to help me win it for Valla.

 **Owain:** We... We will need a moment to discuss...

 **Severa:** We can't do this. This is ridiculous. We don't belong here. This is a world of the past. It's not for us to meddle with.

 **Inigo:** But... You remember what we saw of Valla back there. It's been utterly destroyed. Imagine how many children there are out there who wound up just like us because of this war.

 **Owain:** Alone and orphaned...

 **Severa:** But... It isn't our fight...

 **Inigo:** You remember how awful things were for us in that other world. Do you really want that to repeat here?

 **Severa:** I...

 **Owain:** As hesitant as I am to admit it, I must side with Inigo here...

 **Severa:** This is a big choice... Are you sure you want to do this?

 **Inigo:** I think I am.

 **Owain:** I as well.

 **Severa:** In that case... Fine. I guess I'll join you too.

 **Inigo:** We've made up our minds. We've decided to help you.

 **Thalone:** I am glad to hear it... Now, let's leave this mine behind, and I'll begin to explain everything.

* * *

 _ **Yeet for this**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	61. (HT) Chapter Three: Legend of Anankos

_(The scene transitions to a field in Valla. The three heroes from another world are walking with Thalone to the castle of Valla)_

 **Inigo:** Why are we going to the palace of Valla?

 **Thalone:** I'm setting up a meeting for us there. We'll be seeing a friend of mine there, and she's going to be helping you with your mission.

 **Severa:** What even is the full mission?

 **Thalone:** I'll get to that soon enough, but for now, I would like to tell you the basic information about this world. Since you're new here, it's important for you to know. It's vital that you seem like you belong here, as your mission will be squandered if you do not.

 **Owain:** Understood. Are there gods and legends here as there are in our homeland?

 **Thalone:** Yes... Three dragons founded this land. Akiri, Yugare, and Anankos were their names. Akiri and Yugare were twin sisters while Anankos was their protector as they faced the world. They were from a higher land called the Astral Plane.

 **Severa:** The Astral Plane?

 **Thalone:** It was the homeland of dragons. It was slowly deteriorating, forcing most of the dragons out of their home. The deterioration caused a disease to spread, which killed a majority of the dragons, but those three escaped.

 **Inigo:** So... They were the only ones left.

 **Thalone:** Exactly. They came to this continent, Pheuyura, after flying for many days and many nights. The people needed help, as the land was dying quickly. They pleaded with the dragons, and the dragons saved them, thinking of their own dying homes.

 **Owain:** Following this, they were revered as gods, yes?

 **Thalone:** Exactly. Anankos was the most powerful of the three, and he was able to survive for the longest time. Akiri and Yugare died many years ago after founding two nations, Hoshido and Nohr respectively. To this day, they are the most powerful countries of this continent.

 **Severa:** Then what about Valla?

 **Thalone:** Valla was founded by Anankos. He was stronger than the other two and survived for much longer. In fact, he was alive up until recently... Up until the war between Hoshido and Nohr began.

 **Inigo:** Valla was clearly destroyed...

 **Thalone:** Anankos was killed by an invading Nohrian army. The Hoshidan royalty provoked Nohr into starting the war. Nohr sought allies, and when Valla's royalty declined to get involved, Valla was invaded by the superior military and was destroyed. Anankos died in an earlier attempt to gain Valla's alliance. A small faction of Nohrian soldiers invaded it when the request was declined and killed him. The Vallite royalty remained passive to keep their people from being slaughtered, but it was all in vain.

 **Owain:** That's... Wow...

 **Thalone:** The story has a tendency to leave people speechless... The first invasion took Anankos' life, and the second one killed a majority of Valla's people. Those who were left scattered and ran away... One such person was my wife and our child. They went missing in the invasion.

 **Inigo:** I'm so sorry for your loss...

 **Thalone:** I called you here for a few reasons. I would like you to help me find my wife and child as well as aid in ending this war.

 **Owain:** We'll help you. Promise.

 **Thalone:** Thank you, brave heroes...

 **Severa:** I have one other question though. Who are those freaky monsters we keep running into?

 **Thalone:** Those are the Faceless. They were conjured by mages of Nohr. They were likely sent to make sure Valla was abandoned still, and if anyone was hiding out inside, they would be killed by the Faceless.

 **Inigo:** I truly don't see a point to such, but... I suppose some minds are just twisted that way.

 **Thalone:** We're almost there... Wait. I sense something.

 **Owain:** Could it be more of those beasts? The Faceless?

 **Thalone:** I believe so... Prepare to fight.

 _(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy, which consists of Faceless.)_

 _(After the battle ends, the four stand together once more.)_

 **Thalone:** I'm afraid Lilith may be in danger... If there are Faceless here, then she could be at risk. We need to make our way to the palace as soon as possible.

 **Inigo:** There isn't a moment to lose.

 _(The four are seen continuing their trek towards the palace as the chapter ends.)_

* * *

 ** _Hidden Truths is a lot of exposition and I know it_**

 ** _I split it up the way I did since it's got a lot more information than the actual game and I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to dump it all out in the span of two chapters so we get a ten chapter miniseries where the chapters are short but the information is a lot easier to process instead of being overly dumpy_**

 ** _I hope that made sense-_**

 ** _-Digital_**


	62. (HT) Chapter Four: Cerulean

_(The scene opens with Severa, Owain, and Inigo walking alongside Thalone to the palace of Valla. They are nearing the castle now)_

 **Thalone:** We should be there by day's end now...

 **Severa:** It still makes me feel odd that this place is so deserted...

 **Inigo:** It reminds me of...

 **Owain:** Perhaps now is not the time to dwell on such horrible occurrences of the past.. A new mission of blazing glory awaits us in the present and future!

 **Severa:** Yeah... You're right...

 **Thalone:** There is one part of the mission that I haven't gotten the chance to mention yet... Well, at the very least, I didn't get the opportunity to explain it fully.

 **Inigo:** Go on then.

 **Thalone:** It's about my child... I told you earlier about the invasion of Valla in which our nation was destroyed. I was separated from my wife and my child. At the time, my child was only a month or two old, and I never got the chance to see them again...

 **Owain:** What title was given to the fruit of your love?

 **Thalone:** Pardon?

 **Severa:** The name of your kid.

 **Thalone:** Ah... Cerulean. I believe my wife went running in the direction of Hoshido, though I cannot say for sure given the circumstances under which we were forced apart.

 **Inigo:** So... We need to help to stop this war and find your child along the way. We can do that, right?

 **Owain:** If we have faith in our abilities, we should find the power to see through such a mission.

 **Thalone:** Thank you again for your assistance... It truly does mean a lot. Is there anything else you would like to know?

 **Severa:** Is there anything else about the history of Valla we should be aware of?

 **Thalone:** I suppose I should give you the names of our royalty... Especially given how close I am to them.

 **Inigo:** What do you mean?

 **Thalone:** The king's name was Rivalis. He was married to Queen Arcadia. Together, they had a daughter, Princess Oceania. King Rivalis was killed in the Vallite invasion protecting his people, though he didn't exactly hold much official power since Arcadia was the one in charge. Arcadia ran in the direction of Nohr with no easy way to flee to any other nations. She took Oceania with her, though the princess was only a year or two of age at the time.

 **Owain:** But how does a man such as you find himself tied in with vital figures of royalty?

 **Thalone:** Arcadia had a younger sister, Aquaria. Aquaria was never set up to rule Valla, but she remained in the palace regardless... And she was my wife.

 **Severa:** That means you're royalty!

 **Thalone:** Yes... Aquaria and I were out of the palace with Cerulean at the time of the invasion. I allowed them to escape, though they still do not know of what happened to me in the attack.

 **Inigo:** I see... We're looking for two runaway royals.

 **Thalone:** Essentially, yes... Lilith will be joining you.

 **Owain:** This Lilith... Did she happen to survive the attack as well?

 **Thalone:** Not exactly... Anankos was one of the strongest dragons of this time. When he was killed, his power remained after his death. It manifested itself in many odd ways, emitting large amounts of magic. One such way allowed all the soldiers killed in the subsequent invasions to remain alive forever, but at a cost... They wander the land now, only ghosts of their former selves with no consciousness aside from revenge. They want to destroy Nohr for invading and Hoshido for instigating the war to begin with.

 **Inigo:** It's a miracle we haven't run into them yet...

 **Thalone:** They've always left me alone... I expected them to kill me when they found me all those years ago, but they never laid a hand on me. Since you are at my side, I suspect they are choosing to leave you alone as well.

 **Severa:** But how does that involve Lilith?

 **Thalone:** She was not officially born... Anankos was an Astral Dragon. Some of his remaining power came together to forge another Astral Dragon... Lilith. She was kept alive all this time by his power despite it being otherwise impossible for a baby to live through such horrors. I found her years ago, and I raised her myself. However, we were separated by the Faceless that attacked you three in your birth world.

 **Owain:** The power of this divine power remains in the air even now... How peculiar.

 **Thalone:** I... I hear something... I believe Faceless are upon us once again.

 **Severa:** Damn it! Can't those things leave us alone for two minutes?!

 **Thalone:** I suppose not... I just hope Lilith is alright...

 _(The battle begins.)_

 _(After the battle, the four stand together once again)_

 **Thalone:** We are close to the castle now... If there are this many Faceless outside the palace, then I fear Lilith may be in danger.

 **Inigo:** Does she know how to fight?

 **Thalone:** She can use healing staves, and I gave her a knife if she ever needed it, but she has never seen real combat...

 **Owain:** We cannot spare a moment! To the palace!

 **Thalone:** Hold on, Lilith... We'll be there soon.

* * *

 _ **Posting this fast before I blast on out**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	63. (HT) Chapter Five: Lilith

_(The scene opens on the four walking into the Vallite palace.)_

 **Thalone:** Here we are... This is Castle Gigyas, the home of the royal family of Valla.

 **Owain:** In these halls, we may find your dear companion?

 **Thalone:** Yes... Lilith is vital to this mission. I told her that if we were ever separated, she should make her way here.

 **Inigo:** I hear something... It sounds like people talking.

 **Severa:** Like... People? Actual people? Not Faceless monstrosities?

 **Inigo:** Yes. Actual people... This way?

 _(Inigo leads the other three down a nearby hallway. At the end of it, a girl with blue hair is seen surrounded by a large number of mages dressed in Nohrian garb. Their leader, Mark, is holding onto her arm.)_

 **Lilith:** Leave me alone! I don't know what you want, but I don't have it!

 **Mark:** Nobody is supposed to be in the remains of Valla! Any who are hiding here must be destroyed!

 **Thalone:** Lilith! I'm here!

 **Lilith:** Thalone!

 **Severa:** Who are those people?!

 **Thalone:** Mages from Nohr. They must have been the ones who cast the spell that created all those Faceless... With how many there were, we should have known somebody nearby was creating them.

 **Owain:** If we defeat them, those monsters should dissipate, yes?

 **Thalone:** At the very least, they'll stop spawning in, which will make it much easier for us to get out of here once we rescue Lilith.

 **Inigo:** Then let's take care of things and save her!

 _(The battle begins. Lilith starts the map surrounded by many Nohrian soldiers with a single staff and a few vulneraries in her inventory to heal your party from afar.)_

 _(If Owain speaks with Lilith, the following dialogue will play out.)_

 **Owain:** You! Your name is Lilith, yes?

 **Lilith:** Yes, it is... Who are you?

 **Owain:** You may call me Owain Dark! Thalone called me from another time to rescue you and join you on your mission!

 **Lilith:** I-I see... Perhaps we should talk more after the battle is done, Owain...

 **Owain:** Of course! To battle!

 _(If Severa speaks with Lilith, the following dialogue will play out.)_

 **Severa:** You seem to be Lilith.

 **Lilith:** I am... You seem to be with Thalone.

 **Severa:** That is correct. Now, let's end things so we can talk a bit more freely.

 **Lilith:** I agree... I'll be here by your side!

 _(If Inigo speaks with Lilith, the following dialogue will play out.)_

 **Inigo:** Darling, are you alright?

 **Lilith:** I think so... What is your name?

 **Inigo:** You may call me Inigo. I'll be aiding you on your upcoming mission.

 **Lilith:** I understand... It's nice to meet you.

 **Inigo:** I'll defend you from these beasts, Lilith. You can count on it!

 _(When combat is initiated against Mark, the following dialogue will play out.)_

 **Mark:** I don't know who you are, but none are to trespass in Vallite territory!

 _(When Mark is defeated, the following dialogue will play out.)_

 **Mark:** Pests... Intruders...

 _(After the battle ends, Lilith stands with Thalone, Severa, Inigo, and Owain.)_

 **Lilith:** Thank you so much for saving me... I don't even want to imagine what would have become of me if not for your intervention. I truly do not know how to express my thanks.

 **Thalone:** We're happy to have helped you out, Lilith. Now, I'd like you to meet Severa, Inigo, and Owain. They'll be aiding you in your mission to find Cerulean.

 **Lilith:** It's nice to meet you all... Thalone already seems to have told you about me. My name is Lilith.

 **Inigo:** Tell us a bit about yourself.

 **Lilith:** Um... I'm an Astral Dragon. I wasn't exactly born in the traditional sense. Instead, I was... Well... Created. A fraction of Anankos' power manifested after he passed away, and it made me. It's a long and complicated story, but that's the short version.

 **Thalone:** Lilith can regularly transform into a dragon, but I'm afraid she doesn't have her dragonstone to use to transform right now. She's been using staves in the meantime.

 **Severa:** Dragonstones... I see they exist in this world as well. Perhaps it isn't as different as I thought it was...

 **Lilith:** Anyways, what's the plan from here on out? Where are we going?

 **Thalone:** We're going to head out of Valla. I believe Cerulean will be in Hoshido somewhere. We should head in that direction.

 **Owain:** Understood! And so the mission continues!

 **Lilith:** I hope we don't run into any invisible soldiers on the way... Even if they don't attack you, Thalone, I don't want that to change all of a sudden.

 **Thalone:** Everything will be alright. I promise. For now, we should get out of here. We don't want to run into any other mages from Nohr, assuming some others are hiding out around here.

 **Lilith:** I agree... To Hoshido!

* * *

 _ **Am going to eat smores now yay**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	64. (HT) Chpater Six: Border

_(The chapter begins with the five walking together towards the border of Hoshido.)_

 **Thalone:** We should be getting closer.

 **Severa:** I hope so... The sooner we can find Cerulean, the better.

 **Lilith:** Hoshido is less than an hour's walk away... Though, to be honest, we aren't that far from Nohr either.

 **Inigo:** Truly?

 **Thalone:** She's right. There's one area near the center of Pheuyura where all three countries cross. That's where we'll be entering Hoshido from.

 **Lilith:** Geographically, Valla was always lower down than Hoshido and Nohr. There's a steep fall from Hoshido and Nohr down into Valla. This was remedied by bridges or pathways being constructed at the places where it was most fitting, but most of the time, nothing could be done to bridge the different nations together.

 **Thalone:** Most of these pathways were destroyed when Nohr invaded Valla all that time ago. That means it's even harder to go in between the different countries, though people have still tried...

 **Lilith:** However, if anybody comes here seeking an escape, they are mostly killed by either the invisible soldiers, the Nohrian patrol, or the Faceless. We've only gotten so far because we're protected by the soldiers, meaning one threat is taken out. The soldiers haven't shown themselves much though, meaning they won't defend us.

 **Thalone:** However, the Nohrian mages patrolling the area leave us alone if the soldiers are around, and if the Faceless try to come near us, they get destroyed by the soldiers watching over us.

 **Owain:** The invisible soldiers... Those apparitions are guardian angels to you both.

 **Lilith:** You could say that...

 **Severa:** It would be great if they'd fight off the mages for us... That would take one annoyance off our list.

 **Inigo:** Speaking of mages, look.

 _(Inigo points off into the distance. There is a large group of Nohrian mages coming closer. They are accompanied by many Faceless.)_

 **Owain:** Damn!

 **Severa:** Do you think we'll be able to escape to Hoshido before they catch us?

 **Thalone:** It wouldn't be wise to try... I wouldn't want to be caught between the wall of Hoshido and Valla and the enemy. That would make it much harder to find the upper hand since we'd be cornered.

 **Inigo:** In other words, if we want to get out of this alive, we'll have to fight off the Nohrian mages.

 **Lilith:** I really wish I could do more to help you. I've been working with a staff recently to learn how to use it, and I'm okay with a knife, but...

 **Thalone:** Your real skill involves using a dragonstone, which we don't have right now.

 **Lilith:** No... I lost it when we were separated.

 **Owain:** What function do dragonstones hold in this world?

 **Lilith:** They allow dragons to take on their true forms. I can use one since I'm the last Astral Dragon.

 **Thalone:** Back when Pheuyura was young, the three dragons, Akiri, Yugare, and Anankos gave their blood to the royalty of their nations. From there, those with particular manifestations of dragon blood or specific genetic patterns gained the ability to transform into dragons, and dragonstones were invented to help them control their power.

 **Lilith:** Since then, they have grown much more scarce. Dragonstones are harder to come by, but since they originated from Valla, they're easiest to find here.

 **Severa:** Maybe we'll get luck and find one then.

 **Thalone:** In the meantime, if an enemy drops a dagger, use it, Lilith.

 **Lilith:** Understood.

 **Inigo:** Let's take care of the enemy.

 _(The battle begins. It takes place in Valla, and the enemy consists of all mages, though there are two of note. The first is the boss, Phoebus, while the other is a mage with a dagger. Since it's a rout mission, all enemies will be defeated at some point.)_

 _(When the mage with the dagger is defeated, it is dropped and automatically placed into Lilith's inventory.)_

 **Lilith:** Yes! A dagger! I can finally help you fight!

 **Inigo:** Then let's finish things!

 _(When anyone initiates combat with the boss, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Phoebus:** I don't know who you children are, but I won't let you live a moment longer!

 _(When Phoebus is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Phoebus:** Ugh... How disgusting...

 _(After the battle, the party stands over Phoebus.)_

 **Phoebus:** You... With the blue hair?

 **Thalone:** Me?

 **Phoebus:** Yes... You look like the newest child of the... Nohrian royal family...

 **Thalone:** I... What?

 **Phoebus:** Maybe you're the father... That kid was stolen from...

 _(As Phoebus dies, Thalone turns to the other four.)_

 **Thalone:** Nohr... I thought Cerulean went to Hoshido.

 **Lilith:** If he really was talking about Cerulean, then something must have gone horribly wrong.

 **Owain:** The father that kid was stolen from...

 **Inigo:** It must have been a kidnapping...

 **Severa:** In that case, it's a good thing we're at the corner of the three nations.

 **Thalone:** I don't know what happened, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it... Let's set a course for Nohr. It's time to find my child.

* * *

 _ **F for Thalone**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	65. (HT) Chapter Seven: Dragonstone

_(The chapter starts with the group of five standing outside the entrance to Nohr from Valla.)_

 **Thalone:** Here we are... We're so close to arriving. Nohr is almost within our grasp.

 **Lilith:** If Cerulean has really been taken in by the royal family of Nohr, then we'll need to find a way to get jobs there ourselves, right?

 **Severa:** Yeah. It's not like we can just go in there and snatch the kid before running off. You know, unless we all have a death wish or something.

 **Thalone:** I think we should do something before heading over there.

 **Owain:** And what would that be?

 **Thalone:** You stick out as it is. You don't look like you belong here in Pheuyura. I'm going to help you blend in a bit better. How does that sound?

 _(When no objections are offered, Thalone snaps his fingers. Severa, Owain, and Inigo's appearances all change.)_

 **Thalone:** You will need new identities as well. We did our best to defeat every soldier we encountered, but if any slipped through the cracks, they could tell others about the skirmishes. Severa, you will become Selena. Inigo, you will be Laslow. Owain, your new name is Odin.

 **Selena:** So... We'll be new people to throw off any escaping soldiers?

 **Thalone:** Exactly. Now, let's go into Nohr.

 **Lilith:** Wait... I can sense something.

 **Thalone:** Lilith? What is it?

 **Lilith:** A dragonstone's energy! It's nearby!

 **Thalone:** That's amazing! Let's go find it!

 _(Lilith dashes off to find the dragonstone with the other four taking up the rear.)_

 **Laslow:** I just remembered something, you know.

 **Thalone:** What is it? You never told us the full story of those blue stones.

 **Selena:** Hey, you're right...! The ones that the Faceless used to find us anyways!

 **Thalone:** Ah, yes... Those stones are actually the basis for dragonstones. They allow for shifts in time and space.

 **Odin:** But how can such wondrous inventions be used in simple creations like dragonstones?

 **Thalone:** Since they allow for such drastic shifts, they can be used to allow for shifts in one's appearance as well. The stones were originally rather tame in their effects, allowing them to be experimented on and refined until the dragonstones we know today were created.

 **Laslow:** The stones used by the Faceless didn't seem to fall into such a category.

 **Thalone:** When Anankos was killed, a large amount of his power was released, as I've stated before. This power created Lilith, let the invisible soldiers live, and fueled the magic of Valla.

 **Selena:** When the magic of the stones increased, the magnitude of their effects grew as well.

 **Thalone:** Exactly. When they grew stronger, they allowed for users to be transported across space and time. The Faceless that appeared in your time appeared there by chance. If one has a destination in mind, the stone will take them there, but if not, then the destination is random.

 **Laslow:** Meaning they were dropped off at our home by randomness.

 **Thalone:** In a nutshell, yes.

 **Odin:** What peculiar inventions...

 **Thalone:** I hope they don't return anytime soon...

 **Lilith:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK-!

 **Odin:** That was Lilith!

 **Thalone:** Lilith, are you alright?!

 _(The camera pans over to Lilith, who has been surrounded by Faceless.)_

 **Thalone:** They appeared so suddenly, and they're holding those blue stones... It seems as if the Faceless we were just discussing have returned...

 **Selena:** Looks like they came back. Speak of the devil.

 **Thalone:** Lilith, do you have the dragonstone?!

 **Lilith:** Yes!

 **Laslow:** Let's dispose of these things! If they decided to come back, they must want a sound thrashing!

 **Odin:** Allow me to show the true power of Owai-erm, Odin Dark!

 _(The battle begins. It is a rout mission in which the player must defeat each Faceless on the map.)_

 _(After the battle, Selena, Laslow, Odin, Thalone, and Lilith stand together.)_

 **Thalone:** That's the last of them...

 **Selena:** They left these stones behind though... Do you think we'd be able to take them without being transported?

 **Thalone:** If you don't touch them directly with your hands, it should be alright...

 **Odin:** This means we will have the power to return to our home realm whenever we wish.

 **Laslow:** That's a relief to hear...

 **Lilith:** Be careful with collecting them...

 **Selena:** Okay. Done.

 **Thalone:** There's no reason for us to linger around here further. Let's head into Nohr.

 **Lilith:** The palace awaits us, and so does Cerulean...

 **Odin:** The time has come for us to meet yet another royal in our quest.

 **Selena:** Yeah... I'm sick of Valla anyways. I've seen enough destruction to last a lifetime.

 **Thalone:** In that case, let's climb out of Valla and begin our journey towards the palace. It's a long way to Castle Krakenburg, and we shouldn't wait much longer should anything happen to Cerulean.

 **Lilith:** Things should get easier from here on out... I hope, anyways.

* * *

 _ **I'm updating twice in a day? What is this madness?**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	66. (HT) Chapter Eight: Krakenburg

_(The chapter begins with the party standing outside the palace of Nohr. There are soldiers stationed nearby. One particular soldier, the boss of the upcoming chapter, is named Rein.)_

 **Thalone:** Here we are... The Nohrian palace.

 **Selena:** So, this is Castle Krakenburg.

 **Lilith:** And inside, we'll hopefully be able to find out all that we need relating to Cerulean... This is it.

 **Thalone:** From here on out, Lilith, you need to avoid showing your true form.

 **Lilith:** Understood.

 **Laslow:** However, getting inside the palace is going to be the hard part here. We can't just waltz right into a palace.

 **Odin:** That does offer quite the conundrum...

 **Thalone:** I'm going to ask the soldier over there how to get inside... Excuse me. Sir?

 **Rein:** What?

 **Thalone:** What would we need to do if we wanted to get inside the palace? What would we need to do?

 **Rein:** You want to get inside the castle?! Ha! That's hilarious! You can't just walk inside!

 **Selena:** We're mercenaries who would like to lend our fighting prowess to the king. However, we're far stronger than your average soldier.

 **Rein:** The king is holding a fighting tournament later today to find his children new retainers... But no late entries are allowed.

 **Laslow:** Perhaps we'll be allowed to join if we can defeat you and your men.

 **Odin:** Provide us this chance to show you our worth!

 **Rein:** If you're so insistent, fine. We were planning on entering ourselves, and if you can defeat us, you can take our spots.

 **Lilith:** Well, aren't you being kind?

 **Rein:** That's the thing! You can't take us down! No matter how strong you are, we'll come out on top!

 **Selena:** Ugh, you're so annoying! Let's just get this over with!

 _(The battle begins. It's a rout mission requiring each enemy, all soldiers of Nohr, to be defeated.)_

 _(If Selena initiates combat with Rein, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Selena:** What was that about us being unable to defeat you?

 **Rein:** They're all wimps in comparison to yours truly. Allow me to show you what I'm made of!

 _(If Laslow initiates combat with Rein, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Laslow:** We appear to be doing rather well, good sir.

 **Rein:** Don't get cocky. We'll defeat you yet.

 **Laslow:** If you say so...

 _(If Odin initiates combat with Rein, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Odin:** The power of Odin Dark will vanquish you!

 **Rein:** I don't know who let this child out of his playpen, but I'll be sending him back soon.

 **Odin:** Heh... Underestimation. That is a fatal error to make, good sir.

 **Rein:** Then prove it!

 _(If Lilith initiates combat with Rein, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Rein:** Well, aren't you beautiful?

 **Lilith:** Are you... Are you really trying to flirt with me now?

 **Rein:** If you'll be failing to enter the competition, maybe you'll succeed instead as my wife.

 **Lilith:** I... I can't believe you! I'll be taking you out for that comment alone!

 _(When Rein is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Rein:** You're... Strong... Ugh...

 _(After the battle, the group stands around Rein.)_

 **Selena:** What was that about giving us your spots in the tournament?

 **Rein:** You can't just take our places like that!

 **Odin:** You stated this would occur. It was in the terms of our deal.

 **Laslow:** Besides, I don't think you'll be able to move much in the fight anyways...

 **Lilith:** Perhaps it's best if you call it quits.

 **Rein:** Urgh... You brats! Get back here!

 **Thalone:** Let's hurry inside. We don't know when this tournament will start, and we need to get in there if we want to find Cerulean.

 **Selena:** Cerulean, here we come...

 **Laslow:** I can't wait to see this through.

 **Odin:** Our mission is not yet complete. Do not risk overconfidence now.

 **Lilith:** Odin is right... We'll have to keep being careful. The tournament is our last hurdle, and until we cross it, we can't be sure what will happen.

 **Thalone:** But I have faith we'll pull this off... It's almost over... Cerulean, I'm almost there...

* * *

 _ **Yes this chapter was short but the next chapter is the last one and it's longer**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	67. (HT) Endgame: Retainers

_(The scene opens with the group of five standing together in an arena within Castle Krakenburg. It acts as the training grounds for the palace. A crowd is situated around the outside of the arena in stands.)_

 **Thalone:** This is it... I should leave you to the fight for now. I'll see you all later.

 **Lilith:** Goodbye, Thalone...

 **Selena:** This all happened so fast... But I guess we don't have any time for second thoughts now.

 **Laslow:** We faced countless battles more trying than this one. It'll be no problem.

 **Odin:** By the power of Odin Dark, we shall not fail!

 **Lilith:** Look. That's the king.

 **Selena:** He looks... Ominous.

 **Lilith:** His name is King Garon. He's been ruling over Nohr for decades now.

 **Laslow:** Are those his children next to him?

 **Lilith:** Yes. They should be, at least. In other words, those are the people we'll be fighting to be retainers for.

 **Garon:** Greetings, competitors. Today, you will be fighting for a place as a guardian of the Nohrian royal children. The four victors will be stationed within the palace.

 **Odin:** Four? The perfect number.

 **Lilith:** In other words, there's no room for error.

 **Garon:** It will not have fighting in rounds. Instead, all fighting will take place at once in a free-for-all fashion. You have twenty seconds before it begins.

 **Selena:** We can't afford to mess up here. Stick together and be careful.

 **Laslow:** I have faith in us. We can handle this.

 **Odin:** No darkness can quench us!

 **Lilith:** Alright... Here it goes...

 **Garon:** Begin!

 _(The battle begins. Your units begin stationed at one side of the large arena. It's a rout mission, but there are multiple enemy groups fighting against one another. If any of your units fall in fight, it is a forced restart.)_

 _(After the battle, the four stand together victorious on the battlefield.)_

 **Garon:** It appears we have our winners.

 **Selena:** Look at us, kicking all kinds of tail.

 **Laslow:** I truly am impressed with our display.

 **Odin:** None could ever defeat us!

 **Lilith:** This is such a relief.

 **Garon:** Children, pick who you want, and be quick about it. Xander, you first.

 **Xander:** You! With the gray hair!

 **Laslow:** M-Me? Oh, my...!

 **Xander:** Come here. I'd like to meet you.

 **Camilla:** Hm... The girl with red hair seems cute...

 **Selena:** Cute...?

 **Leo:** That mage... He seems... Special.

 **Odin:** Aha! I have caught the attention of a fine prince, it seems!

 **Garon:** You!

 **Lilith:** Ah!

 **Garon:** You will be sent to the Northern Fortress to look after the newest addition to the family, Corrin.

 **Lilith:** Corrin... Could this be...?

 **Garon:** Dismissed!

 _(As people begin to leave the stadium, Xander, Camilla, and Leo enter the arena.)_

 **Xander:** What is your name, young man?

 **Laslow:** It's... Laslow. It's an honor to meet you, milord.

 **Xander:** You fight rather well... I'm impressed.

 **Laslow:** Thank you...

 **Camilla:** What a cutie you are... What's your name?

 **Selena:** Selena. And yours?

 **Camilla:** You haven't heard?

 **Selena:** I'm... New around here.

 **Camilla:** I see... I'm Camilla, and my brothers are Xander and Leo.

 **Leo:** You're an odd one, you know.

 **Odin:** Have you observed my special talent with the tome?

 **Leo:** You could say that... Who are you?

 **Odin:** Odin Dark is what you may call me!

 **Leo:** Hm... Okay. Sure.

 **Lilith:** Corrin...

 **Camilla:** Corrin is our younger sibling, dear. It's an honor that Father would choose you to stay with them.

 **Lilith:** I see... Thank you for telling me.

 **Camilla:** It's no issue at all. Now, come on, you four. It's time for us to go.

 _(Xander, Camilla, and Leo lead Laslow, Selena, and Odin away, but Lilith stays behind. Thalone enters the arena.)_

 **Thalone:** You should go on and check out your new job. It seems like we've found Cerulean sooner than expected.

 **Lilith:** But what about you? You have to find a way inside, right?

 **Thalone:** I will... I promise. This isn't the last we'll see of each other. I promise.

 _(Lilith hesitates but ultimately walks away.)_

 **Thalone:** Cerulean... Here I come.

 _Soon after the quartet received jobs at the palace of Nohr, things began to change... Thalone's personality quickly grew darker. Now that he was close to Nohr, which was locked in war with Hoshido, he was consumed with rage and wanted revenge on the nation that started the war and the one that invaded his home to begin with._

 _Cerulean's true identity was discovered by the four to be Corrin, a kidnapped royal from Hoshido who arrived after their mother ran with them away from Valla. However, this information never found itself to Thalone. When he began to change, they agreed that his knowing would only make things worse, and the secret was kept always._

 _Laslow, Selena, Odin, and Lilith never spoke of their true purpose to anyone, but they dutifully served the royals without any objections, even when the war broke out... However, it would bring them to fight Thalone, causing much strife among what was once a close team..._

 _Regardless of the choices that would be made, they had followed their hearts and done what they thought was right in preparation for the war to come..._

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **And just like that, Hidden Truths is finished!**_

 _ **I'm taking a break to sort out Heirs of Fate (which is next) and since the next few weeks are going to be very busy for me. in the meantime, i hope you all enjoyed!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	68. (HF) Prologue: End of Content

_The Hoshidan-Nohrian war has drawn to a close after years of bitter battle and bloody turmoil. In two separate timelines, a choice was made to swing in one of two directions. One followed the path of birthrights and love, the other conquest and fate. In both, the war ended, but different victors rose from the ashes of a destroyed kingdom to attempt reconciliation. Peace was established between Hoshido, Nohr, and all other countries on the continent of Pheuyura... But chaos still reigned in one forgotten by the sands of time. Neither holy nor hellish, the land of Valla was a shell of its former self from before the war. It was widely assumed to be abandoned, none living within its borders, but this could not be further from the truth. One figure yet remains in the Kingdom of Midnight, and he shall be the one to bring his creation to ruin. Peace has existed for many years in spite of the Vallite issues, but that is all about to end with the actions of a single man... The time of revenge has come, and a war will come with it..._

 _(The scene opens to show a cutscene. Many fighters from the previous war are standing together, though shadows cover their eyes. Among them are Corrin, Takumi, Azama, Orochi, Kaden, Setsuna, Oboro, Hinata, Sakura, Felicia, and Rinkah. They are battling fiercely with invisible soldiers, and they stand to defend a small crowd of children. These children are known as Kanaya, Kiragi, Mitama, Selkie, Hisame, Sumiko, and Brand. Fear is shown on all of their faces, and weapons are in their hands. It is unknown which figure speaks next, but it is undoubtedly one of the elder fighters)_

 **?:** Go!

 _(The children hesitate before following the direction, leaving the area behind. A building fades away into the distance as the children sprint through the woods surrounding their previous location. The cutscene ends as all of the children stand hunched over themselves, breathing heavily)_

 **Kanaya:** Mother... What happened to Mother? Are they going to be okay?

 **Kiragi:** They told us they would be alright...

 **Mitama:** Why should we believe them so easily? They told us there was peace, and then we were attacked.

 **Brand:** We couldn't just have a normal diplomatic trip for once! No, of course not! Everything always has to end in disaster!

 **Hisame:** Brand, take a deep breath. We're going to be fine.

 **Sumiko:** We have to be alright... I'm sure we'll be alright...

 **Selkie:** I smell something... We're not alone!

 **Kiragi:** Oh, damn it! Where are they?

 **Selkie:** Um... Everywhere...?

 **Sumiko:** Ack-! I see them!

 _(Invisible soldiers appear around the young children)_

 **Hisame:** We can't just stand around and let this happen. Come on. Ready your weapons.

 **Kanaya:** How do we have any hopes of winning? If our parents got hurt, then-

 **Mitama:** Doubt will have to live in the past... We need to try our best to win.

 **Brand:** Our parents always trained us to fight... It's time to use what they taught us to fight back.

 _(The battle begins. The setting is a road in Hoshido surrounded by trees. The enemies are all invisible soldiers of Valla. The objective is to rout the enemy)_

 _(After the battle, the seven children all stand together once again)_

 **Brand:** How in the world did we pull that off...?!

 **Hisame:** I can't say I entirely understand it either, but I do know that we can't waste our time standing around here. We're out in the open. Anybody could attack us if we stay here for too much longer.

 **Kanaya:** Mother... Is she going to be okay? It looked like everybody was fighting really hard back there...

 **Kiragi:** I wish I could tell you... But they're good at fighting! They ended the last war! They wouldn't just leave us if they didn't think they would be okay. We'll see them again soon.

 **Sumiko:** We... We need to head back to the palace... It's safe to say this diplomatic visit to Nohr is as good as canceled. We need to tell the others about what has happened.

 **Kiragi:** Uncle Ryoma will need to know what's happened... He can't do anything if he doesn't know about it.

 **Brand:** How are we even supposed to get there? It's not as if we know where we're going. We don't have a map or anything.

 **Mitama:** I would argue that we have something better.

 **Hisame:** I would agree. We have a kitsune.

 **Selkie:** Huh?

 **Mitama:** You're going to lead us to the palace by smelling the path we took. You've got an increased sense of smell, right, Selkie?

 **Selkie:** I do!

 **Hisame:** Perfect. I'm glad to see we have a plan figured out. Are we finished waiting? The longer we stand here, the slimmer our chances of survival get.

 **Kanaya:** I-I'm scared... I've never been alone in the wild like this! I barely even get the chance to leave Castle Shirasagi, and it's always with Mother and Uncle Takumi.

 **Kiragi:** Father taught me how to survive in the wild a long time ago. I still remember most of what he told me. I can use that to help us get back there.

 **Selkie:** I think I found the start of the route!

 **Kanaya:** Selkie, can you sense anything about our parents? Are they okay?

 **Selkie:** No... The only way to find out would be to go back.

 **Mitama:** Which isn't an option for us right now. Don't get any ideas, Kanaya.

 **Kanaya:**...

 **Hisame:** Mitama has a point. I know why you're not ready to think such, but we need to get going.

 **Kanaya:** Fine...

 **Brand:** How many days away from the capital are we?

 **Kiragi:** We've been on the road for two days... I bet it would be something like that on the way back too.

 **Brand:** Two days... Alone in the wilderness for two days... Damn it all!

 **Hisame:** Yelling and getting angry about it isn't going to change our situation. Getting to the palace will change our situation though.

 **Brand:** Gods, I hate it when you're right...

 **Selkie:** I hope Mother and Father are alright...

 **Mitama:** I'm sure we'll find somebody to help... We have to. It'll be okay... I hope.

* * *

 _ **HOOOOOOOOO BOY IT'S FINALLY HERE**_

 _ **I want to say really quick that there are a lot of wacky things about this version of Heirs of Fate. First off, no deeprealms. Yeah, all these kids were born after the war and were brought up then as a result. Also, there are canon pairings, so each kid has a mom and dad instead of just one or the other! Here's the quick list of who belongs to what parents:**_

 _ **Ryoma/Scarlet: Shiro and Galatea***_

 _ **Hinoka/Subaki: Tempest* and Caeldori**_

 _ **Corrin and Takumi (not married but living together): Kanaya** and Kiragi**_

 _ **Sakura/Kaze: Sumiko* and Midori**_

 _ **Hinata/Oboro: Hisame**_

 _ **Saizo/Kagero: Asugi**_

 _ **Azama/Orochi: Mitama**_

 _ **Hayato/Hana: Rhajat**_

 _ **Silas/Mozu: No children in Birthright**_

 _ **Jakob/Flora: No children in Birthright**_

 _ **Rinkah/Felicia: Brand***_

 _ **Charlotte/Xander: Siegbert**_

 _ **Camilla/Keaton: Owen* and Velouria**_

 _ **Leo/Nyx: Forrest**_

 _ **Elise/Odin: Timpani* and Ophelia**_

 _ **Selena/Laslow: Soleil**_

 _ **Silas/Corrin: Sophie and Kana****_

 _ **Arthur/Effie: Percy**_

 _ **Niles/Peri: Nina**_

 _ **Benny/Felicia: Ignatius**_

 _ **Azura/Kaze: Shigure**_

 _ **Beruka: Luna***_

 _ **Mozu: Jasper***_

 _ **?: Lyci***_

 _ *** = Original character I created for this story**_

 _ **** = Kanaya is female Kana while just Kana is male**_

 _ **Yeah. I have OCs. Fight me. They're not going to be plot hogs or anything, promise. I wanted to expand the cast of Heirs of Fate, so I gave extra kids to Hinoka, Sakura, Camilla, Elise, Beruka, Mozu, Rinkah, Scarlet, and (Spoiler).**_

 _ **I'm going to be clarifying later on in the story who has what parents and all that, don't worry, but there's a simple guide for now in case anybody wants it.**_

 _ **That's about it from me. I hope you guys enjoyed! More is coming soon!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	69. (HF) Chapter One: Road to Shirasagi

_(The scene opens on the children from the previous chapter walking together on a road to the Hoshidan palace)_

 **Selkie:** We've been going for so long...

 **Brand:** I don't know how much further it is, but...

 **Hisame:** We'll be in the darkness soon. That will give us less light to travel by, which will make it easier to be attacked.

 **Mitama:** We should settle down for the night.

 **Kiragi:** I agree... I'm getting hungry. I can go hunt for some food.

 **Kanaya:** I don't think I can eat... I'm too worried...

 **Sumiko:** Everything is going to be fine... I'm sure it'll be fine.

 **Brand:** Well, let's camp out here. There's no point in walking around in the dark when we don't know where we're going.

 **Hisame:** I'll keep watch for us.

 **Kiragi:** Anybody want to come and find food with me?

 **Sumiko:** I-I would, but... I feel like I'm going to throw it back up if I eat anything...

 **Kanaya:** I miss them...

 **Mitama:** We have to keep going in the morning... The palace awaits us.

 **Selkie:** Wait! I smell something!

 **Hisame:** You... What? What is it?

 **Brand:** I heard something rustle a second ago too.

 **Mitama:** Are we under attack?

 **Selkie:** I think so...!

 **Sumiko:** N-Not again!

 **Kiragi:** We'll just have to get rid of them ourselves! We did it once, so we can do it again!

 **Kanaya:** Yeah... Let's do this!

 _(The battle begins. The objective is to have all units escape through the upper area of the map. The map is littered with trees and invisible soldiers.)_

 _(When Kanaya escapes)_

 **Kanaya:** Be careful, everyone!

 _(When Kiragi escapes)_

 **Kiragi:** I'll wait for you up ahead!

 _(When Sumiko escapes)_

 **Sumiko:** Please... Stay safe...

 _(When Mitama escapes)_

 **Mitama:** I'll be awaiting your arrival on the other side.

 _(When Hisame escapes)_

 **Hisame:** I trust that you'll stay safe until we reunite.

 _(When Selkie escapes)_

 **Selkie:** Come on! We've got this!

 _(When Brand escapes)_

 **Brand:** Let's get out of here!

 _(After the battle, the seven young fighters stand together)_

 **Kiragi:** Those soldiers... I thought they were just back at the border...

 **Mitama:** But they're all the way up here.

 **Hisame:** How did they move so quickly without us noticing them? They must have followed a similar path as us to get here...

 **Brand:** What if... What if they didn't just first appear when we were attacked?

 **Selkie:** What do you mean?

 **Sumiko:** If they were around before we were attacked, they would have had time to get here before us without being seen...

 **Kanaya:** They've been waiting to do this...?!

 **Hisame:** That appears to be the only explanation... Though I don't know how or why they got here. All that matters now is that they're here.

 **Sumiko:** What if the palace has already been attacked?! If our parents didn't stand a chance, then-

 **Brand:** They know how to handle themselves down at the palace. I can promise you that much. They're going to be fine.

 **Selkie:** I'm worried... We have to get there even faster if the palace is in danger. If the others get hurt, then where will that leave us?

 **Kiragi:** We're going to be okay. I'm positive. Still, we have to get there as soon as possible.

 **Kanaya:** I wish I knew where these soldiers were coming from... I'm scared...

 **Mitama:** I pray that Akiri has kept them safe...

* * *

 _ **F for these kids**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	70. (HF) Chapter Two: Fall From Grace

_(The chapter opens to show a cutscene. Many fighters from the previous war are standing together, though shadows cover their eyes. Among them are Ryoma, Scarlet, Kagero, Saizo, Hinoka, Subaki, Kaze, Hayato, and Hana. They are battling fiercely with invisible soldiers, and they stand to defend a small crowd of children. These children are known as Shiro, Galatea, Tempest, Caeldori, Rhajat, Asugi, and Midori. Fear is shown on all of their faces, and weapons are in their hands. It is unknown which figure speaks next, but it is undoubtedly one of the elder fighters)_

 **?:** Go!

 _(The children hesitate before following the direction, leaving the area behind. The children start to make their way through the crowded palace of Shirasagi in the capital of Hoshido. The cutscene ends as all of the children stand hunched over themselves, breathing heavily)_

 **Shiro:** Damn it all...

 **Rhajat:** Where did those things even come from?

 **Asgui:** They sure as hell didn't seem human to me.

 **Caeldori:** When the light caught them just right, they looked like people, but I couldn't tell you for sure.

 **Galatea:** We have to keep moving. Our parents told us to get out of there, so we have to.

 **Tempest:** They're going to be alright. Just go!

 **Shiro:** Alright... I can see the exit up there. We're almost out!

 **Asugi:** I wouldn't be so sure about that...!

 _(Invisible soldiers come out of seemingly nowhere to block the group's path)_

 **Rhajat:** Looks like the light didn't catch them well enough.

 **Caeldori:** Save the sarcasm for later, Rhajat. We have bigger issues to deal with at the moment.

 **Galatea:** We'll just have to fight our way through them!

 **Tempest:** I agree with Galatea. If we're going to get out of here in one piece, we'll need to break through their ranks.

 **Shiro:** I guess there's no other option then...

 **Rhajat:** The second they attacked the palace, we didn't have any other choices.

 **Asugi:** I just hope our parents turn out okay.

 **Caeldori:** I'm sure they will. They're the strongest fighters on the continent.

 **Tempest:** For now, let's end this.

 **Galatea:** Warriors of Hoshido, unite!

 _(The battle begins. The setting is the entrance hall of Castle Shirasagi in the Hoshidan capital. The enemies are all invisible soldiers of Valla. The objective is to have all units break through the exit area at the top of the map)_

 _(After the battle, the seven children all stand together once again)_

 **Shiro:** Alright... We got out of there together... Somehow.

 **Galatea:** If you ask me, it's a miracle... Those soldiers were much stronger than I expected them to be.

 **Asugi:** We've been training our whole lives to defend Hoshido, and yet... I never could have expected anything like that.

 **Rhajat:** I've been dabbling in black magic all my life, but I've never seen anything like that before...

 **Caeldori:** The way they were moving, their styles of fighting, how transparent they were... If you ask me, those fighters couldn't have been human. There's no way they were actual people.

 **Tempest:** And yet, they still looked like they were people, even if they moved like they had next to no control over their own actions...

 **Asugi:** Can you guys save the theories until after we have a plan?

 **Rhajat:** He has a point. What do we do?

 **Galatea:** I don't know... Um... Shiro, what if we headed to the palace where the others were?

 **Caeldori:** That's right! The other children and their parents all went to another area of the country.

 **Shiro:** If anyone knows how to stop this new threat, it would have to be them.

 **Tempest:** We'll need to figure out how to find our way there though. We can't get spotted by these invisible soldiers, since for all we know, they're not just here in the capital.

 **Caeldori:** As much as I hate to say it, they couldn't have all come after us so suddenly if they were only in the capital... No, they were waiting for us somewhere. They needed the right opportunity to strike.

 **Rhajat:** But if they weren't human, something else must have told them to start fighting...

 **Asugi:** In other words, there's no way of guaranteeing if anyone there is safe. There's no way of guaranteeing anything.

 **Tempest:** I'm afraid not... Everything is a mystery at the moment, and I don't know what we're supposed to do about it.

 **Galatea:** We have to go and see the others. Our parents told us not to go back in there. They have this covered.

 **Shiro:** And if they need reinforcements, they'll need the others to help them out. Since they can't go and get help, it'll be up to us to figure out how to fend off this foe.

 **Caeldori:** I agree. If anyone knows what to do, it would be them, so we'll have to go and make sure that they're able to help us.

 **Rhajat:** We need to avoid main streets. Even if these things aren't alive, something must be telling them what to do.

 **Asugi:** And if that something managed to get them to break into the capital so quickly and seamlessly, they must know a lot about Hoshido.

 **Shiro:** I agree. It would be too great a risk to go out in the open when we could be spotted so easily.

 **Tempest:** I believe I know the general direction in which we're supposed to travel... Granted, I have no map, and it will be much easier to get lost if we're not going on main roads, but...

 **Galatea:** We have to try. We're out of options.

 **Caeldori:** We can't really fly and see what's ahead either... We'd be spotted and shot down too easily.

 **Asugi:** So, all we can do is wander around aimlessly and pray nobody attacks us? That sounds solid and like it definitely won't blow up in our faces later.

 **Rhajat:** Do you have a better plan, genius?

 **Shiro:** Let's not argue. We have more important things to deal with at the moment. We need to go and find the others and make sure that nothing bad happens to us on the way.

 **Galatea:** Shiro's right. We can talk more about what we think we should do afterwards while we're on the way. In the meantime, Tempest, you lead the way.

 **Tempest:** Understood... Follow me, everyone.

* * *

 _ **I don't have school tomorrow yeet**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	71. (HF) Chapter Three: On the Run

_(The scene opens to show the set of children from the previous chapter walking together on a road through Hoshido)_

 **Asugi:** It feels like we've been going for ages...

 **Shiro:** It's been too long since we've had the chance to stop and rest.

 **Midori:** We can't quit yet. We're getting closer... The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be safe.

 **Caeldori:** But it won't do us any good if we're exhausted upon arriving.

 **Tempest:** We're about an hour short of the halfway point.

 **Galatea:** This is taking a lot longer than I would have hoped...

 **Rhajat:** The suspense is killing me.

 **Asugi:** But we don't really have a choice on waiting or not. We'll find the answer when we're meant to.

 **Caeldori:** You can't really be satisfied with that, Asugi...

 **Midori:** Of course he isn't. None of us are.

 **Rhajat:** But there isn't much we can do about it until we can find the help we need and get back there.

 **Shiro:** If we're lucky, we won't have to deal with any other attacks.

 **Galatea:** I wouldn't be so sure we'll wind up that lucky.

 **Tempest:** It seems like everywhere we look, we find areas crawling with those invisible soldiers.

 **Asugi:** I wish we knew where they came from...

 **Caeldori:** I've never heard of anything like them.

 **Rhajat:** I've been studying dark magic all my life, and I've heard about nothing like those things.

 **Midori:** Great... Just great.

 **Shiro:** Stop. I hear something.

 **Galatea:** I hear it too... It sounds like rustling.

 **Tempest:** I see what you're talking about. Look.

 _(Tempest points to a small group of invisible soldiers standing nearby)_

 **Rhajat:** Great. We can't catch even a moment of rest, can we?

 **Asugi:** Did you expect anything else? Hoshido is in a state of panic.

 **Midori:** How did I get the feeling we would find them again...?

 **Caeldori:** I think we all knew this was inevitable... We just didn't want to believe it would happen again.

 **Shiro:** Regardless of if we were in denial or not, we can't just stand around here and wait for them to take us out.

 **Galatea:** You've got that one right, Brother. If we stay still for much longer, they're going to attack, and we'll be at a serious disadvantage.

 **Tempest:** In that case, we'll just have to defend ourselves.

 **Rhajat:** I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Asugi:** If these things want to be fierce, then they'll have us to contend with.

 **Midori:** I didn't think our training was sufficient enough for one battle, much less multiple...

 **Shiro:** Who cares about that right now? Hoshido is counting on us to find backup and take back the palace from those beasts.

 **Caeldori:** Shiro is right. We'll have to hide our fear for now and fight on in spite of it.

 **Galatea:** Is everybody ready?

 **Tempest:** It's not like we have a choice... To arms, everyone!

 _(The battle begins. The map is set on a road in Hoshido. Invisible soldiers are scattered about. The objective is to rout the enemy. The map is set up in a way that makes it appear similar to the map from Chapter One, another battle set on a road far from civilization in Hoshido.)_

 _(After the battle, the seven stand together once again)_

 **Galatea:** I'm glad that's over and done with...

 **Shiro:** Same here... Wait. Do you guys hear that?

 **Rhajat:** Is it those invisible things again? I'm sick of dealing with them already.

 **Asugi:** No, it's not... It sounds like talking.

 **Tempest:** Is it just me, or do those voices sound oddly familiar...?

 **Midori:** Oh, they surely do... If you ask me, they seem like...

 **Caeldori:** They seem like the children of the people we're trying to find!

 **Shiro:** And if the other kids are here, that must mean that their parents are as well!

 **Tempest:** We can't get ahead of ourselves. What if something bad happened to their parents as well? That would leave them alone just like us.

 **Caeldori:** We don't have any other options at this point... We have to find them and see what's going on.

 **Asugi:** I'm with Caeldori on this one. We don't have another choice, so we might as well take this opportunity head on and roll with it.

 **Rhajat:** It's better than being attacked by those invisible monsters again...

 **Midori:** A little optimism is just what the healer ordered for us all anyways.

 **Tempest:** Alright... I'll trust your judgement on this.

 **Shiro:** Let's try to avoid being too loud in case there are more of those soldiers lurking around though.

 **Caeldori:** Good idea. We don't want them to spot us.

 **Rhajat:** Why are we still standing around here talking?

 **Asugi:** If they're nearby, the end of this conflict could be close too, so why wait?

 **Midori:** I agree. Come on! Let's wake up from this nightmare at long last!

* * *

 _ **I missed writing full campaigns**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	72. (HF) Chapter Four: Mirrored Time

_(The chapter opens to show a cutscene. Many fighters from the previous war are standing together, though shadows cover their eyes. Among them are Leo, Nyx, Corrin, Silas, Niles, Peri, Elise, Odin, Mozu, Jakob, and Flora. They are battling fiercely with invisible soldiers, and they stand to defend a small crowd of children. These children are known as Forrest, Kana, Nina, Ophelia, Sophie, Dwyer, Timpani, and Jasper. Fear is shown on all of their faces, and weapons are in their hands. It is unknown which figure speaks next, but it is undoubtedly one of the elder fighters)_

 **?:** Go!

 _(The children hesitate before following the direction, leaving the area behind. The children start to make their way through the roads outside of Nohr's capital. The cutscene ends as all of the children stand hunched over themselves, breathing heavily)_

 **Forrest:** Are... Are we far enough away now...?

 **Kana:** I-I hope so... I don't think I can run anymore...

 **Nina:** We have to keep going... I don't want them to catch up to us.

 **Ophelia:** Should they appear before us, Opehlia Dusk will defeat them!

 **Sophie:** I feel sick...

 **Dwyer:** Does anybody need me to tend to their wounds?

 **Timpani:** I'm happy to help as well.

 **Jasper:** I want to punch them in the face already!

 **Dwyer:** I don't think they even have faces...

 **Forrest:** They did appear to be somewhat invisible.

 **Kana:** I could barely see them...

 **Ophelia:** Mayhaps they were apparitions of some kind?

 **Nina:** I have a bad feeling about all this...

 **Timpani:** There you go, Sophie... Maybe you won't feel like throwing up now...

 **Sophie:** Thanks, Timpani...

 **Jasper:** What are we supposed to do now?

 **Forrest:** Should we get out of here?

 **Nina:** It's not like we can stay here... They could try to chase us.

 **Jasper:** We should hold our ground and fight them off!

 **Ophelia:** I would be happy to fend them off!

 **Sophie:** That wouldn't be a good idea... If we couldn't handle them with our parents, what chance do we stand alone?

 **Kana:** I hope we don't have to try...

 **Dwyer:** I wouldn't hold my breath...

 **Timpani:** I hear rustling around us...

 **Sophie:** W-We're surrounded!

 **Jasper:** I hope you guys are ready to take them on...

 **Dwyer:** I was hoping we didn't have to do this...

 **Ophelia:** Our only option is to vanquish them.

 **Nina:** Which we'll do no problem.

 **Forrest:** Be careful, everyone... I don't want to lose anyone.

 **Timpani:** It's time to take care of business.

 **Kana:** Let's do this...!

 _(The battle begins. The setting is a road of Nohr outside the capital. The enemies are all invisible soldiers of Valla. The objective is to have all units break through the exit area at the top of the map)_

 _(After the battle, the eight children all stand together once again)_

 **Sophie:** We somehow got out of this alive...

 **Timpani:** That sure was a miracle.

 **Forrest:** Wait... Look off there in the distance!

 **Jasper:** It looks like a building.

 **Nina:** If it is, maybe it's somewhere we can stay for a while.

 **Ophelia:** We could set up base within those sacred walls.

 **Kana:** Maybe we could stay there and wait for help...

 **Dwyer:** Help? Can we even count on help?

 **Sophie:** Sure we can! Our parents will catch up with us soon.

 **Nina:** Plus, we don't have to worry about being ambushed there.

 **Forrest:** Fighting within a building and trying to defend it would make the battle easier if we were attacked again...

 **Dwyer:** I see no reason not to go for it then.

 **Kana:** Off we go!

 **Ophelia:** I pray salvation will come for us soon?

 **Jasper:** Translation?

 **Timpani:** Help. She's hoping we get help.

 **Sophie:** Forrest has a point about us getting into that building. We have to make sure that we stay safe until our parents catch up with us.

 **Dwyer:** Part of me isn't sure that they will be able to catch up with us...

 **Kana:** What do you mean?

 **Jasper:** He thinks that something bad might have happened to them... If that's the case, then... We might have to bid them farewell.

 **Ophelia:** I refuse to believe such hogwash!

 **Nina:** Our parents are stronger than they let on. They won the war against Hoshido, after all. That shows off something, right?

 **Timpani:** We won't know until we get confirmation from some outside party.

 **Forrest:** We can talk about this later. We have other places to be right now.

 **Sophie:** You're right. We don't want the enemy to get the building first.

 **Dwyer:** That building is the least we can ask for at this point.

 **Jasper:** Then why bother standing around here now?

 **Nina:** We don't need to. Come on.

 **Ophelia:** The quest continues for us, the fated children.

 **Forrest:** That sure is an odd title... But I expected nothing less of you, Ophelia.

 **Timpani:** Never change, Sister.

 **Kana:** Let's go and see what awaits us!

* * *

 _ **I don't know how I got this chapter done while on voice call I swear**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	73. (HF) Chapter Five: Brutal Assault

_(The scene opens with the children from the previous chapter arriving outside a large castle)_

 **Dwyer:** Well, here we are... We might as well get comfortable.

 **Jasper:** We can head in there and set up a defensive line or whatever, right?

 **Forrest:** That would be wise... We don't want to wind up stuck outside if we're fighting again.

 **Nina:** I somehow doubt this place will have ballista or anything, but just setting up is going to do us some good right off the bat.

 **Kana:** Off we go then!

 **Timpani:** I wonder if this place will be empty... It certainly looks deserted.

 **Ophelia:** May this location serve as a lovely abode.

 **Sophie:** I know that I need a rest after all that's happened lately... I don't think I can go on for much longer.

 **Dwyer:** Wow... This place is nice.

 **Kana:** You got that right!

 **Jasper:** Who knew that unidentified people could have such good taste?

 **Forrest:** This appears to be Palace Syrene. It was once used as a vacation retreat for the royal family of Nohr, but it has since fallen into disrepair.

 **Timpani:** Disrepair or no, I think it's great! I never would have expected an abandoned building to be so nice.

 **Nina:** It is incredible, I must admit... I'm not going to lie, I was hesitant when we saw a building on the horizon. It could have been a trap.

 **Sophie:** And yet, there's no signs of suspicious behavior now, so I'd say we're in good condition!

 **Ophelia:** I pray that we will find peace here. Assailants will struggle to reach us now.

 **Forrest:** That's true... And if they do come, we can use this place to set up a defensive attack.

 **Dwyer:** They can't exactly ambush us and try to get in the building if we're watching over it.

 **Jasper:** I almost want them to show up. I want to beat in their pathetic invisible faces.

 **Sophie:** I would rather not look forward to combat... We've been through enough today, and I really don't want to add onto that stress any further.

 **Kana:** I want to rest now... Is that an option? Can we relax for a little while?

 **Nina:** I don't see why not. Nobody is here. Nobody has been here for a really long time.

 **Ophelia:** I declare this the home base of our forces from now on.

 **Timpani:** This is the nicest base that I've ever seen...

 **Forrest:** We might as well start to look around... No point in standing around when we have exploring to do.

 _(The other children nod, and everyone goes their separate ways)_

 _(Time passes, and Nina runs up to Forrest. The other children arrive throughout the conversation)_

 **Nina:** Forrest! There are people coming towards us. They seem to be the invisible soldiers from before.

 **Forrest:** You can't be serious...

 **Jasper:** She's serious alright. I could see them as I walked past a window.

 **Kana:** What do we do?

 **Sophie:** We... We can't let them get in here, right?

 **Dwyer:** Ugh... I'm sick of fighting...

 **Ophelia:** Fate has decreed it is time for battle.

 **Timpani:** Well, who are we to ignore its announcements? I guess it's time for us to jump right into things.

 **Forrest:** Yes... Everyone, it's time to fight!

 _(The battle begins. The map is set just outside Palace Syrene. The objective is to defend the entrances to the palace while routing the enemy. If the enemy breaches the entrances to the palace, the map is ended with a game over.)_

 _(After the battle, the children stand inside the lobby with Dwyer locking the door)_

 **Dwyer:** That is enough of that...

 **Forrest:** It's good that we got in here... I don't even want to imagine how horribly that battle would have ended if not for our defensive line.

 **Kana:** Do we want to leave the palace now? They know where we are.

 **Timpani:** We defeated them all though. None of them can retreat to spread the word.

 **Sophie:** It's best if we stick around here anyways. If they come back, we want to be prepared to fight back.

 **Nina:** I agree with Sophie. If we went out, we would be left as easy targets, and I feel like a group of kids is already easy enough to attack.

 **Jasper:** So... We're going to stay here and wait for somebody to come and help us?

 **Ophelia:** Others will observe our lack of presence.

 **Forrest:** Exactly. They'll notice we aren't around after a while, and people will being searching.

 **Dwyer:** They'll find us here eventually, I'm sure... Well, I hope.

 **Timpani:** Until then, we have a garden at our disposal. It's around back.

 **Sophie:** With some work, we could actually survive here and have a fun time!

 **Kana:** I hope our parents are okay...

 **Nina:** Only time will tell... But until then, let's look around.

 **Jasper:** I'm sure a lot awaits us... Let's meet up back here in a few hours, alright?

 **Ophelia:** Perfect!

* * *

 _ **I got a shiny Eevee as a Secret Santa gift I will cry**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	74. (HF) Chapter Six: Future of Nohr

_(The scene opens to show a cutscene. Many fighters from the previous war are standing together, though shadows cover their eyes. Among them are Xander, Charlotte, Keaton, Camilla, Laslow, Selena, Benny, Felicia, Arthur, Effie, and Beruka. They are battling fiercely with invisible soldiers, and they stand to defend a small crowd of children. These children are known as_ _Siegbert, Velouria, Soleil, Ignatius, Percy, Owen, and Luna_ _. Fear is shown on all of their faces, and weapons are in their hands. It is unknown which figure speaks next, but it is undoubtedly one of the elder fighters)_

 **?:** Go!

 _(The children hesitate before following the direction, leaving the area behind. A building fades away into the distance as the children sprint through a dark city surrounding their previous location. The cutscene ends as all of the children stand hunched over themselves, breathing heavily)_

 **Siegbert:** It appears that we have lost them...

 **Velouria:** But... For how long?

 **Ignatius:** I have a bad feeling they'll be coming after us again...

 **Percy:** And if they attempt it, justice will prevail over their souls!

 **Soleil:** We should all try and smile in dark times like this... Yeah. It's the least we can do for ourselves.

 **Owen:** I am far more concerned about the people we left behind. If you ask me, they should be our first priority, as they are clearly in far more danger than we could ever be.

 **Luna:** Owen is correct on this matter. However, as much as I wish to turn around and save them, they instructed us to leave. They would not have done so if they did not have a plan.

 **Siegbert:** We should keep going. My father always told me that in emergency situations, I was to go to Palace Syrene.

 **Owen:** I've heard of it from Mother... That's where people of the Nohrian royal family used to go on vacation.

 **Percy:** Since those days, it has been abandoned... But if we got there and cleaned it up, we could make it our home base until our parents met up with us again!

 **Velouria:** I'm thinking it's less of a when and more of an if... Will they come back for us? Will they even be able to?

 **Ignatius:** They have to! ...Right?

 **Soleil:** We shouldn't make ourselves upset thinking of it yet. They're strong. They won a war against Hoshido, which is far from being an easy enemy to defeat.

 **Luna:** We should trust in them for the time being.

 **Siegbert:** I agree. We have other things to worry about at the moment. Palace Syrene should be off in... That direction.

 **Velouria:** We can take a path through the forest to get there. I can lead the way.

 **Luna:** I'll have to trust your judgement on that.

 **Ignatius:** I hope we don't run into any trouble along the way...

 **Percy:** If we do, I'm sure we'll be okay. I have faith everything will be alright. The gods are watching over us always.

 **Soleil:** Why are we still standing around talking about it when there's a world out there to explore? Come on!

 **Owen:** Hold on... I hear something. We aren't alone. There are others here.

 **Siegbert:** Others?

 **Ignatius:** Look over there!

 **Soleil:** There are more of those invisible soldiers...

 **Percy:** We should try to take them on.

 **Owen:** There are too many of them for us to defeat right now. We have to try and escape first and foremost.

 **Velouria:** Try to break through their ranks. I can lead the way to Palace Syrene if we all break through the enemy line.

 **Luna:** With that said, let's get going. Come on!

 _(The battle begins with the children positioned at the bottom of the map. The objective is to escape into an alleyway at the top of the map. All units need to escape before the chapter will end)_

 _(After the battle, the children all stand together)_

 **Siegbert:** We got out... I can't even begin to express my relief.

 **Luna:** Velouria, can you lead the way? We can't stay here. I can guarantee that they will find us if we remain.

 **Velouria:** I can handle it. Follow me.

 **Percy:** I hope they don't catch up to us...

 **Soleil:** W-We'll be fine! I'm positive!

 **Owen:** Stay close and be careful.

 **Ignatius:** I don't like this...

 **Siegbert:** We have to stay strong for the sake of our parents.

 **Percy:** They'll be back with us soon enough.

 **Ignatius:** I sure hope that's the truth.

 **Owen:** There's no time to think about that right now. We have to move.

 **Soleil:** Velouria, I trust you. Go on and take care of this, cutie.

 **Luna:** You can't be serious for even a moment, it seems...

 **Velouria:** The edge of the city is up ahead. Palace Syrene, here we come...

* * *

 _ **Updates are fun**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	75. (HF) Chapter Seven: Breakthrough

_(The scene opens with the group arriving outside Palace Syrene a few days after the previous chapter. They still have quite the walk to arrive there fully, but they have gotten much closer to the point that it is in sight.)_

 **Siegbert:** Here we are... Palace Syrene.

 **Velouria:** I have a bad feeling about this place.

 **Owen:** As do I... I can't quite put a finger on it.

 **Percy:** Whatever comes for us, justice will prevail!

 **Luna:** Hold tight for a moment... I can tell something is wrong.

 **Ignatius:** I hope nothing goes wrong... We're so close to having somewhere safe to stay. I don't want all of that to get ruined when victory is finally in sight.

 **Soleil:** I wonder if there will be people in there... Nobody's been to Palace Syrene in ages, but maybe that's changed since we last heard a report of it.

 **Ignatius:** S-Soleil, please stop trying to scare us with your ghost stories! We're already suffering from enough stress as it is, and that really isn't necessary!

 **Velouria:** If there's somebody in there, we'll figure it out once we arrive. I'll know it as soon as they're near us if they try to pull anything.

 **Siegbert:** I pray it doesn't come to that...

 **Owen:** Knowing our luck, it probably will, as much as I hate to admit it.

 **Percy:** We'll prevail no matter what they try.

 **Luna:** Stop. Someone is here... Or rather, something is here. I can tell.

 **Soleil:** Then... What is it? You have to have some idea, right? ...Please tell me that you know what's going on.

 **Siegbert:** Don't hold out on us, Luna.

 **Luna:** If I had to guess, I would say they are more of the invisible soldiers. Granted, I can't say for sure, but perhaps Velouria or Owen can confirm it.

 **Velouria:** Luna's right. Something is going on, and I don't think it's anything good.

 **Ignatius:** Damn it! Soleil, did you curse us by bringing up the concept that something bad could happen?!

 **Owen:** This would have taken place regardless of what we tried to do.

 **Percy:** What should we do about it?

 **Siegbert:** We have no choice. We must all draw our blades and prepare to fight once again. We can't let them succeed!

 **Soleil:** Alright then! Let's get right down to business! I hope they like my smile, because that will be the last thing they ever see before going to whatever afterlife exists for spirit soldiers.

 **Percy:** I'm not sure what they want from Palace Syrene, but they won't be getting it.

 **Luna:** Not on our watch... Be prepared. We don't know what they have waiting for us.

 **Owen:** There's a chance they've already taken over the place and are trying to get inside...

 **Velouria:** Let's hope that's not the case. Breaking in will be such a pain in the neck to deal with.

 **Ignatius:** Alright... We have this under control. I hope we'll be alright... I have a bad feeling about this, but... We'll be fine! Positive thinking is key, right?

 **Soleil:** We got this! No need to worry at all!

 **Siegbert:** Warriors of Nohr... The time has come for us to fight!

 _(The battle begins. It is set outside Palace Syrene with the enemy forces attempting to breach the building. However, the palace is locked tight and cannot be broken into. The objective is to rout the enemy and have all units break through the entrance to the palace, which will only open after the enemy has all been defeated.)_

 _(After the battle, the children all stand together in the entrance area of Palace Syrene.)_

 **Siegbert:** We won... This place is ours.

 **Luna:** Miraculous, truly...

 **Owen:** We should look around and make sure we're secure.

 **Velouria:** If anyone is hiding out here, we'll find them.

 **Soleil:** This place seems oddly clean, I have to say. I didn't see this one coming.

 **Percy:** Perhaps the goddess Yugare decided to prepare it for our arrival.

 **Ignatius:** I-I don't know if that's such a safe bet to make...

 **Siegbert:** Something must be going on here, though I have no idea what it could possibly be.

 **Soleil:** Wait... I just heard something. What if there are people in here after all?

 **Ignatius:** Oh, no... I was hoping this wasn't the case, but I guess luck wasn't on our side this time!

 **Percy:** Don't worry about it! If they're more invisible soldiers, we'll take care of them without any issues. I'm sure of it.

 **Luna:** Velouria, Owen... What is it?

 **Velouria:** I... I smell something familiar...

 **Owen:** It isn't the invisible soldiers... It's something else.

 _(The scene fades to black as the children journey deeper into Palace Syrene to try and figure out what has happened to the building since the last report they heard.)_

* * *

 _ **It's 2 AM yikes**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	76. (HF) Chapter Eight: Reunion by Dusk

_(The chapter opens to show Kiragi and Kanaya's group walking through Hoshido. The sun is setting behind them, and they are all clearly exhausted.)_

 **Kanaya:** We've been at this for ages...

 **Kiragi:** We have to be getting closer, right?

 **Hisame:** Even so, I don't think it would be a good idea to continue on like this.

 **Brand:** We won't be able to defend ourselves if we're all exhausted.

 **Mitama:** I barely feel as if I can raise a pen, let alone a staff or other type of weapon...

 **Sumiko:** Perhaps we should stop for the night... We can pick up our travels in the morning after we've rested for a little while.

 **Selkie:** Let's go and hide in those trees over there. They'll hide us from any enemy soldiers that might come looking around.

 **Kiragi:** Actually, I don't think hiding from enemy soldiers will be much of an issue...!

 **Brand:** What makes you say that?

 **Mitama:** They've already spotted us!

 **Kanaya:** Let's get out of here then!

 **Hisame:** I don't think that's going to be happening either... We're surrounded. Damn it!

 **Sumiko:** Then... All we can do is try to break through and escape, right?

 **Selkie:** It's time to play... We are the predators, and they are the prey!

 **Kiragi:** There are so many more of them than there were before...

 **Kanaya:** I have a bad feeling about this...

 **Sumiko:** We have to win! We... We have to...

 **Selkie:** And we will! Promise!

 **Brand:** Be careful not to get hurt, everyone!

 **Hisame:** There's not a moment to waste.

 **Mitama:** May Akiri watch over us...

 _(The battle begins. Your units are centered in the middle of a lot of forest terrain while enemy units come from all sides, respawning often. They aren't too particularly strong, but there are a lot of them. All is normal in the fight up until the end of turn three. Shiro, Asugi, Midori, Caeldori, Rhajat, Galatea, and Tempest appear at the bottom of the map. As soon as they appear, the respawns stop.)_

 **Shiro:** Damn, of course we run into them...

 **Asugi:** I wouldn't be so sure that it's just invisible soldiers, Shiro.

 **Midori:** Look! That's Hisame! And Mitama!

 **Galatea:** In fact, all of the other children are there!

 **Caeldori:** They're in danger. We have to break through and rescue them!

 **Rhajat:** These beasts are going to feel my wrath...

 **Tempest:** The battle awaits.

 _(After all the enemies on the map have been defeated, the two groups of children stand together.)_

 **Kiragi:** Shiro! You're alright!

 **Shiro:** I'm glad to see you're all still alive... But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?

 **Mitama:** I'm afraid that we were driven away due to an invasion of invisible soldiers.

 **Hisame:** We aren't even sure if they still draw breath.

 **Caeldori:** No... This can't be happening.

 **Midori:** Sumiko! I'm so happy you're alright!

 **Sumiko:** You, too, Midori... I was worried sick!

 **Selkie:** What are you doing so far from the palace?

 **Rhajat:** Same case as you all. It was a surprise invasion.

 **Brand:** Great... We're all alone out here with no confirmation on if anybody in Hoshido is safe.

 **Asugi:** We should stick together. There's safety in numbers.

 **Galatea:** I agree. Splitting up is a horrible idea. I wish we had a safer place to go, but... Perhaps we could make for a small noble house.

 **Tempest:** That would be a good idea... I believe there is an abandoned estate near here. With the right guidance, we would arrive in a few days' time.

 **Kanaya:** Let's do it... I feel so exposed and alone out here...

 **?:** I believe you should go elsewhere.

 _(A boy with blue hair appears from the trees alongside a pegasus. He has a lance in one hand. His hair covers one of his eyes.)_

 **Shiro:** Who the hell are you?

 **?:** My name is unimportant. However, I can promise you that no matter where you go, you will not be safe.

 **Selkie:** What are you talking about?

 **Asugi:** You seem awfully suspicious, showing up out of nowhere like this. Perhaps I should make you talk if you won't do it of your own free will.

 **Kiragi:** What are you doing here?

 **?:** I come because my home was also ravaged by these invisible soldiers. It isn't safe for you here, or anywhere else in Hoshido. Nohr isn't secure either.

 **Tempest:** Why should we believe you? Who's to say you aren't an enemy spy?

 **?:** I would not be helping you if I was with the enemy.

 **Rhajat:** Plus, we can see him. If he was really working with those beasts, he wouldn't be appearing clear as day to us.

 **Galatea:** I still don't know if we can trust him. Not all real people are inherently good.

 **Brand:** Where do you propose we go?

 **?:** The land of Valla is where these soldiers are coming from. If you want to stop their onslaught, you'll need to cut them off at the source.

 **Mitama:** What makes you so sure we can pull this off? In case you haven't already noticed, we're kids.

 **?:** War cares little for who is young or old... I pray of you to go to Valla. They will never end if you do not fight back soon. They will overwhelm all of Pheuyura soon if action is not taken.

 **Midori:** If we stop these invisible soldiers at the source, they won't be able to attack us anymore... We'll end the fighting, right?

 **Sumiko:** It sounds that way...

 **?:** Whether you choose to believe me or not is your choice. However, I ask that you travel northeast of here to Valla. I need to gather more fighters, but I am holding a rebellion there to defeat the one causing such damage.

 **Caeldori:** I see... If we can meet up with you and the other fighters you are gathering, we can defeat our collective foe together...

 **Hisame:** We will consider your offer.

 **?:** That is all I ask... Farewell for now.

 _(The boy with the blue hair leaves.)_

 **Kanaya:** I felt... Weirdly connected to him...

 **Mitama:** Connected to him? What makes you say that?

 **Kanaya:** I think it was the pendant around his neck... It reminded me of my dragonstone.

 **Galatea:** That's rather strange... I can't think of any other times in which your dragonstone was alike anything else...

 **Caeldori:** Do we think we can trust him based solely off that?

 **Asugi:** He didn't even give us his name, for Akiri's sake!

 **Rhajat:** And yet, he was made of flesh and blood. What living creature would cooperate with those beasts?

 **Shiro:** I don't know if we can trust him based on that alone though. King Garon of Nohr was made of flesh and blood as well, and he was a monster while he was alive.

 **Midori:** Well, what else are we supposed to do?

 **Sumiko:** We can't just keep wandering around like this... We're exposed to everything, and if they decided to come after us again...

 **Tempest:** No matter what we decide to do, we're running low on supplies. We need to restock somewhere.

 **Selkie:** He didn't seem to be lying to us... We should follow him.

 **Brand:** As much as I hate to admit it, I don't really see any other options for us.

 **Kiragi:** I guess we're doing it then...

 **Hisame:** Valla awaits us...

* * *

 _ **Longer chapters baby**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	77. (HF) Chapter Nine: Skyline Singer

_(The scene opens on Kana and Forrest's group standing together inside Palace Syrene.)_

 **Forrest:** I'm glad we've found safety here... This is much more secure than I would have expected.

 **Nina:** Now that the garden has been touched up, the food there isn't that bad.

 **Dwyer:** Imagine the teas we could brew from such magnificent herbs...

 **Timpani:** It's pretty clear to see royalty once stayed here.

 **Ophelia:** It truly is an incredible abode...

 **Sophie:** The stables are incredible too... I never would have expected this place to be so nice.

 **Kana:** I just hope our parents will be able to catch up with us... They have to come back at some point, right? They wouldn't just leave us.

 **Jasper:** Of course not. Take a deep breath, Kana. Everything is going to be just fine.

 **Sophie:** Wait... Look outside! I think something is coming!

 **Jasper:** It looks like more of those invisible soldiers again... Damn it!

 **Timpani:** It seems we can't have a moment of peace... How unfortunate. Should we get ready to fight?

 **Forrest:** I don't see any other options, as much as I hate to say it...

 **Nina:** Alright. In that case, grab your weapons. We'll take care of this.

 **Ophelia:** They shall fall before the might of Ophelia Dusk!

 **Dwyer:** I'm not looking forward to this, but what choice do we have...?

 **Kana:** Get to your positions, everyone! There's not a moment to lose!

 _(The battle begins. Kana and Forrest's party is stationed around the top of the map near Palace Syrene. The objective is to rout the enemy while keeping them from entering the fort. If an enemy breaches the entrance point, the chapter will end in failure.)_

 _(At the start of turn three, Siegbert's party appears at the bottom of the map.)_

 **Siegbert:** Here we are...

 **Velouria:** Looks like we've got company already... Perfect.

 **Owen:** Look at how many of them there are...

 **Soleil:** Well, they seem to be attacking something... I suppose we'll just have to be the knights in shining armor to save the day!

 **Ignatius:** I have a bad feeling about all of this...

 **Percy:** Justice will prevail! Worry not, Ignatius! We shall succeed in this battle!

 **Luna:** Enough standing around. We have work to take care of.

 _(The battle resumes. After the fight is over, the children all stand together.)_

 **Forrest:** Siegbert... I can't believe it! You're here!

 **Siegbert:** I am so relieved to see that you're safe...

 **Ignatius:** We got rid of them together... Thank Yugare...

 **Sophie:** You guys should come inside! We've made a nice little home out of this place.

 **Dwyer:** I'm exhausted after that... Too much excitement for me...

 **Luna:** I'm relieved to see everyone still lives...

 **Kana:** I was so worried about all of you...

 **Velouria:** Nothing is going to keep us down. Don't worry about us.

 **Soleil:** We have to stay alive for each other now. No dying now!

 **Nina:** Hold on for a moment... I don't think we're alone.

 **Ophelia:** A shadow darkens our doorstep...

 **Percy:** Do... Do you think it could be a ghost?

 **Owen:** Impossible...

 **Timpani:** There's no way to see until we open up.

 **Jasper:** Are we sure this is a good idea?

 **Percy:** We won't know until we try it...

 **Ignatius:** I don't like this...!

 **Nina:** Alright... Let's get this over with...

 _(Nina opens the door slowly. Luna holds out a knife to the newcomer, who is shown to be a boy with blue hair covering one eye.)_

 **Luna:** State your intentions.

 **?:** I am here to assist you all.

 **Owen:** Assist us how?

 **Forrest:** Who are you?

 **?:** I am going to have to save that answer for another time... For the time being, I need you all to head north of Nohr.

 **Velouria:** And why would we do that?

 **?:** The source of these invisible foes is in the lost land of Valla. If you want this nightmare to end, please go to Valla. I am gathering a rebellion there.

 **Dwyer:** Why should we believe you? You could be trying to trick us.

 **Soleil:** How do you know where they're coming from?

 **Owen:** Are you working with them?

 **?:** I would never dream of it... I will explain everything once you arrive. Please, follow me there.

 **Kana:** I... Have we met before...?

 **?:** No... Never... I should get going.

 **Sophie:** Wait! Come back!

 **Siegbert:** He's gone...

 **Ophelia:** What are we to do?

 **Timpani:** Should... Should we follow him?

 **Velouria:** Why should we trust him? He could be trying to use this against us.

 **Soleil:** Why would a human side with those... Those things?

 **Ignatius:** I think we should stay here... We're safe here.

 **Percy:** But they'll keep coming back unless we go to take care of them at the source.

 **Owen:** If we want the fighting to end, we have to cut them off.

 **Luna:** In that case, the answer seems clear as day.

 **Forrest:** Kana... Does he feel familiar to you?

 **Kana:** Yeah... His pendant reminds me of my dragonstone.

 **Nina:** How would a villain have gotten their hands on a dragonstone? Thievery?

 **Ophelia:** They are perhaps impossible to encounter though...

 **Sophie:** Ophelia has a good point. He probably got it from somebody else with the power to transform.

 **Dwyer:** So... Are we going after him?

 **Timpani:** It's at least worth investigating.

 **Jasper:** Well... If that's the conclusion we've come to...

 **Siegbert:** It's been settled then. It's time to set off for the fallen kingdom of Valla.

* * *

 _ **About to go to a party oop**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	78. (HF) Chapter Ten: Sands of Time

_(The scene opens with the party of the Hoshidan children. Kanaya, Kiragi, Shiro, Galatea, Sumiko, and Tempest are walking together.)_

 **Kiragi:** I hope we'll be there soon... We've seen nothing but empty space for ages.

 **Shiro:** If you ask me, we got to Valla a while ago... We just aren't in the spot that guy wanted us to be in.

 **Galatea:** This place is abandoned... How awful.

 **Sumiko:** I-I bet a lot of people got hurt if the land is this beaten... It looks like nobody has been here in years.

 **Tempest:** If I had to wager a guess, I'd say it's been well over three decades. Nobody has been here since we were born, that's for sure.

 **Kanaya:** I wonder where that boy is... He wouldn't just abandon us, right?

 **?:** I wouldn't dream of it.

 _(The boy with blue hair appears nearby.)_

 **Shiro:** Damn it! Don't scare us like that!

 **?:** My apologies.

 **Sumiko:** Um... If you don't mind my asking... What's your name?

 **Shigure:** You... You can call me Shigure.

 **Kanaya:** Shigure... What do you want with us? Why did you tell us to come here?

 **Tempest:** You had better not be planning anything bad, because if you try anything...

 **Shigure:** I wouldn't dream of it. I want to end this fighting just as much as the rest of you do, and that isn't possible if you're hurt.

 **Kiragi:** Well, here we are in Valla. You said you were going to be meeting us here with other people, but I don't see anyone else.

 **Shigure:** There's one specific location that I'll need you to travel to first.

 **Galatea:** Great, because this clearly isn't a trap at all.

 **Shigure:** There are mines here in Valla not far from where we stand now. Inside, there is a passage to the area where the rest of the fighters are waiting for us.

 **Kiragi:** I don't know... How can we be sure you're telling the truth?

 **Kanaya:** I feel weirdly connected to him... I think he's being honest.

 **Sumiko:** Are you sure, Kanaya...?

 **Shiro:** We trust you and all, but we don't want to risk running straight into a trap.

 **Galatea:** If this turns out to be a trap, we'll fight our way out of it. If Shigure thinks he can get away with that, he's sorely mistaken.

 **Shigure:**...

 **Tempest:** I suppose there is no other option...

 **Shigure:** Head due north for a while. You'll arrive there soon... And... Thank you for your help. You're doing great so far.

 _(Shigure pulls a small blue stone from his pocket. It begins to glow, and he disappears completely.)_

 **Kiragi:** How did he disappear like that...?!

 **Shiro:** That blue stone of his must have done it...

 **Sumiko:** I guess all we can do is keep going... The mines await us.

 **Galatea:** I wonder where he ran off to... This is arguably the most important part of the recruitment process, but he still ditched us.

 **Kanaya:** I know he's telling the truth though... I can just... I can tell.

 **Tempest:** I wonder how you two could be connected... It's strange.

 **Shiro:** Let's just keep walking... We still have a ways to go.

 _(The group continues moving. There's a brief transition, and afterwards, the children are standing outside the entrance to the mine.)_

 **Kiragi:** Those stones Shigure had... They're everywhere!

 **Galatea:** If I had to guess, they're far from cheap...

 **Tempest:** Let's enter the mines. If the people we're supposed to meet are really inside, maybe we can finally get a damn explanation out of Shigure.

 **Kanaya:** Alright... Let's do it then.

 **Sumiko:** I have a bad feeling about this...

 _(The children start to head deeper into the mines. Eventually, it becomes dark enough that the only light provided is the gentle glow of the blue stones, leaving the area quiet and eerie. The darkness seems to be closing in from all sides.)_

 **Kanaya:** Did... Did you guys hear that? It sounded like something was walking towards us...

 **Sumiko:** O-Oh no! Turn around!

 _(Invisible soldiers show themselves behind the party.)_

 **Kiragi:** Those things are back?! How many times are we going to have to swat them away before they get the message?!

 **Shiro:** Apparently, it's a lot more than we would have initially expected...

 **Galatea:** Regardless of how many times we have to go through these motions again, we're going to have to take them out. If we want to keep going, we'll have to get rid of them.

 **Tempest:** Galatea is right. They'll only hinder our progress the longer we leave them be, so it's time for us to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

 **Shiro:** Fighters of Hoshido! To arms!

 _(The battle begins. The chapter is a fog of war based map and an escape mission. The objective is to defeat as many enemies as possible before escaping through the top of the map to go deeper into the mines. Selkie has increased vision due to being a beast unit, and any units classed as ninjas also have increased vision, the primary example of this being Asugi.)_

 _(After the chapter ends, Kanaya, Kiragi, Shiro, Galatea, Tempest, and Sumiko stand together once more.)_

 **Kiragi:** I don't understand... It's a dead end. There's nothing here.

 **Shiro:** Shigure told us this would be the place where we would find the other fighters from this so-called resistance... But it's empty. Nothing is here.

 **Kanaya:** I don't understand... Why would he lie to us...?

 **Sumiko:** Think about the stone thing he used to disappear before... I wonder if we have to use these rocks for something.

 **Galatea:** We don't even know how they work. How can we unlock their power if we can't even use them?

 **Tempest:** They seem to have teleportation powers... Let's hold onto them and think about going to Shigure. Maybe that will point us in the right direction.

 **Shiro:** I guess I'll go first... Let's get this over with.

 _(Shiro picks up a nearby rock and holds it. Soon after, he disappears.)_

 **Kiragi:** It looks like it worked... Everyone, get ready!

 _(Kiragi follows Shiro's actions and vanishes. The other children in the party, meaning everyone aside from Kanaya, Tempest, Galatea, and Sumiko, do the same thing.)_

 **Kanaya:** I-I hope they're all going to the same place...

 **Sumiko:** I don't know for sure... But I'm going to try and follow them!

 _(Sumiko disappears after grabbing a stone.)_

 **Tempest:** I'll see you both on the other side.

 **Galatea:** As to you.

 _(Tempest and Galatea do the same, leaving Kanaya alone.)_

 **Kanaya:** Mother... Is this the right thing to do? Is this the the path you want me to follow? ...I wish you were around to give me the answer... I miss you...

 _(Kanaya picks up a stone and disappears, leaving the area empty once again.)_

* * *

 _ **Kanaya is baby**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	79. (HF) Chapter Eleven: Realms Collide

_(The scene opens with the children from Hoshido standing in the mines again. There's a flash of light before they appear.)_

 **Kiragi:** I don't get it...

 **Sumiko:** We used the stones, but... We're in the same place.

 **Shiro:** Some of us disappeared after touching the stones, but we're still here. Nothing about our surroundings changed at all.

 **Tempest:** I don't understand... Perhaps something went wrong and we're in the wrong place.

 **Kanaya:** We should look around. Maybe we're in another mine that just looks like the one we were in before. Shigure could be around here somewhere.

 **Galatea:** Kanaya has a point. Start looking around. If he's nearby, we're going to find him. We told the damn stones to bring us to him, so this must be the right general area.

 **Kiragi:** Hang on a second... I hear something. It sounds like... Marching.

 **Sumiko:** Are we under attack again...?!

 **Tempest:** Follow me. We're getting the hell out of here.

 **Shiro:** We can't have peace for two damn minutes, can we?

 **Galatea:** If I had to bet, it's more of those invisible soldiers.

 **Kanaya:** I sure hope not...

 _(Tempest leads the group out of the mine. When they leave, they see the same surroundings as they did before entering the mines.)_

 **Kiragi:** It's the same again!

 **Sumiko:** Well... It's mostly the same...

 **Tempest:** Sumiko is right. Look over there.

 _(Tempest points to a faction of invisible soldiers coming closer.)_

 **Shiro:** Of course it's them... This is awful.

 **Galatea:** Ready your weapons, everyone.

 **Kanaya:** We'll just have to fight our way out...!l

 _(The battle begins. The fight takes place just outside the mines. Your units start gathered around the top of the map near the entrance to the mines. The objective is to rout the enemy.)_

 _(At the start of turn four, the children of Nohr appear at the bottom of the map, automatically under player control.)_

 **Siegbert:** This is the area we were directed to...

 **Owen:** Look... A fight is taking place.

 **Forrest:** Those people could be our allies... We have to aid them as soon as possible!

 **Timpani:** If that's the case, let's get to it!

 **Luna:** We haven't a moment to lose. Get ready for battle if you value your life.

 **Kana:** I'm counting on all of you to get out of this alive, so stay safe, alright?

 _(After the battle, the royals from both sides stand together.)_

 **Siegbert:** Phew... It's a relief that we were able to reach you in time.

 **Shiro:** Thanks for the save.

 **Forrest:** Do not concern yourself. We were happy to assist you.

 **Kiragi:** Who are you people, anyways? Were you sent by Shigure too?

 **Owen:** You mean the boy with blue hair?

 **Tempest:** As a matter of fact, yes. You must be here to help us stop the flow of invisible soldiers as well.

 **Timpani:** That's right. Our parents are fighting off the soldiers as we speak, and we want to help them.

 **Sumiko:** What an incredible coincidence... The same applies to us.

 **Luna:** State your intentions. Who are you?

 **Galatea:** We'll do that if you do the same afterwards.

 **Kanaya:** I'm Kanaya!

 **Kana:** We look a lot alike... And I can feel something weird from you...

 **Kanaya:** Do you have a dragonstone?

 **Kana:** Yes... Your ears are pointed too!

 **Kanaya:** Where did you get the dragonstone from?

 **Kana:** My mother, Corrin.

 **Kanaya:** No way... Corrin is my mother!

 **Siegbert:** But that can't be possible...

 **Shiro:** Something weird is going on here... Who are you people?

 **Luna:** I recall instructing you to go first.

 **Galatea:** Alright, alright... This is Shiro, and I'm Galatea, his sister. We're the children of King Ryoma of Hoshido and Scarlet of Cheve.

 **Owen:** But that can't be possible...

 **Kiragi:** My dad's Prince Takumi. He's from Hoshido too, but I'm sure you already knew that.

 **Forrest:** Is this some kind of joke?

 **Sumiko:** Why would it be a joke...?

 **Timpani:** Who are the rest of you...?

 **Tempest:** My name is Tempest, daughter of the Warrior Princess Hinoka of Hoshido.

 **Sumiko:** M-My mother is Princess Sakura... I'm Sumiko.

 **Siegbert:** I don't understand... Hoshido lost the war with Nohr years ago. Princes Ryoma and Takumi both committed suicide during the fighting. Queen Hinoka never had any children, and neither did Princess Sakura. As for Scarlet of Cheve... She was killed in an uprising during the war.

 **Owen:** Are you trying to deceive us?

 **Shiro:** Are you trying to? Hoshido won the war with Nohr!

 **Forrest:** But...

 **Luna:** Something is going on here. Tell the truth, or my blade will carve your hearts from your chests.

 **Tempest:** It's the truth.

 **Galatea:** Who are you people anyways, saying all of this stuff?

 **Siegbert:** I am Prince Siegbert of Nohr, son of King Xander.

 **Owen:** You can call me Owen. My mother is Princess Camilla.

 **Forrest:** My father is Prince Leo of Nohr. I'm Forrest.

 **Timpani:** You can call me Timpani. My mother is Princess Elise.

 **Luna:**...All you need to know about me is that my name is Luna.

 **Shiro:** You guys have to be lying. Hoshido won the war. Prince Xander was murdered by King Garon, and Princess Elise took a fatal blow for her adopted sibling, Corrin. As for Queen Camilla and Prince Leo... Neither are ever known to have had children.

 **Tempest:** One of us has to be lying.

 **Kiragi:** It isn't us. We would never lie about something as key as this.

 **Sumiko:** I wonder if Shigure will have an explanation for this... He's not here.

 **Galatea:** He had better... My patience is growing thin very quickly.

 **Luna:** Please cease this chatter at once. We have more important things to take care of right now.

 **Shiro:** What could possibly be more important than figuring this out?

 **Luna:** Perhaps a group of invisible soldiers heading away from here to likely attack some other innocent soul.

 **Siegbert:** Luna is right. That's a rather large number of soldiers. We need to take care of them before anyone else gets hurt.

 **Tempest:** If we find Shigure, we will need to ask him for an explanation on this.

 **Owen:** Shigure... So that is his name. He never told us what it was.

 **Kiragi:** We can talk more after this battle.

 **Forrest:** I see someone with flesh and blood at the middle of their group...

 **Sumiko:** Let's get going then...!

 **Timpani:** Their safety is our priority now.

 **Galatea:** Don't think we're dropping this conversation entirely.

 **Luna:** I wouldn't dream of it.

 _(The majority of the group leaves. Kana and Kanaya remain onscreen for an extra moment.)_

 **Kanaya:** It's good to meet you.

 **Kana:** You too.

 _(The two examine each other silently before taking off after the rest of their group. The screen fades to black as they disappear from view.)_

* * *

 _ **This is one of my favorite chapters so far tbh the children are all screaming**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	80. (HF) Chapter Twelve: Astral Energy

_(The chapter opens directly after the previous one with the royals and Luna following the large group of invisible soldiers. They have surrounded a young person with blue hair.)_

 **Timpani:** Look! They're in trouble!

 **Shiro:** We have to help them.

 **Siegbert:** Ready your weapons, all of you.

 **Galatea:** Be careful though. We can't have anyone dying.

 **Kiragi:** Sure is convenient that Shigure left us to deal with this without him.

 **Forrest:** I hope that he shows himself again.

 **Sumiko:** I don't want him to get hurt somewhere along the way.

 **Owen:** We'll have to get through this fight before we can deal with him.

 **Tempest:** The person at the center of the struggle appears to have a knife, so they should be able to handle themselves until we arrive.

 **Kana:** But we can't leave them alone!

 **Luna:** And we won't. Get ready.

 **Kanaya:** We're coming! Promise!

 _(The battle begins. Your units are gathered in the bottom left corner. The objective is to reach an unknown character, Lyci, who is in the center of the map. The enemy also needs to be routed. Lyci has blue hair that fades out to red at the tips with pointed ears. They are of the Draconic Servant class and are promoted. They can use knives, staves, and dragonstones.)_

 _(At the start of turn one, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Lyci:** Oh... Shigure, please get here soon...

 _(After Lyci initiates combat once, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kana:** Woah! They have a dragonstone too!

 **Kanaya:** I've never seen any dragons like that! Wow!

 **Lyci:** Help has arrived... Phew... I-I just hope they're the ones Shigure sent...

 _(If Kanaya speaks with Lyci, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kanaya:** Hey! You have a dragonstone!

 **Lyci:** I do... You must be Kanaya.

 **Kanaya:** How did you know?

 **Lyci:** Shigure told me about you. He passed through here not long ago.

 **Kanaya:** Can you take us to him?

 **Lyci:** After these enemies have been cleared out, of course.

 **Kanaya:** Thank you!

 _(If Kana speaks with Lyci, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kana:** You can turn into a dragon...

 **Lyci:** I can.

 **Kana:** How do you do that?

 **Lyci:** I have a dragonstone.

 **Kana:** Where did you get it?

 **Lyci:** That's a story for later... For now, let's finish this.

 **Kana:** Alright!

 _(After the battle, the group stands around Lyci.)_

 **Shiro:** Phew... What a relief that's over.

 **Siegbert:** What's your name? What are you doing here?

 **Lyci:** My name is Lyci. I live here.

 **Tempest:** You live here? How? There aren't any people with flesh and blood for miles.

 **Owen:** All we've seen are those invisible soldiers.

 **Lyci:** I was created by excess magic here.

 **Forrest:** Excess magic?

 **Kiragi:** I've never heard of anything like that.

 **Lyci:** This land, Valla, is known for its magical power. After its dragon died, a lot of magic was left behind. It is this magic that reanimates the soldiers in a constant state of suffering. That magic created me and my mother.

 **Sumiko:** Mother?

 **Lyci:** Her name was Lilith... She passed away in the war between Hoshido and Nohr, but her spirit remained due to the magic of this place, the place of her birth.

 **Timpani:** She isn't actually your mother... She's your caretaker.

 **Lyci:** Yep! You got it.

 **Galatea:** Do you know Shigure?

 **Luna:** Where is he?

 **Lyci:** I do know him. He brought you all here, just like he did with me. I come from a different timeline.

 **Kana:** A different timeline?

 **Kanaya:** Multiple timelines exist?!

 **Lyci:** Yep! One where Hoshido won the war and one where Nohr did. I come from the time where Hoshido won the war. Shigure comes from this one, the one where Nohr won.

 **Shiro:** That explains the argument we were having earlier.

 **Tempest:** When we touched those stones with hopes to go after Shigure, we went into a different timeline.

 **Kiragi:** That makes sense.

 **Sumiko:** It doesn't even seem real.

 **Galatea:** Then again, life hasn't seemed real since before our parents were attacked.

 **Siegbert:** Lyci, can you explain this from the beginning?

 **Lyci:** Shigure will be able to tell you more than me.

 **Owen:** Where even is he?

 **Lyci:** He's not far from here. I was going to help you find him, but I got attacked.

 **Forrest:** Why did he even leave you alone?

 **Lyci:** He went to find a safe location for us to speak.

 **Timpani:** I see... Do you know where he is now?

 **Lyci:** Of course. I can take you there now.

 **Luna:** Go on. There's not a moment to lose.

 **Kana:** My parents told me about a woman named Lilith... They got along really well.

 **Kanaya:** I heard the same. Everyone was really sad when she died.

 **Kana:** I'm glad she's somewhat okay now though.

 **Lyci:** She's in another timeline, but she's somewhat alive. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have been able to raise me.

 **Kanaya:** That's a good thing!

 **Lyci:** Now, if we're all ready, let's go and see Shigure!

 **Kanaya:** Sounds like a plan to me!

 **Kana:** Let's go!

* * *

 _ **Lyci good and also baby**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	81. (HF) Chapter Thirteen: Shigure

_(The chapter opens as a direct continuation from the previous map. The royals are walking alongside Lyci towards Shigure's assumed location.)_

 **Lyci:** We're almost there.

 **Shiro:** I have a bad feeling about all of this.

 **Siegbert:** I hope that he will be able to provide us with a full explanation.

 **Tempest:** I have more than a few questions.

 **Owen:** Maybe he'll able to provide answers.

 _(Shigure appears before the group.)_

 **Shigure:** Greetings, everyone. Lyci, I'm glad to see that you found them.

 **Lyci:** I'm happy to help.

 **Kiragi:** Alright, pal! It's time that you told us the truth about what's going on here!

 **Forrest:** Perhaps that would not be such a good idea...

 **Timpani:** Why not?

 **Sumiko:** There are more soldiers coming our way... Do they ever end?

 **Luna:** It seems not... How aggravating.

 **Galatea:** Well, they're going to see how badly they've screwed up by coming directly to us.

 **Kana:** The sooner we take care of this, the sooner we can hear the truth.

 **Kanaya:** I'm more ready than I ever have been!

 _(The battle begins. Shigure starts out as a new player unit and can be used from the start. He is a flying unit that can use lances and dance allies. The class is called Sky Bard, and it is exclusive to him.)_

 _(After the battle, Shigure stands before the children alongside Lyci.)_

 **Shigure:** I'm relieved we were able to take care of that...

 **Shiro:** We've been kept in suspense long enough. Can we hear an explanation now?

 **Shigure:** Lyci, how much do they know?

 **Lyci:** I told them there are two timelines, one where Hoshido won the war and one where Nohr did.

 **Tempest:** We touched some odd stones in the mind and were transported into the other timeline.

 **Siegbert:** Now, we're in the timeline where Nohr won the war.

 **Shigure:** You are correct.

 **Owen:** What are we dealing with now? Where do those invisible soldiers come from?

 **Shigure:** These soldiers come from a man named Thalone.

 **Kiragi:** What makes him so special?

 **Shigure:** He's the reincarnation of the patron god of Valla, Anankos. Anankos was the older brother of Yugare and Akiri, twins who established Nohr and Hoshido respectively.

 **Forrest:** I've heard of Anankos. He was killed in the war between Hoshido and Nohr years ago. A small group of Nohrian fighters snuck into Valla after an alliance was refused by the royal family, and Anankos was killed.

 **Shigure:** That is all correct. He was reincarnated when the war grew more intense, just as Akiri and Yugare were. Anankos' reincarnation goes by the name of Thalone.

 **Sumiko:** He's the one responsible for summoning all these soldiers...

 **Timpani:** But how does it work?

 **Shigure:** When a god dies of natural causes, power is distributed evenly to the surrounding area, enriching it with magic. This happened with both Akiri and Yugare. However, when a god is murdered, the magic and energy inside their bodies goes wild. Without a natural way to be returned to the world, it cannot be contained.

 **Luna:** This magic is creating all of these soldiers then?

 **Shigure:** Correct. Valla was destroyed completely by Nohr during the war after an alliance was refused a second time years later. The remaining magic festered when the people of Valla were massacred. The soldiers were kept alive in a constant state of suffering, unable to move onto the afterlife due to the remains of Anankos.

 **Galatea:** But they listen to Thalone since he's the reincarnation of Anankos. He's the one with all the power, so they follow his every instruction.

 **Shigure:** Exactly. If we can kill him, the invisible soldiers will all move on, stopping this war in its tracks, but... It may have unforeseen consequences.

 **Kanaya:** Because he's like a god, it would be like destroying Anankos all over again...

 **Kana:** A lot of people could get hurt if his magic goes crazy.

 **Shigure:** Exactly... Tell me, Kanaya, Kana... What do you know of your family? Outside of your parents, I mean.

 **Kanaya:** Mother always told me about a nice woman named Mikoto...

 **Kana:** I heard the same stories!

 **Shigure:** You two are rather special, I must say. You two are both children of the warrior Corrin from different timelines, so, in a way, you're alternative versions of each other.

 **Kanaya:** Wow...

 **Kana:** That's amazing...!

 **Shigure:** As for Mikoto... She was your grandmother and Corrin's mother. She was also the reincarnation of Akiri. However, she was murdered by invisible soldiers sent by Thalone to bring Hoshido to ruin. Her power was not distributed properly, and it fueled Corrin in a sudden spike. They transformed into a dragon, unable to control their power. Since they had never transformed before and they were being driven by Akiri's power, they nearly went crazy, if not for the aid of another item touched by godly power.

 **Shiro:** Another item?

 **Shigure:** Mikoto had a twin named Arete, who became a consort for King Garon of Nohr for a time. Arete was the reincarnation of Yugare, and she was murdered during the power struggle for Nohr's crown. Her power fueled the amulet that she possessed, granting it incredible powers. While it was already used to dispel corruption due to the power it already had, its magic was magnified greatly to seemingly impossible levels.

 **Siegbert:** So, the amulet was used to calm Corrin's rage, and it was able to do so due to its being fueled by Arete's leftover magic.

 **Shigure:** Exactly. However, Anankos is much stronger than either Akiri or Yugare. There will be more magic left when Thalone dies, and... Its results could be disastrous.

 **Tempest:** We need to deal with the Thalone from the Nohr timeline then? But what about the other Thalone?

 **Shigure:** That one died many years ago in the war between Nohr and Hoshido. The Thalone from the timeline where Hoshido won the war was killed due to his alliance with Garon, and his magic did have unprecedented effects... Lyci.

 **Owen:** What about Lyci?

 **Shigure:** His magic manifested itself into creating a new person. This is not entirely unheard of, as when Thalone unlocked his full power, he created a child by the name of Lilith. Both of them are Astral Dragons, able to transform since that is the only blood they have.

 **Forrest:** Then... What about Corrin? What about Kanaya and Kana? Why can they transform into dragons?

 **Shigure:** Normally, it's impossible. The blood given to the royals, the Dragon Veins, has grown thin over the years. The dragons that once existed have since gone nearly extinct due to the strength of the royals' blood disappearing. After all, the only people who could transform into dragons were select royals who had strong enough dragon blood since they were the only ones who had draconic strength in the first place... However, Thalone's magic, Thalone's blood, runs through all three of them, allowing them to transform. His strength was passed onto them, and it is manifested in the form of their draconic abilities.

 **Kiragi:** What do you mean that they have Thalone's power?

 **Shigure:** Thalone is Corrin's father.

 **Kanaya:** What?!

 **Kana:** No way...

 **Shigure:** It's true.

 **Sumiko:** How did you find out all this?

 **Shigure:** My mother... She goes by the name Azura. She perished in the timeline where Hoshido won, but she survived in the Nohrian timeline. A Hoshidan retainer, Kaze, fell in love with her, and they spent their lives together. They researched Valla intensely, and my mother wrote of her findings in a notebook. From there, I was able to find the mines of Valla with their stones of transportation, and I filled in the gaps by digging around between the timelines.

 **Timpani:** How can the stones move people from timeline to timeline?

 **Shigure:** The stones were powered by Anankos' death just as his soldiers were. They give anyone the power to travel across space and time by merely touching them and thinking of a location. They were used in ancient times to forge the first dragonstones, but they have since changed purposes. Anankos' magic returned their power to them after they lost it with time.

 **Kana:** Your amulet... It reminds me of a dragonstone.

 **Shigure:** In a way... It is similar. The gem at the center of it is a scale of Anankos' from before he died. It is related loosely to dragonstones because it is a piece of a dragon, just as a dragonstone is an extension of an Astral Dragon.

 **Kanaya:** Wow... That's amazing.

 **Shigure:** Other ancient weapons, such as Raijinto or Siegfried, contain scales of the dragons as well. However, the amulet can be sensed because it is the same one that was once fueled by Arete's power when she died. Her magic strengthened it greatly, which is setting off your instincts now.

 **Galatea:** All of this is incredible... I don't know what to say.

 **Shigure:** We have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to stop Thalone. I believe that we can do it.

 **Luna:** It's not like we have any options...

 **Lyci:** We should all get some rest soon. It's been a long day.

 **Shigure:** We can start heading towards Thalone tomorrow. Until then, have a nice night, everyone.

 **Lyci:** We have our work cut out for us... But I think we can do it.

 **Shigure:** I'm sure of it.

* * *

 _ **I love exposition**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	82. (HF) Chapter Fourteen: Wandering Dragon

_(The chapter opens with Kana and Kanaya walking with Shigure and Lyci. Only the four of them can be seen onscreen)_

 **Kana:** Are we headed in the right direction to fight off Thalone?

 **Kanaya:** Or should we call him Anankos...? Hm...

 **Shigure:** I suppose it's up to you... And no. Not quite yet. There's one thing I want to take care of before that.

 **Lyci:** We're going to see my mother.

 **Kana:** Will she know how to stop Thalone?

 **Shigure:** I don't know if she'll have that much information for us, but she'll want an update on our current situation. Plus, she has a few things that we want to pick up.

 **Lyci:** I'm sure she'll like you both a lot. She knew your parents back in the days of the war, regardless of the timeline.

 **Kanaya:** Wow... I wonder what she'll have to say.

 **Shigure:** We won't know for sure until we get there. I hope she'll have something to help us.

 **Lyci:** I hope so too, but... I'm not going to get my hopes up or anything.

 **Kana:** Wait... Look over there!

 **Kanaya:** More invisible soldiers...

 **Shigure:** They really don't ever stop...

 **Lyci:** We've fought a lot of soldiers in our time, but it wouldn't be enough to wipe out the population of an entire nation. I don't think we would ever do that in our lifetimes.

 **Shigure:** You have a point... If we take them out now, they can't ambush us later. We should gather the rest of the troops.

 **Lyci:** Shigure! Look! Over there!

 **Shigure:** Is that...?

 _(The camera pans over to the other side of the battlefield where Lilith, clearly consumed by purple fire like the invisible enemies, is standing cornered by Vallite soldiers)_

 **Lyci:** Mother!

 **Shigure:** If she's under attack, we have to help her.

 **Kana:** We'll go get everyone ready for the fight.

 **Kanaya:** We've got this all under control. We're coming to save you!

 _(The battle begins. The goal of the chapter is to rescue Lilith, who is in the top right corner, from the oncoming invisible soldiers)_

 _(If Shigure speaks to Lilith, this dialogue plays out)_

 **Shigure:** Lilith!

 **Lilith:** Shigure, I didn't expect to see you here...

 **Shigure:** We can talk later. For now, we have a battle to take care of.

 **Lilith:** I agree. Let's get to it.

 _(If Lyci speaks to Lilith, this dialogue plays out)_

 **Lyci:** Mother, I'm so glad to see that you're alright!

 **Lilith:** Lyci! I'm relieved you're safe as well...

 **Lyci:** When I saw those invisible soldiers, I was worried, but-

 **Lilith:** You knew I could handle it?

 **Lyci:** Yeah... I'm glad I was right!

 **Lilith:** Stay safe for me, alright? We can talk more after this is over.

 **Lyci:** Okay... We got this!

 _(After the battle, Kanaya, Kana, Shigure, and Lyci stand in front of Lilith)_

 **Kana:** I'm glad everyone's safe...

 **Shigure:** The others are going to scout the area to make sure that we're not at risk of being attacked again. It's better to be safe than sorry.

 **Lyci:** I think now is the perfect time to introduce you to my mother.

 **Kanaya:** It's nice to meet you!

 **Lilith:** You have a dragonstone...

 **Kanaya:** Yeah! I can transform into a dragon just like my parent!

 **Kana:** So can I!

 **Lilith:** I see... Corrin's children... Lyci and Shigure told me that they were going to try and find you.

 **Kanaya:** That's right.

 **Lilith:** I fought alongside Corrin during the war... So much has happened since those days... But now isn't the time to reminisce. After all, there's a lot of important business to take care of first.

 **Kana:** Um... Which timeline are you from?

 **Shigure:** I told them about the two different endings to the war already, in case you hadn't noticed.

 **Lilith:** That's for the best... I'm from the timeline where Hoshido won the war. I traveled over here with Lyci some time ago.

 **Kanaya:** What about the version of you that should be in this timeline...?

 **Shigure:** We aren't sure... There's the possibility that she was transformed into one of the actual invisible soldiers who fights mindlessly against us.

 **Lyci:** She was lucky to not give into that back in our own timeline... But maybe this version...

 **Lilith:** We don't need to think about that now.

 **Shigure:** I agree. Why drag down the mood?

 **Lilith:** Did you tell them that I had a few things for them?

 **Kanaya:** He mentioned it briefly...

 **Lyci:** She's been holding onto a few things for us. It makes it kind of hard for her to move around a lot with all of them, but...

 **Kana:** What are they?

 **Lilith:** Follow me.

 _(The group follows Lilith over to a rock sticking out of the ground. Shigure and Lyci remove the rock, revealing a hole in the ground. Inside of the hole, many weapons can be seen)_

 **Kanaya:** Woah...! There are so many of them!

 **Shigure:** Unfortunately... These weapons come with grim news.

 **Lyci:** Before we met up with you all... We went back to see what happened to your parents using the stones of the Vallite mines.

 **Kana:** What happened...?

 **Shigure:**...I am afraid... They lost their battles.

 **Kanaya:** No...!

 **Kana:** This can't be happening...!

 **Lyci:** I'm sorry...

 **Shigure:** We collected their legendary weapons for you and your companions. You can use them in the coming war against Thalone to avenge your parents.

 **Kana:** He has to be stopped...

 **Kanaya:** He hurt so many people...!

 **Shigure:** Here you are... The two versions of the Yato sword.

 **Lilith:** I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but... You should take up these weapons for the sake of those who can no longer do so.

 **Lyci:** Besides, this might not be the end... Right, Shigure?

 **Shigure:** Lyci is right. I've been thinking, and there might be a way to reverse what has happened.

 **Kana:** How...?

 **Lyci:** We'll need to stop Thalone. Afterwards, we'll be able to find a solution.

 **Kanaya:** We have to fight him then!

 **Lilith:** I was hoping you would say that... Take up the Yato blades. Use the power of your parents to defeat Thalone once and for all. The future is counting on you... And so are the people who have perished in this fight.

 _(Kana and Kanaya both take up the Yato swords when Lilith hands them the blades. In the moments that follow, both of them promote to their second tier classes. Kanaya becomes a Hoshido Noble while Kana becomes a Nohr Noble.)_

 **Lilith:** You can do this... I promise.

 **Kana:** We're going to win!

 **Kanaya:** Thalone won't know what hit him!

 **Lilith:** I trust you all to bring this world victory.

 **Kana:** You aren't coming with us?

 **Lilith:** I'm going to see if there's anything else important for me to learn about involving this war.

 **Lyci:** Stay safe, Mother.

 **Lilith:** You too, Lyci... I love you.

 **Lyci:** Love you too.

 **Shigure:** Until we meet again.

 **Lilith:** Stay safe out there.

 **Shigure:** I'll ensure no harm comes to the rest of the group.

 **Lilith:** I figured you would say something like that... Goodbye.

 _(Lilith leaves,)_

 **Kanaya:** Should we show the others these weapons...?

 **Shigure:** Yes... Let's grab them all. It won't be easy to carry them, but between the four of us, we should be able to pull it off.

 **Lyci:** We got this! I'm sure of it!

 _(The screen fades to black as the four pick up the remaining weapons Lilith had hidden away.)_

* * *

 _ **And this is the part where everything gets intense and serious. Nice.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	83. (HF) Chapter Fifteen: Road to Royalty

_(The chapter opens with Kana, Kanaya, and Shigure walking together away from the rest of the group)_

 **Kana:** Everyone seems so bummed out...

 **Shigure:** It's not surprising. They did just learn that their parents are... You learned the same. I'm surprised you aren't as down as they are.

 **Kanaya:** Lyci told us that there's a chance it doesn't have to end this way.

 **Kana:** I'm holding onto that hope no matter what.

 **Shigure:** So optimistic... I must say, I admire that greatly. I don't know if I would be able to uphold such under these circumstances.

 **Kanaya:** A lot of people are counting on us. We can't let them down.

 **Kana:** If we can't bring our parents back, then... We have to defeat the foe that took them down. It's the least we can do after all they did for us.

 **Kanaya:** Yeah! Plus, there are a lot of people out there who need to be saved from the invisible soldiers too. Imagine what would happen if they got out and spread even more chaos.

 **Kana:** All of the people we're fighting are hurting deep down... They don't want to be fighting us. We need to free them too.

 **Kanaya:** We have too much to do now to be sad...

 **Shigure:** I feel like if you stopped moving, you wouldn't be able to start again...

 **Kana:** What was that, Shigure?

 **Shigure:** Oh, nothing... I'm just thinking. We're getting closer to Thalone's base. He's stationed in the palace of Valla as far as I can tell. That's the direction all of the invisible soldiers have been coming from.

 **Kanaya:** We'll just have to take him out then! He's hurt enough people, and I don't want to let him go on like this!

 **Kana:** Yeah! He's done far too much already, and I don't like it at all.

 **Shigure:** You're taking on a lot of weight for children so young... I must say, I'm proud of you. Despite the world doing everything it can to keep you down, you're still going. It's incredible to see.

 **Kanaya:** That's so nice of you to say, Shigure...

 **Kana:** We think that you're great too!

 **Shigure:** You're both far too kind...

 _(Lyci runs into the scene looking panicked)_

 **Lyci:** Kanaya! Kana! Shigure!

 **Shigure:** Lyci, what's wrong? Did something happen?

 **Lyci:** There are more invisible soldiers heading this way! I've already gotten the rest of the group ready. They're prepared to attack as soon as you are.

 **Shigure:** I was hoping we would see peace for a short while, but it seems that simply wasn't meant to be... Kanaya, Kana, are you ready?

 **Kanaya:** I'll do everything I can to get rid of these guys! It's time to lay their souls to rest!

 **Kana:** It'll help us to stop Thalone too. The sooner we get rid of him, the sooner everything can go back to normal!

 **Lyci:** That's the spirit! Now, let's get back to the rest of the team. They're waiting for us.

 **Shigure:** Lyci is right. We have quite the grueling fight ahead of us, but I believe we can handle it.

 **Kana:** Let's do it then!

 **Kanaya:** No time to waste!

 _(The battle begins. The setting is a simple road in Valla. There are a few destroyed buildings scattered around the map. The enemy consists entirely of invisible soldiers. The objective is to defeat the boss standing still at the top of the map)_

 _(After the battle, Shigure, Lyci, Kana, and Kanaya all stand together once again)_

 **Shigure:** Well... We took care of them. It looks like we're ready to keep moving.

 **Lyci:** I hope the road is clear for us for a while now... I'm tired of all this constant fighting, and I haven't even been in this group for all that long!

 **Kanaya:** You get used to it after a while.

 **Shigure:** Hopefully, we won't have to be used to it forever. Once we stop Thalone, things should go back to normal.

 **Kana:** I pray you're right on that, Shigure...

 **Shigure:** Regardless, we should find a place to stop for the night. We've been moving nonstop all day, and I think we deserve to rest now.

 **Lyci:** I agree. I'm exhausted.

 **Shigure:** Does that sound alright to you two?

 **Kana:** It's perfect to me.

 **Kanaya:** Same here.

 **Shigure:** Alright... I'll take care of things from here on out. Stay safe, alright?

 _(Shigure exits)_

 **Kana:** I don't know what we would do without him...

 **Kanaya:** He sure is great...

 **Kana:** Do... Do you think we're going to be okay...?

 **Kanaya:** We will be! We have to be...

 **Kana:** Yeah...

 **Kanaya:** There's no other option...

* * *

 _ **Heirs of Fate is more than halfway done now yall aaa**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	84. (HF) Chapter Sixteen: Erase

_(The chapter opens with Shiro, Siegbert, Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci leading the group towards the palace of Valla. Shigure is lagging a bit behind and seems to be lost in thought.)_

 **Shiro:** Shigure, are you alright? You don't seem to be paying attention.

 **Kana:** I noticed that too. If something is bothering you, we would be happy to listen to you talk about it.

 **Shigure:** That's kind of you to offer, Kana. I appreciate it.

 **Siegbert:** So... What's on your mind?

 **Shigure:** I've been thinking about what will happen after all of this is over.

 **Kanaya:** Life will go back to normal... Well, sort of. As normal as it can be after all of this.

 **Lyci:** I think he means the energy release caused by the unnatural death of a god.

 **Shigure:** Exactly. Thalone is a reincarnation of Anankos, and if we kill him, something could happen. We have no choice other than to take him out, but it does make me wonder what magical impacts it will have on the rest of the world.

 **Shiro:** Do you think it will be good or bad? I don't think I can deal with any other negative outcomes after all of this crap.

 **Siegbert:** A lot has happened rather quickly, so I can't blame you for thinking that way.

 **Shigure:** I don't know for sure. It's all been unexpected and unique. No two reactions have ever been the same, and I don't think this one will follow the same rules as the previous times this has happened either.

 **Kana:** In other words, you don't know what we'll be dealing with...

 **Shigure:** I'm afraid not. After all, there isn't any real way to predict what will happen when Thalone dies. The energy release always has different impacts on the world, and I doubt this one will follow those rules.

 **Kanaya:** Plus, he seems to be super powerful. If he can summon all of these creepy invisible soldiers, he has to have a lot of magic at his disposal.

 **Lyci:** Only time will tell how this turns out then... As worrying as that is, at least it gives us more time to think about how we're actually going to pull this whole thing off. We're marching off to kill a god.

 **Kana:** I want things to go back to how they were before all of this... I miss the peace of our old lives before the war started...

 **Kanaya:** It feels weird to call it a war.

 **Shiro:** There weren't any signs of a fight breaking out beforehand, so it hardly had any buildup.

 **Siegbert:** Conflict was likely brewing in the head of our enemy for quite some time before he lashed out. There was rising tension, but we didn't see it since we never went to Valla.

 **Shigure:** Now, it's impossible to ignore. He's using an entire nation's population to invade other countries, and you can't shrug that off.

 **Lyci:** Shigure, look! There are some of the people from that population you mentioned!

 **Shigure:** You're right... We should get ready to fight them off.

 **Kana:** Another day, another fight...

 **Kanaya:** This is getting so tiring.

 **Shigure:** Lyci, go rally the troops. It's time to get down to business.

 **Lyci:** Understood, Shigure!

 **Siegbert:** Again they come for us...

 **Shiro:** Let's show them what we're made of!

 _(The battle begins. It takes place just outside the central area of Valla where the capital city is located. Small destroyed huts are scattered around, and the enemy consists solely of invisible soldiers.)_

 _(After the battle, Shigure stands with Lyci, Kana, Kanaya, Shiro, and Siegbert once again.)_

 **Lyci:** I'm glad that's been taken care of.

 **Kana:** I'm getting tired of all this constant fighting... I just want it to end already...

 **Kanaya:** You aren't the only one, believe me.

 **Lyci:** Shigure, you look lost in thoughts again.

 **Shigure:** I suppose I am... I'm thinking about what will happen when we beat Thalone again. The possibilities are endless.

 **Shiro:** Throw out some guesses then.

 **Siegbert:** I wouldn't mind something that would take us back to the way things were before.

 **Shigure:** That is a possibility...

 **Kana:** What is?

 **Kanaya:** Come on, don't hold out on us!

 **Lyci:** I want to hear about it too!

 **Shigure:** Of course. Perhaps there is a way for things to go back to how they were before all of this started... Granted, this is only an idea, and the chances of this happening are slim. However, there is something I noticed in the past with the releases of godly power.

 **Lyci:** Is there really a pattern?

 **Shigure:** Perhaps there is... When Anankos died initially, his power kept all of his people when Valla eventually fell. That might have been a way of fulfilling his final desires to ensure that he was avenged.

 **Lyci:** Final desires...?

 **Shigure:** When power was granted to my mother's amulet, perhaps it was because her mother wanted the pendant to keep her safe. It would have fueled her desire for her daughter to be defended.

 **Kana:** I get it! Their power does whatever they want it to in their last moments.

 **Shigure:** That's what I suspect is the case. When the reincarnation of Akiri passed away, her power went towards her child, allowing them to defend themselves using their new draconic form. That would fulfill her desires of her child remaining safe.

 **Kanaya:** If that's the case, we might be able to guess what will happen when Thalone dies based on what he would want.

 **Lyci:** This might be reliable... In the timeline where Hoshido won the war, his power created me. He must have wanted somebody to take up the mantle to do what he couldn't, though that didn't exactly work out the way he had planned.

 **Shigure:** It all goes back to what they would have wanted just before their souls passed on from this life and into the next. I have a prediction as to what will happen when Thalone is defeated, though it is important to note that this is only a guess. I have no evidence to back it up.

 **Shiro:** In case you hadn't already noticed, there are holes in a lot of what we're planning to do. Just tell us.

 **Shigure:** Well, he might want to go back in time to a better time when his plans could have been fulfilled. That could revert us back to before all of this started.

 **Siegbert:** Does that mean our parents would come back?

 **Shigure:** As a matter of fact, yes. However, if this does happen, chances are that Thalone would be erased from existence completely. He wouldn't be able to heal his wounds before sending the world back in time, so when the shift was complete, he would be dead permanently.

 **Kana:** So... We'll go back to the time before all of this happened? Everything will go back to how it was before?

 **Shigure:** If this comes to pass, the chances are greater than you would expect.

 **Kanaya:** I'm so glad to hear all of that...!

 **Shigure:** All we need to do is erase him from existence... From there, we'll have to see how it goes.

 **Lyci:** That sounds like a plan to me!

 **Shiro:** I'm with Lyci on this one. We should wait and see what happens. I hope it winds up going in our favor.

 **Siegbert:** Only time will tell how it unfolds.

 **Shigure:** Until then, we should keep moving. We don't want to be ambushed again while we're standing around here.

 _(The others agree, and the group starts to walk towards the capital of Valla once again.)_

* * *

 _ **I'm going to be locked in my house for a month while my city goes on lockdown oh heck**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	85. (HF) Chapter Seventeen: Yugare's Lost

_(The chapter opens with Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci walking next to Siegbert, Luna, and Owen. They are getting closer to the capital of Valla)_

 **Shigure:** We should be within the limits of the capital soon.

 **Siegbert:** I pray you're right... The sooner this conflict ends, the better.

 **Kana:** Do you guys... Sense that? It feels like something is wrong.

 **Lyci:** We've found ourselves in so much trouble lately that we can sense it.

 **Kanaya:** I suppose it was only a matter of time before we adapted like this...

 **Owen:** What do you think is coming? Is it another group of invisible soldiers?

 **Luna:** What else could it be? We're getting closer to the capital, so we're bound to start coming up against the strongest members of this army Thalone has pulled together.

 **Siegbert:** Look. There are a lot of them on the horizon... They appear to be forming a defensive line to keep anyone from getting into the city.

 **Luna:** We'll have to take them out then.

 **Shigure:** There's no reason to linger here any longer then. Let's go and take care of them.

 **Kana:** I wonder who they're going to be...

 **Kanaya:** Probably nameless, faceless soldiers like every other time...

 _(The group goes closer to the place where the invisible soldiers are located. The leader is a woman with blonde hair who looks oddly similar to Siegbert.)_

 **Kanaya:** It's weird... I can sense some sort of Dragon Vein power coming from them, but I thought that only royals were meant to have that power.

 **Kana:** I feel it too... About half of them have it...

 **Shigure:** The woman at the front... I think I recognize her from somewhere...

 **Siegbert:** She looks a lot like my father... Is that an odd comparison to make?

 **Lyci:** Maybe they're connected somehow. I can't think of any other explanation.

 **Owen:** We don't have time to ask them for answers right now. Let's go on and take care of them.

 **Luna:** I feel the same.

 **Siegbert:** In that case, we battle!

 _(The battle starts. The map takes place in an open space similar to a town square. The objective is to rout the enemy. Half of the foes are older women while the other half are children with the Dragon Vein ability. The camera pans over to where the leader of the soldiers is standing.)_

 **Katarina:** In the name of Anankos, we must defeat them! We have no other options!

 **Siegbert:** Looking at her now, she does look rather familiar...

 **Lyci:** She looks like you, to be honest. Similar facial structure, same hair color, same eye color...

 **Luna:** There must be some explanation for this, but we can discuss it after the battle. After all, we have more important things to take care of at the moment.

 _(If Siegbert initiates combat with Katarina, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Siegbert:** Who are you? I don't understand.

 **Katarina:** Xander...? Xander, is that you?

 **Siegbert:** Xander? That's my father.

 **Katarina:** You must be my grandson then... I'm so glad to be able to see you now... I had no idea Xander had a child...!

 **Siegbert:** You're my... Grandmother? That isn't possible. Queen Katarina died-

 **Katarina:** And was brought back by the great Anankos. Join me, Siegbert... I know where your father is.

 **Siegbert:**...My father is dead.

 **Katarina:** That is not true. Come with me, and I will show him to you.

 **Siegbert:**...You are using the face of someone my father cared deeply about to manipulate me. That is a sin that can never be forgiven. May this battle bring your twisted soul salvation at last.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Katarina, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Katarina:** In the name of Queen Katarina of Nohr, I demand that you surrender your lives to the great Anankos!

 _(When Katarina is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Katarina:** Garon... It is a shame we were... Never reunited... May I see you again... On the other side... O-Of the light...

 _(After the battle, Siegbert stands over Katarina's body with Shigure and Lyci. Owen and Luna are nearby with Kana and Kanaya.)_

 **Siegbert:** She's gone...

 **Shigure:** She said her name was Katarina...

 **Luna:** That was the name of King Garon's first wife.

 **Owen:** She died to illness not long into their shared reign, and while he would take other consorts, he never loved another person the way he cared for her... That's what the stories say at least.

 **Kana:** Thalone used her against us...

 **Kanaya:** But she didn't die in Valla. She died because of illness.

 **Shigure:** He has the power of a god... He can do a lot of things, and that must include resurrecting the dead. However, this Katarina was only a cheap imitation of the real queen who lived so many years ago.

 **Siegbert:** Katarina was my father's mother as well... She was my grandmother, and now... She's...

 **Lyci:** It was the only way to free her soul from Thalone's command. She would have been stuck as a mindless soldier under him forever, and she wasn't even alive when we just fought her.

 **Siegbert:** I know, but... It's a lot to process all at once.

 **Owen:** As for the other children... I mentioned that King Garon took other consorts.

 **Luna:** There was a bloody battle among the members of court for the throne. Concubines and their children murdered each other for a chance to rule Nohr. There were over two dozen of them as far as I'm aware.

 **Owen:** Where did you hear all of that?

 **Luna:** My mother was known for being an assassin. She knew how to gather a lot of information easily, even if it was meant to be top secret. She passed it down when she thought I was old enough to understand.

 **Kanaya:** I knew I sensed Dragon Vein power... If they were all related to King Garon, they had his blood... The kids, I mean.

 **Kana:** If those were all the children and their mothers, then... They were all loosely related to you and your cousins, Siegbert.

 **Siegbert:** That's true... They were.

 **Shigure:** They all died much younger than they appeared here today though... I would estimate that they were resurrected and aged using Anankos' power.

 **Lyci:** There were a few extra women that didn't seem to have any children to match though...

 **Siegbert:** If I had to guess... I would say that those were the mothers of my aunts and uncle. My father and his siblings were only related through King Garon, and they all had different mothers... Their mothers must have died in the aftermath of the concubine battles, and they were brought back here alongside my grandmother to fight us.

 **Owen:** We killed our relatives, and we didn't know it... We know that it was to save their lives, but that doesn't change the fact that we were forced into it unknowingly.

 **Kana:** I'm sorry you had to go through that.

 **Kanaya:** I'm sure they're really thankful for what happened today... I'm positive.

 **Shigure:** I agree with Kanaya. We did what we had to, and wherever their souls rest now... They are happy. Akiri and Yugare will continue to watch over them from beyond this life.

 **Luna:** Besides, even if we wanted to, we don't have any options of lingering here to do something about it. They're gone, and that's a fact that can't be reversed.

 **Lyci:** We should keep going so that we can take out Thalone once and for all. Once we get rid of him, imagine how many people will be able to rest in peace. We'll save so many lost souls.

 **Siegbert:** You are correct there... We're getting closer to the capital, so the enemies are only going to get stronger from here on out.

 **Shigure:** We'll have to be as strong as we possibly can be if we want to defeat Thalone. He undoubtedly has countless other soldiers waiting for us as soon as we get through the gates of the capital, and we can't afford to slack off if we want to get out of this alive.

 **Lyci:** What if he winds up resurrecting other people? After the little stunt he pulled here today, it wouldn't surprise me if he did something sketchy like that when we got closer.

 **Owen:** If he does, we'll just have to deal with it along the way. We have to defeat him no matter what, even if that means seeing through all the tricks he tries to use against him.

 **Luna:** He can try, but he'll only fail if we stay true to our path.

 **Siegbert:** I don't think I've ever heard you say something that enthusiastic, Luna, so I'm going to trust it. You wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, after all.

 **Kana:** Then let's go and defeat him for the sake of all the people he resurrected just to make them suffer!

 **Kanaya:** He won't know what hit him!

 _(The group heads ind the direction of the capital as the screen fades out to black.)_

* * *

 _ **I made the kids suffer a lot in this one huh**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	86. (HF) Chapter Eighteen: Fallen King

_(The chapter opens with Siegbert, Shigure, Kana, and Kanaya walking together at the front of the group.)_

 **Kana:** I'm getting tired of all this walking... We've been at it for so long...

 **Siegbert:** It won't be long before we reach the capital where Thalone is located. After we finally kill him, we won't need to worry about pushing ourselves this far ever again.

 **Kanaya:** I wish he was dead already...

 **Shigure:** You aren't the only one.

 _(Lyci runs up to the party.)_

 **Lyci:** Shigure! There are enemies nearby!

 **Shigure:** Are you sure?

 **Lyci:** Look!

 _(Lyci points ahead. A large group of enemies can be seen. Shigure stops walking, and the others follow his lead to stare at the faction they are no doubt going to be fighting sooner rather than later.)_

 **Shigure:** Do you have any idea who they are?

 **Lyci:** No. I just knew I felt something was off.

 **Siegbert:** Last time, we had to fight against the consorts of the late King Garon... Maybe the time has come for us to fight the monstrous monarch himself.

 **Kana:** Oh, no...

 **Kanaya:** I've heard about him... He was a terror on the battlefield when he was in his prime, and it was only old age that kept him from fighting in his later years.

 **Kana:** Age doesn't impact these invisible soldiers though... That means that he's going to be difficult to deal with.

 **Shigure:** If that is the case, then we're certainly going to have our work cut out for us. I'm sure that we can take care of it, but...

 **Lyci:** Why don't we get right down to business then?

 **Siegbert:** I agree with Lyci. We won't be able to reach Thalone unless we power through whoever is coming next, regardless of if that's King Garon or not.

 **Shigure:** Onward then!

 _(The screen transitions to after the party has gotten closer to the enemy. There are three notable soldiers among the fighters. The first is King Garon. On either side of him, Iago and Hans can be seen.)_

 **Kana:** It's him...

 **Kanaya:** What do we do?

 **Siegbert:** We have no choice but to strike him down. He stands in our way of defeating Thalone, so he must be defeated.

 **Lyci:** He was never a good person in the first place, but... We can at least get rid of the possession.

 **Shigure:** I don't know if I would go that far. There are some signs recorded by my mother that he was once a fine ruler, but... He changed.

 **Siegbert:** Perhaps he was under Thalone's influence a lot longer than we thought.

 **Kana:** I wonder...

 **Lyci:** It doesn't matter how long he was being controlled at the end of the day though. We just have to get rid of him once and for all.

 **Kanaya:** In that case, we should get everybody ready.

 **Lyci:** I'll make sure that the rest of our group is ready to fight.

 **Shigure:** Thank you, Lyci... I don't know what Thalone is thinking by sending King Garon our way, but it isn't going to break our spirits like he might be hoping. If King Garon is in our way, he must be defeated... It's that simple.

 _(The battle begins. Your units are lined up in a small circle near the bottom of the map. Garon, Iago, and Hans are stationed near the top. The invisible soldiers surround your units on most sides in a large circle. Your objective is to rout the enemy.)_

 _(When Garon is fought in battle, this dialogue plays out)_

 **Garon:** In the name of the great Anankos, you must die!

 _(When Iago is fought in battle, this dialogue plays out)_

 **Iago:** King Garon has declared that you must die, and so you will. For both him and Anankos, you draw your last breaths here!

 _(When Hans is fought in battle, this dialogue plays out)_

 **Hans:** You made a mistake for approaching me, and you will pay for that mistake with your life!

 _(When Garon is defeated, this dialogue plays out)_

 **Garon:** Anankos... Urgh...

 _(When Iago is defeated, this dialogue plays out)_

 **Iago:** A... Bitter failure...

 _(When Hans is defeated, this dialogue plays out)_

 **Hans:** Have I... Fallen...?!

 _(After the three bosses are defeated, Shigure speaks.)_

 **Shigure:** I have to wonder... Is it really over? That seemed to be too easy...

 **Siegbert:** Shigure... Look!

 _(Siegbert points to the spots where Garon, Hans, and Iago were not long ago. The three appear again using teleportation magic.)_

 **Kana:** But how is that possible?!

 **Kanaya:** We just freed them from Thalone's control!

 **Lyci:** I guess that Thalone learned how to use the multiple timelines thing to his advantage... He must have deemed them important enough to bring over from the other timeline, even if he didn't do such a thing with the concubines of King Garon that we fought before arriving here.

 **Shigure:** If he wants to bring them back, then we'll just defeat them again. We did it once before, so we can stand to do it one more time!

 **Siegbert:** Shigure is right. Thalone is going to see that bringing over secondary copies wasn't going to help. He made this mistake, and now, he will have to live with it.

 _(The battle resumes. It is not considered finished until after Garon, Hans, and Iago have been defeated a second time. Afterwards, Shigure, Siegbert, Kana, Kanaya, and Lyci stand near one another, looking down at the places where the three men died for a second time.)_

 **Shigure:** They aren't coming back... I think it's safe to say that we've taken care of them.

 **Lyci:** That sure is a relief... I didn't think that Thalone would want to bring over secondary versions from the other timeline. Now, we know for the future that we need to keep that fact in mind.

 **Kana:** If he did that once already, he'll probably do it again in the future.

 **Kanaya:** And if he does, we'll just take them out again! We can handle this!

 **Siegbert:** King Garon truly was long gone...

 **Shigure:** What makes you say that?

 **Siegbert:** He fought many of his grandchildren here today. We look like our parents. I am the spitting image of my father, but he still didn't recognize any of us.

 **Kana:** I guess he lost the ability to think of things like that a long time ago...

 **Shigure:** If he really was possessed by Thalone before his real death, then... All semblance of sanity flowed away a long time ago. All that remained were fractured memories, and he wasn't able to put together enough pieces.

 **Kanaya:** So... His mind was more broken than his wife's was... That's so sad.

 **Siegbert:** He was once a good man and a loved king... It's a shame he never got to see that legacy resume after his death. The things he did while under Thalone's influence will never be forgotten.

 **Lyci:** Well... His spirit is free now, so if there really was a good man under there, he's going to be able to find his truth.

 **Shigure:** Lyci is right. Besides, we shouldn't dwell on it here for too long. We need to keep going. I doubt Thalone will wait for us to think this situation through in full.

 **Siegbert:** As much as I hate to say it, you have a point.

 **Kana:** Besides, we need to show Thalone who he's been messing with!

 **Kanaya:** He's hurt a lot of people, and if Shigure's mother is correct, King Garon was just the start.

 **Shigure:** We cannot let this continue, so we must press on.

 **Lyci:** Of course.

 _(Shigure, Lyci, Kana, and Kanaya all walk away, leaving Siegbert alone to look at where Garon disappeared in his final moments.)_

 **Siegbert:** Tell me, Father... Is this what you would have wanted of me...?

* * *

 _ **I promise I'll try to end the Nohr angst train soon**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	87. (HF) Chapter Nineteen: Last Nobles

_(The scene begins with Kana, Kanaya, Lyci, and Shigure walking together. The group stops when they find themselves just outside the town area closest to the palace of Valla.)_

 **Lyci:** I guess we're here at long last...

 **Kana:** Thalone is around here somewhere... We'll be able to defeat him soon and get everything back to normal... Right?

 **Kanaya:** I hope so... I don't know how much more of this I can take.

 **Shigure:** If he thinks he can win this, he's sorely mistaken.

 **Lyci:** I find it rather odd though... I don't see any of his soldiers stationed nearby.

 **Shigure:** I doubt that it's meant to be this easy... Something is going on. I just wish I knew what it could possibly be...

 **Kana:** Hm... I think I hear something behind us.

 **Kanaya:** Look!

 _(The party turns around to see that a faction of invisible soldiers has appeared from the direction where they entered the innermost area of the castle town. Two figures with blue hair, one a man and the other a woman, stand at the front of the enemy army.)_

 **Shigure:** It isn't that easy after all...

 **Kana:** Who are these people? They don't look familiar at all, but...

 **Kanaya:** I feel a strange connection to them...

 **Lyci:** I think I can answer that one... They look like the last king and queen of Valla... King Rivalis and Queen Arete.

 **Shigure:** The last rulers of Valla... Of course Thalone would bring them back to life. They were the last people to rule over his nation. They must mean a great deal to him. Arete carries his blood as well...

 **Kanaya:** We have to defeat them then, huh?

 **Kana:** Wait... That's not all. Look the other direction!

 _(The trio follows Kana's direction, looking towards the palace of Valla. Duplicates of Rivalis and Arete stand in the path to the castle.)_

 **Lyci:** I guess he decided to use the versions from both timelines here as well... They have us completely surrounded. If we want to press on without being pursued, we'll have to defeat them now.

 **Shigure:** They used the unfamiliar layout of the town to their advantage.

 **Kana:** That's how they were able to surround us so easily...

 **Kanaya:** They won't be able to keep us down forever though. We have to get through!

 **Shigure:** If they insist on standing in our way, then we have no choice but to break through their ranks. Is everyone ready for the fight at hand?

 **Lyci:** I know I am. I believe that we'll have to defeat each and every member of their army if we want to see success. After all, we can't risk them retreating and calling for reinforcements.

 **Kana:** So, all we have to do is defeat them all before they can get more troops... I hope that's not too hard.

 **Kanaya:** We've come this far, so we can't afford to back down now! Let's get to it!

 _(The battle begins. Your units are stationed at the center of the map with the enemy forces surrounding the children. The map is covered with winding paths and cramped streets that make up the castle town. The objective is to rout the enemy while taking out both copies Arete and Rivalis. One pair resides at the top of the map while the other is at the bottom. Both versions of each character have the same boss conversations.)_

 _(If Kana initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Arete:** Child of Anankos... Why will you not join me...?

 **Kana:** Child of Anankos?

 **Arete:** You hold his blood in your veins, and yet you resist...

 **Kana:** I... I don't know what you're talking about, but you're keeping us from reaching Thalone, so you'll have to step aside!

 **Arete:** Join me... You belong with him...

 **Kana:** Get out of my way... Or else!

 _(If Kanaya initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kanaya:** I feel a strange connection to you...

 **Arete:** Why do you stand against your god...? You belong with him...

 **Kanaya:** What are you talking about?

 **Arete:** Anankos belongs with you... Come to him...

 **Kanaya:** I think I'll have to decline...

 **Arete:** You are making a mistake...!

 _(If Shigure initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shigure:** You look so much like her... Mother.

 **Arete:** I am Queen Arete... Renowned the world over...

 **Shigure:** Mother told me about you... She loved you for the rest of her life.

 **Arete:** All should love Anankos...

 **Shigure:** You're a shell of your former self... For Mother, I will free you from this hellish prison!

 _(If Lyci initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Lyci:** Shigure told me about you... Queen Arete of Valla.

 **Arete:** Anankos is the only one who matters...

 **Lyci:** If I'm like Thalone's child, I guess that means we're related in a way... I didn't expect to meet my extended family like this.

 **Arete:** Family matters little for the gods...

 **Lyci:** What a twisted mindset... For my family, I'll put you out of my misery.

 _(If Sophie initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Sophie:** You remind me of Mother...

 **Arete:** You have draconic blood... You can transform... Just like Anankos...

 **Sophie:** I mean... I suppose so, but-

 **Arete:** You belong at his side...

 **Sophie:** I don't think I do... You're scaring me here.

 **Arete:** Join him...

 **Sophie:** I will do no such thing... I hope you don't hold what I'm about to do against me too much.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Arete:** I am the queen of Valla... You will die... In the name of our patron god...

 _(When Arete is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Arete:** Azura... Are you there...? My... My daughter...

 _(If Kana initiates combat with Rivalis, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Rivalis:** Anankos will rule all...

 **Kana:** I can't let that happen.

 **Rivalis:** Join him or die...!

 **Kana:** I've come too far to give up now...

 **Rivalis:** Anank-

 **Kana:** You've lost your mind because of him... But I can free you, and I will!

 _(If Kanaya initiates combat with Rivalis, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kanaya:** You have to see that you're being manipulated!

 **Rivalis:** I am doing this because I wish to...

 **Kanaya:** He's controlling you, but... I guess you can't tell.

 **Rivalis:** There is only Anankos...

 **Kanaya:** He's been your only reason to exist for so long now... There's only one option here, I'm afraid... Prepare yourself!

 _(If Shigure initiates combat with Rivalis, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shigure:** Mother never remembered you... King Rivalis of Valla... I had to do a lot of digging to find out about you.

 **Rivalis:** I am little more than a mortal before Anankos...

 **Shigure:** You were known for ruling fairly alongside your wife, but... I suppose you lost your mind when he took control.

 **Rivalis:** He is the only influence in my life...

 **Shigure:** Rather ironic that you say that... You lack life in this state, but... I can at least bring you peace. It's a small mercy, but it's one that you deserve.

 _(If Lyci initiates combat with Rivalis, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Lyci:** King Rivalis of Valla... I didn't expect to you like this.

 **Rivalis:** You are... Part of Anankos...

 **Lyci:** Not anymore. He let some of his power spiral out of control, and I'm what came out of it.

 **Rivalis:** Join him...

 **Lyci:** I'll have to turn you down there... Sorry to do this to you, but... Family keeps each other from suffering, and I suppose it's left to me to bring you peace!

 _(If Sophie initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Sophie:** I don't know all that much about you, but... I can tell that you aren't doing this because you want to. He's taken control of your mind.

 **Rivalis:** I made this choice...

 **Sophie:** Did you really?

 **Rivalis:** Do not question Anankos...

 **Sophie:** I suppose there's no reasoning with you like this... I don't want to end any other lives, but... I don't have a choice at this point. Let's just get this over with.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Rivalis, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Rivalis:** In the name of the great Anankos, I sentence you to death...! _  
_

 _(When Rivalis is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Rivalis:** Valla... I am glad to see you as... As I die...

 _(After the battle, Kana, Kanaya, Lyci, and Shigure stand together.)_

 **Kana:** They're gone... I'm glad that their souls have finally been freed from this prison...

 **Kanaya:** I feel awful for them... They were used by Thalone for so long.

 **Shigure:** They died a very long time ago... I imagine that they've been suffering greatly for many years now.

 **Lyci:** At least they're freed now. We should go on and get rid of Thalone.

 **Kana:** You're right. This won't stop until we can get rid of him once and for all.

 **Kanaya:** We might be forced to kill people we're related to, but... This is for them. They deserve peace.

 **Shigure:** Sometimes, doing the best thing means doing something that hurts. The best decision isn't always the most popular one.

 **Lyci:** The best leaders are able to make the hardest decisions since they know it will help the people who need it.

 **Kana:** Yeah... They deserve to be let go.

 **Kanaya:** And we're the only ones who can do it.

 **Shigure:** We won't be able to free others while we're standing around here. Let's keep going.

 **Lyci:** With every step, we get closer to Thalone... We get closer to ending all of this.

 _(Kana and Kanaya walk away with Lyci, leaving Shigure behind.)_

 **Shigure:** I do hope you can forgive me for what I had to do today, Grandmother... It was for your own good... I want you to know that Mother loved you until the end of her days, and I will do the same in her stead.

 _(Shigure walks after the rest of the group slowly as the screen fades to black.)_

* * *

 _ **Writer's block was such a pest while I was working on this you have no idea**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	88. (HF) Chapter Twenty: Aquaria's Grave

_(Kana, Kanaya, Lyci, and Shigure open the chapter standing together in front of the castle of Valla.)_

 **Shigure:** We're here... The palace of Valla.

 **Lyci:** In there, we can find Thalone... After we get rid of him, everything will come to an end...

 **Kana:** When you say it like that, it sounds so easy, but... I know it won't be.

 **Kanaya:** We've been fighting for so long... All I want is for it to be over, but I know it's going to take a lot more than a wish to get rid of Thalone.

 **Shigure:** We're not far from entering the castle, so we can probably expect a final group of guards... I just wish I knew where they would be coming from. An ambush would not be the best way to end our travels to the palace.

 **Lyci:** Well, it looks like we're going to see our enemy soon enough. Look over there.

 _(The group follows Lyci's direction and sees a trio of people standing nearby. Two of them are identical copies of Mikoto while the other is a man with blue hair.)_

 **Kana:** Who are those people?

 **Kanaya:** They seem oddly familiar...

 **Shigure:** The man with blue hair... He's made of flesh and blood.

 **Lyci:** That means that...

 **Kana:** That must be Thalone!

 **Kanaya:** Who's that woman that he's talking to though? There are two of her, so they must be from the different timelines.

 **Shigure:** Let's listen for a moment. It doesn't look like they've noticed us yet, so we might as well use it to our advantage.

 _(The four hide behind a nearby building, though it is only halfway standing. Regardless, it gets the job done and allows them to listen in on the conversation between Thalone and Mikoto. The two copies speak in unison when addressing the blue-haired man.)_

 **Mikoto:** Thalone, you don't need to do this.

 **Thalone:** I am doing this for everyone... For us.

 **Mikoto:** I understand why you hate Nohr and Hoshido so. Hoshido started the war that destroyed our nation. Nohr attacked and desecrated the land that we called home once... But is war truly the best option?

 **Thalone:** They shouldn't have gone to such lengths to hurt others. If they wanted to survive, then they should have made better choices.

 **Mikoto:** Thalone, this isn't the way to go about this. Revenge won't bring back your people. Fighting will not reverse the harm that was done years ago.

 **Thalone:** The fighters who stopped me from destroying those two nations years ago have died. I killed them for the sake of furthering my own ambitions. They didn't understand the harm done by their countries, but they will soon enough.

 **Mikoto:** It was not their fault that Valla fell. They were not even alive at that point.

 **Thalone:** I want to destroy those pathetic nations regardless of who lives there. My hatred of them will never be tempered.

 **Mikoto:** Thalone, I beg of you-

 **Thalone:** I poured all my power into resurrecting you, Aquaria. I wanted us to be together as we once were. I wanted to be able to speak with you again, but I didn't ask for you to pester me over such things.

 **Mikoto:** You gave more of your power to allow us to speak in this way, but... I only wish to use it to steer you away from revenge. It's hurting you more than you are willing to admit.

 **Thalone:** It isn't hurting me in the slightest! I have been working towards this for years, Aquaria!

 **Mikoto:** And it drove you to madness! You didn't even recognize me when you sent your soldiers out to defeat Hoshido, and I was killed by your resurrected fighters!

 **Thalone:** Aquaria, I didn't kno-

 **Mikoto:** You have been consumed by your rage, and I refuse to stand for it!

 **Thalone:** I've had enough of this. We have company. Take care of them.

 **Mikoto:** But-

 **Thalone:** That's an order!

 _(Purple flames pick up around both copies of Mikoto. They stand limply for a moment before returning to their full heights. Many other invisible soldiers appear around them as Thalone retreats back into the palace.)_

 **Shigure:** They must know that we're here. We should prepare for the battle and power through them before Thalone can call on any reinforcements.

 **Kana:** I wonder what he was talking about during that conversation...

 **Kanaya:** I don't know, but I think that we should do what Shigure said. We don't want them to surprise us while we're here thinking.

 **Lyci:** In that case, let's get ready. We have quite the battle ahead of us.

 _(The battle begins. The camera pans over to the top of the map, showing the two copies of Mikoto next to each other. However, there are other familiar faces nearby, among them being Reina, Fuga, Mozu, Silas, Izana, and Yukimura.)_

 **Sophie:** Wait a moment... Is that...?

 **Kana:** No... It can't be... Right?

 **Shiro:** All of them... They fought as retainers of the Hoshidan royal family in the final battle against the invisible soldiers.

 **Tempest:** I guess that they really did pass away like we suspected...

 **Kiragi:** Now he's bringing them back to fight against us? That's messed up!

 **Sumiko:** I wonder if we'll wind up running into our parents...

 **Galatea:** Regardless of if we do, we have to free them from their suffering. They won't be able to rest in peace until after we defeat them, so this is the least that we can do to ease their pain.

 **Caeldori:** This is where the real test begins. If Thalone thinks that pitting us against our family and friends will break our spirits, he's going to find that he couldn't be more incorrect.

 **Sophie:** If that version of my father really is from the timeline where Hoshido won the war, then that isn't the one that I came to know and love...

 **Kana:** I bet that Thalone is waiting until we get closer to make us face that sort of reality...

 **Jasper:** That can't be my mother then... If she really is from the Hoshidan timeline, then... It isn't the one that I know... What a relief.

 **Midori:** There's not a moment to waste now. Let's show him who the real winners are here!

 _(If Kanaya initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Mikoto:** You look so similar to them... Do you know Corrin...?

 **Kanaya:** Y-Yes...

 **Mikoto:** Then you must share my blood... Draconic child, come with me... I will love you forever...

 **Kanaya:** I can't do that.

 **Mikoto:** Too bad... You will die before the great Anankos instead!

 _(If Kana initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Mikoto:** You look so similar to Corrin... Are you their child...?

 **Kana:** So what?

 **Mikoto:** Come into my arms, young one... You belong with me... I will keep you safe forever...

 **Kana:** No... For the sake of those who have been lost, I can't do that.

 **Mikoto:** Pity... Then you will fall here for your defiance!

 _(If Shigure initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Mikoto:** You look just like them... Arcadia... Oceania...

 **Shigure:**...

 **Mikoto:** You belong with the people of Valla... You belong with your people...

 **Shigure:** I do not, and you don't either.

 **Mikoto:** Join us... Or face the ultimate punishment.

 **Shigure:** I've already made up my mind, and I'm sure that you know what the answer is already... If not, allow me to show you.

 _(If Lyci initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Lyci:** I wish that we did have to meet like this... I heard that you were a fair and lovely woman in life.

 **Mikoto:** Fair and lovely mean little before the gods...

 **Lyci:** Well, if you've turned your back on the world, then fine. I'll just have to show you what you're missing out on by siding with that monster!

 _(If Sophie initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Sophie:** You remind me so much of the previous people we fought against...

 **Mikoto:** I have special draconic blood... You have it as well...

 **Sophie:** Great... I don't want to think about this more than I already have, so let's get this out of the way.

 **Mikoto:** If you will not serve our master, then there is no option for you other than death... Perish.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Mikoto:** You have stood up against your gods, and you will pay for such rebellion with your lives... It is a small price given the terrible sins you and your kind have committed...

 _(When Mikoto is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Mikoto:** Thalone, I... I have failed you... Forgive me for being... Unable to defend our home... Unable to... Defend you...

 _(If Tempest initiates combat with Reina, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Tempest:** Mother always told me of what you did to aid her... You saved her life after the death of my grandfather.

 **Reina:** Die...

 **Tempest:** However, it seems that I can do nothing at this point to snap you out of this trance... If that's truly the case, then alright. Let's end this quickly.

 _(If Caeldori initiates combat with Reina, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Caeldori:** I must admit that I am hesitant to fight against someone who has done so much for my family, but... I know that there are no other options.

 **Reina:** Oppose Anankos and suffer... You made the wrong choice...

 **Caeldori:** You must forgive me for what I am about to do... May your soul find peace wherever Akiri awaits you.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Reina, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Reina:** Oppose the gods and die...

 _(When Reina is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Reina:** Akiri... Forgive me for my sins...

 _(If Rhajat initiates combat with Fuga, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Rhajat:** Grandfather... You have changed a lot. Who would have thought that you would bend so easily to the whims of a god?

 **Fuga:** Anankos is the only one who deserves to be followed...

 **Rhajat:** Is that the case now? Hmph. I never thought I would hear you say that. I suppose it makes more sense that you're being used as a puppet given how out of character it is.

 **Fuga:** Bow to him or die...

 **Rhajat:** If you're going to go on like that, then fine. I'll just have to end this once and for all.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Fuga, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Fuga:** It matters not where you are from... Submit everything that you are now or will be to the power of our god...

 _(When Fuga is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Fuga:** At last... I am freed... Thank you...

 _(If Jasper initiates combat with Mozu, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Jasper:** You aren't the one who raised me... You're from another timeline where we never crossed paths, and yet... Seeing your face here and now hurts so much.

 **Mozu:** Blood is unimportant... Serve only the gods...

 **Jasper:** You aren't the person I grew up knowing. You're not my mother, but... I still must apologize for what I'm about to do. I hope that this does its job of freeing you from this twisted influence.

 **Mozu:** Die...

 **Jasper:** Akiri, Yugare, whoever is out there... Please bring her soul salvation.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Mozu, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Mozu:** You have made a mistake by opposing the gods... In the name of the one who gives me strength... You will die...

 _(When Mozu is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Mozu:** Thank you for this... I wish you luck in defeating him... We're all... Counting on you...

 _(If Kana initiates combat with Silas, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kana:** You aren't my father... You didn't raise me. You're from another timeline. We've never met before now, but... It still hurts to know that we are on opposite sides of the battlefield.

 **Silas:** Join me... Come with me...

 **Kana:** I can't do that... I need to free my actual father from this control. I can't be stopped by you... I'm sorry for what is about to happen, but... This is for the best.

 _(If Sophie initiates combat with Silas, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Sophie:** You aren't the father I know, but... Seeing you like this still makes me feel sick. Maybe it's because it reminds me that I'll have to fight my real father later.

 **Silas:** You should join me... You can see him again... Thanks to Anankos...

 **Sophie:** As tempting as that is... You're just a shell of the man you once were. It's my job to free you from that influence, and I'll do that!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Silas, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Silas:** Fall by my hand in the name of the great Anankos... He will rule over you soon enough whether you like it or not...

 _(When Silas is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Silas:** Thank you... May you find... Victory soon...

 _(If anyone initiates combat with Izana, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Izana:** The gods are the only ones with the power to carve our fates... Listen to the most powerful of the gods, and let him take control...

 _(When Izana is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Izana:** Ah... May I reunite with the gods once again...

 _(If anyone initiates combat with Yukimura, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Yukimura:** The most logical decision is to give in now... Anankos will always succeed...

 _(When Yukimura is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Yukimura:** Ah... Thank you... We are... Counting on you...

 _(After the battle, Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci stand together in front of the palace once again.)_

 **Kana:** That was an incredibly long and difficult fight...

 **Kanaya:** We're going to start seeing people that we know now...

 **Shigure:** We've been fighting for so long... We're finally at the castle.

 **Lyci:** We should head inside. Thalone must be in there.

 **Kana:** If he's going to turn our families against us, then we can't let him survive. That's a horrible thing to do.

 **Kanaya:** He was willing to sacrifice someone he cared about to get rid of us... From the way he was talking to that woman, Aquaria, he seemed to really care about her.

 **Shigure:** He doesn't care about much when compared to his revenge, it seems... I'm not surprised, but... It's still disgusting.

 **Lyci:** Let's finally get into the palace. The sooner we find him, the better... We have more people to free from this twisted influence anyways.

 **Shigure:** I agree... Now, let's get going.

 _(Shigure and Lyci head towards the palace. Kanaya and Kana stay behind for one more moment.)_

 **Kanaya:** Are you alright?

 **Kana:** Yeah... I will be.

 **Kanaya:** I met the version of your father from my timeline... I'm sure he's proud of you now.

 **Kana:** I hope you're right... I just want all of this to end.

 **Kanaya:** You aren't the only one.

 **Kana:** We'll end it soon. I promise.

 _(The two dash to catch up with the rest of their party as the camera fades out to black.)_

* * *

 _ **Updates are going to be a bit longer from here on out since oops we have to run into most of the rest of the playable cast still**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	89. (HF) Chapter Twenty-One: White Curse

_(The scene opens with Shiro, Tempest, Kiragi, Sumiko, Galatea, Shigure, Kana, and Kanaya walking together through the palace of Valla.)_

 **Shigure:** I can feel that we're getting closer to Thalone...

 **Shiro:** Fighting that woman... Aquaria, I think he said her name was... That was only the beginning.

 **Galatea:** A lot still waits for us inside this palace...

 **Sumiko:** This place is huge! How are we supposed to find him when we barely know which direction we're going in?

 **Kiragi:** It can't be that hard to find a resurrected god, right?

 **Tempest:** We'll simply have to comb through this place slowly and dispatch of any enemies that appear in our way. The sooner we find him, the better, but... We can't let our excitement get the better of us.

 **Kana:** If he can call on enough reinforcements, he could crush us, so we'll just have to get rid of them before we go in to deal the final blow.

 **Kanaya:** We have this all under control! We'll be fine!

 **Galatea:** Wait... Did you hear that?

 **Kiragi:** I did... It sounded like footsteps.

 **Shiro:** I bet there are more of those soldiers nearby...

 **Tempest:** Ready your weapons.

 **Sumiko:** I wonder who's part of this group of enemies...

 **Shigure:** I'm sure we'll get our answer sooner rather than later, as much as I hate to say it.

 **Kana:** All of our parents are still left... We haven't run into any of them yet, so...

 **Kanaya:** They must be coming up soon... I'm not looking forward to fighting them...

 **Shigure:** Remember that they aren't acting like themselves. They died when Thalone lashed out at them with the full might of his army. This is a reflection, an imitation, of who they once were. You might be fighting monstrosities with the faces of your family members, but you must know that they aren't the ones that you came to know when you were growing up.

 **Shiro:** It's hard enough to tell ourselves that, much less actually follow through with fighting them.

 **Kiragi:** I don't know if I can do it... Even if I know it's what we have to do, it still... It bothers me. I don't want to be responsible for hurting them.

 **Sumiko:** They don't seem to have any sense of pain... If they aren't alive, then they can't feel pain.

 **Tempest:** As much as it might hurt to do so, we'll need to push through our doubts and defeat them once and for all.

 **Galatea:** Shigure is right. We can do this. We've been getting ready for this ever since we set out to defeat the one responsible for the invasion. Even if we didn't know what we were getting into, we have to do this.

 **Kana:** Our parents saved the continent from destruction before, and now we have to do the same. They ended the war between Hoshido and Nohr, so we'll have to do this to protect the world they made.

 **Kanaya:** It's the least we can do to honor their memories now that they've been defeated...

 **Shigure:** I believe I've found the ones who Kiragi and Galatea overheard earlier... Look.

 _(A group of invisible soldiers appears nearby.)_

 **Kana:** There are a lot of them...

 **Kanaya:** We don't really have any options here. We have to stop and get rid of them so that they don't bother us again later.

 **Shiro:** I see a few familiar faces among the crowd...

 **Kiragi:** Shigure said that we'll have to defeat them, so... I guess that's our only option here.

 **Tempest:** Get ready for the fight at hand. We cannot afford to lose.

 **Sumiko:** Alright... I think I'm ready...!

 **Galatea:** With that said, let's go! First, we'll get rid of them, and then it'll be Thalone. This war won't last for much longer than it already has!

 _(The battle begins soon afterwards. Your units are positioned at the bottom of the map with the enemies clumped together at the top. The enemy forces consist solely of units in Hoshidan classes, and there are quite a few playable units from the first generation scattered among them. Specifically, Saizo, Kagero, Setsuna, Kaden, Orochi, Azama, Hinata, Oboro, Hana, Hayato, Felicia, and Rinkah can be seen in the enemy faction. The goal is to rout the enemy.)_

 _(If Asugi initiates combat with Saizo, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Asugi:** So, here we are... A battle between father and son.

 **Saizo:** Join him... There is no other option...

 **Asugi:** You've clearly given up on everything that set you apart since being defeated... How tragic. Let's just get this over with. I tire of staring at your distorted excuse for a face.

 _(If Midori initiates combat with Saizo, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Midori:** Uncle Saizo... I hate seeing you like this. We spent so much time together, but... I guess it doesn't mean anything now.

 **Saizo:** Kill...

 **Midori:** No... It does matter. It's because of how close we were that I have to do this... Please understand what I'm about to do...!

 _(If Sumiko initiates combat with Saizo, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Sumiko:** I-I hate seeing you like this... Please, come back to us...

 **Saizo:** You must die...

 **Sumiko:** Nothing I can say will change your mind... I hate that... I'll do what I have to. Please understand that... I don't want this...

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Saizo, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Saizo:** You are obstacles who must be eliminated...

 _(When Saizo is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Saizo:** My time has finally come... Father... Soon... We will be...

 _(If Asugi initiates combat with Kagero, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Asugi:** Mother... I knew I would run into you sooner or later, but...

 **Kagero:** You must die...

 **Asugi:** No matter what I say, you aren't going to snap out of it. I know that.

 **Kagero:** Perish...

 **Asugi:** It still hurts though... Don't hate me for what I'm about to do.

 _(If Midori initiates combat with Kagero, this dialogue plays out.)_

 _(If Sumiko initiates combat with Kagero, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Kagero, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kagero:** Step aside or be destroyed...

 _(When Kagero is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kagero:** The end has come... Goodbye... Everyone...

 _(If Selkie initiates combat with Setsuna, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Selkie:** Mother... I thought that we would get the chance to play together one last time, but...

 **Setsuna:** For Anankos... Die...

 **Selkie:** It seems we'll just be playing for our lives... I didn't want it to be like this, but... I-I'm sorry...

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Setsuna, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Setsuna:** Anankos will kill you even if we fail...

 _(When Setsuna is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Setsuna:** I've lost...? Thank... Akiri... Finally... Freedom...

 _(If Selkie initiates combat with Kaden, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Selkie:** Father? That's you, isn't it?

 **Kaden:** Surrender or die...

 **Selkie:** My father would never say that... I-I know it, but...

 **Kaden:** Perish...

 **Selkie:** If you insist on imitating him for your desires, then I'll just have to get rid of you! Let's play!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Kaden, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Kaden:** Anankos will rule...

 _(When Kaden is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Kaden:** I'm in control again... For only... One shining moment...

 _(If Mitama initiates combat with Orochi, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Mitama:** Mother... I was hoping not to meet you here of all places. I knew it was going to happen, but... That doesn't ease the pain.

 **Orochi:** Die...

 **Mitama:** I'm afraid I'll have to make sure that you do, as much as it pains me to say that... Let's get this over with. I'd rather regret it later than stand here looking at this monstrosity wearing your face for a moment longer.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Orochi, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Orochi:** Our victory... Is written in the stars...

 _(When Orochi is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Orochi:** I'm... Free...? If only... This would have lasted longer...

 _(If Mitama initiates combat with Azama, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Mitama:** Father... With the way you spoke, it seemed as if you knew you would die one day. Everyone does, after all... You were positive that the gods were coming for us of the living... But I doubt you expected this.

 **Azama:** The gods will always find victory... Don't fight it...

 **Mitama:** I'll deal with that later. For now, I'm going to get rid of you once and for all. You have been deceived and manipulated, and I refuse to let it continue for any longer than it already has!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Azama, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Azama:** The gods are our overlords... They will always win...

 _(When Azama is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Azama:** The time has come... For Akiri to take me... Farewell, cruel world...

 _(If Hisame initiates combat with Hinata, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Hisame:** Father... That frown is rather unfitting on your face.

 **Hinata:** Die...

 **Hisame:** If it won't change until I get rid of you, then it seems that's my only option. Fine. Let's get this over with. I hate standing here, watching you suffer like this.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Hinata, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Hinata:** Fall... You have no choice...

 _(When Hinata is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Hinata:** I'm... Alive...? Not for... Long, but... I die regretting nothing...

 _(If Hisame initiates combat with Oboro, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Hisame:** Mother... It pains me to see that you have fallen to this monster's schemes.

 **Oboro:** Perish... Die...

 **Hisame:** I have no choice but to stop you here and now... I pray that you'll forgive me once you come to your senses.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Oboro, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

 **Oboro:** You must die... The gods have decreed it, so it shall be so...

 _(When Oboro is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Oboro:** I see hell now... I apologize for... Leaving so soon...

 _(If Rhajat initiates combat with Hana, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Rhajat:** I always thought that you were unstoppable... That's what the stories said about you, at the very least.

 **Hana:** You will die...

 **Rhajat:** It seems that you aren't as indomitable as I was led to believe. As unfortunate as that is, I won't let it get to me... All I'll do is defeat you.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Hana, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Hana:** Surrender or suffer...

 _(When Hana is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Hana:** I... I'm sorry for all that I have done... Forgive me...

 _(If Rhajat initiates combat with Hayato, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Rhajat:** I was hoping that we wouldn't see each other again like this.

 **Hayato:** Suffer under my magic...

 **Rhajat:** You were the one who taught me how to fight with my own magic, you know... This is your power being shoved back at you. I think that's a fitting way for you to go. Sorry if this hurts too much.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Hayato, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Hayato:** My magic will crush you...

 _(When Hayato is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Hayato:** I... I can fight no more... Forgive me...

 _(If Brand initiates combat with Felicia, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Brand:** Why is this happening...? Anankos is cruel if he wants to throw people we care about at us to break our spirits. I suppose this just means that I'll have to get rid of him as revenge.

 **Felicia:** I'll get rid of you...

 **Brand:** I'm afraid that can't happen... Please don't hold this against me. I'm sorry.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Felicia, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Felicia:** You won't succeed... I won't let you...

 _(When Felicia is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Felicia:** I-I'm so cold... I thought I was used to it, but... This is... Death...

 _(If Brand initiates combat with Rinkah, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Brand:** Damn it... I was hoping it wouldn't wind up like this. It's my duty to put you to rest after all you've done to me, but... I hate it.

 **Rinkah:** Die...

 **Brand:** I'm sorry, okay? Remember that when you finally reach the afterlife after surviving through this hell.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Rinkah, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Rinkah:** I'll burn you in the flames of hell...

 _(When Rinkah is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Rinkah:** I leave this world in ice, not fire... How tragic, yet... It fits... Heh... Thank you for this...

 _(After the battle, Shiro, Tempest, Kiragi, Sumiko, Galatea, Shigure, Kana, and Kanaya are gathered together again.)_

 **Shiro:** Well... We did it.

 **Kiragi:** Somehow. I don't know how we managed to come out on top.

 **Galatea:** We did what we had to in order to ensure that everyone was alright. It was the least we could do.

 **Sumiko:** I still feel awful about it, even if I know that we didn't have any other choice... It was our only option, but...

 **Tempest:** That's how this is going, I'm afraid... There will be more people that we know coming in the future. All we can do is stand up and do what we need to in order to free them along the way.

 **Shigure:** I agree with Tempest here. Let's keep pressing on. Thalone isn't going to be stopped unless we do something ourselves.

 **Kana:** Yeah... We can do this! I'm sure of it!

 **Kanaya:** For the sake of all the people who have been lost, we have to come out on top! The past, present, and future are relying on us!

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for 10,000 views here! I saw that just before I posted this chapter, and it really does mean a lot. Thank you so much for reading this!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	90. (HF) Chapter Twenty-Two: Black Tainted

_(The scene opens on Shigure, Kana, Kanaya, Siegbert, Owen, Forrest, Luna, and Timpani walking together through the palace of Valla.)_

 **Kana:** I know it hasn't been long since our last fight, but I still have a bad feeling about this... Do you think that Thalone is going to send more troops after us soon?

 **Siegbert:** We know for sure that he has our parents under his thumb. It's only a matter of time until he decides that he's done fooling around with us. When that time comes, we have to be prepared.

 **Kanaya:** I'm not looking forward to it at all... I hope this doesn't go too poorly for us...

 **Siegbert:** I understand that you are all concerned, but we'll be fine. I know that we can power through this... However, I do get the feeling that something is coming as well.

 **Owen:** I agree. We should prepare ourselves for battle. Something has to be coming our direction. It isn't like Thalone to leave us alone for this long. He has to be planning something for when we arrive.

 **Forrest:** He has no shortage of foes to throw at us... The fact that he let us off after that last battle means that he must have something up his sleeve.

 **Timpani:** It seems you were right to be suspicious... If you would kindly turn your attention to the area ahead of us, you can see what Thalone was planning.

 _(The group follows Timpani's advice, and a large number of soldiers can be seen ahead.)_

 **Luna:** Of course... And there are some familiar faces among them as well. Perhaps he thinks this will slow our steady advance.

 **Shigure:** We'll simply have to prove him wrong then. Fighting our family has not stopped us before, and it won't halt our advance now either.

 **Kanaya:** We can handle this... I'm sure of it! We'll be fine! We've come this far, and letting it get us down now would make all of our work amount to nothing.

 **Kana:** If we fought against soldiers from the timeline where Hoshido won last time, I guess we'll have to battle those from Nohr this time around...

 **Siegbert:** We can't let that stop us. The future is counting on us to find victory regardless of who we face off against here today.

 **Owen:** I don't see any royals among them... We'll deal with them later, it seems.

 **Forrest:** We have more than enough on our hands right now anyways. If we run into them later, then that's alright. We'll deal with that when it comes.

 **Timpani:** I think that we've talked for long enough. I want to get this over with so that we can go and get rid of Thalone himself soon.

 **Luna:** I'm inclined to agree with Timpani. The fight begins now!

 _(The battle begins. Your units are positioned at the bottom of the map in a crowded hallway inside the castle of Valla. The goal is to defeat all the bosses, consisting of Nohrian units from the first generation. The full list of these bosses is Laslow, Selena, Peri, Niles, Beruka, Mozu, Gunter, Anna, Benny, Felicia, Jakob, Flora, Arthur, and Effie. The bosses are scattered around the map with a few other enemies in between them. Jakob and Flora both appear twice, and they are paired up with each other. They share boss conversations between the different copies as well.)_

 _(If Soleil initiates combat with Laslow, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Soleil:** Hey there, Father... It's been a while since we saw each other, huh?

 **Laslow:** Kill...

 **Soleil:** I know that you're not the same person I once knew... But it's still hard.

 **Laslow:** Die...

 **Soleil:** You always told me to smile in the face of hardship, so... I hope this is a comforting last sight for you, Father.

 _(If Ophelia initiates combat with Laslow, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Ophelia:** We might not have shared blood, but... I was glad to get to know you through my father before this started.

 **Laslow:** Die before the great Anankos...

 **Ophelia:** Ophelia Dusk bows to no god, and I will free you so that you do not have to either!

 _(If Timpani initiates combat with Laslow, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Timpani:** Father always cared greatly about you... He wouldn't have wanted you to fall to this fate.

 **Laslow:** You will perish...

 **Timpani:** I'm afraid that I'll be surviving for today. However, I can free you from the control of another, and I will do so no matter what. For the sake of my father, I will succeed!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Laslow, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Laslow:** You will die for the sake of the gods... You have no other options...!

 _(When Laslow is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Laslow:** I... I am free... M-Mother... Forgive me for not... Coming home... One last time... My final dance... Was with death... And not for you...

 _(If Soleil initiates combat with Selena, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Soleil:** Hey there, Mother... I didn't think I would see you again in a place like this.

 **Selena:** Die...

 **Soleil:** You don't need to be so harsh... I'll do what I have to in order to help you... Don't hate me too much for this, okay?

 _(If Ophelia initiates combat with Selena, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Ophelia:** My father always valued your company so much... I remember countless days spent with you... My unofficial aunt.

 **Selena:** Family ties mean nothing...

 **Ophelia:** I'll do what I must in order to save you... The incredible Ophelia Dusk will bring you salvation!

 _(If Timpani initiates combat with Selena, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Timpani:** It's strange to think of how much has changed so quickly... I never would have imagined fighting against you once upon a time, but things have changed, I'm afraid.

 **Selena:** You must die...

 **Timpani:** No... I can't let that happen when we're so close. I'm sorry for what is about to happen, but... I know it's for the best.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Selena, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Selena:** Anankos will purge you from this land...

 _(When Selena is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Selena:** Why do I have to die here...? Y... Ylisse...

 _(If Nina initiates combat with Peri, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Nina:** You always told me your stories of war, Mother... And I hoped that I would never have to endure what you did.

 **Peri:** You must die... You will perish...

 **Nina:** Enough of that. I know you don't mean it. You wouldn't wish this fighting on anyone, much less your daughter... And I wouldn't wish it on you either, which is why I have to do this.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Peri, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Peri:** The blood will turn red when it is stained with your blood...

 _(When Peri is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Peri:** I... Death has finally found me... I... I'm sorry...

 _(If Nina initiates combat with Niles, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Nina:** Here I thought you would never let anybody control you... Always a wild card. It seems I was wrong.

 **Niles:** This is my choice...

 **Nina:** You have never told a more obvious lie. How insufferable. How about we get this out of the way? I'm sure you have other business to take care of in the afterlife, and I don't want to be the one to keep you.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Niles, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Niles:** You have no way to escape... Death is inevitable...

 _(When Niles is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Niles:** Hm... At last, I die... I just wish... It wasn't here... Then again... What right does a rogue have... To choose...?

 _(If Luna initiates combat with Beruka, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Luna:** You always looked after me and did all that you could to teach me your craft... In a twisted way, this is how it best ends. You killed the one who taught you... And so the cycle continues.

 **Beruka:**...

 **Luna:** Even now, you're not much of a talker... I'm not surprised. Some things remain the same even to the bitter end... Such as my loyalty to you. Perhaps that's the real reason I'm doing this now. My sincere apologies that it has to be this way.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Beruka, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Beruka:** You must die...

 _(When Beruka is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Beruka:** I thought it would be sooner than this... But the time has come... To move on...

 _(If Jasper initiates combat with Mozu, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Jasper:** I... I don't know what I can say at this point. I know it's justified, but that doesn't make it any easier.

 **Mozu:** You... You stand in his way...

 **Jasper:** Hey, you unholy abomination. Stop using my mother's mouth to speak to me. Come out and do it yourself, coward... If you refuse, I'll take it into my own hands.

 _(If anyone initiates combat with Mozu, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Mozu:** You will not defeat us... Anankos will find victory...

 _(When Mozu is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Mozu:** I... Is this what death feels like...? It's... Colder... Than I imagined...

 _(If anyone initiates combat with Gunter, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Gunter:** In the name of the lost god, you will die...

 _(When Gunter is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Gunter:** Death... I don't know what I expected, but... This is it...

 _(If anyone initiates combat with Anna, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Anna:** You have no option here... You must die...

 _(When Anna is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Anna:** This... This wasn't part of the plan...

 _(If Ignatius initiates combat with Benny, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Ignatius:** I-I wish it wasn't like this... But I'm not as weak as I once was. I know I have to do this.

 **Benny:** You don't have to... You can still join him...

 **Ignatius:** That was never an option in the first place. There are people I want to save, and I can't do that at his side. I-I'm sorry about this...

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Benny, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Benny:** Anankos will wipe out you all... It's only a matter of time...

 _(When Benny is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Benny:** Defeat is oddly... Peaceful... May the gods welcome me despite my sins...

 _(If Ignatius initiates combat with Felicia, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Ignatius:** I wish we didn't have to fight each other... Even if I know there isn't another option, it hurts.

 **Felicia:** I will win today...

 **Ignatius:** I can't let that happen, and... I ask that you forgive me for it. I don't want to hurt you, but... But...

 _(If Brand initiates combat with Felicia, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Brand:** I know you aren't the mother I grew up with... I know that, but why does it still hurt?

 **Felicia:** Suffer...

 **Brand:** You wouldn't ever say that to me... It's not like you... That's why I have to do this, even if I wish things could be different.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Felicia, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Felicia:** Be vanquished from this world...

 _(When Felicia is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Felicia:** I-I'm free... Finally... I-I'm sorry...

 _(If Dwyer initiates combat with Jakob, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Dwyer:** There are two of you... One of you raised me while the other is from a different timeline... I can't tell the difference, and that might be best. It'll make this easier.

 **Jakob:** You will never defeat me...

 **Dwyer:** Good to know some things never change... Let's finish this already, Father.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Jakob, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Jakob:** I won't let you succeed...

 _(When Jakob is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Jakob:** I didn't expect... To fall here...

 _(If Dwyer initiates combat with Flora, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Dwyer:** I'm not sure if you're really my mother... One of you has to be, but I don't know which one.

 **Flora:** Die...

 **Dwyer:** Let's get this over with. I don't want to think about this anymore.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Flora, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Flora:** I will defeat you... No matter what...

 _(When Flora is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Flora:** At last, this nightmare ends... Even in death... I am happy...

 _(If Percy initiates combat with Arthur, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Percy:** You taught me all about justice and what's right... I doubt you would agree with what you're doing.

 **Arthur:** I will prevail...

 **Percy:** No... Justice will succeed, and I am the one on its side today. For the sake of your teachings, I must win!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Arthur, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Arthur:** I'll smite you here and now...

 _(When Arthur is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Arthur:** Thank you... For saving me...

 _(If Percy initiates combat with Effie, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Percy:** I didn't want to have to do this, but I don't have a choice. I wish things could be different, but the future asks me to do this.

 **Effie:** Perish...

 **Percy:** I can't do that... Don't be too mad, alright?

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Effie, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Effie:** You will fall here today...

 _(When Effie is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Effie:** It seems... I'm not as invincible... As I thought...

 _(After the battle ends, Shigure, Kana, Kanaya, Siegbert, Owen, Forrest, Timpani, and Luna stand at the center of what was a battlefield a short few minutes earlier. Luna looks down at the spot where Beruka died silently, and Forrest approaches her. He places a hand on her shoulder with hopes of comforting her.)_

 **Forrest:** Um... Luna? I'm sorry about what happened.

 **Luna:** You don't need to apologize. We had no choice.

 **Forrest:** Still, I must apologize that you must endure such a thing.

 **Luna:** It's fine. Beruka would have wanted me to do what was right.

 **Forrest:** Beruka... You still do not call her your mother?

 **Luna:**...I have no reason to.

 **Forrest:** But-

 **Luna:** We need to talk. Before the next battle, we need to talk about something. There's something I need to tell you, and it's incredibly important.

 **Forrest:** I... I suppose that it wouldn't hurt... You seem to think that it's crucial to discuss, so I will gladly accept.

 **Luna:** Thanks.

 **Forrest:** What is it about?

 **Luna:** We can talk about it later. For now, let's keep going.

 **Shigure:** We're getting closer... There aren't many familiar soldiers that he can throw at us at this point, so we should be prepared for the final battle sooner rather than later.

 **Siegbert:** It's hard to imagine that it can get worse than it already has... Still, perseverance is key, and we can't stop now.

 **Owen:** We'll see success soon enough. This is all building up to the coming victory.

 **Timpani:** But until then, we'll do what we must. I'm sure they understand.

 **Kanaya:** They have to get it... Right?

 **Kana:** I'm sure they do... In their own special ways.

* * *

 _ **Updates are cool**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	91. (HF) Chapter Twenty-Three: Destiny Torn

_(The scene opens to show Forrest and Luna standing a short distance away from the rest of the group.)_

 **Forrest:** Well, Luna... You said that you wanted to speak with me for the next battle. I was thinking that this would be the perfect time for us to go on and get it taken care of.

 **Luna:** Ah... That. I want you to know before I start talking that this... This is something you were not meant to find out from me. Your parents should have been the ones to explain this, but... If that wasn't meant to be, then the duty falls to me.

 **Forrest:** It seems to be rather serious... Do you not want anyone else to know about this?

 **Luna:** No, I don't. This should be heard by you and you alone for the time being. What you wish to do with this information afterwards is your choice.

 **Forrest:** I don't think I've ever seen you looking so grim... I know that you're regularly rather serious, but this seems to be taking it to a different level.

 **Luna:** That's because this is an incredibly sensitive subject. I didn't want to be the one to tell you given that I have not been aware of it for very long myself, but... It cannot be avoided.

 **Forrest:** Does this have anything to do with the way you were discussing your guardian after the last battle? You never called her your mother even if she was the one who raised and defended you...

 **Luna:** It does. This subject is very serious, and I would rather we not be interrupted while talking about it.

 **Forrest:** That's why we're away from everyone else... I see.

 **Luna:** Exactly. Now, why don't we get this over wi-

 _(The two are interrupted when Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci run up to them.)_

 **Kanaya:** Forrest! Luna! We're under attack! There are soldiers coming towards us again!

 **Shigure:** We should prepare ourselves for the coming fight. I don't want anything to happen to us while we're separated like this.

 **Lyci:** The rest of the group is already getting ready for what's to come, so you should come with us to prepare yourselves.

 **Kana:** I know that you were going to talk about something serious, but you can take care of that after the fight.

 **Shigure:** For now, there are much more pressing matters to take care of, so let's resolve those first.

 _(Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci exit.)_

 **Forrest:** That's a shame... Will you be able to tell me about this after the fight ends?

 **Luna:** So long as we both survive, I think that would be alright... Don't get hurt out there, alright? If you want the truth, you have to pull through this battle.

 **Forrest:** I'll do what I have to in order to stay safe... And you should do the same too.

 **Luna:** I will. Now, let's see what this battle is about... I doubt it's going to be an easy one, so we might as well get into it.

 _(The battle begins. Your units are stationed around the middle of the map with enemies on the right and left. The boss is at the far side of the room, and the camera pans over to show who it is. Lilith stands in the throne space.)_

 **Lyci:** Wait... Mother?!

 **Shigure:** I don't think that's your mother at all... In fact, I believe that we've come across the version of Lilith from this timeline.

 **Kana:** I remember now! You mentioned that you were raised by the version from the timeline where Hoshido won the war. The Lilith from the timeline where Nohr won... She's been unaccounted for.

 **Kanaya:** At least up until now... It makes sense though. Maybe Thalone didn't think to bring the other version under his control since she died in the timeline where he died. Plus, she wasn't a notable figure like a ruler of a nation, so... Yeah. That makes a lot of sense.

 **Lyci:** I'm glad to know that it isn't the actual woman that raised me, but... It's still unsettling to see her this way.

 **Shigure:** I feel the same on the matter, Lyci... However, we have no choice but to power through and defeat her to save her soul from this control.

 **Lyci:** I know that, but... Knowing that you have to do it and actually doing it are two completely different things.

 **Kana:** Then let's get it out of the way. We don't want anyone suffering longer than they already have.

 **Kanaya:** There's not a moment to lose!

 _(If Kana initiates combat with Lilith, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kana:** I-I know that I didn't know the other version of you for very long, but... I still wish that I didn't have to fight you like this.

 **Lilith:** Perish...

 **Kana:** You don't mean that. I know that you don't... I knew that this was probably going to happen, but... Ugh...

 **Lilith:** Step aside...

 **Kana:** I... I'm sorry about this.

 _(If Kanaya initiates combat with Lilith, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kanaya:** Lyci really cares about you... Well, not exactly you, but the version of you that raised them.

 **Lilith:** Death to you all...

 **Kanaya:** You would never wish that on your own child... No proper parent would. I'll just have to bring back that side of you, even it means that I have to take drastic measures!

 _(If Shigure initiates combat with Lilith, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shigure:** Even if you aren't the woman who Lyci introduced me to... It still pains me to see that you are standing on the other side of the battlefield.

 **Lilith:** You must... Suffer...

 **Shigure:** You are merely a shell of your former self... I'll do what I have to in order to save you from this suffering.

 _(If Lyci initiates combat with Lilith, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Lyci:** Mother... No. That's not who you are. You were made into a shell of your former self many years ago because of Thalone's twisted methods of warfare...

 **Lilith:** You...

 **Lyci:** You don't even know who I am. It's funny how I was so significant to you in the other timeline, but... Over here, I mean nothing to you. It's awful, but... That's how it is.

 **Lilith:** You... Must die...

 **Lyci:** I knew you were going to say that... I can't let myself be manipulated by him though. I have many people to save... The ones that a different version of you sent me to rescue. I won't let her down... I won't let you down. Forgive me for what I must do, but... This is for the best.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Lilith, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Lilith:** Those who stand up to the great Anankos... They have no choice... They must die...

 _(When Lilith is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Lilith:** It seems... My path ends here... After so many years of suffering... I am free... Thank you...

 _(After the battle, Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci stand together.)_

 **Kana:** We did it... I'm glad that we were able to get rid of them all.

 **Lyci:** And my mother... The other version of her, that is... She's been freed from the power of Thalone's control.

 **Shigure:** That's a good thing... We're helping everyone that we can along the way, and we should be proud of ourselves.

 **Lyci:** I know that, but... It still hurts.

 **Kanaya:** I'm sorry, Lyci... If you need anything, we'll all be here for you. After all, we're all going to have to go through the same thing if we haven't already.

 **Lyci:** Thanks for that, Kanaya. I'll be sure to keep it in mind.

 **Shigure:** Perhaps we should keep going. We don't want to be attacked by reinforcements, do we?

 **Lyci:** Not at all. I feel like we've seen more than enough trouble for the time being.

 **Kanaya:** Okay... Let's go then.

 **Kana:** No reason to stick around...

 _(The four of them start to walk away. The camera pans to Forrest and Luna. The two of them are standing away from the rest of the party.)_

 **Forrest:** Alright... We both managed to survive that last fight, so I must ask you... What is it that you wanted to tell me? I can tell that it's serious, and I'm starting to get a bit worried...

 **Luna:** I could tell. You seemed distracted throughout the entire fight. I'm just glad it didn't cause any problems for you.

 **Forrest:** So... What is it? What's going on?

 **Luna:** It's about your family. What do you know about your family?

 **Forrest:** Well... My immediate family consists of me and my parents.

 **Luna:** Wrong.

 **Forrest:** What?

 **Luna:** You're wrong.

 **Forrest:** I'm afraid I don't understand... Is there something else that I'm missing here?

 **Luna:** Yes. You're missing it because your parents didn't have the chance to tell you before the battle that took their lives... Well, I call them your parents, but perhaps there's a much more accurate term that I could use... Leo and Nyx... Our parents.

 **Forrest:** Luna... You can't be serious...

 **Luna:** I mean it. I'm your sister.

 **Forrest:** But... How is that possible? You've lived with Beruka your entire life, haven't you?

 **Luna:** I'm older than you by a few years. When I was young, there was an assassination attempt, and I was widely presumed afterwards. That was before you were born.

 **Forrest:** So... You were about two years old at the time.

 **Luna:** Yes. For the sake of safety, it was determined that it would be best if I was raised in the palace under different circumstances. They could still watch me, but... Nobody would know that I was related to our parents.

 **Forrest:** I believe I understand... You were taken in by Beruka since she was a trusted confidant of our parents.

 **Luna:** Exactly. It wouldn't be surprising if she took in someone to be her successor, so I was passed off to her.

 **Forrest:** Wow... I had no idea.

 **Luna:** I didn't know until shortly before this all happened. I was aware for about two weeks before the attack, and I was under the assumption that you would be told by our parents when you were ready to hear the truth. However, it seemed apparent that you were unaware, and I didn't want to overwhelm you.

 **Forrest:** I thank you for that... I imagine my reaction would have been... Unique... If you had told me when this first took place.

 **Luna:** That was my train of thought as well. Now that our party is used to one another, I figured now would be a good time. Plus, we have a path forward, so the future is less uncertain than it would have been under different circumstances.

 **Forrest:** Thank you for explaining all of this... I never would have found out if not for your words.

 **Luna:** I figured that was the case... So? What do you think of it?

 **Forrest:** Well... I'm glad to know. Even if we weren't raised as siblings, I... I want to get to know you better. After all, the fact remains that we are related, and we have no reason to avoid one another. There were many years where we were unable to communicate as we would have as siblings, so we can make up for lost time now.

 **Luna:** You really want to do all that?

 **Forrest:** Of course. We might be rather different, but I'm not going to let that stop me. We deserve to try and get to know each other after being apart for so long.

 **Luna:** I see... In that case, I would be happy to do what I can in order to get to know you better.

 **Forrest:** Ah! I just realized... You have the ability to activate Dragon Veins, do you not?

 **Luna:** I do, as a matter of fact... For many years, I had the feeling that there was an odd power inside me, but I didn't know what it was until just before all of this began.

 **Forrest:** And you never displayed that power since it would give you away... I understand.

 **Luna:** We'll have to tell everyone else eventually... I didn't even factor in the matter of Dragon Veins when I told you about this, but if anyone else notices me activating them in the future, they'll realize that something is wrong.

 **Forrest:** Exactly... I'd be happy to help you explain it to them... Sister.

 **Luna:** Hmph... I didn't think I'd ever see the day where you called me that, but... I don't exactly object to it.

 **Forrest:** I'm happy to do so given that we were unable to do such with each other for so many years. We're making up for lost time... I must admit that I didn't expect to say such during the war, but I suppose that there was no getting around it.

 **Luna:** I guess not... We should catch up with the rest of the party before we lose track of them completely.

 **Forrest:** You're right... I'm almost tempted to tell them all about this now. That way, they won't ask questions in the future.

 **Luna:** That's your choice. I'm neutral on it. Besides, I did say that you could tell whoever you wanted and do what you wish with this information, so... Go on if that's what you want.

 **Forrest:** I think I want to... And I want you to come with me. Now, let's go do it!

 **Luna:** If you insist...

 _(The screen fades to black as Forrest takes Luna by the hand and starts to drag her away to where the rest of the group is located.)_

* * *

 _ **Plot twist!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	92. (HF) Chapter Twenty-Four: Strike

_(The chapter opens to show Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci walking through the palace of Valla.)_

 **Shigure:** We're getting closer... I can feel it. Soon, we'll be at the point of no return. There won't be any going back once we make the final decision to step into the domain of Anankos. I want everyone here to be sure that this is what they want to do. It's not too late to back out or decide that it's too dangerous. I understand completely.

 **Lyci:** We're not going to back out now. We have too much at stake, and it would be pointless of us to leave now. There are a lot of people who are counting on us, and we can't just abandon them because times are getting a little bit tough for us.

 **Kana:** Yeah! We can handle this. We've gotten through too much to back down. Plus, he deserves to be fought after all that he's done to hurt everybody. He's had this coming for a long time, and we're going to have to show him what justice is truly made of!

 **Kanaya:** It seems like we're all in agreement then, and I'm glad to hear it. I didn't want anybody to leave when we're so close to reaching our goal... Besides, if we don't get in there and kill Anankos once and for all, then who else is going to do it? We haven't run into any allies since Lyci's mother needed help, and that was ages ago. Nobody else is going to do this.

 **Shigure:** Well, if we're all in agreement, then I suppose all we can do is press onwards...

 **Lyci:** We still don't know what's going to happen when we kill Anankos. Anything could happen. The unleashed power of a god... It can do a lot of things, and it's impossible to predict what could come next.

 **Kana:** Shigure said that maybe it would reverse the flow of time to before all of this started...

 **Kanaya:** But that's only a theory. We don't have any solid evidence that it's going to turn out like that, and... If it does, we may never see each other again.

 **Shigure:** We don't know what impacts this could have on our memories or the timelines of war... Anything could happen when he dies, and there's no way to guess what it could do to us when we're there to see everything crumble.

 **Kana:** But... Aren't there those stone things? Maybe we can use the stones from the mines of Valla to remain in contact with each other!

 **Kanaya:** Kana's right! If we can travel there to get a few stones, then maybe we would still be able to see each other after all this ended!

 **Lyci:** Who knows if it will turn out like that? Only time will be able to tell, and we won't know until we're living it what could possibly come next. Until then, all we can do is power through and do what we have to in order to get rid of Anankos.

 **Shigure:** If there are no objections to pressing onward, then that's what we'll have to do. Come on. The rest of the fight awaits us.

 **Kanaya:** Ah... Would you look at that? It seems that he knew we would be coming his direction...

 **Kana:** Of course he did... I don't see any familiar faces among these soldiers, but it's still another time that we'll have to fight.

 **Lyci:** Another set of fighters? Of course... Just perfect. Let's go on and take care of them... Does that sound like a good plan, Shigure?

 **Shigure:** I don't see any other options... If we want to find Anankos, we'll have to get rid of those who are defending him. With them in the way, we'll never reach him.

 **Kana:** I'm sure that we can take them on! We've gotten this far, haven't we? We'll be able to take it for a little while longer!

 **Lyci:** I feel the same... I doubt that they're going to be holding back on us, but we can take them!

 **Kanaya:** Do you really think that this is our last chance to back down? After this, we'll be getting into the important fights, or at least that's what Shigure thinks...

 **Shigure:** I'm assuming that this is the case, but there's no way of knowing for sure. For the time being, let's just take care of the fighters in our way. We can think about the consequences when we aren't being surrounded by the forces of Anankos. For now, let's fight!

 _(The battle begins. Your forces are stationed at the bottom of the map while many clusters of foes are scattered around the map above and diagonal to your units. The enemies tend to be of the same class, and at the center of each cluster is a particularly strong foe of that given class. The objective is to rout the enemy.)_

 _(After the battle, Shigure, Kana, Kanaya, and Lyci stand together once again.)_

 **Shigure:** Well, that's it... Look up there. It's a door.

 **Kana:** I bet that door will take us deeper into the palace... Anankos has to be in there, and when we finally take him out, everything will come to an end.

 **Kanaya:** He isn't going to be holding back from here on out no matter what, so we have to be ready when we go in there to face him.

 **Lyci:** I think that we're ready... This is the last time to back away, but I doubt that we're going to be doing anything like that in the first place.

 **Shigure:** Is everyone ready to go through that door and face this? We might not have the chance to back away after this no matter how hard it gets, so... Either we kill Anankos in the coming few fights or die trying. I understand if anyone wishes to back away now. Nobody will judge you for wanting to save your own skin, but... If you're going to leave, now is the time to do so.

 **Dwyer:** We've come this far, haven't we? It would be pointless to turn back now.

 **Sophie:** We have people to save, and I refuse to let them down after all we've done!

 **Midori:** For the sake of my family and everyone else that was lost up to this point, I'm going to make sure that Anankos doesn't cause any other problems!

 **Asugi:** There are a lot of lives on the line here. It would be ridiculous to pull out when we're so close.

 **Mitama:** It would be far from a good thing if we allowed our doubts to get the better of us. We weave a poetic tale here, and ending it now would not flow well.

 **Hisame:** There would be no point to retreat when so many people are relying on our actions.

 **Caeldori:** I believe that this is the least we can do for the souls of our parents after all they did to keep us safe for years on end.

 **Rhajat:** How pointless it would be to retreat... We've done so much, and won't let that go to waste. It would mean we came all this way for nothing.

 **Selkie:** I can't wait to play with these enemies and see what they can do! They won't know what hit them!

 **Brand:** We have more than a right to kill Anankos at this point. No matter what name he's choosing to go by, the fact remains that he killed our parents, and we deserve the chance to take our revenge on him.

 **Soleil:** Imagine how many girls would be impressed with someone who helped to save the world... That's a future I simply can't give up on.

 **Ophelia:** The starstruck Ophelia Dusk dares not to back down from a fight... I am a defender of the innocent who will surely prevail here today!

 **Nina:** We can't just let the world go to hell when there's something that we can do about it. That would be irresponsible of us, wouldn't you say?

 **Percy:** In the name of justice, we must defeat him once and for all! It's the right thing to do!

 **Velouria:** If it'll get things back to normal, then fine. I'm sick of all this, and if killing him will end it, then we have no choice.

 **Ignatius:** I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of scared of what awaits us on the other side of this fight, but... I can't always run from my problems. None of us can fully escape this no matter how hard we try.

 **Jasper:** I think that there really isn't another choice. Anyone with half a brain will know what has to be done, and it would be a bad plan to back off now.

 **Sumiko:** Y-Yeah... I'm no longer as afraid of everything as I once was, and I know that I can't avoid this any longer... We have to get rid of him.

 **Kiragi:** Even if he didn't kill our parents, Thalone is waging war against all the people of this continent. The innocent folks of Pheuyura are counting on us, and I'm not going to be the one to disappoint them.

 **Tempest:** The choice was made for us the instant we set out on this path, and it would be foolish to retreat when we've done so much already.

 **Galatea:** I'm not going to let some twisted god get the better of us. He already took out our parents, and that's enough to get me into action on top of everything else that's already happened leading up to this. This is for the best.

 **Shiro:** Too much has happened for us to back down now. Besides, I'm really going to look forward running him through with my spear.

 **Luna:** His crimes cannot be forgiven. To abandon our cause now would be to allow him to get away with all that he has done, and that simply cannot be allowed to happen.

 **Timpani:** The damage that he's done might not be reversible, but we're still going to do what we can in order to get rid of him!

 **Forrest:** I believe that we are justified in this battle... Nothing could make me abandon our cause after we've come this far.

 **Owen:** If we don't eliminate him now, there won't be a world for us to go back to after this war ends. We simply can't do that.

 **Siegbert:** In the name of our parents' memory, we have to stop him. We will carry on the torch of what they began and finish him off once and for all.

 **Kana:** I'm not going to back away either! Everybody out there is counting on us, and I'm not going to be the one to disappoint them after all that's happened. They might not know that their lives are on the line, but... Still, you get what I mean. We have to save them!

 **Kanaya:** I feel the same way. There's a lot at stake here, and if everybody else is in, I can't leave either. Even if some of you decided to retreat, I would still be here. There's too much for us to do to allow Anankos to end everything!

 **Lyci:** Well, you already know my answer, Shigure... So it seems that nobody took you up on that offer of yours. I suspected that it would turn out like this, and I get the feeling that you did as well.

 **Shigure:** I maintain my statement that it was not a bad idea to check just to be sure... If everyone has made their choice, then it seems that we have no direction to go but forward. Let's go on and make our way toward Anankos. He will fall soon by our shared power, and that is a promise.

 **Kana:** Yeah! We won't let him get away with what he's done, even if we have to face our parents to stop him.

 **Kanaya:** You had better get ready, Thalone, Anankos, or whatever name you want to use... Because it all ends soon.

* * *

 _ **Updates cool**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	93. (HF) Chapter Twenty-Five: Akiri's Chosen

_(The scene opens to show Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, Shiro, Tempest, Kiragi, Sumiko, and Galatea together.)_

 **Shigure:** Given how long we've been moving through the palace, I would say that we're nearing the throne room. Once we arrive there, we should encounter Thalone. He's been avoiding us up to this point, but I somehow get the feeling that he's going to stop holding back as soon as we're forced to face him in person.

 **Kana:** I'm sure we'll be ready for it. We've come way too far to back down now in my opinion.

 **Kanaya:** I feel the same way... I wonder what it'll be like to fight him though. He's been responsible for so much suffering... It's almost weird to think about.

 **Galatea:** Regardless of how you want to think about it, we're going to have to stop him somehow. He's going to have to deal with all of us whether he likes it or not.

 **Sumiko:** I must admit... I'm a bit worried. We still haven't run into our parents yet. Doesn't that strike you as odd?

 **Kiragi:** Maybe he's planning for us to run into them soon... Given how close we are to the throne room, I doubt it'll be much longer at this point. The war is getting closer to over with each step we take.

 **Tempest:** As much as I hate to say it, as far as I can tell, it appears that we're going to be seeing them sooner rather than later...

 **Shiro:** What are you talking about?

 _(The screen pans over to show the Hoshidan royals standing together among a large group of invisible soldiers.)_

 **Shigure:** Damn... I had a feeling that we had gone too long without running into trouble... It seems that the time has come for us to go on and confront the royals that we've somehow been able to avoid up to this point.

 **Sumiko:** I hate the idea of needing to fight against them, but... We have to free them from the influence of Thalone. It's the least that we can do for them now that they've all been possessed.

 **Kiragi:** If he wants to use our loved ones against us, then we're going to have to take them out and show him that he can't stop us! We've already done it with others, but that doesn't mean we can't repeat the process a few times more!

 **Tempest:** Prepare yourselves, everyone... These are the most powerful soldiers from Hoshido. They ended the war against Nohr years ago, and I doubt that they're going to be holding back against us now.

 **Galatea:** They couldn't even if they wanted to in this state, but that just means that we'll have to fight harder than we ever have before. They would want that for us, and who are we to disobey the wishes of the people who did so much for us?

 **Shiro:** I'm glad that we're all on the same page. Now... How about we go on and show them, and Thalone, for that matter, what we're made of? We've spent enough time waiting to free them from his control, and it's about time that we got him off their backs.

 **Kana:** I don't see... N-Never mind... Let's take care of this for now!

 **Kanaya:** I agree! We have this all under control, so let's do it!

 _(The battle begins. The primary objective is to defeat the many bosses throughout the map while making for the exit at the top of the map. Enemies respawn rather often, and all of them are in Hoshidan classes.)_

 _(If Shiro initiates combat with Ryoma, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shiro:** I always talked about how I was going to beat you one day... When I said that, I was talking about a sparring match, you know?

 **Ryoma:**...

 **Shiro:** I get the feeling you knew too... But you aren't exactly thinking about that right now, are you? I shouldn't be surprised... I know my purpose, and I'm sure that you know yours as well. With that said, how about we both fight for what we believe in? Though... I get the feeling that your justice lies with me... Father.

 _(If Galatea initiates combat with Ryoma, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Galatea:** I don't think that I ever could have asked for a better father, you know... There was nobody that I would rather have as my parent.

 **Ryoma:** Die...

 **Galatea:** That's no way for you to treat your daughter, Father... Of course, you aren't really thinking now, are you? Fine... I suppose it falls to me to end this.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Ryoma, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Ryoma:** Hoshido defers only... To Anankos...

 _(When Ryoma is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Ryoma:** I am... Freed... Thank you... Hoshido... Welcomes your future...

 _(If Tempest initiates combat with Hinoka, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Tempest:** The undaunted warrior princess of Hoshido has allowed corruption to take hold, I see... How unfortunate.

 **Hinoka:**...

 **Tempest:** You never backed down from a fight, and... That's one thing that I learned from you over the years. I'm not going to step away either. For your sake and mine, I will press on.

 _(If Caeldori initiates combat with Hinoka, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Caeldori:** Mother... Everyone admired you, didn't they? They wondered how you became so strong at such a young age... I was among your biggest fans, always wanting to see what you could do next...

 **Hinoka:** Quiet...

 **Caeldori:** I figured you would say that... But it matters little. To me, this is the only option. You once fought alongside me, and... I like to believe that deep down, you're still on my side, Mother... I'm sorry.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Hinoka, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Hinoka:** I will not... Fall to you...

 _(When Hinoka is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Hinoka:** F-Freedom... Thank you... So much...

 _(If Kiragi initiates combat with Takumi, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kiragi:** Father... I didn't want it to be like this. You know that I didn't want this, and I don't think you want it either.

 **Takumi:** You... Betrayed me...

 **Kiragi:** I don't believe that. You're the one who betrayed yourself, even if it was against your will. You want this just as much as I do... I'm just going to be the one to act.

 _(If Kanaya initiates combat with Takumi, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Kanaya:** I was hoping we wouldn't have to run into each other like this...

 **Takumi:**...

 **Kanaya:** Even if I'm not your child by blood, I... I appreciate you for always being there for me. Thank you so much for all of that... In exchange... I'll be there for you now and bring you out of this hell.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Takumi, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Takumi:** You have... Betrayed everything... By turning against him... The great Anankos...

 _(When Takumi is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Takumi:** Where... Where am I...? Is this... What it feels like... To die...?

 _(If Sumiko initiates combat with Sakura, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Sumiko:** Mother... I never expected us to meet this way until this war began, but... I suppose that none of us could have seen this coming.

 **Sakura:**...

 **Sumiko:** I'm glad you're remaining silent at least for now when I'm around... It would be unsettling to see some phantom speak with your lips against your will... But I can't give him that chance, can I...? ...Forgive me.

 _(If Midori initiates combat with Sakura, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Midori:** Mother, why did it have to be like this...? I thought I would be ready when the time finally came for me to face you, but it seems that I was wrong. I could not have been more wrong.

 **Sakura:** Die...

 **Midori:** You don't mean that. I know you don't! But... It still hurts... No, stop that, Midori! You've got business to take care of, and this isn't going to stop you!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Sakura, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Sakura:** The end is near...

 _(When Sakura is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Sakura:** I'm... I'm back in control... I-I... I'm so glad... Forgive me...

 _(If Shiro initiates combat with Scarlet, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shiro:** You know, I never expected to see you bend to anyone, much less the gods. You went through so much, but it never stopped you. I suppose that not even you can avoid death.

 **Scarlet:** Perish...

 **Shiro:** For the sake of that Chevois pride you clung to until the very end... I'm going to finish this. You taught me how to fight, so... I'll use those skills to end this once and for all.

 _(If Galatea initiates combat with Scarlet, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Galatea:** Mother... I hate that we have to meet again like this, but I suppose that there really wasn't other outcome. It simply wasn't meant to be for us to meet on better terms.

 **Scarlet:** Step aside...

 **Galatea:** I can do no such thing, so I will defeat you here and now. I hope you're ready for this!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Scarlet, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Scarlet:** I will not let you pass... Never...

 _(When Scarlet is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Scarlet:** I... I knew this was coming... Forgive me... For what I have done...

 _(If Tempest initiates combat with Subaki, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Tempest:** You were always so insistent on becoming perfect, but not even the perfect can escape from something like this. None of us could have seen it coming.

 **Subaki:** Die...

 **Tempest:** Even if I know you don't mean it, I hate that I'm hearing those words come from your lips... I guess I'll just have to take it upon myself to stop this.

 _(If Caeldori initiates combat with Subaki, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Caeldori:** Everything that I have done up to this point has been as you would have in the same situation... But I can't do that now that we're facing each other, can I?

 **Subaki:** Suffer...

 **Caeldori:** Everything is going to have to change, but... I'm willing to brave it for your sake. You would want that for me... Even in death.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Subaki, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Subaki:** You imperfections... Must be purged...

 _(When Subaki is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Subaki:** Is this... The end...? I believe it is... Finally... It has come...

 _(If Sumiko initiates combat with Kaze, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Sumiko:** Father... I never would have expected us to come to blows like this, but it seems like we had no other options.

 **Kaze:**...

 **Sumiko:** With that in mind, I'm going to do what I have to in order to finish this off once and for all. Let's get right to it...!

 _(If Midori initiates combat with Kaze, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Midori:** I was always hoping that you would be able to teach me more about being a fighter... But I guess I didn't know that something like this was always lurking just around the corner, huh?

 **Kaze:** Stand back...

 **Midori:** I'll just have to use what you were able to teach me before all of this got started to finish things off permanently! I hope this doesn't hurt too much!

 _(If Asugi initiates combat with Kaze, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Asugi:** Tch... I was hoping that you would wind up in better state than my father, but it seems that I was wrong for being so optimistic.

 **Kaze:** Die...

 **Asugi:** No way. I've got more to take care of after this battle is over, and I'm going to make sure that I live through it for everyone who has to die... Even if that includes you.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Kaze, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Kaze:** Anankos will destroy you all... Make things easier... And die now...

 _(When Kaze is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kaze:** It's... It's finally over... Thank Akiri... I'm sorry for... For all that I've done...

 _(After the battle, Kanaya, Kana, Shiro, Tempest, Kiragi, Sumiko, Galatea, Caeldori, and Midori stand together.)_

 **Shiro:** I can't believe it's over... I don't know what to say.

 **Caeldori:** What even can be said...?

 **Midori:** I know we did the right thing, but... I still feel terrible...

 **Galatea:** I'm sure that they're thankful to us for freeing them. They don't hate us at all... That much I'm positive of.

 **Sumiko:** I'm glad that you can find the strength to be so positive... I feel like my stomach is going to turn itself out if I stand here for much longer.

 **Kiragi:** We did what we had to in order to get by, and... And they'd be proud of us for what we did here today.

 **Tempest:** It's hard to imagine how you can move on after this, but it is possible. I believe that we can do it together.

 **Shigure:** That's the spirit, but... It's alright to be burdened by grief. Something bad has happened, and it's natural to feel upset that you were forced into combat against people you held dearly for so many years.

 **Kana:** We can get through this together! You guys aren't dealing with this alone. All of us are here, and we understand how you feel. You have a whole support system here, and we're all going to back you up no matter what.

 **Kanaya:** Thanks for that, Kana... I really do appreciate it.

 _(Most of the group walks away, leaving only Kanaya and Kiragi on the screen.)_

 **Kanaya:**...

 **Kiragi:** You're thinking about her, aren't you?

 **Kanaya:** Y-Yeah... Why didn't we see her today? Is Thalone planning on having us fight against her later down the road?

 **Kiragi:** It wouldn't surprise me... I don't want to face her either.

 **Kanaya:** Your father was there, but... My mother wasn't... I don't understand...

 **Kiragi:** It's going to be okay. You don't need to pretend to be bright and cheerful for everyone else.

 **Kanaya:** Huh...?

 **Kiragi:** I know you by now, Kanaya. I can tell that you're hurting a lot inside... But you aren't alone. You won't bother anybody by talking about it. We all understand that this is hard. For the most part... We've been through this too, whether it be in the past or today.

 **Kanaya:** I guess you're right...

 **Kiragi:** You don't need to worry about hiding stuff from us. We're all here to support you. It's just like the others were saying. You have a full support system right here, and you should accept aid from us once in a while.

 **Kanaya:** Yeah... That might help me feel better.

 **Kiragi:** I'm sure it will... Do you want to talk?

 **Kanaya:** That... That would be great.

 _(The screen fades to black as Kanaya and Kiragi walk away to catch up with the rest of the group.)_

* * *

 _ **I hosted a panel about this rewrite yesterday at Emblem Con, and it was lots of fun. I might have to organize something like that again in the future if there's interest.**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	94. (HF) Chapter Twenty-Six: Yugare's Fallen

_(The chapter opens on Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, Siegbert, Owen, Forrest, Timpani, and Luna walking together through the castle of Valla.)_

 **Kana:** I think I know what we're going to have to deal with next...

 **Shigure:** It's rather apparent to me as well... The Hoshidan royals have fallen, and the kingdom of Nohr still has soldiers standing.

 **Kanaya:** I don't like this... I know it's one of the last steps to ending the war, but... It still makes me feel bad.

 **Siegbert:** Stop, everyone... I believe that we have encountered our next set of foes at long last.

 **Owen:** I agree... What was that about the soldiers of Nohr still having fighters?

 **Forrest:** There are only a few who remain... I believe that we all know who we're going to be fighting against in this upcoming encounter.

 **Timpani:** Oh, I hate it when you're right... Why don't we get ready for the coming fight?

 **Luna:** We have no other options. They aren't going to be holding back, so we won't either.

 **Siegbert:** What can be said at this point...? We must fight.

 **Owen:** After we defeat them, very few barriers will stand between us and Anankos. In fact, this fight may be the last thing we need to power through before the final battle.

 **Forrest:** I do hope that you're right...

 **Timpani:** Come on! Let's do this! I've had enough of letting him push us around.

 **Luna:** Our solemn march ends soon...

 **Kana:** I hope we can end things as soon as possible...

 **Kanaya:** We won't be able to do that until we fight.

 **Shigure:** In that case, let's get to work.

 _(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy. Many fighters, all of Nohrian classes, are scattered about the area. A variety of fighters from the first generation on the side of Nohr can be seen as well. These fighters are Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, Charlotte, Keaton, Nyx, Odin, and Silas.)_

 _(If Siegbert initiates combat with Xander, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Siegbert:** Father... I was hoping that we wouldn't cross paths this way. I knew it was inevitable, but... Perhaps I was hoping things would turn out for the better.

 **Xander:**...

 **Siegbert:** My wishes did not come to fruition though... If that means I must fight, then so be it. I'm doing what must be done... I won't be deterred from my mission. That's what you would have wanted for me.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Xander, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Xander:** For the glory of Nohr... Let the fallen god take hold of your souls...

 _(When Xander is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Xander:** Ah... It seems I have fallen... May the future be a bright one, even if... I am not there... To see it come to reality...

 _(If Siegbert initiates combat with Charlotte, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Siegbert:** Mother... I sincerely apologize that it had to come to this. There is no other choice at this moment, and I know that, but... The pain still remains.

 **Charlotte:** Die...

 **Siegbert:** It is because of this pain that I must act now. If I allow it to hold me back until after this war has drawn to a close, nothing will get done, and there are many out there who need me now... And I know that includes you. With that said, let's go on and take care of this.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Charlotte, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Charlotte:** You all are nothing more than bugs... To be crushed beneath the heel... Of the great Anankos...

 _(When Charlotte is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Charlotte:** O-Oh... I-I guess I won't... Be going home after all... F-Forgive me...

 _(If Owen initiates combat with Camilla, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Owen:** The world truly has fallen into ruin now, but I can't let the face of someone I love so dearly stop me from changing it. All my life, you advocated for rising above tragedy and making life better... And that's just what I'll do now.

 **Camilla:** Perish... Suffer...

 **Owen:** I cannot... Not yet. Life is a duller place without you, but... This is what you would have wanted, so... Please don't hold this against me, though I doubt you would ever dream of it.

 _(If Velouria initiates combat with Camilla, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Velouria:** Well, things sure have changed, huh? I remember the days when we would do nothing but laze around back when I was younger. I hated fighting, and you hated the reminders of the war... Look at where we are now.

 **Camilla:** Suffer...

 **Velouria:** You're a shell of your former self, and I'm being forced to fight against you. I've grown and changed. No god with too much hubris is going to stand in the way of my future... Ugh. I sound so sappy. You know what I mean. Let's finish this.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Camilla, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Camilla:** Come closer... It will make your execution easier...

 _(When Camilla is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Camilla:** What... What happened...? I-I wonder if I need the answer... After all... Words mean little before... Death's mighty embrace...

 _(If Owen initiates combat with Keaton, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Owen:** All these years, I believed you hated fighting too much to bother with getting involved in current conflicts... I wish that my assumption had been correct, Father.

 **Keaton:**...

 **Owen:** My words will not reach your ears for the time being though, will they? In that case, allow me to speak with actions. I get the feeling they will speak volumes louder anyways.

 _(If Velouria initiates combat with Keaton, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Velouria:** You... You don't remember me, do you?

 **Keaton:**...

 **Velouria:** I figured not... It was stupid of me to believe that you'd recall someone who only seems like a figment of a dream in your current state... At least that makes it easier for you. It's going to feel nasty to me, but... What incident like this can feel good?

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Keaton, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Keaton:** My claws will tear your flesh open... For our god to feast... Upon your soul...

 _(When Keaton is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Keaton:** Huh...? Where in the... That hurts... But I guess I shouldn't be surprised... Death on the battlefield usually does...

 _(If Forrest initiates combat with Leo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Forrest:** Father... Things have changed so much in a short span of time, and I don't know what can be said about it that has not already been expressed... Tragic but true.

 **Leo:** Suffer...

 **Forrest:** Such suffering will only continue unless I act now... Forgive me.

 _(If Luna initiates combat with Leo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Luna:** Well, well, well... Father.

 **Leo:**...

 **Luna:** I haven't called you that in years, huh? This war has brought out the truth... That I'm your daughter. And it's because of this connection we share that I must act now.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Leo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Leo:** You will perish... Here and now...

 _(When Leo is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Leo:** I have failed... But... Have I truly...?

 _(If Forrest initiates combat with Nyx, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Forrest:** Mother... I truly have no words. I knew the encounter was coming, but I was hesitant and fearful to face it.

 **Nyx:**...

 **Forrest:** Even now, you are a woman of few words... It is good to see that you have remained at least somewhat faithful to your origins... A small comfort in the grand scheme of this disaster.

 _(If Luna initiates combat with Nyx, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Luna:** Mother... It's odd to call you that after believing for so long that it wasn't the truth... But I suppose life can be surprising.

 **Nyx:**...

 **Luna:** I'll do what I must in order to end this fighting. You understand, I'm sure... You're that type of person, I like to believe...

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Nyx, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Nyx:** You will fall before my power... There is no escape...

 _(When Nyx is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Nyx:** I have tasted... Bitter defeat... But... It feels less bitter than I ever could have expected...

 _(If Timpani initiates combat with Elise, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Timpani:** Oh, this truly is tragic... I know how much you hated fighting. You told me so when I was young... All the time, in fact.

 **Elise:**...

 **Timpani:** Anankos deserves no sympathy for using your body to try and hurt everyone... I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but I'm sure that you understand I have no other choice.

 _(If Ophelia initiates combat with Elise, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Ophelia:** The stars have foretold our meeting... Even if I wish they did not.

 **Elise:** Step aside...

 **Ophelia:** The great Ophelia Dusk has no options in the matter... This is what must be done... As painful as it is to imagine... This is what destiny has dictated, and I must follow its instructions.

 _(If Forrest initiates combat with Elise, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Forrest:** You were my inspiration, Aunt Elise... Did you know that? Once upon a time, did you know that?

 **Elise:**...

 **Forrest:** I suppose it doesn't matter to you now... But I'll hold memories of you dear to my heart forever. That much you can be sure of when this fight is finished.

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Elise, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Elise:** Anankos... I will do as you decreed...

 _(When Elise is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Elise:** Is this... Is this what it feels like... To die...? I-I... I...

 _(If Timpani initiates combat with Odin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Timpani:** Oh, Father... You vowed to fight against the forces of darkness years ago, but... You have succumbed to their pull now.

 **Odin:** Stand back...

 **Timpani:** That is not an option for me anymore... And it's why I must do this now, even if I wish there was another solution.

 _(If Ophelia initiates combat with Odin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Ophelia:** Oh, Father... How I miss the days when you would teach me all there was to know about this grand world... So much has changed.

 **Odin:**...

 **Ophelia:** I have evolved incredible since those times. You taught me to use my power... And now, you will see the true strength of Ophelia Dusk... It's what you would have wanted... Odin Dark.

 _(If Soleil initiates combat with Odin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Soleil:** My parents always cared about you lots, you know? I'm sure that you knew that... They were around you all the time.

 **Odin:** Die... Pain...

 **Soleil:** I'll have to reflect that back at you... You've caused a lot of hurt for a lot of people, you know that, right? Poor Ophelia is broken up, and my parents would hate to see you this way... For their memories, I'm going to have to kill you. No hard feelings, okay? Now, smile for me!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Odin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Odin:** You will fall... Before Odin Dark...

 _(When Odin is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Odin:** Is this... Where I die...? It's a shame... I could not see home... One last time... Ylisse... Mother...

 _(If Kana initiates combat with Silas, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kana:** Oh, Father... I didn't want to have to fight you like this... There aren't any other options, and I know that, but... I was still hoping that maybe things would wind up changing before this had to happen...

 **Silas:**...

 **Kana:** Nothing...? I suppose that makes it a bit easier on me... Yeah... Sure. I'll just get this over with... I hate having to raise my weapon to you, so let's just end it...

 _(If Sophie initiates combat with Silas, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Sophie:** I wish we didn't have to see each other this way... Who would want to go toe-to-toe with their father, after all?

 **Silas:** Suffer...

 **Sophie:** Believe me, the thought of hurting you most certainly is making me suffer... But I can't let that get to me now! We've come way too far for clumsy old Sophie to mess it up now! As much as I wish we could fight together, I know that isn't possible, so... I'll just take care of this now!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Silas, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Silas:** Anankos will win this battle... Your resistance is futile... Your lives hold no meaning...

 _(When Silas is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Silas:** H-Heh... I guess I... I'm not as powerful as I would have hoped... But maybe... Maybe that's for the best...

 _(After the battle, Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, Siegbert, Owen, Forrest, Timpani, and Luna stand together once again.)_

 **Shigure:** And with that... Another battle has drawn to a close.

 **Siegbert:** I'm relieved that we were able to free them all from their suffering... Though I wish things could have turned out differently.

 **Owen:** We're all in that same boat... You don't need to think for a moment to be sure of that.

 **Forrest:** I... I would rather not remain here. There are other battles that still require our attention, and standing so nonchalantly in the place where our parents took their final breaths... It's too much.

 **Timpani:** I agree with Forrest. Even if they were killed ages ago and just brought back for this battle, I still don't like the idea of standing here and talking when there's other work to be done.

 **Luna:** We don't have time for excessive sentimentality right now, I'm afraid... Grief is a natural response to a situation of this nature, but it would be best if we tried to keep ourselves mobile. Being ambushed unnecessarily is not the way to round off this battle.

 **Kanaya:** Luna put it pretty bluntly, but... She does have a point. Let's keep moving.

 _(Most of the group moves on, leaving only Kana, Kanaya, and Shigure together. Sophie appears soon afterwards.)_

 **Sophie:** Hey, Kana... You noticed it, right?

 **Kana:** Mother... She wasn't there.

 **Shigure:** That is rather concerning... We have not encountered my mother yet either, and... I'm starting to think that we'll have to face them before going into the final battle with Anankos.

 **Kanaya:** Yeah... That's looking more and more likely the longer that this fighting goes on since we haven't seen them yet.

 **Sophie:** But... Everything is going to be okay! It just has to be! I'm not going to let everything go bad from here. We've come so far, and giving up isn't an option. We'll power through whatever else Anankos has to throw at us, and that's a promise!

 **Shigure:** Thank you for your kind words, Sophie... I'll be sure to keep them in mind as we keep moving.

 **Kana:** Me too... I appreciate you a lot.

 **Sophie:** I'm just trying to help...

 **Kanaya:** Let's catch up with the others... They're waiting on us.

 **Shigure:** Understood. Let's move.

 _(The four leave the screen as the chapter ends.)_

* * *

 _ **Two chapters are left and they'll be going up next week the time is now yall**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	95. (HF) Chapter Twenty-Seven: Last Barrier

_(At the start of the chapter, Shigure, Kana, Kanaya, and Lyci stand outside a large set of doors.)_

 **Kana:** This is it... The throne room. I can't believe we're finally here.

 **Kanaya:** It took a long time for us to get here, but... It's all about to end.

 **Shigure:** If I had to guess, I would say that he's on the other side of this door. We have to be ready for this... I know that everyone has already sealed their dedication to the cause, and I'm thankful for such, but... Do your best to be careful from here on out. We're making the future here today, and we can't afford to slip up now.

 **Lyci:** We'll be fine, Shigure. You worry too much. Everything will be alright. Now, how about we see what's on the other side of the door? If he is there, standing around and talking won't do anything to help us out.

 **Shigure:** You're right... We don't have time to waste, so we might as well get it over with... No matter what happens, I want you all to know that I'm proud of all that you have done leading up to this point. That fact will never change.

 **Kana:** You don't need to worry, Shigure. We're going to be alright. I'm not going to let Anankos get us down now when we've come so far!

 **Kanaya:** Me neither... Okay. I'm opening the doors.

 _(Kanaya opens the doors to the throne room. On the other side, a large number of invisible soldiers can be seen. They are of varying classes, and there are more of them on the battlefield this time than there ever have been in a previous fight.)_

 **Lyci:** Wow... That's a lot of soldiers.

 **Shigure:** Even if there are a lot of them, I think that we can do this!

 **Kanaya:** Look over there!

 _(Kanaya points to the far side of the battlefield. Two copies of Corrin and Azura can be seen at the other side of the area.)_

 **Kana:** I guess we're going to have to defeat them before we can call this fight ended...

 **Lyci:** They're fighting alongside Thalone himself. Maybe we can wipe everyone here out in one fight without any further need for concern.

 **Kanaya:** I hope that's the case... I don't want this fighting to last for any longer than it already has.

 **Kana:** We can do this... I'm sure of it!

 **Shigure:** Be careful, everyone! This could be our last fight! Stay on guard, and don't let them get to you!

 _(The battle begins. The map is scattered with enemies of many classes, and there are massive numbers of foes. At the far side of the map, there are four characters of note. In the center is Thalone. To his right is a Hoshidan Noble Corrin, and a copy of Azura is to the side of them. On Thalone's right is a Nohrian Noble Corrin accompanied by a Corrin. The objective is to rout the enemy before defeating Thalone. A barrier is around Thalone at the start of the fight.)_

 **Shigure:** There's a dome of magic around Thalone...

 **Lyci:** If I had to guess, I would say that we need to defeat as many of his allies as possible in order to get that dome to go away. We can deal with it again after most of his fellow fighters have been taken care of.

 **Kana:** In that case, we'll have to deal with him last... But we can do that!

 **Kanaya:** Everything will be fine!

 _(If Thalone is attacked before the dome of magic is cleared, all attacks will do no damage, and this dialogue will play out.)_

 **Shigure:** It's no use! Leave Thalone be until we've taken care of the rest of his allies! We don't have any other options!

 _(Note about boss conversations: the different versions of Corrin have separate boss conversations, but both versions of Azura have the same dialogue.)_

 _(If Kanaya initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kanaya:** Mother... Are you still in there? Oh, why am I asking? I know I'm not going to be getting an answer no matter what I do...

 **Corrin:** Die...

 **Kanaya:** I knew it would come to this sooner or later, but... I still don't think anything could have ever prepared me for this. Even so, I suppose that sometimes, our most important battles are the ones we can't brace ourselves for... I'm sorry about this.

 _(If Kana initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kana:** We aren't related, and I know that... You're from a different timeline, the one where Hoshido won the war, but... I didn't want to have to do this.

 **Corrin:**...

 **Kana:** Still... I'll do what I have to. The world is counting on me... And I can't let sentimentality get in my way now.

 _(If Shigure initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Shigure:** I've heard the legends about you. Who hasn't? However, I never anticipated seeing how incredible you truly are on the battlefield.

 **Corrin:** Step aside...

 **Shigure:** I can do no such thing. If I must defeat you, then so be it. Many people are waiting on me, and I refuse to let them down now.

 _(If Lyci initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Lyci:** Wow... Who would have guessed things would turn out like this? I know I sure didn't.

 **Corrin:** Die...

 **Lyci:** Harsh words for somebody you just met, wouldn't you say? Not that it matters much to me... I know what I have to do regardless of how rude you are, and I'm not going to back down.

 _(If Kiragi initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Kiragi:** Wow... I was hoping that we wouldn't run into each other after I was forced into fighting Father, but... It seems that wasn't meant to be.

 **Corrin:**...

 **Kiragi:** But... I won't stop now. I'm sure that you want to be with him and everyone else you fought with during the war. It's better than being here, suspended in constant agony... I hope this doesn't hurt too much!

 _(If Sophie initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Sophie:** You might not be my mother, but... I still don't like the idea of fighting somebody who looks so much like a person I care about.

 **Corrin:** Stand back or suffer...

 **Sophie:** Even in another timeline, you would never say something like that... I'm sure of it. That's why I have to do this... Regardless of how much I hate to do it...

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Corrin:** You must step aside... The great Anankos will find victory... Spare yourselves the trouble and perish before I am forced... To resort to violence with you...

 _(When Hoshidan Noble Corrin is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Corrin:** Where... Where am I...? Does it matter...? I-I know what's happening... G-Goodbye...

 _(If Kanaya initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kanaya:** Even in another timeline, you're a formidable fighter... I see how you were able to change the tides in the war...

 **Corrin:** Perish...

 **Kanaya:** No... Not yet. There's so much yet to be done... I'm sorry that I need to do this, but... I don't have any other options. Even if we've never met, I pray that you can forgive me.

 _(If Kana initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kana:** Oh, Mother... I really wish that it didn't have to turn out like this... And I'm sure that deep down, you wish things could have been different too.

 **Corrin:** I only wish... For your demise...

 **Kana:** That's not true, but... I shouldn't bother reasoning with you. It has no point... I'm sorry about this, alright?

 _(If Shigure initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shigure:** My mother spoke of you from time to time, you know... She cared greatly for you at one point in time... Though I doubt she would want to see you in this condition.

 **Corrin:** Suffer...

 **Shigure:** She would have wanted you to be freed from this control... And that's just what I'm going to do. For her sake and everyone else who cared about you... I'll do what I must here today. Prepare yourself. I'm not holding back.

 _(If Lyci initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Lyci:** Who would have guessed that things would turn out this way? I know that I wouldn't have seen it coming... Then again, none of us could have estimated that something like this would take place, so...

 **Corrin:**...

 **Lyci:** Not a conversational person, I see... It doesn't matter much to me. Right now, the battle is what matters most, and I'm not going to forget that fact anytime soon.

 _(If Kiragi initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kiragi:** Wow... Even when you were fighting with Nohr, you came to be pretty powerful... I bet that the version of you that sided with Hoshido would still win in a fight, but... I guess that now isn't the time for bets, huh?

 **Corrin:** Die...

 **Kiragi:** It's not that easy, you know... Thalone can tell you to fight me all that he wants, but I know you don't want to... Makes this harder, but when was it ever supposed to be easy?

 _(If Sophie initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Sophie:** Mother... Why did it have to be this way? I didn't want to do this, but...

 **Corrin:** Perish...

 **Sophie:** That... No. I can't do that when we've come so far... You were always there for me, so the time has come for me to support you as much as I can. It's the least I can do to pay you back, even if it will result in your death... I'm sorry about this, Mother!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Corrin:** Step aside... I will use deadly force if I must... All to carry out the will of the great Anankos...

 _(When Nohrian Noble Corrin is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Corrin:** I... I have fallen... But perhaps... This is for the best... F-Forgive me, everyone...

 _(If Kanaya initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Kanaya:** You must be Shigure's mother... He mentioned you a few times leading up to this, and you look just like him.

 **Azura:**...

 **Kanaya:** I know that this is tearing him up inside, so I'm going to do what I have to in order to defeat you. It's the least I can do to ease his burdens after everything he's done for us already.

 _(If Kana initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kana:** You're Azura, I suppose... I've heard about you from Shigure... He mentioned that you were peaceful at one point. I trust that he's correct on the matter, so... I doubt that you want to fight us.

 **Azura:**...

 **Kana:** Then again, it's not like anybody involved with this mess really wants to be part of it... Thalone never bothered to listen to his soldiers though, so are we really surprised? Oh, well... I'll just have to do what is necessary to save you from his grasp!

 _(If Shigure initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shigure:** Mother... What happened to you? I was praying that it wouldn't come to this, but... Deep down, I always knew this was inevitable.

 **Azura:** You... Stand back...

 **Shigure:** There are no options for such at this point, I'm afraid... I'm sorry about this, Mother. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do...

 _(If Lyci initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Lyci:** Shigure's always been fond of you, but I'm sure you were already aware of that. He mentioned you a lot back when we first met... He didn't want it to come to this, and I don't think that you really want that deep down either, huh?

 **Azura:** Step aside...

 **Lyci:** That's right... You aren't listening to anyone anymore, huh? I shouldn't be surprised... I'll just take care of this my own way!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Azura:** In the name of Anankos... You will fall...

 _(When Azura is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Azur:** I am so sorry... For all that I have done... P-Please... Forgive me...

 _(When all foes on the map have been defeated aside from Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shigure:** That's it! The barrier around him is gone! We can finally destroy him once and for all!

 _(If Kanaya initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

 **Kanaya:** You've done nothing but hurt people... I don't understand how you can do all of this and not be bothered by what you've done!

 **Thalone:** What I do is none of your concern. A child cannot understand a god.

 **Kanaya:** I don't care how young I am in comparison to you... I'll still stop you, and that's a promise!

 **Thalone:** Try your hardest then... Your attempts will only end in disaster. That is a guarantee.

 _(If Kana initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Kana:** I don't think I'll ever be able to understand people like you... How are you so calm knowing how many people you've killed?

 **Thalone:** Any truly noble citizen would understand that sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good, and who knows better about the greater good than a god?

 **Kana:** I don't think I've ever heard a statement so false! You aren't going to get away with this!

 **Thalone:** You can say that all you want, but it won't change the outcome of reality. That much I am sure of.

 _(If Shigure initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shigure:** You re a monster plain and simple. There is no other way to describe you.

 **Thalone:** Still your tongue, child. You are nothing more than a worm struggling beneath my boot. You have no right to speak in such a way to your god.

 **Shigure:** Perhaps I'll let my actions speak for me instead... I hope you enjoy being run through by a lance!

 _(If Lyci initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Lyci:** Isn't it funny? You're about to be destroyed by the very person who you created...

 **Thalone:** I think I would remember creating somebody as aggravating as you.

 **Lyci:** Yikes, that one hurt... But it doesn't matter if you remember or not, because I do. And I'm going to keep that in mind as I defeat you once and for all!

 _(If anyone else initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Thalone:** If you had any sense of intelligence, you would stand back now... But I suppose I can't expect a rat to have much of any thought towards safety. In that case, I'll have to strike you down. Just remember that I warned you.

 _(When Thalone is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Thalone:** You believe that you have won? Pathetic... I will prove you wrong... No matter what...

 _(After the battle, Kanaya, Kana, Shigure, and Lyci stand near Thalone.)_

 **Shigure:** Is that it...? Is the battle finally over?

 **Lyci:** I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this all of a sudden. I don't know how to describe it.

 **Kanaya:** Me too... What's going on?

 **Kana:** Look, guys!

 _(Kana points at Thalone, who is slowly rising to his feet. He is surrounded by purple flames.)_

 **Shigure:** I suppose he's not quite down yet after all...

 **Lyci:** What do we do?

 _(Thalone roars loudly and begins to transform in a wild flash of purple fire. When the flames finally fade, Thalone has been replaced by the dragon form of Anankos.)_

 **Kana:** He's turned into a dragon!

 **Kanaya:** If I had to guess, I would say that he's reverted back to his old form!

 _(The throne room begins to fall away, and when it does, the area is replaced by a blue and purple void. It looks like the cosmos themselves have formed the space.)_

 **Shigure:** Where are we now?

 **Lyci:** If I had to guess, I would say the Astral Plain of old... That's where the original gods of Pheuyura came from. After the Astral Dragons mostly died out, they left their home behind to live alongside mortals.

 **Kana:** But the Astral Plain has been left behind since those times, and it's a shadow of its former self... Look at this place.

 **Kanaya:** I don't care where we are! I just want to get rid of him once and for all!

 **Shigure:** I agree. We've come too far to back down now! Everyone, prepare yourselves! The war ends now!

* * *

 _ **The last chapter is coming soon, everyone!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


	96. (HF) Endgame: When Gods Fall

_(The chapter begins immediately after the previous one. Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci can be seen near Anankos' dragon form on the map.)_

 **Shigure:** Now that he's shifted, I believe this is his last stand. He can't pull out any extra power after we defeat him this time.

 **Lyci:** So, that means that we're about to end all of this... It's the last battle.

 **Kana:** You're right... Wow. Who would have guessed that we would have been tasked with killing a god a few months ago?

 **Kanaya:** No matter how much has changed, I'm not going to let it get me down. We're going to win today.

 _(Whatever units have been deployed will partake in dialogue next. Those not deployed will not speak.)_

 **Shiro:** If this is what we have to do, then that's fine by me! I have no problems with taking out a god. I just doubt he's ready for me!

 **Galatea:** Too many people have suffered under this monster for us to back down now, so I'm going to power through no matter what awaits me!

 **Tempest:** The legacy that drove us to this point... They are all watching over us, and I'm sure they are praying for our victory.

 **Kiragi:** I wonder if gods have a weak spot right between the eyes... Because we all know that's where my arrows are going to wind up!

 **Sumiko:** I-I'm not the weak little girl I was when this all first began, and Anankos is going to find that out firsthand!

 **Midori:** The only medicine that can fix this disaster is your death... And I'd be happy to act as the agent of the fallen!

 **Asugi:** Imagine what others will think when they hear that I helped to kill a god... Heh. You're not ready for what I'm about to do to you.

 **Mitama:** Imagine the beautiful poetry this will inspire... Of course, you won't survive long enough to hear it!

 **Hisame:** Too many lives have been lost for us to lose our drive now. I will ensure that you meet an early grave... It's about time.

 **Caeldori:** I know many people are counting on us to finish this, and I'm happy to do what I can to defeat you once and for all!

 **Selkie:** You want to play around, huh? Alright! Just don't say that I didn't warn you... I can be deadly when angered.

 **Rhajat:** You directed us all down the path of darkness, so I'd be happy to show you how it feels in return... You won't survive it though.

 **Brand:** I don't know how you can stand there and act like this isn't your fault... Then again, I suppose you've gone too mad to care. Allow me to drag you back into hell!

 **Siegbert:** I've come far in my pursuits of defending Nohr from evil. I won't let you ruin all our hard work.

 **Owen:** Do you have any idea how many people died while you tried to create this world? I doubt you do, and even if you were aware, I don't think you bothered to think of them...

 **Forrest:** I will no longer allow my fear to keep me from fighting. I'll do what I have to in order to see you defeated!

 **Luna:** I was trained in the ways of the assassin before this whole incident began, you know... Perhaps you'll be my next target.

 **Timpani:** Too many people have suffered by now for us to back down... You aren't going to be ready for what's about to happen!

 **Sophie:** I'm not as clumsy as I once was, and I'd be happy to show you just how good I've gotten with a lance up close!

 **Soleil:** Can you imagine how many girls have suffered because of you? It's criminal, truly. Allow me to avenge them here today!

 **Ophelia:** The great Ophelia Dusk refuses to be defeated here today! I have evolved to become stronger, and I won't let you forget it!

 **Nina:** Can you imagine how much you've hurt everyone? Absolutely pathetic. I guess it's up to me to show you... Up close and personal.

 **Percy:** Justice is always on the side of good, and I am an agent of purity itself! I'm not going to let you get away with this!

 **Dwyer:** For once, I find myself motivated to act... Look at what you've done. This is all your fault, and you had best not forget that.

 **Jasper:** Who would have thought that a simple farm boy like me would wind up defeating a god...? Then again, I guess you had it coming.

 **Velouria:** I have some anger to let out on you, punk. You brought this on yourself, so don't come whining to me when you wind up hurt.

 **Ignatius:** I've never been a fan of violence, but I know that sometimes, you don't have a choice... I believe now is one of those times.

 _(After all this dialogue has played out, the camera pans back to where Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci are standing.)_

 **Kana:** It seems we don't have a choice... Not that I would have chosen otherwise anyways!

 **Kanaya:** You aren't going to win today, Anankos! That's a promise!

 **Lyci:** We'll defeat you once and for all here today!

 **Shigure:** Together, everyone! Our fight ends now!

 _(The battle begins. Your units are clustered together at the center of the map. Anankos is located up at the top. He has three different phases and three health bars as a result. One is centered around his left claw, another at his right, and a third at the center. The center one cannot receive damage until his claws have been removed. After the center health bar is depleted, a final segment of the fight will begin with a fourth health bar on the center segment. Many high-leveled units are scattered around the map as well. The objective is to defeat the boss.)_

 **Shigure:** I bet we need to get rid of his claws before we can attack him head on... Move to remove the two claws as soon as possible!

 _(If any unit initiates combat with Anankos' claws, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Anankos:** I may have been forgotten once, but no longer... This world belongs to me! You are mere worms in my way, and I will destroy you here today!

 _(When Anankos' first claw is taken out, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shigure:** There's the first claw gone! Only one is left!

 _(When Anankos' second claw is taken out, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shigure:** There! They've both been taken care of! It's time for us to wipe him out!

 _(If any unit initiates combat with Anankos' core, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Anankos:** You cannot stand up to a god, and you will die for assuming such is possible! Perish at once, mortal!

 _(When Anankos' core is defeated for the first time, the following dialogue plays out.)_

 **Shigure:** Look! There's an eye left over! Get rid of it as soon as possible! I bet that eye is what gives him all of his power!

 _(After Anankos' eye is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

 **Anankos:** AAAAAAAAAGH!

 **Kanaya:** Did we do it...?

 **Kana:** I-I think we did...!

 **Shigure:** His body is beginning to deteriorate...

 **Lyci:** Look around, everyone!

 _(The Astral Plain begins to fall apart, but it does so in a way that acts as the exact reverse of when it first appeared. The throne room of the palace of Valla appears soon after.)_

 **Shigure:** Everything is going back to the way that it was before... I can't believe it!

 **Lyci:** It appears that time is rewinding just as you thought it would!

 **Kanaya:** No way... You think that things will actually go back to normal then?

 **Kana:** It looks like that might wind up happening... This is crazy!

 **Shigure:** If time is rewinding back to how things were before all of this happened, then... I want you all to be aware of how much I care about you.

 **Lyci:** Everyone already knows... Even if our memories of this event disappear, I don't think that it matters much. We'll still have each other deep down whether we realize it or not.

 **Kanaya:** I-I don't want to say goodbye though... There's nothing we can do, but...

 **Kana:** No! We have to promise that we're going to see each other again!

 **Kanaya:** But it's not possible! We probably aren't going to remember, and even if we did, we come from different timelines!

 **Kana:** But there are still those stones that would let us travel between the timelines! We have to see each other again!

 **Kanaya:** How will we know that we've found each other though? What if some of us remember but others don't?

 **Kana:** We... We should recognize each other by a phrase!

 **Lyci:** How about... "It's good to meet you"?

 **Shigure:** That... That sounds nice.

 **Kanaya:** If you're so sure that we're going to see each other again one of these days... Alright. I'll remember that no matter what! Even if the rest of my memories disappear, I'll remember!

 **Kana:** We all will... I'm sure of it.

 _(The screen is covered in white light. When it fades away, black can be seen. The screen slowly parts along a line horizontal from the center of the screen as if eyes are opening. Kanaya can be seen on a bed, looking up at an older version of Corrin.)_

 **Corrin:** Rise and shine, Kanaya!

 **Kanaya:** Mother... Mother!

 _(Kanaya and Corrin embrace.)_

 **Corrin:** You sure are excited... Is something the matter?

 **Kanaya:** N-No... Just happy to see you.

 _(The scene changes to later in the day. Kanaya is in the Hoshidan palace alongside Shiro, Tempest, Kiragi, Sumiko, and Galatea.)_

 **Kanaya:** It's... It's good to meet you.

 **Shiro:** So... You remember it all too.

 **Tempest:** Shigure was so sure that we would lose our memories there at the end... It seemed he was wrong on the matter.

 **Kiragi:** Not that we're complaining in the slightest, of course!

 **Sumiko:** Why would we complain? This is amazing!

 **Galatea:** I wonder if everyone else remembers too... We'll just have to ask them about it, I suppose.

 **Kanaya:** I'm so happy everything is back to normal... But something feels different this time. I'm sure of it. Anankos isn't out there anymore to cause problems like he once was. We're safe now, and that means that the events of before aren't going to be repeating. We can relax in peace without any concerns of everything changing.

 **Shiro:** That's a relief... Everyone is alright now, and that's all we could have asked for. It's as if nothing happened, but this time, he's gone.

 **Tempest:** He can't bother us anymore... I'm considering that a blessing. We shouldn't take it for granted in the slightest.

 **Kiragi:** I know that I'm going to enjoy our newfound future for sure this time around!

 **Sumiko:** I just realized... There aren't any living gods in Pheuyura anymore.

 **Galatea:** Hey, you're right... The reincarnations of Akiri and Yugare died many years ago, and with Thalone's demise... The only ones left are people.

 **Shiro:** Thalone wanted one of two extremes. He hoped for a world where the gods ruled over everything, allowing him to exact his revenge against the people who hurt him in the first place... Instead, we're here with a world where there are no gods, the complete other side of the spectrum.

 **Tempest:** It's a step away from what he would have wanted, and yet... I believe that this is for the best.

 **Galatea:** I would agree on the matter... I'm sure that the others in the timeline where Nohr won the war are thinking the same thing now.

 **Kiragi:** I can't help but wonder what they're up to now... Maybe they're just as curious as we are about all of this.

 **Sumiko:** I hope that they're alright... We won't be able to get in contact with them for quite a while.

 **Kanaya:** I'm positive that they're alright. Call it a gut instinct... I'm sure that they're going to be alright.

 _(The scene shifts to show Kana sitting in his room. A knock comes at the door soon afterwards.)_

 **Kana:** Oh, come in!

 _(An older Corrin walks onto the frame.)_

 **Corrin:** Morning, Kana. How are you doing today?

 **Kana:** Mother!

 _(Kana hugs Corrin tightly.)_

 **Corrin:** You sure are excited this morning... What's the occasion?

 **Kana:** No occasion... I just really love you.

 **Corrin:** Well, I'm not going to object to that... The more hugs for me, the better.

 _(Corrin laughs just before the screen transitions. Kana approaches Sophie in one of the hallways of the palace of Nohr.)_

 **Kana:** Sophie! Sophie!

 **Sophie:** Kana... Do you remember?

 **Kana:** I do... Where's everyone else? I want to talk to them!

 **Sophie:** They're waiting for us in Siegbert's room. I was coming to look for you so that we could all talk about things together...

 **Kana:** That means that they all know about it too! We didn't lose our memories! I knew it!

 **Sophie:** Come on. Let's go see them.

 _(The scene transitions to show Kana and Sophie walking into a room containing Siegbert, Owen, Forrest, Luna, and Timpani.)_

 **Sophie:** I brought him with me.

 **Siegbert:** Kana...

 **Kana:** It's good to meet you, Siegbert.

 **Siegbert:** As to you, Kana... Well, we were all able to remember what happened. I'm willing to call that a victory for now.

 **Owen:** Something feels different right now... There's less dark energy in the air. I'm sure that you all feel it as well. It's like I'm finally free from something that was bothering me unknowingly for a long time.

 **Forrest:** I know what you mean. It's a peculiar feeling, but... I know what it means. It points to Anankos finally being dead. He isn't around to cause problems for us anymore.

 **Luna:** Shigure's hypothesis was correct then... I'll have to track him down one of these days and tell him such, though I get the feeling he already knows, wherever he is.

 **Timpani:** We need to try and find a time to meet up with everyone else once again. I'm sure that they're dying to talk to us about realizing that they've still got their memories too.

 **Siegbert:** It would be best if we didn't rush ahead too much. We don't want to find ourselves in trouble by pushing this immediately.

 **Forrest:** Siegbert is right, but... I want to see them again soon. We'll figure something out. I'm sure of it.

 **Luna:** I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of them either... It's just a matter of time until we encounter them again.

 **Owen:** Who knows? Perhaps they'll be the ones to reach out to us this time around... Who can be sure?

 **Timpani:** Only time will tell, I suppose... And until that time comes, I'm going to happily go back to life as it was before.

 **Forrest:** It's nice to have our parents back once again...

 **Luna:** And we can actually enjoy our parents together...

 **Siegbert:** It will take some getting used to, but I'm sure that we'll adapt quickly.

 **Owen:** I'm sure the same applies to the others.

 **Timpani:** You're definitely right!

 **Sophie:** They'll get through it just like we will.

 **Kanaya:** We'll see them again one day... I'm sure of it.

 _(The scene changes to show Kanaya standing outside the palace of Hoshido. A flash of blue can be seen darting across the screen.)_

 **Kanaya:** Huh? Who goes there?

 _(The person is shown to be Lyci, but they do not speak to Kanaya at all. Instead, they drop a small blue stone on the ground before disappearing from view once again.)_

 **Kanaya:** Lyci? Is that you? ...Is this what I think it is?

 _(Kanaya leans over and picks up the stone. A flash of blue light can be seen, and when it clears, another figure can be seen nearby: Kana. Kana is sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking off at the horizon with a blue stone in his hand. Kanaya slowly walks closer before sitting down next to him.)_

 **Kanaya:** It's good to meet you.

 **Kana:** It's good to meet you too.

 _(The screen fades to black as the two both turn to face each other with smiles on their lips.)_

 _The Heirs of Fate have found their place in the world_

 _And peace has been restored at last._

 _As for what is coming next..._

 _Only time will tell_

 _What fate has in store._

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of Heirs of Fate!**_

 _ **I'm sure you're wondering what happened to the character endings for these guys. Well, unlike the Birthright and Conquest paths, they don't have canon endings, so I'm going to put together endings for them after support conversations have been finished. For now, take this as the end of this path!**_

 _ **Next week, we're diving right into Revelation on Friday. I'll be working on this story three days a week until we can finish off Revelation. This doesn't mean there will be an update every day, but I'll do what I can to work towards finishing this next path as soon as possible. I can't wait to see you guys when that time comes soon!**_

 _ **-Digital**_


End file.
